


Angel of Death

by MorellaVoltaire



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemon, Love, Lust, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Tragedy, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 107,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaVoltaire/pseuds/MorellaVoltaire
Summary: Many untold mysteries surround Tigress D. Kira, from her upbringing to betraying the Marines to find freedom. A series of unfortunate events plague Kira since birth that allow her to grow not only as a person but as a Pirate in search of the One Piece. This is Kira's story.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be following in some but not all of the same arcs from the series. All works and characters in the series belong to Eiichiro Oda. I only own some OC's I may put in my story for the sake of a moving plot. Goal is to finish the story when the series comes to a close, that's gonna be a doozy for me.

"Push!"

The screams of painful labor echoed the dimly lit room as Lily D. Mae, who was heavily pregnant, continued to push. She was a beautiful young woman with long sand brown hair with her bangs slightly covering her neon blue eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress that reached to her knees and was barefoot. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks from the pain, she couldn't push anymore.

"I can't," Mae cried in pain, "Where's Lucian?"

"Mae, just one last push," Fletch assured, "the baby's almost here."

Fletch was a tall man with light orange hair that almost touched his shoulders and yellow eyes looking towards Mae while looking down to see if the baby was crowning. His outfit was a red button down top, black pants and shoes.

Mae wiped her tears away nodding then gave one last push as she let out a loud scream. Suddenly, Mae felt herself getting exhausted as the sound of a baby crying was fading in and out.

"Mae...Mae...," a faint voice reverberated, "Mae, please wake up!"

The voice grew louder as Mae slowly gained consciousness. She heard the sound of a baby crying then her eyes bolted open. Mae looked to Fletch who was holding the newborn in his arms snugged in a warm pink blanket.

"Congratulations Mae," Fletch smiled warmly, "it's a beautiful baby girl."

Mae's eyes widen from the news. Fletch handed her the newborn; once in the arms of her mother, the baby stopped crying. Mae looked down at her newborn daughter, crying tears of joy. She couldn't believe it. This was her daughter. The baby had beautiful milky brown skin but her eyes remained closed as she peacefully slept. Mae snuggled her face gently against her newborn lovingly as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"Kira," Mae whispered.

Fletch looked up at Mae with a confused look on his face, "Kira?"

"Yes," Mae nodded, "it's the name that Lucian and I agreed upon if our baby was born a girl. Tigress D. Kira."

"What if she was born a boy," Fletch chuckled.

Mae looked to Fletch with annoyance in her eyes but with a soft smile, "Loick."

"Huh," Fletch chuckled to himself, "well, Lucian should be back by now along with the others, can't be here for too long."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone from outside was banging on the door trying to bust it down.

"Dammit," Fletch growled, "they know we're here."

After a few more bangs, the door broke down and in the doorway, stood Akainu, who was a Vice Admiral at the time. He looked to Fletch who had his dagger on him, then over at the exhausted Mae who was cradling Kira protecting her. Fletch lunged his dagger at Akainu, but he was too quick as he was now face-to-face with Mae. Kira began to cry as Mae shielded her from the Vice Admiral.

"Wha-what do you want," Mae quaked, her voice weak from childbirth.

"I finally found you," Akainu growled in a intimidating tone.

Akainu grabbed Mae by the throat and hoisted her, with the newborn still clutched in her arms, from the bed then...

SNAP!

Mae's body became a ragdoll as it limped lifelessly. She was dead, still clutching Kira in her now dead arms. Akainu looked to the crying newborn and reached for her.

"STOP," a voice yelled.

Akainu stopped then focused his attention on who was behind him from the doorway. His eyes widen from whom he saw, it was Tigress D. Lucian. Lucian had unkempt jet black hair that slightly covered his intense black eyes with a look of anger on his face. His outfit consisted of a black cloak on top of his gray button down shirt, pants and black shoes.

"If it isn't my old friend," Akainu sneered, "Lucian."

"Don't you lay a finger on my child," Lucian growled.

Akainu turned his attention to Mae's lifeless body whom he still has a firm grip by the neck.

"Try telling that to your whore," he snarled.

Lucian turned his attention to Mae, whom was still held by the neck but was now limp. Her light sand brown hair covered her once beautiful neon blue eyes while holding Kira in her arms. Something inside Lucian began to stir as anger took over. He looked to Akainu and a sudden blast of energy erupted in the room. Lucian had an intimidating look in his eyes which paralyzed Akainu in fear. It wasn't much to hold him down but it was enough to give Lucian time. He swooped in and grabbed Kira and Mae before Akainu had a chance to move then leapt back over where Fletch was standing.

"Move out," Lucian ordered, "we need to report back before he could attack us."

Fletch nodded as he dropped a bomb in the room then quickly fled leaving Akainu behind.

BOOM!

The abandoned house exploded from behind as Lucian and Fletch fled with the newborn Kira and now deceased Mae. As the duo ran out of the abandoned village, they managed to catch up with Ivankov who was with Dragon. Fletch and Lucian were both out of breath as they looked up at them.

Ivankov, who was disguised as a woman, glanced at Lucian who was holding his deceased wife in his left arm and his newborn daughter in his right arm. Silent sobs could be heard from Lucian as he wept over the death of Mae.

"Who is that," Ivankov questioned.

"Akainu...found and killed my wife...," Lucian cried, "she's gone."

Ivankov had a look of shock on his face when he noticed Kira on his right who began to cry. Ivankov came up to Lucian and gently grabbed Mae's lifeless corpse in his arms then looked at Kira.

"Is that," he asked.

Lucian nodded, tears still streaming down his cheeks, "It's our daughter, Kira."

Kira stopped crying, opened her eyes, and looked up at her father who was crying. She had the same neon blue eyes as her mother Mae. Lucian looked down at Kira who cooed at him. He smiled softly cradling her in his arms.

"She has her mother's eyes," Lucian sniffled.

Fletch placed his hand on Lucian's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Fletch apologized.

Dragon came over to Lucian who was still in deep mourning over the loss of his wife.

"My condolences for your loss," Dragon assured, "She will be greatly missed. We need to regroup with the others."

"Yes sir," Lucian replied.

A few days had gone by and the Revolutionary Army prepared a proper funeral for Mae honoring her for her contributions and were ready to bury her. Mae was dressed in a beautiful white dress that she once wore on her wedding day with a white bracelet on her left wrist that was given to her by Lucian. The coffin was beautifully crafted and was lined with white roses which were Mae's favorite flower. Sobs and soft crying could be heard in the crowd as one by one the members placed white roses on Mae's coffin. After the funeral, Fletch came up to Lucian who was sitting kneeling at his wife's tombstone with Kira in his arms. She was buried on the hillside where Lucian and Mae would frequently watch the sunset and the sunrise as it was one of her favorite places with Lucian.

"We should get going," Fletch advised.

Lucian had his hair combed down where it touched past his shoulders and had a black suit on.

"Mae," Lucian promised, "I vow that I will protect our daughter with every fiber of my being. Whatever she may become one day, she will make you proud."

Lucian got up then looked to Fletch with a look of determination.

"Let's head out."


	2. Separate Ways

Four years had gone and passed since Mae was killed by Vice Admiral Akainu. The thought of losing his wife was fresh in Lucian's mind. The Revolutionary Army were still somewhere in the North Blue as they were about to head out. Travelling with the Revolutionary Army, raising their young daughter Kira, who was 4 years old was too much for Lucian to handle.

Kira was a beautiful child with medium length messy black hair that went past her shoulders, milky brown skin that was slightly lighter than her father's and neon blue eyes that she inherited from her mother. Her outfit consisted of a red dress with a white collar and black shoes. She looked up at her father who was looking towards the sea with Dragon standing next to him wearing a dark green cloak. The weather was quite pleasant; Lucian put in a lot of thought into this. If ensuring the safety of his family meant giving up Kira to someone else while continuing to honour his wife's wishes of being with the Revolutionary Army, then he knew what he had to do.

"I've put in a lot of thought into this for some time now," Lucian announced to Dragon, "I can't have Kira take part in this knowing clear and well the World Government are going to come after me for betraying them. Akainu already killed my wife, the last thing I'd want is our daughter to be their next target."

Dragon turned to Lucian who was holding Kira against his chest. Kira looked to Dragon with curiosity in her neon blue eyes. She was confused about what her father and Dragon were talking about.

"Daddy," Kira asked.

Lucian turned his attention to Kira.

"Yes lassie?"

"What are you and Uncle Dragon talking about?"

That question was enough to make Lucian hold back any tears while trying to muster the strength to tell Kira the truth.

"Kira, sweetheart," Lucian answered, "Papa has to take you someplace where you would be safe."

"But I wanna stay with you Daddy," Kira remarked shaking her head.

"I know you do but I don't want to risk losing you like I did with Mama. Please understand it's for your own safety."

Kira did not like what her father had to say to her but she nodded in responds shedding tears. Lucian hugged Kira tightly in his arms as tears freely rolled down his cheeks. This was a big decision that he had to live up to. He wiped his tears away then looked to Dragon giving him a single nod.

"I know where to take her," he informed.

"I trust you will," Dragon replied, "let us meet again once you drop her off."

Dragon placed his hand on Kira's head tousling her hair. Kira smiled a bit looking up at Dragon as he gave a small smile back. Lucian nodded then picked Kira up and went out towards shore to a ship where him and Kira boarded to begin their voyage to Baterilla Island along with a few other members of the Army who would accompany them. Lucian looked back for a few seconds then looked down at Kira who looked up at him with curious neon blue eyes. He tousled her hair as they set sailed from the shore.

"Well Mae," Lucian spoke as he looked back at the island one last time, "I'm off now to take Kira somewhere she'll be safe...rest assured, she will be fine."

A few weeks had gone by since Lucian and Kira sailed the sea to Baterilla Island when in the distance, Lucian noticed they crossed into the South Blue. In the distance, there was an island that was a kilometer away from them. Lucian went inside into the bedroom where Kira was soundly sleeping in bed. The sight of his four year old sleeping made him smile as he knelt down and gently shook his daughter awake.

"Kira, Lassie," Lucian spoke in a gentle voice, "wake up, we're here."

Kira tossed a bit as she got up rubbing her eyes yawning, "Morning Daddy."

"Sweetie, we're here."

Kira lifted her arms towards Lucian sleepily as he picked her up off the bed cradling her in his arms as they left the cabin and went onto deck when they finally docked at the shore. Once docked, Lucian and Kira boarded off the ship and quickly he checked his surroundings. He looked towards the sign and saw he was now on Baterilla Island.

"This must be the place Mae told me that Kira would be safe at," Lucian thought to himself.

Lucian proceeded forward into the village to find Mae's sister who lived on the island that would look after Kira. He approached an elder man who was vending a fruit stand looking towards Lucian and Kira with a confused expression on his face. The man had short ash brown hair with squinted black eyes and fair skin wearing a floral button down top, black shorts and sandals.

"Pardon me," he asked, "but you do seem a bit lost. Is there something I can help you with?"

Lucian looked towards the elderly man then approached him with Kira in his arms who was looking around at the quaint village. She had never seen anything like this before. This was all new to Kira. Since the day she can remember, most of the places she visited with her father and the Revolutionary Army were either abandoned or in ruins.

"Yes sir," Lucian replied, "would you happen to know anyone here on the island by the name of Lily D. Tia?"

The elder man had to think for a second. The name sounded familiar but needed time to remember. Finally, it came back to him. He did know Tia!

"Ah yes, Tia, Mae's sister," he proclaimed. He pointed in the direction north from his fruit stand.

"Where I'm pointing towards is where Tia would be living. She is only five houses down. It is blue with many white roses out front. You cannot miss it."

"Thank you sir," Lucian bowed.

The elder man looked towards Kira who looked to him but hid her face in her father's chest.

"Is she yours," the man asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter," Lucian answered.

"She's beautiful, even her eyes are stunning."

"Thank you sir," Lucian smiled, "Kira, what do you say when someone compliments you?"

Kira looked to the elder man then bowed politely, "Thank you."

"Such a polite little girl she is," the elder man smiled.

"Thank you once again," Lucian smiled.

Lucian proceeded forward with Kira in his arms north until he finally reached Tia's home. The island was beautiful and a pleasant breeze brushed through his jet black hair. He approached Tia's home that was decorated with white roses; the roses that made him think of his wife Mae. The memories of his wife began to flood his mind causing him to tear up. Lucian fought back any tears as she muster up the strength to introduce himself and Kira to Tia.

He knocked on the door with Kira in his arms. He looked to Kira straightening up her hair to make her look presentable. The door opened and at the doorway was Tia, Mae's older sister. She looked almost identical to Mae except she had long strawberry orange hair that touched her mid back, gentle seafoam green eyes and fair skin. She wore a ruffled coral dress that touched her knees with coral heels to match. She looked to Lucian and Kira with a curious look.

"May I help you," Tia asked.

Lucian cleared his throat, "Are you Lily D. Tia?"

"Ye...Yes, I am," Tia answered, "How do you know my name?"

"My name is Lucian," he replied, "I am your sister, Lily D. Mae's husband, well now a widower."

"Widower," Tia confusingly asked tilting her head to the side.

Lucian reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose that once belonged to Mae and handed it to Tia. Tia took the rose then looked at Lucian whose eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry," Lucian cried softly.

Tia was in disbelief but she hugged Lucian after hearing the news that her younger sister was gone. Once they hugged, Tia looked down at Kira who looked at her with a shy expression on her face. Kira was not used to meeting new people she was not familiar with.

"Is that my niece," Tia asked.

"How did you know," Lucian asked with a surprised look on his face.

Tia softly stroked Kira's hair, "She's got Mae's eyes."

"She does," Lucian smiled softly, "even when she laughs, I see Mae in her."

"Please, please come inside," Tia assured.

Tia closed the door behind Lucian and Kira once they got inside then headed into the living room to take a seat. The inside of Tia's home was beautiful. The walls were a beautiful cerulean decorated with flowers and plants hanging from the ceilings. Lucian placed Kira down while he spoke with Tia about everything that had happened nearly six years ago. Kira decided to explore and saw a bushel of white roses outside near the window. Kira managed to grab one and was enthralled by how beautiful it was. She placed it in her hair then went to a nearby mirror located on the coffee table against the window to take a look. Kira smiled at the new look for herself and giggled.

Kira ran back to Lucian and Tia who were finishing up their conversation.

"Daddy, look what I found," Kira smiled.

Lucian looked to Kira who was wearing a white rose in her hair. Lucian picked up Kira and placed her on his lap.

"You look beautiful lassie," Lucian smiled warmly, "just like your mama."

Tia smiled at the interaction between Kira and Lucian. She could see Mae in Kira that made her tear up a bit.

"Lucian," Tia asked.

Kira and Lucian looked over to Tia who was sitting in her chair. Lucian cleared his throat then placed Kira back down on the ground then stood up.

"Of course," he assured, "just one second."

Lucian turned his attention to Kira who looked up at Lucian. He knelt down where he was eye level with Kira.

"Listen to me Kira," Lucian informed, "I have to leave now, but I promise that I will come back and see you again when all is well again. Until then you will be staying with Aunt Tia."

"Why," Kira asked tilting her head to the side.

"I can't have you come along with me, Uncle Dragon and the others. You are far too young and I don't want to lose you. Promise me this, for your Papa, that you will be a good girl with Aunt Tia and you'll be a strong lassie when I come back."

"I promise Daddy."

Lucian gave Kira one last hug holding her tightly in her arms before kissing her forehead.

"Goodbye for now," Lucian softly spoke to Kira.

Lucian released Kira then took a few steps back and looked to Tia with a warm smile on his face.

"Take good care of Kira for me," Lucian said.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Tia assured, "for you and Mae."

Lucian nodded then turned around as he headed for the door and made his way out to return back to the dock with the members of the Revolutionary Army leaving Kira with Tia. Kira stood as tears streamed down her cheeks as she waved goodbye to her father. Tia placed her hands on Kira's shoulders who looked up at Tia who was smiling at her.

"Come, let's have some lunch, okay?"

Kira nodded then walked into the kitchen to help make lunch.

A few months had gone by quickly as Kira grew accustomed to her life on Baterilla Island. She was living with a family relative who loved her unconditionally and made new friends during her time. While out gathering flowers in the meadow, a dark figure approached Kira from behind and before Kira could see who was behind her. Kira's world turned black.


	3. Celestial Dragons

Kira opened her eyes checking her surroundings to find out where she was. She was inside a small cell and noticed her hands and feet were shackled. Around her neck was a collar that was slightly tight around her neck making her feel like she was choking. Kira got up and ran towards the bars of the cell looking around. Inside, she could see many creatures in their cells. There were humans, fish people, mermaids, giants and many more locked in their cells. Some of them were screaming, others were crying, while in the background, Kira could hear the screams of pain of the slaves being tortured. Kira shuddered to the sound of the screams of pain as she covered her ears.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching Kira's cell. Kira collapsed onto the ground with tears streaming down her face as she began to shake in fear. The cell door opened and outside the entrance was a mysterious person who grabbed Kira by her hair and dragged her out of her cell and onto a stage in front of spectators and other people where wore bubble cases around their heads. Kira began to shake from seeing dagger like eyes staring at her. The light shone on her slightly blinding her as she was beginning to wonder where she was.

"Alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," the auctioneer yelled out, "we got this little girl here with beautiful blue eyes and is quite lovely if I may add. Looking for a price for this young girl. Starting off the bid at 500,000 beri."

"750,000 beri," a spectator cried out.

"750,000! 750,000! Anyone top that?"

"1,000,000 beri," another spectator yelled out.

"475,000,000 beri," a man called out.

"My my what a price! 475,000,000 going once! Going twice! Sold to St. Marcolo!"

St. Marcolo stood up from the audience as a twisted smile came onto his face. He was wearing his dark blue hair combed upward with a distinct curl on top. He wore a white robe that resembled a spacesuit accompanied by a cape with a skirt that nearly touched the ground. He was also wearing an oxygen tank attached to a bubble case around his head.

The auctioneer grabbed the chain on the ground after uncuffing her then tugged at her to move.

"Let's go Blue Eyes," the auctioneer growled.

Kira jerked herself in the direction of the auctioneer as she was dragged from the stage up the stairs where St. Marcolo was waiting for her. He chuckled as he took a hold of the chain that was linked to Kira's collar.

"Come," St. Marcolor ordered.

Kira followed behind St. Marcolo as they left the Auction House. Kira looked up and noticed the bubbles floating around the area. She was in awe of how fascinating it was. She had never seen anything like it before. St. Marcolo noticed Kira was not moving and tugged at her collar jerking Kira forward causing her to lose balance and fell onto the ground. He went over to Kira and began to stomp on her repeatedly. Kira started to scream out in pain from St. Marcolo stomping on her as onlookers could only watch.

"Who fucking told you to stop," St. Marcolo barked.

Kira felt tears running down her face as she coughed up a bit of blood. He tugged forcibly on Kira's collar forcing her onto her feet. They continued their trek until they got onto a ship where other people who looked like St. Marcolo were waiting for them. Kira tried to run off and escape but felt a sharp pain on her arm as she noticed her vision was getting disoriented and blurry. Suddenly she passed out and fell to the ground.

Kira woke up and saw a large island that almost looked like an island that was above the clouds in Heaven. Kira felt a tug on her neck as she was pulled in the direction of St. Marcolo who dragged her off the ship. As they headed towards the building inside, Kira noticed how beautiful the island looked as she continued to follow her new master. Once they got inside the building, a group of people looked to Kira with a look of disgust on their faces but changed to amusement when they saw her neon blue eyes.

Kira tried to make a run for it once again but was stopped by another man who looked almost identical to St. Marcolo. He injected her with a serum that caused Kira to pass out then took her to the lower level of the castle where three other women were huddled in a cell. Kira looked to them wondering who they were as she crawled over to them. The woman on the left had a head that was disproportionately large and wide to her body, a long tongue that was forked and has sea green eyes. She wore a navy blue top that was torn slightly showing her navel partially, khaki pants and black flats. The second woman next to her had long black hair tied into pigtails, dark blue eyes and wore rags consisting of a magenta top, gray pants and black shoes. The third woman with them had long wavy orange hair, brown eyes wearing rags consisting of a magenta top and torn brown shorts with black flats. The black haired woman looked to Kira who looked back at her with fear in her eyes.

"You too," the woman spoke.

"Who are you guys," Kira asked.

"Marigold," the orange haired woman replied.

"Sandersonia," the green haired woman replied.

"Hancock," the dark haired woman answered, "who are you?"

"I'm Kira," Kira answered, "who were those guys with the bubbles on their heads?"

"Celestial Dragons," Hancock answered, "a group associated with the World Government who capture and enslave people for their twisted gain."

Kira gasped in horror as she began to shake feeling tears streaming down her cheeks. This was a living nightmare for her seeing the horrors she had witnessed so far. Suddenly, Kira saw someone open the cell and grabbed Kira by her arm.

"Come with me," the grunt growled.

Kira was dragged out of the cell upstairs to meet with St. Marcolo who noticed Kira and was in disgust.

"Ugh," St. Marcolo scoffed, "She's crying...teach her a lesson."

"Yes St. Marcolo," the grunt nodded.

The grunt took Kira into another room and grabbed a whip and proceeded to whip Kira forty seven times. Kira screamed and cried out in pain as she took her punishment. The pain was excruciating for Kira to handle. She tried to hold back any tears after her beating. Somehow Kira managed to get back onto her feet trembling as she looked towards the grunt who chuckled with whip in hand.

"You done crying," the grunt asked.

Kira didn't say a single word. The grunt approached Kira and grabbed her hair dragging her outside to meet with St. Marcolo. He was sitting in the living room with the other Celestial Dragons who were waiting for Kira. Marcolo drew near Kira who was bruised from her whippings and was on her knees. He grabbed Kira by the chin and forced her head up where her eyes met with Marcolo.

"Hmmmm," Marcolo sneered, "her eyes are beautiful for a human."

Kira gave Marcolo an intense look on her face which caused him to grow angry. He slapped Kira where she fell back onto her knees. Marcolo looked to the grunt who was watching the event before him.

"You," Marcolo pointed.

"Yes sir," the grunt replied.

"Take the girl with you and follow me," he ordered.

"Yes sir. Come on now you little runt."

The grunt tugged on Kira's collar forcing her to get up. Kira slowly followed behind as they went into another room that was blistering hot. Kira could feel sweat dripped from her forehead. They reached the area of the castle where another Celestial Dragon, St. Shalria was waiting with a branding iron in hand that was removed from the fire. Kira's eyes widen in shock as she tried to escape. The grunt pulled Kira towards Shalria as Marcolo held her down beating her to hold still.

"Be a good girl and don't move," Shalria ordered.

Marcolo pulled up Kira's dress revealing her bare back as Shalria branded the four year old with the Hoof of the Flying Dragon symbol. Kira gave out a blood curdling scream as the burning was too much for her to handle. As Kira continued to scream, the Celestial Dragons laughed at the pain Kira was going through. She passed out from the amount of pain she endured and was tossed back into her cell.

Once Kira slowly opened her eyes, she noticed she was shackled from her wrists and ankles again. Her once red dress was now torn looking to appear like a midriff revealing her navel, was wearing black shorts and was barefoot. Kira felt a stinging pain on her back and suddenly remembered, she was branded by the Celestial Dragons. The pain was still too much for Kira to handle. Sandersonia noticed Kira was in pain and went over to check up on her.

"Are you okay," Sandersonia asked.

Kira winced a bit in pain as she looked over to Sandersonia, "Still hurt from the mark on my back."

"The Hoof of the Flying Dragon," Hancock spoke.

"The what," Kira questioned.

"It's a symbol that is branded on someone to symbolize you are lesser than a human," Hancock informed.

"Does that mean...I'm...I'm...lesser than a human now," Kira questioned as she began to cry.

Hancock looked to Kira who began to cry. She went over to Kira and placed her hand on her head. Kira looked up to Hancock with twinkling neon blue eyes still filled with tears.

"Never," Hancock replied, "you're far too young to be seen as lesser than a human. One day, when you and I are free, you will become something greater."

Kira sniffled as she wiped her tears away smiling at Hancock. The door opened as the two went back into their respective spots in their cells. St. Marcolo approached Kira's cell with a menacing smile on his face.

"Finally a blue eyed girl as my slave," he chuckled evilly.

Kira backed away until she hit the mark where she was branded and winced in pain. The cage opened and Marcolo grabbed Kira by her wrist and pulled her out of the cage. He chained a leash onto Kira's collar making her appear if she was a dog. He tugged at Kira's collar that bound her neck causing Kira to choke.

"On your feet now," Marcolo barked.

Kira slowly raised herself onto her feet trembling at the knees from the pain of the beatings she was still weak from the day before. Kira followed Marcolo upstairs to meet with the other Celestial Dragons who were waiting for him. They turned their attention to Kira who was looking at the ground with a blank expression on her face. Kira felt hopeless, she could not escape, if she did, she would be dead.

"Everyone, meet Blue Eyes," Marcolo introduced.

The Celestial Dragons looked at Kira with Shalria looking at Kira with a look of disgust.

"Why call her that if she does not show her face," Shalria scoffed.

Marcolo looked down at Kira then proceeded to slap her across the face. Kira yelped in pain.

"Look up," he ordered.

Kira looked up at the Celestial Dragons with weak neon blue eyes that were filled with pain. They all gasped in wonder at how beautiful her eyes were. Marcolo tugged at Kira's collar.

"Come."

Kira followed behind Marcolo until they reached outside of the castle to a garden where Marcolo tied rope around Kira with a heavy plow behind her.

"Pull," he ordered.

Kira began to move forward but the weight of the plow was too much for Kira to handle. Kira fell onto her knees panting heavily which disgusted Marcolo. He approached Kira kicking her repeatedly then proceeded to stomp on her body.

"Who told you to lay down," he roared, "get your filthy ass up and get back to work or be tortured."

Kira slowly got up and used all her strength to move the plow pulling it from behind as she evenly plowed the dirt with a group of slaves planting seeds behind her. Kira fell on the ground again but this time was too weak to get back on her feet. Marcolo tugged at Kira's collar forcing her to get up. Kira was too weak to move, all she could do was move her head looking up at Marcolo who had a look of anger on his face.

"You worthless little shit," he yelled, "that's it, you are to be punished."

Marcolo dragged Kira by her collar inside the castle and brought her down to the torture chamber where all the other slaves were being tortured by their masters. Kira silently cried to herself. There was no way she could escape her hell. No one can hear her screams from pain as Marcolo gave Kira her multiple beatings, so severe he whipped Kira in the left eye injuring her. After her punishment, Marcolo threw Kira in her cage and locked it slamming the door behind him. 

This was just the beginning of Kira's life as a slave, she hoped her father would come back for her but at this point it was fruitless. No one will come and rescue her. She will forever be a slave under the Celestial Dragons until the day she would drop dead. Kira cried herself to sleep as she huddled inside her cage, hoping a miracle would happen, anything.


	4. Angel

It had now been six months since Kira became a slave for the Celestial Dragons. The once happy and shy Kira from a few months back was now an empty and hollow child with no emotion and had given up on believing anyone would save her. In the time span, she had been beaten multiple times, tortured to the point of collapsing from exhaustion, and the list goes on. Kira was not allowed to smile or show any signs of positive emotions and would often have a look of grimace or misery without saying a word.

Kira would at times become defiant towards the Celestial Dragons to the point of brutal torture which Kira would be subjected to because of her standing up for herself. One day, Kira was forced to be a maid for a celebration the Celestial Dragons were having. Kira's outfit consisted of a red crop top, black shorts and black shoes; she was still shackled by the wrists and neck. Kira had been hungry for nearly four weeks and has not eaten anything for that long. Kira was going through starvation and the pain of her stomach eating itself was too much for her. 

When she was called by Marcolo to do a task, Kira had to do it with perfection or she would be subjected to punishments. So far, Kira was obedient trying to hide the feeling of starvation. Hours have gone by and the banquet was still going on, Kira couldn't take it anymore. She needed to find something to eat, even if it meant being tortured.

Kira's stomach growled causing Kira to groan in pain. She crawled on the ground to find anything edible that she could eat. She quickly hid behind a wall as two of the Celestial Dragons walked by. Kira noticed a chest nearby with a peculiar looking fruit inside. Kira approached it slowly then opened it. Inside was a weirdly looking fruit that was white but in the shape that almost looked like an angel's wing. Kira began to drool staring at the fruit and quickly shoved it down her throat. The fruit tasted bitter but she began to felt something odd about her. 

A pale yellowish white light shined around Kira's body as her wounds began to heal. Kira felt her face and noticed her eye was fully recovered and her scars from her beatings were gone except for the Hoof of the Flying Dragon branding much to Kira's disappointment. 

Kira gasped in horror as she quickly went back to her post where she was assigned to stand but was soon discovered by Marcolo and another Celestial Dragon. Kira looked at her master in shock scared to even move. Marcolo scowled at Kira who proceeded to beat her in front of the other Celestial Dragons as they watched and applauded. Just then, something inside of Kira snapped, she unleashed a light based power from her hands blasting Marcolo and the other Celestial Dragon twenty feet away. Kira looked to Marcolo who looked at Kira with bewilderment over Kira's newfound power. All was silent in the ballroom. A four year old slave stood up to a Celestial Dragon and injured him. 

"Whoooooooooaaaa," Kira gasped to herself over her new power.

Kira turned to the other Celestial Dragons who looked to Kira with a look of fear and shock over her new powers. Kira smirked as she turned her attention back to Marcolo. Shalria quickly ran over to the opened chest and notice that the fruit was gone.

"It can't be," Shalria gasped.

"What is it," Marcolo shouted.

"The devil fruit; that little bitch ate it!"

All the Celestial Dragons stared at Kira who were now in fear of Kira's new powers. Kira looked down at her hands in shock. Did she just discovered a new power? A halo appeared above Kira's head as well as two small angel wings protruding from her back as she levitated from the ground. Kira was now an angel!

"She ate the Human Human Fruit: Model Angel," Marcolo growled.

"So she's an angel," one of the Celestial Dragons gasped.

"It's a rare Mythical Zoan Devil fruit that when consumed, the person is granted the powers of an angel. They're also able to use light manipulation among other divine powers that are yet to be explained."

Kira's eyes widen after hearing the name of the devil fruit that she consumed without knowing. She now had powers, she might have a chance to escape. Kira felt a sharp pain on her arm as her vision began to become blurry and she collapsed. Kira opened her eyes and noticed she was chained onto a torture board with Marcolo approaching her with a dagger in his hand. Kira struggled to break free looking towards Marcolo who lunged his dagger into Kira's left arm causing Kira to scream in pain. 

"You little shit," he roared, "how dare you eat something that does not belong to you!"

Kira looked away from her master as Marcolo slowly removed his dagger from Kira's arm. Kira looked to Marcolo squirming to break free once again. Marcolo unshackled Kira then threw her against the ground stomping her repeatedly. Kira wanted to fight back but thanks to her new devil fruit power, she thought to herself, she could always heal herself. Marcolo grabbed Kira by her hair then dragged her to her cage and tossed her inside. Once he locked the cage, he headed upstairs and slammed the door behind. Kira closed her eyes and focused her energy.

"Divine healing," Kira whispered to herself.

A heavenly pale yellowish white light surrounded Kira as her bruises and wounds healed. Kira was enthralled by her new powers as she smiled to herself. This could be a way Kira could finally escape. Kira curled into a ball and fell asleep. The next day Kira slowly got up to the sound of the doors opening from upstairs. Footsteps could be heard coming towards Kira. It was Marcolo. He had a look of anger on his face as he unlocked the cage and swiftly grabbed Kira by her collar and dragged her upstairs to meet with the other Celestial Dragons. Kira looked to the nobles with a look of fear on her face after what had happened the day before. They looked to Kira with a look of evil as they grabbed her and proceeded to beat her. Once again, Kira snapped and unleashed a burst of energy from her body. She lunged at St. Shalria and proceeded to punch her repeatedly.

"Am I fucking threat to you," Kira hollered, "Why do you treat me like this? Did I do something wrong with my existence?"

St. Shalria looked to Kira with a look of fear on her face, her face was slightly bloody from the multiple punches Kira delivered onto her. Another Celestial Dragon proceeded to pull her off but Kira stared at him with her arm glowing with a pale yellowish white light.

"Divine fist," Kira shouted.

A powerful light blasted from her fist as she punched him sending the man flying and breaking four walls and was rendered unconscious. Before Kira could attack Marcolo who was frozen in fear, Kira felt a sharp pain on her neck. She looked to see she was tranquilized by St. Charlos. Kira began to become dizzy and her world turned black as she collapsed onto the floor.


	5. Escape

One long agonizing year had gone by as Kira, now five years old drastically changed. Her time as a slave under the Celestial Dragons changed her personality. Her appearance had changed drastically since she was first enslaved. She now had long messy black hair that went down past to her back, she grew slightly taller and now wore a scowl on her face. During her time, when not being taken to do hard labor she would take time to harness her powers to use them to help her escape. 

She knew that now she had devil fruit powers, she could get revenge. Kira had been plotting this plan for some time now and was ready to escape, but there has to be something to bring about chaos inside the castle in Mary Geoise, anything. Suddenly, Kira began to hear various voices in her head and saw light aura figures moving about. This sensation was new to her. She didn't even know what was going on, however, she thought to herself this could be her way out besides the use of her devil fruit powers.

Kira leaned back against the cage twirling a dagger she managed to steal from Marcolo when he was not looking. She just needed to wait for her moment to attack. Kira waited patiently for Marcolo to unlock the door from outside the torture chamber. The door slowly creaked open, footsteps came downstairs and approached Kira. Marcolo appeared before Kira with a chain in hand.

"Come," he ordered, "you're wanted."

Marcolo opened the cage and before he could grab Kira, she gave him a menacing look that made Marcolo fall back in fear. Kira approached Marcolo dagger in hand with a sadistic smile on her face. Marcolo was paralyzed in fear over a five year old intimidating him with one glare. Before he could do anything, Kira swiftly came behind Marcolo and slit his throat then stabbed his throat multiple times. Kira got some blood on her face from stabbing him. Marcolo was gasping for air as blood begin to pool around his head as he looked at Kira with a look of horror. He knew he was going to die, and in the hands of a child. Kira glared at Marcolo before she went upstairs and began her rampage leaving Marcolo to die in a pool of his own blood.

As Kira ascended upstairs, she heard the sounds of screaming as the Celestial Dragons began to run. The look of fear upon their faces. Kira ran towards the entrance before being stopped by St. Charlos who grabbed Kira by her hair and held her in a choke hold.

"Let me go," Kira screamed.

"You killed Marcolo," Charlos roared, "now you're about to die for being defiant!"

Kira bit Charlos' wrist before making a run for the entrance. Once outside, she saw the city of Mary Geoise in flames. Kira was in shock over what had happened but she brushed it off and made her escape. While running, Kira struggled to break free from her shackles but with no avail. She came across someone who looked down at her noticing that Kira was unable to break free. The man broke off her shackles much to Kira's surprise.

"Run and never get captured again," the mystery man advised Kira.

Kira nodded then continue to run finding safety. Kira couldn't keep up with running, she was about to collapse. She noticed Hancock, Marigold and Sandersonia running. Kira ran towards them trying to catch up.

"Wait," Kira called out.

The trio stopped and looked to Kira who finally caught up to them and was breathing heavily. 

"I want to come along with you guys," Kira panted.

Hancock knew Kira wanted to come with them but with how young Kira was, it wouldn't be right.

"I'm sorry Kira," Hancock apologized, "but this is where we go our separate ways."

Tears began to form in Kira's eyes after hearing what Hancock had to say. She didn't want to lose another friend that helped her through her traumatic experience in Mary Geiose. Hancock noticed Kira crying and knelt down to give her a tight hug. Kira's eyes widen from this feeling as Marigold and Sandersonia joined in hugging Kira.

"Please don't cry," Sandersonia assured, "we'll meet again very soon."

"Promise us next time we meet," Marigold smiled warmly, "you'll become a strong beautiful woman."

"I promise," Kira nodded.

After they hugged, Hancock and her sisters ran off to find safety leaving Kira behind by herself. She felt lonely again. No longer with anyone and had nowhere to go. Then something came to her. If what was said about her having powers of an angel were true, she could possibly fly. Kira focused her energy and began to feel herself floating in the air. Kira opened her eyes and saw she was ten feet in the air. She couldn't believe it, Kira was flying! Kira flew north watching the slaves below her run towards freedom, she was finally free, but there was no turning back. Kira looked to the edge of the Red Line to see ocean below her. Kira was mesmerized by how beautiful the world outside Mary Geoise was she began to shed tears. 

Kira shook her head of her tears and proceeded north. It would take her days, maybe weeks to get back to her home. 

"How would I ever find my way back home," Kira thought. 

Below Kira was an island that was surrounded by large bubbles. Curious, Kira proceeded to land on the island. Kira's wings vanished into thin air as she checked her surroundings. The island was surrounded by trees and bubbles that Kira had never experienced in her life. Kira began to explore as a few of the civilians looked at Kira and were shocked, others felt pity for her. She felt lost, she didn't know where to go from here. While wandering around, Kira bumped into a tall figure wearing a green cloak. 

"Watch it," Kira barked.

The figured gasped at the sound of Kira's voice. 

"Kira," the voice asked.

Kira looked up at the figure with a confused look on her face.

"How do you know my name?"

The man unveiled himself in front of Kira and revealed himself to be her father Lucian! It had nearly been a year since Kira last saw him. Lucian's hair was still the same length reaching past his shoulders with intense black eyes. Kira squinted her eyes looking at Lucian until she gasped in shock. Tears began to freely run down her face. 

"Daddy," Kira cried as she ran into her father's arms.

One long year, she finally met her father again. Lucian held onto Kira tightly as she cried. Lucian looked at Kira who was covered in bruises and was wearing tattered clothes.

"Lassie, what happened to you," Lucian asked, "why aren't you home with Aunt Tia?"

Kira grew silent as she looked down at the ground. The painful memories began to flood her mind from her enslavement to being tortured for days on end. 

"Kira?"

Kira fell onto the ground and broke down crying hysterically. Lucian's eyes grew to shock as he went to comfort his daughter. Kira continued to cry as her father held her tightly.

"Come, we need to get you cleaned up," Lucian advised.

Kira looked up at her father and nodded in reply still in tears. He picked her up and headed east to a home that Lucian was staying at during his time on the island. Once inside, Kira was greeted by a family of three, a young man named Jiji with his wife Lorelei and son Clark. The wife was a pretty woman with short seafoam green hair and hazel eyes with fair skin wearing a blue blouse and white skirt. The wife looked at Lucian with a warm smile but then noticed Kira in his arms.

"Welcome back," she smiled warmly, "Lucian, who is that in your arms?"

"Right," Lucian spoke, "Lorelei, this is my daughter Kira, whom I've told your husband and son about."

Lorelei covered her mouth in shock at the sight of Kira.

"Oh my, she's hurt," she ran to Kira checking her bruises, "is she okay?"

"She's fine, just needs a bath and fresh clothes."

Lorelei nodded then took Kira into her arms and carried her into the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, the walls were decorated with crystals that glistened when the sun shone in the room. Lorelei placed Kira down and started to prepare for her bath. Kira was enthralled by how breath-taking the bathroom was, she couldn't remember the last time she took a bath, let alone bathe herself. 

"Bath's ready," Lorelei stated, "take as much time as you like. Your clothes will be in this basket."

Kira nodded then Lorelei left the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Kira removed her clothes then stepped into the tub. Kira winced a bit as she entered, the water was slightly hot but was warm enough to where Kira was able to adjust to the heat. Kira was in bliss, she never felt this kind of feeling in a year. It felt...nice. Kira bathed as thoughts came into her mind:

How was she going to tell her father about this?

How would she explain this to Aunt Tia?

Kira felt weak...she began to slowly sink into the water. What was happening? Kira began to kick and flail her arms as she struggled for air. Kira was drowning!

"Help," Kira gurgled loudly.

The door busted open as Lorelei came in and scooped Kira from the tub into a pink towel. Kira coughed and gasped from inhaling some water. 

"Kira, are you okay," Lorelei asked worryingly.

"Uh-huh," Kira coughed.

Lorelei rushed into her bedroom with the clothes basket then placed the towel wrapped Kira on the bed. 

Lucian rushed into the bedroom.

"What happened," Lucian panted.

"I...I don't know," Lorelei stammered, "she was fine a minute ago then she started drowning for some reason."

"What?"

Kira was looking down at the ground thinking to herself, how did she drown in a bathtub? She knew how to swim.

"I think I might know why," Kira replied.

The two adults looked at Kira who looked up at them with a blank expression on her face.

"I might have ate something that gave me powers for some weird reason. I'm still trying to learn how to use them."

"Powers," Lorelei asked.

Lucian's eyes widen from what his daughter told him. He knew what Kira consumed but the thought of it was hard for him to believe.

"Of course," Lucian replied, "Kira, did you at all happen to consume a fruit with weird spiral designs on it?"

Kira nodded, "It tasted bitter when I ate it."

"Do you remember what the name of the fruit was?"

"I think it was called the Human Human Fruit, Model: Angel."

Lucian was silent. His daughter ate a devil fruit and was now a devil fruit user like him. Lorelei looked at Kira then back at Lucian.

"What is Kira talking about," Lorelei questioned.

"Kira ate a devil fruit," Lucian informed, "legend has it that the devil fruits were created by a sea witch that when consumed it grants the user powers unimaginable. It could be powers such as causing earthquakes, manipulating fire, changing into a beast or animal. What Kira ate was a very rare Mythical Zoan devil fruit that grants her the power to become an angel. I've heard stories about it but I never thought it was true."

"But that still does not answer the question of why she drowned in the bathtub," Lorelei implied.

"When someone consumes a devil fruit, yes they are granted unimaginable powers," Lucian added, "however the drawback is, the user is rendered the ability to swim for the rest of their lives."

Kira's eyes widen; does this mean, she would never be able to swim again? This couldn't be!

Lucian knelt down at eye level with Kira. He took a deep breath then looked to her.

"Tell me, how did you obtain that devil fruit," Lucian asked.

Kira looked up at her father who showed concern in his black eyes. She knew she had to tell her father the truth. Kira closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind as she began to speak about the horrors she endured from the Celestial Dragons.


	6. Truths Unfold

Kira explained everything to her father and Lorelei while trying not to shed tears; from her year as a slave by the Celestial Dragons, her consuming the Human Human Fruit, Model: Angel, to the destruction of Mary Geiose. After Kira told her story, Lucian and Lorelei's faces were in shock after hearing Kira explain what had happened to her. Lorelei began to shed tears as she cried while Lucian was in a state of horror. How could this have happened to his only daughter? 

Kira even showed them the Hoof of the Flying Dragon symbol that was branded on her back. Lucian was silent. He stood up and left the room with uttering a single word. Lorelei ran out of the room after him. Kira looked up to see Lucian with a look of anger on his face. Kira knew this would enrage him but she knew that it would be for the best to tell her father and not keep it secret. She hopped off of the bed and closed the door to the bedroom to get herself dressed. She approached the basket that had a fresh set of clothes inside. She pulled them out and laid them on the bed. It was a purple floral dress with a pair of black shoes. Kira got dressed then headed out of the bedroom to meet her father who was sitting in the dining room still in disarray over what happened to Kira.

"Daddy," Kira asked.

Lucian looked up and turned his attention to Kira. He got up from his chair then placed his hand on Kira's head. Kira smiled slightly looking up at her father.

"Lassie," he replied, "you look so pretty. If only your mama was alive."

Kira tilted her head to the side, "What was Mom like?"

Lucian's smile faded as he picked Kira up and held her against his side. The two left Lorelei's home and began their walk. Kira was wondering where her father was taking her and was curious about the look he wore on his face.

"Daddy, where are we going," Kira questioned.

"Somewhere you and I can speak about your mother without anyone around," Lucian answered.

Kira nodded then held onto Lucian tightly. After half an hour had passed, they reached the Yarukiman Mangrove. The sight of the mangrove captivated Kira as she gasped in amazement looking around; trees surrounded the area filled with striped and giant roots. All was lush and green as the bubbles floated in the area. Lucian placed Kira down then paced backwards by three steps then looked to her with a serious expression on his face.

"Kira," he called out.

Kira turned her attention to her father, "Yes, Papa?"

"Show me your power."

"What?"

"I want to see how strong you are. Come at me."

Kira's face turned serious as she nodded then began to lunge at him with her fist. Lucian swiftly moved to the left causing Kira to fall onto her face. Kira got up then lunged at him again, leading Lucian to dodge. Kira began to get outraged, she screamed in frustration as angel wings protrude from her back. Kira looked towards Lucian with an intimidating look in her eyes that threw Lucian off guard. How did she manage to develop Conqueror's Haki? Lucian was at a loss of words and was unable to move. Kira's right arm began to light up with a pale yellowish white glow and thrusted her arm towards Lucian.

"Divine Punch!"

Lucian managed to dodge to the right but got some of his cheek damaged from the blast. Kira smirked that she got her father. Lucian looked to Kira with a look of astonishment.

"Not bad," Lucian nodded, "we would need to work on your fighting skills if you want to defend yourself. You've got to learn how to harness that strength and your power simultaneously."

"How do I do that," Kira asked.

"In due time, Lassie," Lucian assured.

"By the way," Kira remembered, "you mentioned about having a devil fruit power of your own, what power do you have?"

Lucian looked to Kira for a brief second then looked at the ground letting out a sigh. He put out his left arm as he focused his energy then his whole arm turned metallic light silver. Kira's eyes widen from this phenomenon, what kind of power was that??

"What you just saw was the power of the Platinum Platinum Fruit," Lucian informed, "in other words, I can conjure, manipulate and become platinum. During my years in the Marines, I was called Gurēraion which meant Gray Lion."

"That's so cool," Kira exclaimed her neon blue eyes lit up brightly.

Kira paused for a second as she remembered another thought she wanted to know for quite sometime now.

"That reminds me," Kira added, "when are you going to tell me about mom?"

Lucian sighed to himself then sat down patting the ground next to him gesturing Kira to sit down next to him. Kira went over to her father then sat herself down.

"Your mother," Lucian began, "she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on years ago."

"What was she like," Kira curiously asked.

"Brave, kind, gentle and was very caring. She had a big heart helping those who were unable to defend themselves. That's what made me fall for her."

"How did you and mom meet?"

"Years ago I was once an Admiral for the Marines and I was assigned to go undercover to infiltrate the Revolutionary Army but I was not successful on that. My ship got destroyed in a storm and I got washed up on the shore on an island somewhere in the West Blue. It was there I met your mother who was kind enough to nurse me back to health when everyone else warned her not too," Lucian sighed to himself, "your mom was a strong woman on her beliefs and opened my eyes on what the World Government had done to many civilizations. From that moment, I left my life as an Admiral and joined your mother as a member of the Revolutionary Army. When I denounced my title from the World Government, I finally understood what true freedom meant because of Mae."

"What is the Revolutionary Army," Kira questioned.

"They're a powerful military organization, led by Monkey D. Dragon, opposed to the World Government among other organizations. The main goal is to overthrow the World Government but now knowing about the Celestial Dragons, that's another organization that is another main target," Lucian added.

"What happened to Mom," Kira asked sitting in a fetal position looking down at the ground.

Lucian looked to Kira with a look of worry thinking to himself if telling her the full truth of her mother's death would be the best or fabricate it to prevent anything.

"She was killed," Lucian paused for a second then breathed, "by a monster because of me."

Kira didn't say a word. She continued to look down at the ground wearing an empty hollow look on her face. She knew her mother was dead and she was never going to meet her. Lucian sighed knowing that even fabricating her mother's death wouldn't change. Then it just hit him. Lucian had something that he wanted to give to Kira. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white rose shaped locket that once belong to his wife Mae.

"Lassie," Lucian spoke.

Kira looked up at Lucian with a hollow look on her face. Lucian placed the locket around Kira's neck. She looked at the locket with curiosity but was enthralled by how beautiful it was.

"What is this," Kira chirped in curiosity.

"This locket once belonged to your mother. Inside is a picture of her, I promised your mother that when the time came, I would pass down her locket to you. Here let me open that for you," he explained reaching over to open the locket.

Once the locket was open, inside was a picture of her mother. In the picture Mae had long sand brown hair that reached past her shoulders, neon blue eyes that looked identical to Kira's and fair skin with a warm smile on her face. She was wearing a white cropped blouse and white skirt with her trademark white rose in her hair.

Kira's eyes began to well up in tears at the sight of seeing a picture of her mother. She was beautiful!

"That's my mom," she asked crying.

"Yes Lassie," Lucian smiled as he hugged her.

After they hugged, Lucian got up and stood there for a brief second before turning his attention to Kira.

"For the next three years I'm here, I will teach you all there is about your devil fruit powers and hone your fighting skills as well as your Haki. Be prepared for these next three years, it will be perilous," Lucian informed.

Kira quickly got up wiping away her tears with a determined smile on her face. She was ready to do whatever it takes to become strong.

"I'm up for it," Kira nodded smiling eagerly. 

Kira and Lucian left the Mangrove to get some rest preparing for the training that will come up ahead.


	7. New Beginning

Three years had passed since Kira began her training with her father. She had grown during the three year timespan; Kira was much taller now, her hair longer was worn in two ponytails held up by two purple ribbons with her bangs covering her left eye. Her outfit consisted of a light blue floral dress that went to her knees and her black boots.

Kira finished her training with Lucian and was making huge progress. She was now able to understand her powers clearly plus was able to harness her Conqueror's Haki and Observation Haki in a level that was considered prodigious. Lucian was extremely proud of how quickly Kira was able to hone her skills in a very fast pace. 

"Our training is now over," Lucian began, "we should be heading back to Baterilla Island. Can't keep your aunt worrying. It would be a long journey to get back, hope you understand."

"I understand," Kira nodded.

The duo headed out of the Mangrove and made their way back to town to meet with Lorelei and her family to get their belongings before they headed out to sail for Baterilla Island. Lorelei gave Kira a hug goodbye as tears stream down her cheeks. She was going to miss her.

"Be safe Kira," Lorelei softly wept smiling.

"I will," Kira smiled warmly.

After they said their goodbyes, Lucian and Kira headed out to meet with the other members of the Revolutionary Army. Once they boarded, they set a course for Baterilla Island.

After a month went by out at sea, they finally made it back in the South Blue. In the distance was Baterilla Island. Kira was both happy but at the same time scared to see Aunt Tia again. After being away from home for four years, she couldn't even imagine how worried sick she was.

Once they docked at the shore, Lucian and Kira boarded off the ship and made their way to Tia's home. Kira looked around seeing that not much had changed since she was kidnapped but it felt like forever since she last set foot on Baterilla Island. Once they reached her house, they noticed a note on front of Tia's home. On the door was a note written in cursive by Tia. On the note read:

_"Went to Foosha Village to help out my friend Makino._

__-Tia"_ _

__

__Foosha Village, Lucian thought. He remembered that place. It was once his old home when he was a child. It had been years since he left to join the Marines. Lucian looked down at Kira who looked back up at him._ _

__

__"Something wrong Dad," Kira wondered._ _

__

__"We would have to set sail for the East Blue," Lucian informed._ _

__

__"East Blue?"_ _

__

__"That's where your aunt is at right now. We should be heading back to meet with the others."_ _

__

__Kira nodded and followed behind her father as they went back to the shore and boarded on the ship where Fletch was waiting for them with a confused look on his face._ _

__

__"Something wrong," Fletch questioned._ _

__

__"Set a course for Foosha Village," Lucian ordered, "we're going to the East Blue."_ _

__

__"But I thought you wanted to-"_ _

__

__"She's not there; just do what I said."_ _

__

__Fletch sighed as he headed upstairs to instruct the members to set sail for the East Blue. Lucian sighed to himself knowing this would be the second time he would have to leave Kira behind. It pained him to do so but if it were to keep her safe from the World Government, then it would be the only option._ _

__

__After time went by out at sea sailing from the South Blue to the East Blue, at long last, they reached Foosha Village. When they docked at the shore, Lucian noticed the village was different from Baterilla Island. It was a quiet village filled with windmills, some farm land and clear blue skies. Lucian and Kira boarded off the ship and proceeded north to find the Party's Bar. It was a tall reddish brown building with the sign hanging on the roof. Lucian went inside and started looking around for Tia._ _

__

__"Lucian," a voice chimed._ _

__

__Lucian looked up and noticed Tia at the bar with another woman who was standing next to her. The woman had brown eyes and dark green hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. She wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. Lucian looked to the two women with a look of surprise._ _

__

__"Tia," Lucian smiled, "it's been a while now."_ _

__

__Tia nodded smiling until she noticed Kira in his arms. Tia covered her mouth with a shocked look on her face as tears streamed down her face._ _

__

__"Is that," Tia gasped._ _

__

__Lucian placed Kira down on the ground who looked to Tia with tears in her eyes. It'd been four years since she last saw Tia. She couldn't believe it. Kira ran into Tia's arms._ _

__

__"Kira," Tia cried, "thank God you're safe! I was so worried about you!"_ _

__

__"I'm sorry," Kira sniffled._ _

__

__Tia knelt down at eye level with Kira with a warm smile on her face._ _

__

__"Don't be," Tia reassured, "what matters is that you're safe and sound."_ _

__

__Tia turned her attention to her friend who was behind the counter looking at them with confusion on her face._ _

__

__"Makino, this is my niece I was telling you about," Tia gleamed._ _

__

__"Your aunt told me a lot about you," Makino smiled as she made her way to Tia and Kira, "you have such beautiful blue eyes, looks just like Mae's."_ _

__

__"You knew my mom," Kira asked._ _

__

__"Of course," Makino nodded, "she would sometimes come here to Foosha Village with Tia to help out."_ _

__

__Lucian smiled at the reunion between Kira and Tia. It was nice seeing her back with her aunt. Lucian's face changed back to a serious expression then looked to Tia._ _

__

__"Tia," Lucian replied._ _

__

__"Yes," Tia answered looking up at Lucian._ _

__

__"I have to head out now and meet with the others," Lucian informed, "have to make a report about what happened. Also you don't need to worry about Kira from now on, she knows how to defend herself and will be just fine."_ _

__

__"Are you leaving now Dad," Kira asked._ _

__

__Lucian knelt down at eye level with Kira then placed his hand on her head._ _

__

__"I'm afraid so Lassie," Lucian responded, "but don't worry, you're back with Tia now and you should be safe for the time being but I know with what I've taught you, you'll be just fine."_ _

__

__Kira nodded then gave her father one final hug before he turned himself around and headed out of the bar and made his way back to the ship to meet with the members of the Revolutionary Army._ _

__

__As Kira watched her father walk away, she held back her tears knowing this would be the last time she would ever see her father again. Makino placed her hand on Kira's shoulder giving her a warm smile._ _

__

__"It's very nice to meet you once again Kira," Makino warmly smiled, "my name is Makino."_ _

__

__"Nice to meet you too," Kira replied bowing to her._ _

__

__"Oh! I almost forgot," Makino remembered, "I know you just got here but would you mind taking this basket to Dadan up at Mt. Colubo? I'm unable to deliver this due to being backed up from managing the bar with Tia so could you help me with this please?"_ _

__

__"Sure," Kira nodded._ _

__

__Makino gave Kira a basket that contained some alcohol and goods inside, on the basket read:_ _

__

__"To Dadan."_ _

__

__"How do I get to Mt. Colubo," Kira questioned._ _

__

__"Just up north, shouldn't be too far," Makino informed._ _

__

__"Ok."_ _

__

__Kira headed out the door to deliver the basket to Dadan and suddenly something just hit her. She could use her powers to get to the area much quicker. Kira closed her eyes and focused her energy to develop her wings._ _

__

__"Fly," Kira whispered._ _

__

__A small pair of angel wings protruded from her back as she ascended from the ground and made her way towards Mt. Colubo. The view of the village was fascinating to Kira as she was nearly 20 ft off from the ground as she made her way to the mountain. While flying through the forest, Kira began to hear the sound of growls a few feet away from her. Kira stopped for a second to investigate as she descended onto the ground. What was that sound? Kira heard the noise again, this time it grew louder._ _

__

__Branches rustled as Kira turned around to see who it was. Red eyes gleamed from in the bushes and out of nowhere a large brown bear appeared. Kira backed away as she tried to make an escape but was swatted down by the bear who approached her slowly growling. Kira had a look of shock on her face as the bear crept closer to her. She screamed as the bear was ready to attack until someone came down and struck the bear knocking it out unconscious. A young boy landed on the unconscious being with a scowl on his face. Kira looked at the boy then at the bear then back at the boy again._ _

__

__The boy had short curly black hair, black eyes and freckles on his cheek. He wore a dark red t-shirt with knee-length shorts, a black elbow guard on his left arm and dark brown, flat, slipper-like shoes. He hopped off of the bear then approached Kira who was still looking at her with a cold look on his face._ _

__

__"You okay," the boy asked._ _

__

__Kira looked up at him and nodded in reply. He looked over at the basket then back at Kira._ _

__

__"What are you doing here," he questioned, "for someone like yourself, you'd be dead."_ _

__

__"I...I...I was hear to deliver something to someone named Dadan by Makino," Kira replied stuttering._ _

__

__"Dadan," the boy wondered, "so Makino sent you up here?"_ _

__

__"Yes," Kira nodded._ _

__

__"Follow me," he ordered, "and don't get lost, stay close got it?"_ _

__

__"Got it," Kira replied._ _

__

__Kira and the boy made their way out of the forest with her nearly a few inches behind him. Kira began to feel something inside her. A weird feeling in her chest that she couldn't understand. She could feel her heart skipping a beat getting louder and louder. Kira's face blushed a bit looking at the boy. There was something about him that made her feel happy deep down._ _

__

__"What's your name," the boy called._ _

__

__Kira shook her head from her trance, "What?"_ _

__

__"I asked what's your name," he repeated._ _

__

__"Oh, my name's Kira," she answered._ _

__

__"Ace," he responded._ _

__

__"Ace," Kira whispered to herself._ _

__

__She began to blush as she continued to follow him out of the forest and outside was a house where an overweight woman with long, orange, curly hair and a big, masculine face. She wore a white collar shirt, a pink beaded necklace, chequered trousers held up with a large belt, and heeled boots. She was smoking a cigarette while two other boys were waiting for Ace's return. The boy on the left had round eyes, a missing tooth, and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. The boy next to him had round black eyes and shaggy black hair with a scar underneath his left eye. He wore a navy blue t-shirt with the number 56 on it, light blue shorts and sandals with wearing his straw hat._ _

__

__"Hey Ace," the boy in the straw hat cried out smiling._ _

__

__Kira looked over to the young boy squinting her eyes in annoyance._ _

__

__"Dadan," Ace called out, "someone's here to deliver something for you."_ _

__

__Dadan got up and approached Kira who looked up at her towering size while clutching onto the basket. She looked at the basket then handed it to Dadan._ _

__

__"Makino told me to deliver this to you," Kira replied._ _

__

__"How nice of her," Dadan smiled as she took the basket, "by the way, you seem new here, what's your name?"_ _

__

__"Kira," she answered._ _

__

__The boy in the straw hat pointed to Kira with one of his fingers up his nose._ _

__

__"Whose the girl with the long hair," he questioned._ _

__

__Kira turned her attention to the boy, "Hard of hearing?"_ _

__

__"Said her name was Kira," Ace replied, "by the way, that's Luffy and next to him is Sabo."_ _

__

__"Hey," Sabo replied._ _

__

__"Yo," Luffy smiled._ _

__

__Kira grumbled to herself over Luffy's ignorance. Just then Kira felt a tug on the left side of her head. She looked and saw Luffy was tugging on her hair laughing._ _

__

__"Hey guys check it out," Luffy laughed, "her hair's so bouncy."_ _

__

__Kira growled out of anger; she had enough of this._ _

__

__BOP!_ _

__

__Luffy fell onto the ground with a massive bump on this head. Kira looked to Ace and Sabo with anger in her eyes. They looked at her with fear on their faces._ _

__

__"Whose next," Kira growled._ _

__

__"No...no...I'm good," Sabo stuttered._ _

__

__Kira huffed as she shook her right fist from the heavy punch she delivered to Luffy. Dadan was speechless after what she witnessed. Just one punch from that eight year old had Luffy on the ground knocked out._ _

__

__"Ummmm, we're gonna go train for a bit," Ace replied as he went over to pick up Luffy._ _

__

__"Ummmm yea," Sabo responded._ _

__

__The three went out into the woods to train. Kira still had some bit of anger inside that she had to release. She proceeded to follow behind them catching up._ _

__

__"Hey wait up," Kira cried out, "let me train with you guys."_ _

__

__Ace and Sabo looked to each other then back at Kira._ _

__

__"I don't think so," Ace scoffed._ _

__

__Kira's eyes turned to shock over Ace's reply._ _

__

__"Why not," Kira barked._ _

__

__"Well, this isn't for a girl like you and well don't want you to get hurt," Sabo answered, "plus your hair would get in the way."_ _

__

__Kira looked at her hair stroking one of her ponytails._ _

__

__"What's wrong with my hair," Kira questioned._ _

__

__Ace and Sabo did not say another word as they turned and proceeded forward into the woods to train. Kira looked to the ground stomping in frustration. She focused her energy and two wings protruded from her back as she headed back to meet with Makino and Tia._ _


	8. Reborn I

Kira made it back to the Party's Bar still in a very angry mood. First, Luffy tugged on her hair whom she punched. Then she wasn't allow to join Ace, Luffy and Sabo on their adventures. Kira approached the door and entered to see Makino and Tia at the bar cleaning the mugs and bottles. Tia looked up and saw Kira walk in grumbling to herself.

"Welcome back Kira," Tia smiled.

Kira looked up at Tia with an angry look on her face.

"Aunt Tia," Kira asked, "why are boys so irritating?"

Tia was confused over what Kira just said then turned her attention to Makino to see if she knew what Kira was talking about. Makino smiled as she came out from the bar and approached Kira crouching at eye level with Kira.

"I assume you met Ace, Luffy and Sabo," she giggled.

"It's not funny," Kira growled, "that strawhat boy tugged on my hair and they didn't want me to join them."

Makino placed her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira looked at Makino still angered by what happened.

"I understand that you're upset about this," Makino assured, "but this isn't something to stay mad at forever."

Kira sighed to herself. Makino was right, she couldn't stay mad at them. However she did know how to get back at them. Later that night, Kira was staying with Makino and Tia at Makino's place. Kira quietly crept into the bathroom then slowly closed the door behind her. She looked in the mirror and stared at her hair. The hair that she felt ridiculed for. Kira thought to herself, if she had shorter hair, then they would take her seriously. Kira began to think of Ace and when he saved her from the brown bear. She blushed over his bravery and once again that feeling came back. A strong tugging feeling in her chest whenever she thought of Ace.

Kira shook her head then looked at the mirror once more with a serious and determined look on her face. She had the dagger her father gave her in her hand. Kira knew what she had to do. She took a hold of her left ponytail then sliced it off the proceeded with the other one. Kira closed her eyes taking a deep breath then opened her eyes and her eyes widen.

Kira smiled over her new look. Her once long messy black hair now was shoulder length in the same length as Ace's except she maintained her bangs that still cover her left eye. Kira felt accomplished in a way. As if she was reborn. Kira gathered her hair, tossing it in the trash then went back into her room and went to sleep.

The next day Makino and Tia were about to leave to manage the bar when Kira came out looking toward them with a look of confidence. Her outfit consisted of a red midriff with black shorts and black boots. She also wore her mother's white rose locket. Tia looked at Kira with a shocked expression as she covered her mouth. Makino was surprised by how different Kira looked. Tia was still in shock over Kira's new haircut. Kira looked up at Tia beaming.

"What happened to your hair," Tia gasped.

"I cut it," Kira replied, "don't you like it?"

Tia looked at Kira who smiled at her until her smile slowly turned to a frown thinking she did not like her new hairstyle. Tia brushed it off and smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"Honestly," Tia smiled, "you look perfect, long hair or short."

Kira smiled as she hugged Tia tightly in her arms. Makino came up to the two then crouched down smiling.

"Your new haircut really suits you," Makino smiled.

"Thank you," Kira beamed, "I want to go back to Mt. Colubo."

"Oh," Makino questioned, "but what about what happened yesterday?"

"I've gotten over it. I won't be gone for long."

Kira ran out the door, "Bye, love you."

"Love you too," Tia called back waving, "be safe."

Once Kira was outside of Makino's home, she focused her energy and her wings appeared on her back. She floated off of the ground then proceeded north towards Mt. Colubo. Once she arrived she was landed on the ground then approached Ace, Luffy and Sabo.

"Hey," Kira called out.

Ace turned around and his eyes widen. Kira looked different from yesterday. Luffy turned around looking at Kira tilting his head to the side.

"Whose the new guy," Luffy asked.

BOP!

Luffy fell onto the ground with a massive bump on his head knocked out. Kira turned to Ace and Sabo who were speechless after witnessing her knocking out Luffy.

"Kira," Ace asked stuttering.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Kira chuckled.

"You look different," Sabo replied.

"That a problem?"

Ace and Sabo stiffened staring at Kira with a scared expression on their faces. They shook their heads as Luffy got up still dizzy rubbing his head.

"Good," Kira smiled, "now then, shall we move out?"

"Now hold on," Ace called out approaching Kira.

Kira turned around looking at Ace. Her face flushed red slightly being face-to-face with Ace. She could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"Before we even let you join us," Ace added, "gotta show us how well you can handle in defending yourself."

"Fine," Kira shrugged, "I'm up for it."

Kira had a look of confidence on her face, she was prepared to show how much her training with her father had paid off. Ace, Luffy and Sabo left to go into the woods with Kira following behind. They reached the part of the woods where bears and other dangerous animals would lurk in the forest. Kira heard something behind her and quickly turned around to investigate. Behind her was the same bear she encountered the day before. Kira smirked as she delivered a drop kick on the bear knocking it down. Before the bear could get up, Kira gave the bear a strong punch on the head knocking it out unconscious. Ace, Luffy and Sabo turned around to see what was going on and their mouths dropped. Kira was sitting on top of the bear with a smirk on her face.

"Whooooooaaaaa," Luffy exclaimed, "did you do that?!"

"Sure did," Kira smirked.

"I don't believe you," Ace remarked.

"Is that a challenge," Kira questioned as she hopped off the bear and approached Ace with an intimidating look on her face.

The look in Kira's eyes made Ace shudder. Not many things would freak Ace out but there was something about Kira that showed otherwise. She was a changed person. She was serious about what she wanted. Kira turned her attention to Luffy and Sabo with the same look.

"Heh," Kira sneered, "I don't think they would wanna anger me. You already know what happened when Luffy pissed me off."

Luffy's eyes widen as he hid behind Sabo shaking.

"Now then," Kira spoke cracking her knuckles as she proceeds forward, "are we going or not?"

The three boys ran catching up to Kira and made their way on their adventures that was ahead of them. Later on that day, the four made it back to Dadan's cabin where they were met with someone who was speaking with Dadan. It was a tall, tanned, broad-chested, muscular old man with a beard and a scar over his left eye. His outfit consisted of a tropical shirt and black pants with a pair of sandals. The man turned around and looked to see the four. Kira looked at him tilting her head to the side.

"Who's the old man," Kira asked.

Ace, Luffy and Sabo stiffened in fear after what Kira said. The man turned around turning his attention to the four. The man had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Which one of you called me old man," he bellowed.

Ace, Luffy and Sabo were sweating bullets but Kira was not phased. She approached the man looking up at him.

"I did," Kira answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Garp," the man replied, "sees like you've been made new friends with my boys."

"I'm Kira."

Ace, Luffy and Sabo were speechless with how Kira approached Garp without even showing fear. Garp placed his hand on Kira's head.

"Haha," Garp chuckled, "heard a thing or two about you from Tia."

"You know my aunt," Kira questioned.

Garp nodded. Kira was fascinated by Garp. He looked cool and someone she could train with.

"I like him, he's cool," Kira smiled as she looked to Dadan.

"Hahahahaha," Garp laughed, "I like this kid."

"By the way, what brings you hear Vice Admiral Garp," Dadan asked.

Kira's eyes widen. Garp's a Vice Admiral? She remembered that her father was a former Admiral. If she joined the Marines, she could learn a bit more about her father and his legacy.

"This could help in finding the man who killed my mom," Kira thought.

"Sir," Kira spoke.

Garp turned his attention to Kira then back to Dadan.

"Just came here to see my boys maybe give them some rigorous training," Garp turned his attention to Ace, Luffy and Sabo.

The three shuddered; they gulped as Garp looked towards them.

"So," Kira added, "You're part of the Marines?"

"Sure am," Garp nodded, "why's that?"

"Will you train me one day," Kira asked bowing, "I want to become strong to hunt down the person who killed my mom."

"Hmmm, I'd train ya but not sure you can handle it," Garp warned.

"I'm up for any challenge you throw at me," Kira replied.

"Alright, if you are serious by this," Garp added, "then within a few years, I'll take you out to sea and train you to become a Marine."

"I look forward to it," Kira nodded beaming.

Kira turned back to join Ace, Luffy and Sabo who were still speechless over what they just saw.

"What," Kira questioned.

"Are you crazy," Sabo exclaimed, "do you know how dangerous he is."

"Your point."

"She's crazy," Ace told Sabo.

"I heard that," Kira growled cracking her knuckles, "mind telling me what you just said?"

"I said nothing," Ace yelped.

"Good," Kira smirked, "I have a good few years before that day happens, so what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Kira ran towards the forest with the three catching up with her. These next few years would only be the start of Kira's life, now reborn, fearless and ready to take on the world.


	9. Lula

It had only been a few months since Kira became friends with Ace, Luffy and Sabo. The adventures she experienced, new places she explored and enemies she faced off. It was a thrill to her! She felt free for the first time in her entire life. She couldn't wait to see what kind of adventure they would go on.

Kira was making her way to Mt. Colubo when she noticed a group of bullies picking on a young girl. The girl had long spiky pink hair that was tied in a ponytail held up by a salmon ribbon, neon green eyes and fair skin with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her outfit consisted of a pastel orange dress with a white ruffled collar and salmon shoes that match her ribbon. Kira scowled over what she was witnessing and went over to confront the bullies.

"Hey," Kira called out, "leave her alone."

The three boys looked up and turned their attention to Kira who approached then with her right fist clenched. The young girl looked over to Kira still cowering in tears.

"What do you want," one of the bullies barked.

"What I want is for you to stop bullying her," Kira ordered.

"Or what," the second bully sneered as he pushed Kira down.

Kira fell back onto the ground. The bullies laughed at her causing Kira to unleash her Conqueror's Haki. The bullies were frozen in fear as Kira got up and approached them.

"Leave now," Kira growled.

The bullies fell onto the ground and scrambled away screaming. Kira smirked then went over to the young girl and helped her up.

"You okay," Kira asked.

The young girl nodded looking away. She looks back at Kira with a shy expression on her face.

"Thank you," the girl whispered.

"What," Kira asked, "can't hear ya."

"I said thank you," the girl replied louder.

"I'm Kira."

"Lula."

Kira put her hand out to Lula with a huge smile on her face.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Yo-you too," Lula answered as she shook Kira's hand.

"So why were those bullies hurting you," Kira questioned.

"I...I don't know," Lula replied looking down at the ground, "maybe I'm just an easy target for them to bully me."

"You shouldn't let them get to you," Kira spoke.

Lula's eyes widen as she looked at Kira.

"If you continue to let people bully you around and harm you," Kira added on, "how can you consider yourself strong? You'll never be able to face the world head on if you don't

toughen up."

Lula was at a loss of words, but Kira was right. Lula needed to be a stronger person but she did not know how.

"Hey," Kira called.

"Yes," Lula answered.

"I'm meeting up with my friends to train. Wanna join?"

Lula's eyes widen once again and a smile formed on her face.

"Sure," Lula smiled.

"Awesome," Kira beamed.

Kira grabbed a hold of Lula then closed her eyes to focus her energy until two angel wings protruded from her back. Lula gasped at the sight of Kira's wings as they started to

float from the ground.

"What are you doing," Lula shrieked.

"Hang on," Kira informed.

The two flew off north towards Mt. Colubo to meet with Ace, Luffy and Sabo who were outside of Dadan's home training. Kira carefully landed on the ground with Lula. Kira grabbed ahold of Lula's hand. Lula was still shaken from what had happened.

"Kira, what are you," Lula questioned.

"Oh, about that," Kira informed as her wings disappeared, "I ate the Human Human Fruit Model: Tenshi and now I'm an angel."

"A devil fruit power," Lula gasped.

Kira nodded with a smile on her face.

"I have them too," Lula added.

Kira's eyes widened, "You too?"

Lula nodded as she put her left hand out facing upward as tiny spores started floating from her hand. Kira was fascinated by this power.

"What kind of power is this," Kira asked in astonishment.

"I ate the Spore Spore fruit meaning I'm a spore human," Lula informed.

"That's so cool," Kira exclaimed.

She quickly took a hold of Lula's hand.

"Come on," Kira urged, "there's a few people I want you to meet."

Kira and Lula approached the three when Ace turned around and smiled.

"Kira," Ace waved.

"Hey guys," Kira waved back.

Sabo turned his attention to Kira and waved at her then looked towards Lula who looked back him with a shy look on her face.

"Who's the new girl," Sabo asked.

"This is Lula," Kira replied, "I met her when a bunch of bullies were trying to hurt her."

"I'm Sabo," he smiled.

"I'm Ace," Ace spoke then pointed to Luffy, "this is my younger brother Luffy."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Lula replied as she bowed.

"Yo," Luffy waved.

"So why'd you bring your friend," Ace asked.

"Thought it'd be nice if she meets new friends," Kira started, "plus she wants to know how to defend herself."

"I promise not to get in the way and do what I can to help," Lula blurted out as she bowed.

Sabo looked unsure about Lula wanting to learn how to fight. Due to her appearance, he nor Ace thought she would last out on their adventures.

"I don't know Kira," Sabo warned, "she doesn't look the kind who is a fighter."

"We'll find something she's good at," Kira assured.

Kira ran inside Dadan's home and inside was a gun on the ground. Kira smiled to herself then grabbed it bringing it outside with it hidden behind her back. She approached Lula then presented the gun to her.

"Here," Kira urged, "I want to see how well you can handle a gun."

Lula gulped then grabbed the gun cautiously. She cocked the gun to see if it was locked. Kira looked around to see if there was something worthy of a target to see how well Lula was. She noticed a bullseye on the tree behind her then pointed towards it.

"Lula," Kira instructed, "I want you to shoot at that target right there and get a bullseye."

"I'll try," Lula nodded.

Lula aimed the gun at the target, her face had a look of worry as she focused on the target. Lula quickly closed her eyes whimpering then with one click.

BOOM!

Lula opened her eyes then looked at Kira who gave her a confident smile on her face while Ace, Luffy and Sabo looked at her dumbstruck.

"Lula that was amazing," Kira exclaimed in astonishment.

Lula looked at the target and noticed she hit the bullseye. She began to smile over what she did.

"Where did you learn to do that," Luffy blurted out.

"My parents are marksmen," Lula replied sheepishly.

"That's so cool," Sabo beamed.

Ace approached Kira then gave her a smile.

"You really are good at making awesome friends," Ace smiled.

"I guess so," Kira stammered blushing.

"Come on," Ace called out, "we got adventures to go on."

"Right," everyone chimed.

Later that night, Kira and Lula headed home after their adventure with Ace, Luffy and Sabo. Lula had a lot of fun with Kira and the others. Seeing new areas and was able to put her marksmanship into use. She felt like a different person, as if she grew as a stronger person. While heading back to Foosha Village, Lula looked to Kira who was walking next to her.

"Kira," Lula asked.

"Hm," Kira mumbled.

"Do you ever wonder about becoming a pirate one day?"

"I have had some thoughts on that but I am unsure at the moment," Kira answered, "but right now I am thinking of joining the Marines."

"Why the Marines?"

"I want to know more about my father's legacy and to find the man who killed my mother."

Lula's eyes turned to shock after hearing what Kira said.

"But wouldn't you want to be a pirate instead of a Marine," Lula questioned, "is that something you truly want?"

"At the moment, yes," Kira assured, "but I do at the same time want to be a pirate too. I remember Luffy talking about becoming the Pirate King, a goal that I aim to accomplish, but if now, I want to be known as a notorious pirate that is feared among the seas."

"Do you think one day we'll head out to sea and become pirates one day?"

"I believe so," Kira answered as she turned to Lula giving her a small smile, "with your marksmanship and my powers, we'll be unstoppable. Though we would encounter others who we deem to join our crew."

"Do you promise," Lula questioned.

Kira stopped then turned to Lula putting her hand out to her. Lula put her hand out and clasped it with Kira's. They took ahold of each others hand and shook hands once.

"I promise to become a worthy pirate captain and become the pirate king," Kira vowed.

"And I promise to become a strong pirate who can help her crew and captain," Lula vowed.

"It's a promise," they replied in unison.

Once they finally made it home, they went their separate ways back home to call it a night waving goodbye to each other. Kira felt happy, she made a new friend and found someone who would become her firstmate on her pirate crew.

Five years had gone by and much had happened. Ace, Kira, Luffy and Lula heard of Sabo's death out at sea and took the time to train to become pirates. After the timeskip, Lula and Kira had grow quite a bit since they first started their adventures together. Lula was slightly taller and now wore a pastel orange crop top with a blue skirt and white boots. As for Kira, her outfit consisted of a light blue top; her right arm having a long sleeve while her left arm was sleeveless, black skirt and black biker boots.

At the dock Kira and Lula met up with Garp who was waiting. Behind Garp was a Marines ship that had the word Marines painted on the sail. Garp turned his attention to Kira with a smile on his face.

"You ready," Garp asked.

"You bet," Kira replied with a confident smile on her face.

Garp turned his attention to Lula who shook at the sight at Garp looking towards her.

"Who's your friend," Garp questioned.

"Lula," Kira answered, "she's my best friend and is a skilled gunswoman."

"Is that right? Anyways, you ready to go?"

Kira nodded as her, Lula and Garp got on board the ship and set sail onto sea. This was it. This was another journey for Kira, the start of her life joining the Marines and to becoming a pirate.


	10. Marineford I

A few months had breezed away since Kira and Lula left to join Garp to enlist in the Marines. This was something that Kira was actually looking forward to, Lula as well. Both were willing to become Admirals undercover and hopefully set out to start their lives as pirates. Being out on the open sea, it felt refreshing for the two, the smell of the sea, the sounds of seagulls in the sky. It was music to their ears.

"Alright we're here," Garp called out.

Inside the ship, Kira and Lula were sleeping on the bed when Kira rustled a bit then got up yawning. She looked down at Lula who was still asleep then placed her hand rocking her awake gently.

"Lula," she groaned still sleepy, "we're here now."

Lula opened her eyes then yawned stretching out. She looked to Kira who was still sleepy.

"What," Lula replied in a groggy voice.

Once fully awake, Lula and Kira made their way out of the cabin where Garp was standing with his arms crossed.

"Welcome to Marineford ladies," Garp spoke.

Lula and Kira looked to the Marineford building and were in awe. It was a tall white building that had a symbol on the top with the kanji of the word Marines on the top. This was it, the beginning of the new lives had begun. 

Once they docked at the island, they were met at the entrance by Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He was a tall, fair-skinned, and muscular man with a long, braided goatee and a mustache. His wore a cap covering his hair with black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. On top of his cap was a life-size seagull and he wore his oversized Marine coat on his shoulders like a cape. Garp, Kira and Lula exited from the ship when Sengoku approached the three to greet them.

"Welcome back Garp," Sengoku spoke then he turned his attention to Kira and Lula, "care to explain why you brought children with you?"

"Nice to see you again Sengoku," Garp replied, "they're with me because they wanted to join the Marines."

"This isn't a joke is it," Sengoku grumbled.

"No, besides, the girl right next to me with the black hair," he pointed, "she's a strong one."

"Hmmm, and what about her," he questioned turning his attention to Lula.

"She's a markswoman and knows a thing or two about medicine. She'd be a good deadeye."

"I see," Sengoku sighed, "follow me."

Garp, Kira and Lula followed Sengoku to the Marineford building as Kira was looking around at her surroundings. Much of the city had homes that housed families of the Marines and not much caught her interest. This must be where her father once resided when he was a Vice Admiral, she thought. When they reached the entrance to Marineford, they were met with two other marines who were guarding the door. At the sight of Sengoku, they stood aside giving him a salute.

"As you are," Sengoku nodded.

Once inside, Kira was enthralled by how amazing it looked inside. She was not sure how her father would have felt if he had ever came back but knowing his decision to leave the Marines was one of the few questions Kira had running through her mind. Garp looked down at Kira who had a look on her face as if she was in a state of thought.

"Something on your mind," Garp asked.

"Nothing in particular," Kira replied, "however, there was one question I had in mind that I've wondered for years now...would you know anyone here by the name of Lucian?"

Garp looked forward as they proceeded to follow Sengoku.

"As a matter of fact I did," Garp answered, "was a well known prodigy who wanted to join the Marines. He achieved Vice Admiral in just a few short years the achieved Admiral in short time. Was a Marine who earned high respect for his contributions until he suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

"Nearly fourteen or fiveteen years ago, Lucian was on an assignment by Sengoku to gather any information on the Revolutionary Army," he added, "however, while out at sea, it was reported his ship got wrecked and has never been heard since."

Kira looked down at the ground about what was reported about her father. She knew that it was not true and did not know how to explain to Garp let alone Sengoku about her father still being alive but was not affiliated with the Revolutionary Army. At last, they reached the entrance to the Meeting Room for the Marines and entered. Inside the meeting room, were pillows and small tables lined parallel to one another and at the end of the room was a green board filled with instructions and tactics. Sengoku stopped then turned himself around looking towards Garp, Lula and Kira.

"Tell me," Sengoku questioned looking towards Lula, "why do you want to enlist with the Marines?"

Lula was shaking a bit. She started to look away for a bit then looked back at Sengoku.

"I want to hone my marksmanship and hope to become strong enough to prove my worth," Lula replied in a shy tone.

"With that type of expression there not many would take you seriously," Sengoku remarked.

"But I want to change that," Lula answered, "I can prove it."

Sengoku looked at Lula for a second and saw her eyes changed into a more serious look. He could see she was willing to go further to become strong. He nodded then turned his attention to Kira.

"And you," he questioned.

"I want to become a Vice Admiral to hunt down the man who murdered my mother," Kira replied.

Sengoku noticed Kira's neon blue eyes had a serious intense look that was unmistakable. For some reason, it reminded him of something or someone but couldn't quite put his finger on that.

"Those eyes," Sengoku remembered, "that look, reminds me of someone from years ago but I can't seem to recall who."

Kira looked at Sengoku confused. Who did she remind him of? 

"Reminds you of who," Kira questioned.

"No one really," Sengoku replied.

"Like Lucian?"

Sengoku paused then looked to Kira with shock in his eyes.

"How do you know of Lucian," he spoke.

"I've heard of him many times growing up that he was one of the greatest Admirals of all time until his disappearance," Kira explained, "if what is said was true about him, I want to live up to that legend and become a Admiral like Lucian or at least Vice Admiral."

Sengoku looked at Kira who had a determined look on her face. For some odd reason, it looked like the same face Lucian gave him when he first joined the Marines.

"I see," Sengoku thought then looked to Garp, "Garp, take these two to the training area. If they wish to become Marines, might as well get started now."

Garp nodded then turned himself around, "Follow me."

Lula and Kira nodded then went off to follow Garp to the training room. Sengoku still had some suspicion about Kira but didn't know how to put it together. He brushed it off and went off to finish his assignments and to meet with the other Admirals. 

The three reached the training area and proceeded outside. The training area had a track for running, some beams for curl ups and a field for combat. Kira was in awe over the sight of the training area. She felt compelled to start her training and was ready for any challenge that was ahead for her. Lula looked around and was in awe as well of the sight of the training room. She was ready to face any challenge that was ahead for her to become strong. Garp walked past the two then stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Well here we are," Garp began, "this is where you will be training for the next couple of years. I will warn you two though that this type of training here is nothing compared to what you went through as kids. It would be more rigorous. Think you two can handle it?"

Kira nodded with determination along with Lula. Garp smiled as he saw how serious the two were.

"Alright, so before we can start," Garp added on, "Kira, you will be training with me."

"Yes sir," Kira replied with a nod.

"Lula," Garp spoke turning his attention to Lula, "you will be taken to another training area to learn how to hone your marksmanship."

Kira looked shocked. She turned to Lula then to Garp.

"Wait wait wait," Kira interrupted, "we can't train together?"

"Fraid not," Garp remarked, "I know you two are good friends but your training will be different from one another. But don't worry you'll get to see each other every now and again."

Lula looked to Kira with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about me Kira," Lula assured, "I'll be fine, besides, with how strong you are, I don't want to stand in your way while you become Vice Admiral."

Kira didn't like having to be separated from her best friend but she knew it would be for the best.

"Ok," Kira sighed, "I believe you. Let us both train hard to become strong."

"Right," Lula nodded.

Two marines came outside and escorted Lula to the other training area leaving Kira with Garp. This was the start of her training session to become Vice Admiral. She remembered Sengoku telling her and Lula that it would be rigorous but was up for it. She turned to Garp with a determined look on her face. Her new life was about to begin.

Months had gone by with Kira continuing to train with Garp harnessing her strength and her fighting skills to learn how to dodge moves quickly and how to counter attack. Inside looking at the training session was another Vice Admiral watching. The man was an incredibly tall, light-skinned muscular man with short black hair. He wore a standard Marine cap and sported a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with a pink rose on his left buttonhole; his light colored flower-patterned shirt was left unbuttoned, showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo along with black gloves and black shoes. There was something about Kira that caught his interest in her. Sengoku approached the man who also watch Kira train.

"It's been months and she's showing much consideration," Sengoku commented.

"She does," the man remarked, "might consider her my prodigy."

"Akainu, You don't mean?"

"I can train her under my wing."

Akainu left and proceeded to the training area where Kira and Garp were continuing their training. Garp noticed Akainu was standing outside with his arms crossed watching. 

"Eyes here," Kira called out as she delivered a powerful punch to Garp's face knocking him down.

Garp sat up looking at Kira who looked back at him with a confident smile on her face. 

"You," Akainu called out.

Kira turned her attention to Akainu who approached her with a stern look on his face but showed interest in her. Garp got up and went to Akainu and Kira.

"What are you doing here," Garp asked.

"Been watching you two train for the past few months and so far," Akainu commented, "she's showing much changes that I've noticed since she started. I'm willing to take her under my wing and train her to become stronger."

Garp didn't like where this was going but he didn't want to say anything to get on Akainu's bad side. He nodded then left the training area then turned back to Kira with a confident smile on his face.

"Good luck," he told.

Kira was confused about what was happening. Garp left after what Akainu said to him. She turned to Akainu who looked down at her with a stern look on his face.

"Tell me," he ordered, "what is someone like yourself here for? What drives you to wanting to become Vice Admiral?"

"To avenge my mother's death," Kira replied.

Akainu looked at Kira who showed an intense serious look in her eyes. Akainu for some reason, felt like he's seen that look before. It reminded him of someone but decided to brush it off. 

"Now then," Akainu began, "this type of training you will be doing with me will be one that will have you going through a serious amount of pain to become a Vice Admiral. I will take you under my wing as my underling. It will not be like how it was with Garp. It will be three times more rigorous. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm up for it," Kira smirked.

Akainu saw in Kira's eyes she was serious. He liked how determined she was.

"Good," Akainu added on, "be prepared for the next couple of years, it will be grueling."

"Yes sir," Kira answered.

Another chapter had unfolded for Kira, she was ready for her training with Akainu. It was time for her to prove her worth in becoming Vice Admiral. This was it. This was her time.


	11. Birth of the Winged Pirates

It had been five years since Lula and Kira joined the Marines. Time went by fast and the duo had remarkably changed. Kira still maintained her short messy black hair but had part of her hair tied in a side ponytail. She was much taller than she was at 13, now 18 years old; she had grown in an attractive young woman. Her outfit consisted now of a black button down floral shirt leaving part of it unbuttoned showing off some of her cleavage, black gloves, gray shorts and black biker boots. She also wore her Marine coat draped over her shoulders like a cape. It was during the five years, Kira was promoted to Vice Admiral by Sengoku and was marked as a prodigy due to her fast progression. 

Lula on the other hand, who was now 19, had grown very much since her progression. She had grew taller but was just one inch shorter than Kira. Her hair was still worn in a spiky ponytail held up by a salmon ribbon she had since she was a child. Her outfit consisted of a pastel orange corset top, white pants and white shoes. Like Kira, she wore her Marine coat draped over her shoulders like a cape. 

"We got word about suspicious activity in Alabasta and need you two to go there and see what you two can gather," Sengoku informed.

"Yes sir," Lula and Kira replied in unison.

"We will have other Marines join you on your journey to aide you," Sengoku added.

"I do respect that you wish to have them come along with us," Kira interrupted, "but I prefer it to be just Lula and I. Reason being I much rather be a lone wolf with someone I trust. No offense sir. But I will say this, I will return to Marineford if something were to happen to cause the balance of this era to turn upside down."

Sengoku nodded understanding Kira's wishes then looked towards Lula.

"Orenjihebi," he spoke.

"Yes sir," Lula replied.

"Make sure you protect Kuroneko."

"Understood sir."

"As you two should."

Lula and Kira bowed in respect then left the meeting room to head to their room. Outside was Akainu who was waiting for Kira.

"Admiral Akainu," Kira spoke.

"Heard you and Orenjihebi are heading to Alabasta," Akainu replied.

"Yes sir."

"Be your first time heading out on your own with your friend. I know you would be fine. With how strong you've gotten, nothing will take you down. I trust you enough to do what is right to bring absolute justice."

"Thank you sir."

Lula and Kira proceeded down the hall to their room and entered inside. Their room was beautifully designed with a oriental feel to it. There were two beds, one that was black and the other that was orange. Both had silk canopies draping over their beds with their own night drawers next to them of their respective colors. Lula closed the door behind then as Kira went to her bed and collapsed backwards onto the bed. 

"Man," Kira yawned stretched, "can't believe we're now Vice Admirals. By tomorrow, we'll be heading out to sea."

"Time has gone by fast," Lula replied as she went over to her bed to take a seat, "but soon, once we leave, would we still be Vice Admirals while out on sea or become you know what?"

Kira looked to Lula then got up facing her, "We'll become pirates once we're far from Marineford. This is only just the beginning."

Lula nodded smiling as she laid herself down looking up at her canopy. Many things were going through her mind. She was finally able to harness her marksmanship skills along with her devil fruit powers that she recently developed years back. Now with the power of the Spore Spore fruit on her arsenal, she thought she would be able to prove her worth. Kira and Lula both became very exhausted then slowly fell asleep.

It was now morning, Lula and Kira made their way to the docks of Marineford with Sengoku following behind. As they boarded their ship, they were given a salute wishing them luck on their travels. Lula and Kira saluted back as the Marines waved goodbye with Sengoku and Garp were standing at the dock looking towards them. Kira looked around to see if Akainu was around then saw him behind Sengoku as he nodded with a small smile. Kira nodded back in response. The ship set sailed for Alabasta leaving Marineford, once outside of Marineford, Kira went into her cabin and began to change her clothes.

Inside, her cabin was black and had a dark touch to it. Her bed was black with a canopy draping over it much like her old room back on Marineford. Next to her bed was a dresser with a black chair and two drawers with a mirror in the middle of it. Kira loved how her cabin looked, she looked to her right and saw a desk that was organized with books and maps, much to her liking. She walked to a chest that was in front of her bed that she opened and inside was a change of clothes along with Lula's that she got from a market during her stay on Marineford. 

She removed her Marine attire along with the side ponytail, letting her hair out. She slipped into a purple crop top with ruffled sleeves showing off her cleavage, black skirt with skulls hanging from the hems and kept her black biker boots. Lula went inside and saw Kira in her new outfit. Kira turned to her smiling showing off her new outfit.

"So," Kira questioned, "what do ya think? Does it say pirate captain?"

Lula smiled as she nodded, "Yes."

Kira handed Lula her change of clothes. Lula looked at the clothes presented to her. She was unsure if she wanted to change into a different outfit to start her new life as a pirate. 

"Go on," Kira urged, "you said you wanted us to start our lives as pirates right?"

"I guess," Lula replied in a soft tone.

Lula grabbed the clothes from Kira then went to change out of her Marines attire and switched into a pastel yellow crop corset top showing off her navel, blue mini skirt, and pastel yellow heels. Lula turned around and looked into the mirror behind her and was enthralled by how cute she looked. Lula smiled over her new look then looked to Kira.

"Looks nice on ya," Kira smiled.

"Oh," Lula exclaimed, "I almost forgot."

Lula went into the chest where Kira was sitting next to and grab a brown holster that carried ammo for her to use along with potions that she made during her time with the Marines learning about the medical field while she was training. Kira looked at the holster curiously.

"What's that," Kira asked.

"Oh, it's something I made while we were at Marineford," Lula replied, "I made this a few months ago. Can use it to hold ammo and medicine when needed."

"You learned how to make medicine?"

"Yup, I learned about the medical field during my free time from training."

"Interesting."

Kira got up then headed out of her cabin and onto the deck of the ship to look out at the open sea. The cool sea breeze brushed through her hair. She never felt so alive, it was liberating. This was what freedom felt like. Being out on the high seas on an adventure, ready to take on the world and see new places while on her journey. Lula came out from the cabin and joined Kira who was watching the sea and was enjoying the breeze. Lula looked towards the sea feeling her hair blowing in the breeze. It felt refreshing.

"So, we're heading to Alabasta from what Sengoku had instructed us," Lula spoke.

"Yup," Kira answered, "reminds me, you think we'll be able to gather crew members while out on sea?"

"I don't see why not," Lula smiled, "the question is, what type of crew members would we need?"

Kira looked up to the sky thinking to herself. So far her crew had two people so far; that was herself and Lula. Kira was the captain of her crew and the navigator to lead them to places to get to the Grand Line in the near future. Lula, on the other hand, she was the markswoman and doctor of the crew. 

"Well," Kira began, "we do need someone who is handy with a sword but is deadly with dealing with enemies."

"That is true," Lula agreed.

"And maybe a chef, a shipwright, and who know what else we would recruit, just as long as they are able to show their worth to join our crew. Really doesn't matter how many people we recruit to join our crew, what matters is that our crew is strong enough to enter the Grand Line."

"Yes, but then again."

"Hmm?"

"What would we even call our crew?"

"The Winged Pirates," Kira blurted out with a smirk on her face.

"What," Lula questioned.

"That's the name of our pirate crew. Ever since I've obtained my devil fruit power where I'm able to become an angel, I've always felt that it was sign for something," Kira paused for a second, "Like it was meant for me to experience freedom out on the high seas and that's what I want to do with my life."

Lula was silent for a moment but then a warm smile grew on her face, "It's perfect."

Kira and Lula's dream of becoming pirates was actually coming true. Sailing out to sea to see new places and the adventures they would go on for the search of the One Piece, a childhood dream they both shared. It was now official, their lifelong dreams were now coming true. The start of their new journey was officially beginning. The Winged Pirates were born and ready to take on the world!


	12. Alabasta

A few months passed since Kira and Lula went out sea to Alabasta. While on their journey, they encountered many sea creatures and enemies which wasn't much for the duo to handle. Lula was inside her cabin fixing her pistol with a couple rounds of bullets when she clicked it to make sure it was loaded. Lula nodded in satisfaction then placed her gun in her bandolier next to her dagger. She got up from her desk and headed out to see Kira lounging on the deck of the ship looking up at the sky. Kira was laying on her back with her left leg handing on the inside of the ship while her other leg was hanging outside of the ship. 

"Enjoying the weather," Lula asked.

"You can say that," Kira yawned loudly, "by the way, we should be hitting Alabasta very soon."

"What makes you so sure?"

Kira pointed straight ahead in the direction where a small bit of the island was shown. Lula's eyes widen from the sight of Alabasta in the distance. The utopian image of the island became more relevant in the distance. Lula was in awe in the sight of the island. She had never seen an island that was so beautiful. Kira got up rubbing her eyes and looked towards the island. Once they reached Alabasta and docked at the deck, at the dock was a small boat that was tied to the post. At the dock, Kira noticed a young man who was ready to head into town. 

The man was shirtless but had a noticeable tattoo on his back; the tattoo had purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache. The man wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung at his left hip. On the man's left arm was a Log Pose and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, and an "ASCE" tattoo. Around his neck was a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels.

Kira squinted her eyes as she studied the man's face. Just then, her heart dropped as her face flushed red. It couldn't be. Kira's heart started to skip a beat when she realized who the man was. It was Ace!

"A...Ace," Kira asked stuttering.

Ace stopped then turned around to see Kira with Lula next to her. His eyes widen when he saw Kira. She had changed since they last saw each other as kids. Ace smiled as he approached Kira. Kira was sweating bullets as he came up to her.

"Kira," Ace asked, "that really you?"

Kira could only nod as she smiled shyly at Ace. Lula tilted her head to the side as she looked at Kira who was blushing over Ace. It had been awhile since she saw Kira showing this type of emotion. 

"It's been awhile," Ace added.

"It has," Kira replied blushing, "you look so much different than when we were kids."

"I can say the same thing about you," Ace smiled.

Kira giggled to herself over the compliment. It had been nearly five years since they've seen each other before her and Lula went to Marineford. Kira looked up at Ace and just one look at him, she was enticed by how attractive he looked. He was much more muscular and his facial features had matured. Kira tried to gather her thoughts without trying to stammer.

"Reminds me," Kira began, "what brings you to Alabasta."

Ace reached into his bag and pulled out a Wanted poster presenting it to Kira. On the poster was a young man wearing a straw hat with his eyes closed, had a big smile and looked as if he was waving. Kira's eyes widen at the sight of the man on the poster. She couldn't believe who it was. That was Luffy!

"Luffy," Kira questioned, "what for?"

"I left him a message on Drum Island that I would be in Alabasta for ten days," Ace answered, "I'm just here to see if anyone here has seen him or not."

"I see."

Kira wondered to herself of why Ace would be looking for Luffy. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She brushed that thought away focusing on the main objective given to her and Lula of finding Crocodile. Ace looked over to see Lula who looked back at him with a gentle smile.

"Lula, that you," Ace asked.

Lula approached Ace standing next to Kira.

"It is, it's nice to see you again Ace," Lula replied as she politely bowed.

"Hahaha," Ace laughed, "still the shy one since we were kids."

Lula giggled a bit as she nodded. Ace focused back on Kira.

"Reminds me," Ace spoke, "what brings you to Alabasta?"

"On an assigned objective and maybe look into recruiting members of my crew," Kira smiled confidently.

Ace cocked an eyebrow, "Really? I never thought you'd become a pirate."

"Eh," Kira shrugged, "it was inevitable. I'm just getting started with forming the Winged Pirates. By the way, I noticed you got a tattoo on your back, care to explain?"

Ace placed his bag down and proudly smiled as he pointed towards his back showing his tattoo.

"I'm part of the Whitebeard Pirates, this is my pride and joy," Ace proclaimed proudly.

Kira was enthralled by the site of his tattoo. She blushed by how much Ace had changed. He was the same young boy she remembered years ago back in Foosha Village, he had grown into a mature young man and she felt her heart jump looking at him. What was this feeling? Is she falling for Ace? No, she couldn't be.

Ace picked up his bag the placed the wanted poster back inside.

"Should be heading into town soon to ask around," Ace spoke.

Kira looked up at Ace who tilted his hat towards her with a smile on his face. Kira's heart jumped. 

"Same, going to check the place out then head out," Kira replied.

Ace gave Kira a hug out of nowhere catching Kira by surprise. She was at a loss of words over him hugging her. This was a nice feeling. She didn't want it to end. She felt safe. No, she felt loved. Kira hugged him back smiling with her head buried into his bare chest.

"Until we meet again, if we ever do while we're here," Ace assured.

"Yes," Kira smiled.

Ace went off into town to begin his journey to in search of Luffy. Kira smiled as she watched Ace head into town. She felt her heart ache a bit seeing Ace leave. She wished she could join him but knew she had other things to take care of by order of Sengoku. Lula approached Kira looking into the direct where Ace headed off.

"It was nice to see Ace again," Lula began.

"It was," Kira replied.

"So, should we head out and see what we can find?"

"Yes."

Lula and Kira headed into the city of Nanohana to look around and were enthralled by how beautiful the city was. There were venders on every corner selling merchandise and villagers who came to buy goods from them. Lula looked around until she found a shop near by selling clothes. She ran towards it and went inside to look around. Kira turned to her left to find Lula was gone then noticed she went into the clothing shop. Kira headed over and saw Lula looking at a dancer's outfit she fell in love with. It consisted of a pastel yellow and blue halter top with a light blue shroud and a long white skirt with the top part pastel yellow.

"Lula," Kira called out.

Lula turned around to see Kira approach her then held the dancer's outfit in front of her body with a smile on her face.

"What do you think," Lula asked shyly.

"Looks nice," Kira replied smiling.

"I even found one that fits you as well."

Lula picked up a dancer's outfit that was identical to Lula's but was in black and purple with a pink shroud. Kira looked at the outfit, she was not sure if she would look good in it or not. Lula shoved the outfit into Kira's arms.

"Go on, try it on," Lula urged.

Kira sighed then went into the dressing room to try out her new outfit. Once fitted, she looked in the mirror to see her new outfit and somehow, she felt good. It was a beautiful outfit that Kira can handle. She walked out of the dressing room where Lula was waiting, already fitted with her new outfit purchasing them along with two coats, one white and one light blue. Lula looked beautiful and her hair was worn down that went past her shoulders.

"Should we head out now," Kira asked Lula as she exits.

"Yea," Lula replied.

The duo headed out and noticed the Marines were here. Kira pulled Lula to the side of one of the buildings and hid. She peered from the alleyway and saw two people who were speaking with the members of the Marines.

One of them was a muscular man sporting light blue-green hair smoking two cigars. His outfit consisted of a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which was kept open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket bears the kanji for "justice" written on the back of it. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket. On his back was a jitte. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large military-issue brown leather boots. 

Next to him was a woman with black hair between chin- and shoulder-length and rectangular glasses with red frames. Her outfit consisted of a short-sleeved burgundy shirt white pants that had white capris with tan shoes. 

Kira punched the wall in frustration. What was the Marines doing here after her and Lula docked at Alabasta? Lula looked at Kira with confusion on why she was angry.

"What is it," Lula asked.

"It's the Marines," Kira replied, "look at the symbol on the back of the man's jacket."

Lula peered from the alleyway and her eyes widen from shock. She pulled herself back covering her mouth.

"See that," Kira questioned.

Lula could only nod. 

"Can't let anyone from the Marines find us like this," Kira added, "come on let's go."

Kira grabbed Lula by her hand, focused her energy where two angel wings appeared and they flew off back to their ship. Once at their ship, Lula and Kira looked to each other then back at the city of Nanohana. Who were those two they saw that was associated with the Marines? 

Kira turned around and looked away thinking to herself of why the Marines were even here. Did Sengoku ordered them to come here to watch her and Lula? It can't be. Kira shook the thought off then turned back to Lula. 

"We can't have them find out about us being pirates," Kira implied, "they find out, who know what'll happen."

Lula nodded in response knowing it would be true. 

"So what now," Lula questioned.

"We head out to Alubarna," Kira answered.

"Yes Captain," Lula replied with confidence.

Kira and Lula slipped on their coats they got from Nanohana then Kira grabbed Lula by the hand as two angel wings protruded from her back as they began to float and headed towards Alubarna.


	13. The LeSage Twins

It had only been a few hours since Lula and Kira left their ship to head towards Alubarna. From sixty feet above ground, much of the area was sand with different creatures that roam the desert. Kira landed on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. The heat was starting to get to her a bit and need to stop to rest.

"Everything alright," Lula asked.

"Yea," Kira panted, " just trying to catch my breath. So damn hot out here!"

"We should find somewhere to go cool off if we can."

Kira grunted in reply as the two headed north towards their destination when out of nowhere, a large sabertooth tiger like human hybrid lunged at them with a young woman on its back. Kira managed to pull Lula out of there dodging the attack.

"The hell," Kira exclaimed.

"What was that," Lula cried.

"I don't know. But from the looks of it, they don't look too friendly."

Kira moved her arm out in front of Lula.

"Don't do anything," Kira instructed, "I got this."

"Yes Captain," Lula nodded.

Kira smirked at her opponents who cautiously stared at her. The sabertooth had long navy blue almost black fur with a green scarf around it's neck. The sabertooth stood at nearly five feet tall on all four paws but at a staggering six feet and six inches tall on its hind legs. On the sabertooth's back was a young woman who had long navy blue hair that went past her shoulders, intense purple eyes and wore a mask that resembled a wolf on the top of her head. She wore a long dark red coat with dark blue boots carrying a sword in her left hand. She pointed her sword towards Kira then let out a shout.

"Hyah!"

The sabertooth charged at Kira at blinding speed the swiftly swiped at Kira but she was able to dodge it. The sabertooth kept swiping at Kira causing her to walk back dodging it's moves until she delivered a strong kick in the throat causing the sabertooth to fall onto the ground whimpering in pain. The woman jumped off of the sabertooth and ran towards Kira with her sword in hand and proceeded to stab her. She managed to slash Kira's sleeve but with no damage until Kira delivered a powerful uppercut sending the woman flying as she landed on the wounded sabertooth.

"Heh," Kira chuckled, "easy."

Kira approached the woman and wolf cracking her knuckles with a smirk on her face, her eyes intense, ready to inflict more damage onto her opponent. She picked the woman up by her throat and stared at her. The woman was paralyzed by the glare Kira gave her.

"Think you could kill me and my crew mate," Kira questioned.

The woman didn't answer as she looked away trying to break free from Kira's grip. Kira shook her head clicking her tongue.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere," Kira smiled psychotically as she tighten her grip around the woman's neck.

The woman began to flail as Kira's grip grew tighter around her neck. A small chuckle escaped Kira's mouth as she continued to choke the woman who was struggling to break free. Kira suddenly began to laugh sardonically over the amount of pain she was inflicting onto her prey. This was a thrill. She loved seeing the pain in those who dare harm her or Lula. It made Kira feel in power, a strong sense of dominance from within. She loved this feeling. She didn't want it to stop until the life began to escape her prey's eyes.

Lula watched in horror seeing Kira about to kill the woman who was almost near death. Lula ran to Kira and began to shake her.

"Kira," Lula cried out, "put her down! You're killing her!"

Kira quickly turned her head to Lula and noticed tears were streaming down her face. Her sense of bloodlust began to deplete at the sight of Lula crying. She hated seeing her best friend cry. Kira dropped the woman onto the ground as she began to slowly come to. She looked towards the woman who looked at her with horror in her eyes. A cough was heard from behind as she turned her attention to the sabertooth who was lying on the ground.

"Brother," the woman called out as she ran towards the sabertooth.

"Brother," Kira questioned with a look of confusion.

That giant sabertooth was the woman's brother. Kira felt like she was seeing things. Lula ran to their aid to nurse the injured sabertooth. Lula looked up at Kira with a concerned look on her face.

"Kira," Lula called out, "use your healing power to help him."

"Why should I," Kira scoffed, "he attacked us, let him die."

"Captain please," Lula cried.

Kira rolled her neon blue eyes then went over to the sabertooth and knelt down placing her hand on his neck. 

"Divine healing," Kira spoke.

A holy light glowed around the sabertooth's body as he began to heal and regain consciousness from his injury that was now gone. He got up on his paws and looked around his surroundings wondering what had happened. He looked to Kira and began to snarl at her. The woman held her arm up blocking the sabertooth's way. He looked to the woman who looked back at him shaking her head.

"Don't," the woman replied.

The woman looked to Kira then bowed down to her. 

"I apologize for any wrong doing that I have done," the woman apologized, "my brother and I wish you no harm."

"Yea right," Kira scoffed once again, "what makes you think I would believe you?"

"I understand," the woman replied as she stood up, "I am Le Sage Mavis and the sabertooth tiger next to me is my twin brother Diesel."

Diesel looked to Kira and bowed politely. 

"Kira," Kira answered.

"I'm Lula," Lula smiled.

Diesel nudged Kira purring. Kira looked down at Diesel then stroked his fur. Kira looked to Mavis with a suspicious look on her face.

"What are you doing in this desert," Kira questioned.

"My brother and I were sent here to hunt down anyone who dares to tread the desert," Mavis began, "anyone whom either is a stranger or someone who is affiliated with Crocodile."

"Crocodile," Kira blurted out her eyes widening.

"I'm sorry," Lula interrupted, "did you say you know of Crocodile?"

"Yes," Diesel answered.

Lula and Kira looked at the sabertooth with bewilderment in their eyes. He can talk! 

"Did that cat just talked," Kira questioned.

"Yes I can talk and for your information," Diesel began.

Diesel began to slowly turn back into a human with shoulder length messy dark blue hair, serious purple eyes and peach skin like his twin sister. His outfit consisted of a dark green scarf he maintained, blue light coat, black pants and black boots.

"I am a devil fruit user," Diesel added on.

"You ate a devil fruit," Lula questioned.

"I ate the Cat Cat Fruit Model: Sabertooth Tiger," Diesel nodded, "I'm able to become a sabertooth tiger."

"Not bad," Kira smirked impressed by what she saw so far.

"And you Kira," Mavis asked, "you used some type of magic on my brother to heal him. What powers do you have?"

"I ate the Human Human Fruit Model: Angel making me an angel," Kira proclaimed.

"Amazing," Mavis replied her eyes sparkling with amazement.

"By the way, you said you know of Crocodile," Kira implied.

"We do," Mavis spoke, "he's the man my brother and I are hunting down."

"What's your reason you're hunting him," Lula questioned.

"He took everything from Mavis and I," Diesel replied, "he stole everything from the kingdom of Alubarna and even killed our family. His acts are unforgivable."

"Know how to get to Alubarna," Kira asked.

Mavis nodded as she turned herself around along with Diesel.

"Follow us," Mavis ordered, "we can escort you to Alubarna but for now, we should head back to base."

"Yes," Diesel replied.

The Le Sage twins proceeded north with Kira and Lula following behind. Kira was still unsure about trusting the twins with leading them to Alubarna. She still had a grunge over them due to the two attacking her and Lula. Lula looked to Kira who still had a scowl on her face.

"Still have a grudge over them," Lula asked.

"Eh," Kira responded, "yes and no. Yes due to them attacking us and no because they are strong fighters."

"Still not going to forgive us," Mavis asked appearing behind Kira.

Kira turned around and jumped from Mavis appearing out of nowhere.

"The fuck you came from," Kira shouted in anger.

Diesel turned around and looked towards Kira and Mavis.

"Oh, forgot to mentioned," Diesel informed, "Mavis has a habit of appearing out of no where without warning."

"Now you tell me," Kira growled.

Mavis offered to help Kira up but brushed her hand away as they continued forward. They reached an abandoned building that was made of stone and went inside to rest. Lula and Kira collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion from the heat when Diesel gave them a bottle of water for them to drink. They quickly took a sip of their water and felt refreshed. Mavis sat down next to Kira in a fetal position looking towards her. Mavis was starting to freak Kira out. She inched away from Mavis giving her a scowl on her face. Mavis looked down ashamed over what her and Diesel had done. 

Lula went over and sat down next to Mavis and gave her a warm smile.

"I understand you're upset about what you and your brother done," Lula reassured, "but give Kira time. She'll come around."

"What makes you sure," Mavis asked.

"I've known her since we were kids and she does have a heart of gold."

"I see."

"We should probably rest for a while before we head out," Diesel suggested, "by then we should be able to get to Alubarna soon."

Lula, Kira and Mavis nodded as they laid themselves down to rest, ready to make their trek to Alubarna.

A few hours had gone by since Lula, Kira and the Le Sage twins found refugee in an abandoned home to cool down from walking in the desert. They gathered their belongings and began their journey to Alubarna. As the proceeded on their trek, Mavis noticed earlier a mark on Kira's back. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she crept closer.

"What's the mark on your back," Mavis asked.

Kira jumped forward as a small yelp escaped her mouth. She turned towards Mavis with an annoyed look on her face. This was getting annoying to Kira with her appearing out of nowhere without warning. Kira growled at Mavis as she turned back around as continued to walk.

"It's nothing," Kira grumbled.

"Why do you not want to talk about it?"

Kira scowled then let out a huge sigh. She stopped and pulled down her coat off and showing Mavis the Hoof of the Flying Dragon mark that was branded on her back.

"It was a symbol of being someone else's property," Kira began, "once branded, you are nothing but property to them."

"Who is them," Mavis asked.

"Celestial Dragons," Kira added.

Mavis's eyes widen from hearing the name of the organization. She looked down at the ground with shock in her eyes. She knew who the Celestial Dragons were. Diesel and Lula stopped and looked at Kira and Mavis who were behind them.

"Is something wrong Captain," Lula asked.

"Sister," Diesel questioned, "are you okay?"

"How does she know who they are," Mavis whispered to herself in fear.

Mavis fell onto the ground looking down at the ground shaking. There was something about that name that made Mavis shake to the very core. Diesel went over to Mavis to comfort her. 

"Mavis, what's wrong?"

"She knows them," Mavis whispered.

"Who is them," Lula asked.

"The Celestial Dragons," Mavis trembled.

Kira was confused about why Mavis was shaking over the name. She didn't think such a name would cause something this amount of distress. Diesel's eyes widen from the name and held Mavis tight in his arms. 

"You heard of them," Kira questioned.

"We have," Diesel replied, "we knew of their names because our parents were enslaved by them and killed years ago."

Kira was at the loss of words. She never knew she would meet those who were enslaved by the Celestial Dragons. Kira's expression changed to anger thinking of the torment she went through when she was once a slave by the Celestial Dragons. The thought of them made her furious. She brushed her anger aside as she knelt down and placed her hand on Mavis's shoulder.

"Look at me," Kira ordered.

Mavis looked up at Kira with tears in her eyes. 

"Don't let that name get to you," Kira added, "seeing how strong you and your brother are. Shouldn't let anything or anyone tear you to bits."

Mavis's eyes widen by Kira's words. What she told her was true. She shouldn't let anything tear her or her brother down. Mavis got up from the ground with her brother Diesel as she nodded with confidence. Kira smiled as she turned around and two angel wings protruded from her back. Diesel and Mavis were in awe of Kira with her beautiful angel wings. 

"What are you," Diesel asked in astonishment.

"Just a pirate who ate a devil fruit and became an angel," Kira replied.

"Beautiful," Mavis complimented still in awe.

"You said you knew how to get to Alubarna right? Lead the way."

"Right," Mavis nodded in response, "Diesel."

"Right," he answered.

Diesel slowly began to shapeshift into a giant sabertooth tiger as Mavis got onto his back. Lula looked towards the two as Mavis held her hand out with a smile on her face.

"Get on," Mavis urged.

"Ok," Lula answered.

Lula felt hesitant over this but carefully got ontop of Diesel's back. 

"Onward," Mavis shouted.

Diesel let out a huge roar as they ran north in the direction towards Alubarna with Kira above them flying towards Alubarna. The trek was tedious with the sandstorms in the area but were met by a giant purple lizard that emerged from the sand. Kira stopped as she stared at the lizard that screeched at them.

"What the hell is that," Kira shouted.

"It's a sandora dragon," Mavis called out.

"It's huge," Lula exclaimed.

"We have to take it down," Mavis shouted.

A smirk appeared on Kira's face. This was something she was looking for.

"Let's go for it," Kira exclaimed.

Kira flew towards the giant lizard delivering a hard punch in the face. The lizard flinched a bit much to Kira's surprise as she began to continue to punch it. Mavis hopped off of Diesel's back and shapeshifted into a giant human skunk hybrid. In her hybrid form, her skin grew black fur with a white stripe down her back, and grew a large tail with a white stripe. 

"Skunk Blind," Mavis yelled out.

Mavis sprayed a vile liquid at the lizard hitting it directly in the eyes causing it to become blinded. The sandora dragon began to back away screeching from the pain of the liquid in its eyes. Mavis unsheathed her sword and swiftly slashed the lizard appearing behind it. She sheathed her sword back in its case slowly until BOOM! The lizard was cut into pieces and fell onto the ground. Blood spewed everywhere as Kira looked at Mavis who was at a loss of word over how strong she was. 

"That was awesome," Kira cried out.

Mavis looked up at Kira then smiled over the compliment. Diesel looked around growling. He can sense something coming towards them.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Diesel warned, "another one should be coming this way."

"What," Lula questioned.

Suddenly, another sandora dragon appeared behind Lula about to eat her. 

"Lula," Kira shouted.

Kira quickly flew in and grabbed Lula her by the arm carrying her to safety. Kira placed Lula on the ground as she turned her attention to the sandora dragon with a serious look on her face. She walked towards the lizard with her right arm glowing in a holy light. She thrusted her arm back ready to punch the lizard as it approached Kira roaring, ready to swallow her. 

"Divine fist," Kira shouted.

A large beam of light in the shape of a fist lunged from her arm as the devastating punch knocked the beast out and sent it flying. Kira smirked over her beating her opponent with just one punch. She liked this feeling of power. She turned to Diesel and Mavis whose mouths were hanging open at seeing Kira using her powers.

"What," Kira questioned.

"That was amazing," Mavis exclaimed.

"You're one to talk," Kira mentioned, "what was the power you did back there?"

"Oh," Mavis remembered, "I ate the Weasel-Weasel Fruit Model: Skunk. Essentially, I am a skunk human."

Kira's face expression changed to that of confusion and of disgust.

"So you send out stink bombs," Kira asked.

"You can say that," Mavis replied. 

Lula watched the three talking about their powers as she looked down at the ground putting her hands in front of her looking at them with spore appearing from her hands. She did it again. She was not able to help her captain nor anyone else. She felt as if all those years of training to become an Admiral was for nothing. Kira looked over at Lula who was highly disappointed in herself. She went over to Lula to see what was wrong.

"Lula," Kira spoke, "you okay?"

"I did it again," Lula whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was too weak to help out...I can't even stand up for you or them."

"Lula..."

"Kira, am I weak?"

Kira placed her hand on Lula's shoulder then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hell no," Kira replied, "come on, you've got the marksmanship of a legend. How does that make you weak?"

"I guess you're right."

"Come on, let's shove out."

"Yes Captain," Lula smiled confidently.

Lula and Kira went towards the Le Sage twins and then proceeded forward.

"Let's keep moving," Kira ordered.

"Yes," the Le Sage twins replied.

The four continued their journey to Alubarna and during their journey, Diesel was carrying Lula and Mavis on his back with Kira flying above them.

"How much further are we from Alubarna," Lula asked.

"At this rate," Diesel replied, "I would say by sundown. By then the Rebel Army should be making their way there."

"The Rebel army," Kira asked.

"They're a group of members from the town of Yuba who's goal is to overthrow the kingdom of Alubarna," Diesel added, "we are part of the army but are there to stop them before they try to harm the civilians, not to mention we know the true reason who is behind this."

Kira looked away for a bit then back down at Diesel.

"What connection do you have towards Crocodile," Kira asked.

"My sister and I were trained to become assassins since a young age," Mavis informed, "our main goal was to kill Crocodile for his deplorable acts towards the kingdom. We can never forgive him."

Mavis looked up and saw the mirage image of Alubarna in the distance. The image of the plateau was growing larger as they continued forwarded. 

"There it is," Mavis pointed in the distance, "Alubarna."

"Let's go," Kira cried out as she flew past them with the other following behind Kira, ready to engage in battle to stop the war to save the kingdom.


	14. Alabasta War

After many kilometers, Diesel, Lula, Kira and Diesel reached the plateau of Alubarna where four flights of stairs were at the entrance. The four stopped at the entrance knowing this would be one of the biggest challenges they would be involved in. Mavis got off of Diesel's back then walked towards the stairs.

"Here's the entrance towards the city of Alubarna," Mavis informed.

"Huh," Kira pondered, "never thought a city would be sitting on a plateau like this."

"This is where King Nefetari Cobra and Princess Vivi live," Mavis added on, "and where Crocodile is located."

"We should head up," Diesel advised.

Before the four proceeded up the stairs, Kira began to remember something from a few years back. She began to remember hearing Akainu speaking to her about something important but didn't know what it was. 

"Hey," Kira called out, "you guys go on ahead. There's something I need to take care of."

"Is everything alright Kira," Lula asked.

"Yea, don't worry about it."

Kira flew off to an oasis near the plateau making sure Diesel, Lula and Mavis are out of sight. It was starting to come back to her.

_It was nearly three years ago when Kira was training with_ _Akainu_ _. She was on the ground wounded from her injuries inflicted onto her by him._

_"Stand,"_ _Akainu_ _ordered._

_Kira slowly got up from the ground shaking in pain but did not want to show any signs of weakness towards her mentor. She looked towards_ _Akainu_ _with an intimidating look in her eyes which made him smile seeing how serious Kira was._

_"Never show weakness,"_ _Akainu_ _informed, "especially towards those who dare stand in your way."_

_"Yes sir," Kira called out._

_Kira delivered a strong punch towards_ _Akainu_ _in the gut causing him to lose his balance but was not knocked onto the ground. The two continued to train with Kira showing great potential._

Kira woke up from her flashback as she focused on her mind on the prize. Find out any information on Crocodile then report back to Sengoku. She grew her wings and flew back towards the group who were still climbing up the four flights of stairs almost reaching towards the top. Lula noticed the shadow of Kira in the sky and looked up.

"Is everything alright Captain," Lula asked.

"Yea," Kira replied, "everything's fine."

"We're almost there," Diesel called out.

"Soon we should be hitting Alubarna very soon," Mavis called out.

"Got it," Kira answered.

"Right," Lula replied.

At last, they reached the final step and are now in the capital city of Alabasta, Alubarna. The sight of Alubarna was beautiful. They were located in the in Central city Square, a large area that laid just outside of the Royal Palace. The sky became tan as sand decorated the sky nearly blinding the group. They covered their eyes squinting slightly as they checked their surroundings for anything suspicious until they heard the sounds of faint screaming in the distance that was coming towards them. Mavis took a closer look and saw the townspeople running towards them being evacuated. 

"What's going on," Lula asked in confusion.

"They're forcing the townspeople to evacuate," Mavis informed, "Which means..."

Mavis turned around and noticed it was the Rebel Army that was making their pursuit to Alubarna. 

"They're coming," Mavis warned.

Lula, Kira and Diesel turned around and saw the Rebel Army running towards them. The four quickly ran to safety hiding in the alleyway. They waited for the right time to make their escape towards the palace to find Crocodile only to hear the sounds of a gunshot in the distance. Suddenly a war had broken out between the Rebel Army and the Royal Army. Lula pulled her head out from the alleyway and watched in horror of the ensuing battle between the Rebel Army and Royal Army. She did not like the sight of people losing their lives.

"What are we going to do now," Lula whimpered.

Kira peered her head out and noticed the Marines who were being led by the same woman they saw at Nanohana. Kira moved back in the alleyway with her back against the wall. How did the Marines come all the way here? Why were they following them?

"What's wrong," Lula asked.

"Marines are here," Kira replied.

Lula's eyes widen from Kira's answer. She was in disbelief. What were the Marines even doing here? Kira and Lula peered their heads back to see the Marines confronting a woman whom they came in contact with. The woman was tall and slender with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes that had dark, wide pupils, and a slightly dark tan. Her outfit consisted of a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. 

The Marine grunts were dispatched while the woman in the glasses was binded by what appeared to be a group of arms preventing her from reaching her sword. As the woman in white ran off past the four who hid back in the alleyway, Kira looked at her then back at the woman who was binded. 

"Multiple arms," Kira thought, "is this a devil fruit power she just used?"

Kira noticed a man who was about to depart after the woman in white. The man was tall with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He had darkish gray skin and nape-length black hair kept neatly slicked back, a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes were deep-set and heavy-lidded. He wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve peach shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, dark green pelted fur coat over his shoulders. 

"Who did you see," Mavis questioned appearing behind Kira without warning.

Kira jumped a bit then turned to Mavis covering her mouth. The man looked around to know who was there but brushed it off and continued to head towards the same direction as the woman in white. Kira uncovered Mavis's mouth giving her a scowl. Mavis looked to Kira with a look of shame over what she had done.

"I think I saw Crocodile," Kira whispered.

Diesel and Mavis's eyes widen over what Kira said. 

"Where is he," Diesel ordered.

"He left to follow a woman wearing white," Kira replied, "we found him which is a good thing but getting involved would result in us getting gravely injured or dead."

"She's right," Lula spoke, "for now, we have to stop this war from escalating."

"Alright," Kira ordered as she removed her coat, "let's go."

"Yes ma'm," Diesel, Lula and Mavis replied in unison.

The four proceeded into battle to stop the Rebel Army with Kira taking on a group of rebels who tried to attack her thinking she was a member of the royal army. Using her powers, Kira constructed a dagger out of light and used it to kill her enemies as they ran towards her. This was a fight that she knew she would get herself into but had to for the sake of the kingdom and the home that the Le Sage Twins were born in. For some reason, Kira felt something from inside her heart that made her feel she was helping out those who were unable to help themselves. This made Kira feel confident in her skills of becoming a pirate. 

Lula was battling a group and had to use her pistol that was given to her by her mentor back at Marineford. At first, she was not ready to even fight let alone partake in a war but she had to do this not only for her friends but for the kingdom. Lula was able to shoot down four people from hurting her only injuring them in the legs making it impossible for them to attack her. She also used her devil fruit powers to unleash an avalanche of spore onto her enemies paralyzing them.

The Le Sage Twins fought the members of the Rebel Army using their swords and their devil fruit powers to stop them from hurting the Royal Army. Mavis used her devil fruit powers to blind a couple members of the army with her skunk spray attack while Diesel was able to stop them with a devastating claw attack with using his hands as sabertooth paws. The twins knew this was the right thing to do. To protect the kingdom and put an end to the war.

What felt like minutes, felt like hours as the war continued. Suddenly, up in the sky, the body of Crocodile was floating in the air, as if he was defeated and the sky began to clear of the sandstorm that plagued the city. The clouds began to darken as the drops of rain began to fall on the capital.

"Please, I beg you," a voice cried out, "STOP THE FIGHTING!"

As the rain continue to fall, the Rebel Army and the Royal Army heard the sound of Princess Vivi who was standing at the top of the clock tower. Her voice was finally heard. Kira, Lula, Mavis and Diesel looked up as they felt the rain hit their skins. It felt rejuvenating. Mavis began to shed tears as she looked up at the sky then turned her attention to the princess. She was a young woman with long wavy light blue hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown eyes wearing a long dark blue coat and blue sandals.

"This rain will fall again throughout the kingdom," Princess Vivi shouted, "cause it once did so long ago. This nightmare is finally over."

Mavis began to cry as the rain continued to fall throughout the kingdom. The members of the Rebel Army and Royal Army dropped their weapons as Kira looking around her to see the war had finally ended and Crocodile was defeated. Kira went over to Lula, Mavis and Diesel who noticed Mavis was being comforted by her twin brother.

"It's over," Mavis cried, "it's finally over."

"It's OK sister," Diesel assured, "everything will be alright now."

Kira looked to the twins with a smile on her face. There was something about the twins that caught her interest. She saw the kind of potential they had which was something she was looking for in her crew. She turned to Lula who watched the twins share a touching moment in the rain. 

"You know," Kira spoke.

Lula turned her attention to Kira.

"Yes," Lula asked.

"Ever since we started our journey to become pirates," Kira added, "we've met some interesting people so far and it's only the beginning. The more people we meet, the more our crew continues to grow."

"You don't mean..."

"I want to recruit them."

Lula's eyes widen as she beamed. She wanted the twins to join the crew as well. The two approached the twins who then looked to them.

"Know a place we can go to rest," Kira questioned.

"Oh yes," Diesel replied, "there is a home not far from here where my sister and I would reside in from time to time. We can rest there."

"Great," Kira yawned as she stretched, "I'm beat."

The four headed towards a small home not far from the Central City Palace and went in to get some rest, ready to leave for their next journey. The next day, Kira and Lula were aboard on their ship ready to set sail with food and gifts from Nanohana they got. Diesel and Mavis were at the docks smiling towards them but Kira looked at them confused.

"Thank you for everything," Mavis thanked, "Until we see each other again!"

"What," Kira asked.

"We will see each other again," Diesel replied, "we will continue to support you even when you are away."

"What the hell are you talking about? Get your asses on board. You two are apart of our crew now," Kira ordered.

Diesel and Mavis's eyes widen from Kira's response. They couldn't believe that they would be become pirates. 

"Yes Captain," the twins shouted.

The two made their way onto the ship as they were greeted by Kira and Lula who smiled warmly at them.

"Welcome to the Winged Pirates," Lula smiled.

"Thank you," Mavis smiled back.

"We are forever in your debt," Diesel bowed.

"Hope you two are ready for whatever challenges comes our way," Kira warned, "being a part of our crew won't be that easy."

"We're up for the challenge," Mavis answered with confidence in her eyes.

"That's what I like to hear," Kira smiled.

The Winged Pirates left Alabasta and headed out to sea towards their next journey towards new adventures, new people and new encounters as they make their way through the Grand Line.

_**  
** _


	15. Lulusia Kingdom

A few days had gone by since Kira and her crew left Alabasta and onward towards their journey. Mavis was relaxing on the bird's eye view wearing a neon red crop top, white shorts and white boots with her mask hanging behind her head. The gentle breeze brushed her hair as she smiled. She enjoyed this feeling as she opened her eyes and looked to the sky. Mavis looked down to see her brother Diesel, in his sabertooth form laying down catching some sleep. At the bowspirit was Kira wearing a seafoam green bikini top, black skirt with skulls hanging from the hems and black heels.

Kira was in a state of thought. Sooner or later, she would need to contact the Marines about her and Lula's assignment. Kira sighed as she got up to stretch then hopped off of the bowspirit to head inside to her cabin. Once inside, a sudden ring vibrated.

**Purupurupurupurupuru!**

**Purupurupurupurupuru!**

Kira looked around her cabin to find where that sound was coming from. Then she looked over towards her desk to see a den den mushi on her desk ringing. This must be something the Marines added to keep close tabs on Kira and Lula. She walked towards it and picked up the receiver.

**Click!**

"Hello," Kira answered.

"Kuroneko," a voice replied.

That voice...Kira could recognize it. It was Admiral Akainu.

"Any updates so far in regards to your journey to Alabasta," Akainu questioned.

"We found Crocodile and he is being handled by a different group who are part of the World Government," Kira answered.

"Who were they?"

"It was a man with light white or pale sea foam green hair wearing a white or grey coat with biker boots and a jitte on his back along with a woman with short black hair, glasses and carried a sword," Kira described.

"Smoker and Tashigi," Akainu spoke.

"You know them," Kira questioned.

"Yes, I got reports saying that they captured Crocodile and are sending him to the World Government to be placed in Impel Down. But enough of that, where are you," Akainu ordered.

"Just left Alabasta, still out on sea, what did you have for me?"

"I want you to head to Lulusia Kingdom, which is not far from where you are at, just continue north and when you find a building in the distance, that's where it is. Once you arrive, report to one of our men about your assignment then they will instruct you to where your next destination is," Akainu instructed.

"Is this direct orders from Sengoku," Kira asked.

"Yes," Akainu answered, "once you arrive and complete your assignment with Orenjihebi, report back immediately. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Kira hung up the receiver then looked towards the window of her cabin watching the waves crash gently outside. Somehow she was beginning to have second thoughts about her being an Admiral for the Marines. Kira shook her head and headed back out on deck with the rest of her crew members. Lula was lounging on her chair reading while the Le Sage twins were relaxing. Lula noticed Kira heading towards her with a serious look on her face.

"Is something wrong Kira," Lula questioned.

"I got a call from Akainu," Kira replied.

Lula's eyes widen when she heard the name. She had not heard Akainu's name in years. What could Akainu be contacting them about?

"What did he want," Lula asked.

"He wants us to head to Lulusia Kingdom to report our assignment then instruct us where we need to go," Kira informed.

"Did he say how we can get there?"

"Have to head north up the sea and we should hit Lulusia Kingdom soon."

Kira headed up to the bowspirit and turned towards her crew. Diesel woke up from his nap while Mavis hopped down onto deck waiting on Kira's instructions.

"Crew, we head north, to Lulusia Kingdom," Kira instructed, "let's set sail!"

"Yes captain," the crew shouted in unison.

Diesel headed towards the steer of the ship to direct the ship with Kira standing next to him directing him. The voyage was treacherous but managed to arrive on the island unscathed as they docked on the island. Before they left the ship, Kira slipped on her Marines coat on her shoulders and a black cloak on top along with Lula. 

Once they arrived, the four left the ship and proceeded forward following Kira behind. Kira was wearing a black cloak with the hood down to conceal her identity while on the island to mask her appearance. The island was vast with a large wooden forest with pine trees and in the distance was a large castle that loomed over the port not far ahead.

Kira began to have thoughts once again over her decision of being a Vice Admiral while being a pirate. She began to remember the stories her father told her from when she was a child of his time with the Revolutionary Army and why he left the Marines.

_Kira and her father Lucian sat around a fire in the forest of Saboady Archipelago. At the time, Kira was only seven years old wearing her hair in a ponytail along with a long red top with a colorful belt around her waist with part of her top was hanging from the shoulder, black shorts reaching her knees and black boots. Lucian was wearing his black cape concealing his body as he sat near the fire staring at the flames._

_"Dad," Kira asked._

_"Yes lassie," Lucian replied turning his attention to Kira._

_"Why did you leave the Marines?"_

_Lucian sighed to himself as he gathered his thoughts with what he had to say to his daughter._

_"The reason I left the Marines was because of your mother," Lucian began, "she was the reason I left. When I was an Admiral, I was assigned to gather information on the Revolutionary Army when my ship was destroyed in the storm but managed to save myself by the use of a spare boat to an island nearby where I was heavily wounded, almost to the brink of death."_

_Lucian pulled out a locket that contained a picture of Mae as he smiled._

_"Before I knew my time was done," Lucian added, "I thought in my mind I saw an angel but when I first laid eyes on your mother, I fell in love. Something inside me told me to trust her and have her tend to my wounds. Days became weeks to months until I was finally healed and from that moment I knew where my place was."_

_"With mom," Kira questioned tilting her head to the side._

_"Aye," Lucian smiled warmly, "because of what happened when my ship was destroyed, your mom taught me a new way of life and opened my eyes to the world around me. The world I was heavily loyal meant nothing to me if innocent blood is dropped. She helped me break free from my life as an Admiral, I abandoned it all to be with your mother and her group she was part of."_

_"Do you ever regret being in the Marines," Kira asked._

_"Yes and no," Lucian spoke, "Yes because all the time I was with them, I never knew what true happiness or freedom ever felt like; and no because if I was not an Admiral, I would have never met your mother."_

_"Would you be upset with me if I decided to join the Marines?"  
_

_Lucian paused then looked to Kira with a worried look on his face. Kira looked back at him with determination in her eyes. Lucian sighed to himself and placed his hand on Kira's head._

_"I don't care if you become a Marine, a vigilante for the Revolutionary Army, a pirate or anything," Lucian smiled warmly, "All I ask is that whichever path you choose, you are happy with it."_

_"I promise dad," Kira smiled back._

Kira awoke from her flashback as she turned to Diesel, Lula and Mavis. She turned her attention to Lula and gestered her to follow along with her. She then turned her attention to the Le Sage twins with a serious look on her face.

"Diesel, Mavis," Kira instructed, "you two will search the island for anything and report back when you find anything. Got it?"

"Yes captain," the twins replied.

The two groups split up as Lula and Kira headed towards G-2. Kira grew her wings and lifted her and Lula up in the air and flew towards their destination. Below, Lula can see the twins on their expedition as Kira continued northeast towards G-2. The duo reached G-2 and noticed a large building with the engraving of "G-2" on the top. 

They landed near the entrance and proceeded inside. Once inside, they were greeted by a tall, large man with a bald top with blonde spiky hair flowing downwards on the back of his head, a mustache and dark-skinned. He dressed in a red, double-breasted suit over a dark-green shirt with a plain green tie, and had a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape. The man towered over them as he looked down at them.

"Who are you two," he ordered.

Kira removed her hood revealing her face along with Lula. 

"We are Kuroneko and Orenjihebi," Kira replied, "we were instructed by orders of Akainu to report on our assignment from Alabasta."

"I see," the man answered, "you're the two I've been informed about. My name is Comil."

"Yes sir," Lula replied, "we had word that we found out Crocodile's intentions and he is now in the hands of Smoker along with Tashigi."

"I see," Comil nodded, "which reminds me, I did get a message from Sengoku of your next assignment."

"Yes," Kira spoke.

"You and Lula will be assigned to head to Water 7 and find out more information on Cipher Pol and plus you will be meeting with Spandam who will be there," Comil instructed.

"Understood," Lula and Kira replied.

"To get to Water 7 you will proceed north, past Long Ring Long island and you should be there within a few days."

"Yes sir," the duo replied.

"As you should," Comil instructed.

Lula and Kira left and headed out to meet up with the Le Sage twins back in the woods. Once in the woods, noticed footsteps heading east heading deeper in the woods. Kira was hesitant at first but proceeded forward until she picked up a scent. It was foul smelling, that almost made Kira and Lula want to puke. It was Mavis. The duo proceeded forward until they came across a small home that was surrounded by portraits and paintings that decorated the outside of the small house. 


	16. Fallon

Lula and Kira came across a couple of portraits that were beautifully decorated around the small home in the woods. Many of the paintings were of the forest, others were of the people on the island and most were alluring designs that were mesmerizing. Kira felt this was odd that artwork as captivating as they were would be aligned outside in the woods. Kira noticed Mavis's scent was becoming less as they found where her and Diesel were.

Lula noticed the door was ajar and cautiously entered along with Kira.

"Please close the door behind you," a voice called out.

Kira turned her attention to where the voice was coming from. Behind her was a young woman sitting on her chair, legs crossed with a canvas on her lap and a paintbrush in her hand. The woman had long periwinkle hair that was past her shoulders, sea foam green eyes and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a short coral dress and was barefoot. She looked to Kira with a look of curiosity as she put her painting to work. Kira looked at the woman with a skeptic look on her face. The woman looked up from her canvas for a few seconds then back at the canvas.

"The hell are you-"

"Don't move," the woman ordered.

Kira growled over this. She stood still waiting impatiently over the woman's demand. The woman stopped stroking her brush then smiled at her new creation. She presented the painting to Kira and Lula. Lula's eyes widen with amusement over the painting of Kira she finished. Kira looked at the painting and tilted her head observing it. The painting was spot on with the details of herself.

"Thoughts," the woman asked.

"It's amazing," Lula smiled.

"You seem to know a lot on art huh," Kira remarked.

Fallon nodded smiling, "I've been drawing for years now and it's something I've taken up since coming to this island."

"Who are you," Kira questioned.

"Fallon," the woman replied, "nice to meet you."

"I'm Lula," Lula replied.

"Kira," Kira answered as she looked away looking for the Le Sage Twins, "by the way, have you seen two people around here in the woods?"

"Hmmmmm," Fallon wondered, "I believe so, what did they look like?"

"One was kinda short and wore a short top, skirt and carried a sword," Kira described, "the other was a tall man with a green scarf."

Fallon's eyes widen as she slammed her fist into her palm.

"I have actually," Fallon blurted out, "they're in the other room helping themselves to food I made earlier."

Kira turned towards the next room and went inside to find Diesel and Mavis gorging in food. They were in bliss over how delicious it was. The table was lined with all kind of food from roasted duck to udon. Kira felt her mouth salivate from the sight of food, then her stomach began to growl out of hunger. Kira placed her hands on her stomach as she   
blushed in embarrassment. Fallon placed her hand on Kira's shoulder offering her a friendly smile.

"Go on and help yourself please," Fallon urged.

Kira cautiously headed towards the table to seat herself along with Lula. Mavis looked up from her meal then waved to Kira and Lula.

"Try some," Mavis urged, her mouth full of food, "it's delicious."

"Sooo delicious," Diesel muffled, his mouth full of food.

Kira looked away for a second then grabbed some udon that was in front of her. It was an udon soup bathed in chicken broth with beef and chicken, bok choy, fish cakes and scallions that beautifully decorated the dish. Kira grabbed a pair of chopsticks next to her then took a couple of noodles and brought them to her mouth. After she swallowed, Kira's eyes widen. It was delicious! Kira scarfed down her udon as Fallon watched smiling seeing how much someone else loved her food. Lula grabbed a fruit tart and took a bite. Tears streamed down her face. It was divine!

"Well," Fallon asked.

Kira stopped then turned her attention to Fallon who smiled waiting on an answer.

"It's amazing," Kira cried out as she continued to eat.

"It's so divine," Lula proclaimed.

"I'm glad," Fallon beamed.

"So, do you care to tell us who you are and why you live in the woods," Lula questioned.

Fallon leaned back from her seat to take a breath then leaned back looking towards the four. Diesel and Mavis turned their attention to Fallon along with Kira and Lula.

"As mentioned a few minutes ago," Fallon began, "my name is Fallon; I am a painter and a former chef for the Marines."

Kira stopped. Fallon was once part of the Marines? Kira placed her bowl down along with her chopstick as she looked at Fallon with a suspicious look on her face.

"Former," Kira questioned.

"Former," Fallon nodded, "I use to work for the Marines when I was a child when I was taken in by Sengoku. I was also a former member of a group known as Cipher Pol. There I was trained by Rob Lucci in many fighting styles to hone my skills. One of the few skills I was trained in was Rokushiki martial arts, Soru and Shigan. Was only with them for a few years until I decided it wasn't the life I wanted."

"And...then," Kira questioned.

"I left," Fallon added, "I didn't want to continue living the life I didn't want so I went here to Lulusia Kingdom where I spent my days cooking and painting from time to time. I might also add I'm very happy I decided to leave or else I would be miserable. Don't get me wrong, my experiences with the Marines and Cipher Pol were great but it just wasn't the type of freedom I was looking for."

Kira had heard that many years ago. Her father Lucian said the same thing when she was a child. Maybe her father's words did have some type of meaning. She looked around her surroundings at the paintings that decorated the dining room. One of them caught her eye. Behind her was a painting of what seemed to be of Ace. Kira slightly blushed as she got up from her seat and headed towards the painting to get a closer look.

It was of Ace! Kira carefully picked it up studying the design of the painting. She was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked. The painting showed Ace posing with his right hand on top of his head as if he was about to take his hat off as he flashed a smile. Kira's heart began to skip a beat. Just viewing the painting of Ace was making her have that tugging feeling once again. It was getting stronger once again. She couldn't understand what that feeling was but she didn't want it to stop.

"That your favorite one," a voice asked.

Kira turned around and saw Fallon standing behind her with her hands behind her back as she smiled.

"Mine too," Fallon smiled, "he was a nice soul. I enjoyed his company."

Kira's eyes widen.

"You know Ace," Kira questioned.

Fallon nodded, "As a matter of fact, I do, I brought him inside when he came to Lulusia Kingdom. He was starving and needed some rest. I cooked him enough food to last him the next couple of days and he was very pleased by my hospitality."

For some reason, something inside Kira began to grow from within. She didn't like the idea of Ace being with another girl. Her look of curiosity turned to anger and jealousy. Fallon looked at Kira and noticed her change of emotion.

"Something wrong?"

Kira got up then gave her a menacing glare.

"Tell me," Kira sneered, "you didn't do anything to him have you?"

"Heavens no," Fallon blurted out, "all I did was feed him and offered him a place to rest for the night. Nothing more!"

"How do I know you ain't lying," Kira growled.

"Because he told me about you and how you and him met," Fallon remarked.

Kira's eyes changed from anger to calm. The feeling she once had for Ace began to resurface again. Inside she was happy Ace brought her up during him time with Fallon. A small blush grew on her face.

"What did he say about me," Kira asked shyly.

Fallon noticed Kira's change of mood when she saw her looking away blushing. She giggled to herself knowing Kira had feelings for Ace. It was relevant.

"I see," Fallon smiled, "you have feelings for Ace."

Kira jumped at the remark. She looked away still blushing.

"N-no, it's not like that," Kira stammered, "I just...was worried about him."

"You don't need to hide it," Fallon giggled, "I can see it on your face."

Fallon was right. It was inevitable. Kira did have feelings for Ace. It was undeniable. She turned her attention back to the painting of Ace. She missed him. His smile, his touch, everything. She had fallen for Ace.

"Knew it," Fallon chuckled to herself, "Come, have a seat, I can tell you about Ace's time here."

Kira got up and went back to the table where Lula was indulging in a strawberry shortcake while the Le Sage twins continued to gorge in food. Kira sat herself down as Fallon sat herself down then crossed her legs. Kira held onto the painting of Ace close to her chest thinking of what Ace and Fallon were talking about and knowing more about her childhood crush.


	17. Vivre Card

Fallon looked to the ceiling gathering her thoughts on what to say about her encounter with Ace when he came to stay the night at her place. 

"Ace came to my place when he saw the paintings that I was working on a few nights ago," Fallon began, "from what he had told me, he was out looking for someone who committed the ultimate sin."

"Ultimate sin," Kira questioned.

Lula looked up from her tart and looked to Fallon along with the Le Sage Twins.

"What is the ultimate sin," Lula asked confused.

"Before I explain this," Fallon spoke, "you do recall that Ace is part of the Whitebeard Pirates right?"

"Yea," Kira replied.

Kira remembered Ace telling her about his new crew from the tattoo he revealed to her back in Alabasta.

"Good," Fallon added, "Ace told me that one of his own men in the second division of his crew killed one of his own crew members due to stealing a devil fruit that they had found and abandoned the crew. So he made it his mission to find and personally kill him."

"Who is that person he's after," Lula asked.

"Ever heard of Blackbeard," Fallon asked.

"Who's he," Kira asked.

"He was a former member of the Whitebeard Pirates, but now, he's the captain of the Blackbeard pirates and from what I've been told, he's a dangerous pirate," Mavis informed.

"Good to see someone knows who he is," Fallon replied, "but anyways, Ace came here because he heard that Blackbeard was last seen on this island and wanted to hunt him down. Which reminds me."

Fallon reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper that was folded in four ways. She handed the paper to Kira. Kira took the paper and stared at it wondering what it was.

"What's this," Kira questioned.

"That is a Vivre Card," Fallon informed, "it's a special piece of paper made from part of a person's fingernail which is then made into paper. It can be torn and given to someone special that one would be separated from. You see, the torn pieces will point to and move towards each other no matter where they are in the world, allowing one to always be able to tell in which direction the other person is. Ace wanted me to give that to you."

Kira stared at the paper and a smile grew on her face as she held it close to her chest. Her face slightly blushed over the paper that she was given from Ace. Fallon smiled as she watched Kira gush over the Vivre Card. 

"Tell me," Fallon wondered, "do you have a crush on Ace?"

Kira jumped then quickly turned her head over what Fallon. 

"N-no," Kira shouted, "I don't have a crush on him!"

Kira's face grew redder over her lie about crushing on Ace. Fallon can read Kira's face like a book. She knew that Kira had a crush on Ace as it was apparent on her face. She leaned closer to Kira's face which only angered Kira even more. 

"What the hell are you looking at," Kira growled.

"Oh nothing," Fallon replied, "think it's rather cute that you have a crush on him."

Kira growled louder over what Fallon said. Lula noticed Kira was about to lose her temper. She got up quickly and grabbed Kira by her arm,

"Captain," Lula warned, "don't hurt her."

Kira only growled in response as Fallon did not even flinch from Kira's intimidating stare. Fallon could only smile over how entertaining it was to her. Kira clenched her fists tightly as she was about to attack Fallon, but Lula tugged on her preventing her from hurting Fallon. 

"Don't," Lula cried.

Kira's face changed to a calm stern look as she continued to look at Fallon with an angered look on her face. Fallon only smiled.

"Did I hit a nail," Fallon asked tilting her head to the side.

"You're lucky I didn't punch you," Kira sneered.

"Believe me," Fallon giggled, "you wouldn't want to."

Kira huffed as she sat herself down. Fallon was right. She did have a crush on Ace and it was inevitable.

"It's fine if you have a thing for Ace," Fallon assured, "he did tell me that he would be here for some time looking for Blackbeard. You might be lucky enough to catch up to him before he sets sail."

Kira's eyes widen. She would be able to see Ace again. Her heart fluttered inside her chest at the thought of seeing him again.

"Tell me," Fallon spoke, "how do you know Ace?"

Kira looked towards Fallon, her face still flushed red as she sighed to herself.

"I've known Ace since we were kids," Kira began, "trained with him along with Luffy and Sabo for three years until Lula and I left to join the Marines."

Fallon's eyes widen from hearing Marines. This intrigued her.

"The Marines," Fallon questioned, "what made you join?"

"I want to hunt down the man who murdered my mother eighteen years ago but," Kira sighed to herself, "sometimes I wonder if being in the Marines is something I really wanted to accomplish."

"Be honest," Fallon asked, "do you actually enjoy being in the Marines along with Lula?"

Kira stopped for a second. She began to remember what her father told her ten years ago that continued to invade her mind. Did she really felt happy when becoming a Vice Admiral? Deep down, she wasn't but sooner or later, she would have to leave it all behind to become a pirate.

"You're not the only one," Fallon muttered.

Kira looked up at Fallon. She noticed Kira staring at her as she brushed her periwinkle hair away from her eyes. She could tell Kira wasn't keen on her intentions of becoming a Marine. Fallon placed her hand on Kira's shoulder smiling.

"I was once like you until I realized what my calling was," Fallon began, "if I had to change anything, I'd never join and just be out at sea and explore the New World."

Kira smiled back at Fallon. For the first time, she met someone whom she could relate to besides Lula. Suddenly, it hit her, Kira wanted to see Ace again before he was to set off.

"Reminds me," Kira remembered, "you said Ace is still on the island right?"

"I believe so," Fallon recalled, "he shouldn't be far from where I'm at. You'd be lucky to catch up to him."

Kira suddenly jumped up from her seat. There was a fire in her eyes that was destined to see Ace again and Fallon could see it.

"Take me to him," Kira urged.

Fallon uncrossed her legs and she sighed to herself. She got up from her seat and headed towards the living room and grabbed to her boots slipping them on. Kira looked at Fallon confused. Fallon looked back at Kira.

"What are you sitting around for," Fallon asked, "let's go see Ace."

Kira beamed as she quickly got up.

"Alright guys," Kira ordered, "we're heading out."

Diesel, Lula and Mavis looked up from their dishes looking up at Kira. Lula got up and nodded in reply. The Le Sage Twins, not so much. They didn't want to leave their post with the delicious food that Fallon made but they could not disobey their captain. Fallon smiled at the group.

"Don't worry, I can make more food afterwards," Fallon assured.

The crew got up beaming as they made their way out to meet Ace. Once they exited Fallon's home, they headed to a milk farm that was not too far from her cabin. At the farm was a young girl with shoulder-length blonde hair half covered by a white bandanna, and light blue eyes. Her attire consisted of a long red and pink skirt decorated with an intricate pattern with a light blue shirt and dark blue boots. She was tending to the cows when Fallon and the other arrived.

"Moda," Fallon called out waving.

Moda looked up and saw Fallon then waved back at her beaming. She ran towards the group looking up at Fallon.

"Ms. Fallon," Moda smiled, "it's good to see you again."

"It is," Fallon replied, "you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

"What brings you here," Moda asked.

"My friends and I are looking for a man wearing an orange hat, black shorts and boots, do you happen to know where he might be," Fallon questioned.

Moda placed her index finger on her cheek as she took a moment to think to herself. Does she know anyone who wore an orange hat? Then it came back to her.

"Oh yes," Moda remembered, "I have. He just left a minute ago to deliver something, you should be able to catch up to him."

Moda noticed Ace heading out of the village.

"Oh," Moda exclaimed, "there he is."

Kira turned around and saw Ace was about to leave. Her heart ached seeing Ace again. She couldn't contain her feelings for him.

"Ace," Kira called out.

Ace stopped then turned to see Kira. His eyes widen and he waved to her smiling. Kira ran up to Ace until she was a few inches close to his body. Kira began to blush seeing Ace once again. She looked up at him smiling as he placed his hand on the top of Kira's head.

"Nice to see you again Kira," Ace smiled warmly.

Kira's heart melted seeing Ace smile at her.

"You too," Kira replied, "I missed you."

"I did too," Ace beamed, "reminds me, did you get what I asked my friend Fallon to give you?"

Kira searched her pockets and pulled out the Vivre Card. She presented it to Ace.

"This," Kira asked.

"That's the one," Ace nodded, "keep it on you, so then we will meet again on the sea."

Kira nodded smiling. She placed it back in her pocket then looked back at Ace. Ace noticed Kira had changed in the last five years they saw each other. She grew from a tomboyish girl to a beautiful young woman. He blushed slightly from Kira smiling at him. Deep down, he did have feelings for Kira when they were younger but didn't know how to tell her, not did Kira. However he felt he needed to confess his feelings but now was not the right time.

Then he remembered, he had to head out and continue his search for Blackbeard. Kira noticed Ace was looking at her weird. She became worried wondering what was wrong with him.

Suddenly, he placed his right hand underneath Kira's chin lifting her head up. Kira didn't know what was going to happen until Ace kissed her. Kira's eyes widen as Ace gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Kira's heart was racing over this sensation. She didn't know how to register it. She slowly closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. After they kissed, Ace stroked her cheek looking at Kira whose face was still beat red.

"I have to leave now," Ace spoke, "until we meet again. Hold onto that card and never lose it."

"I promise," Kira smiled.

Ace gave Kira a huge hug then kisses her forehead before heading out. He turned himself around and headed out as Kira waved goodbye to him. Lula approached Kira with a look of curiosity over what happened during the exchange between Ace and Kira.

"So what happened," Lula questioned, "were you able to speak with him?"

Kira turned back to Lula with a smile on her face.

"Yea," Kira nodded, "I was, he had to leave to continue his quest and told me to hold onto the Vivre card."

"I'm glad you got to see him again," Lula smiled warmly.

As Ace left, Kira took out the Vivre Card and held it close to her heart as she watched Ace depart making the promise that they would see each other again on the sea once again.


	18. Onward

Kira continued to look in the direction of Ace as she watched him depart. Kira could hear the sound of her heart beating out of her chest over her first kiss with Ace. Never in her life had she ever experienced love like this. She felt uplifted in a way no words could describe how she felt over it. Just then, Kira felt a jolt from within. She felt she was ready to go forward on her journey of being a pirate. Kira turned to her crew and Fallon who looked at her curiously.

"What are we standing around for," Kira shouted, "let's move out!"

"But where are we heading to boss," Diesel asked.

Kira smirked with a look of confidence on her face, "To Water 7."

Lula approached Kira with a look of confusion over her best friend's decision. 

"Are we really going to head to Water 7 after what Comil told us," Lula whispered.

Kira nodded with confidence. For some reason she felt a sense of sheer pride coming from within her. She never felt this way before in years. She turned her attention to Diesel, Fallon and Mavis who looked to her.

"What are you waiting for," Kira called out, "let's head out!"

The Le Sage Twins smiled in response as they nodded.

"Yes ma'm," they replied in unison.

Kira and the rest began to head back to Fallon's cabin to gather their belongings. Once they returned, Fallon was sitting in her chair watching Kira and the others prepare for their next destination. Fallon could only smile as she watched them. Kira turned her attention to Fallon who looked back at her with a smile on her face.

"Why aren't you getting ready," Kira asked.

"No reason," Fallon replied, "just watching you guys head out, but why not stay the night before heading out? You have enough time before heading to Water 7 anyways."

Fallon was right. It would be best to stay at Fallon's place for the night before leaving. She didn't much like the idea but she didn't have much of a choice. Her crew members seemed to have taken a fast liking towards her so she couldn't refuse the invitation. 

"Alright crew," Kira called out, "we will rest here for the night until morning. By then, we head out to Water 7. Am I clear?"

Diesel, Lula and Mavis nodded.

"Yes ma'm," the trio chimed in unison.

Later that night, Diesel, Lula and Mavis were asleep with Fallon watching over them. She noticed that Kira was not with them and went to investigate. Fallon noticed that Kira was outside of her cabin. She was standing outside with her arms crossed looking up at the sky holding onto the Vivre card that Ace had given go her. Many thoughts for clotting her mind. Kira was thinking about her life and what she wanted for herself. She was happy that she got to live part of her life as a Vice Admiral but she began to wonder waz this really something that she wanted to live her life as?

Fallon went outside to check on Kira who was unphased by Fallon's appearance.

"Can't sleep," Fallon asked.

Kira didn't move her head as she continued to look up at the night sky.

"Tell me," Kira began, "why did you join the Marines, let alone the other group you mentioned earlier today."

Fallon brushed her hair away from her eyes as she looked up at the night sky along with Kira.

"I didn't intentionally joined the Marines for my own personal gain if that's what you were thinking about," Fallon replied.

Kira looked to Fallon with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Years ago, I was separated from my family during a storm and I was washed up on shore near Marineford," Fallon began, "I was taken in by a man named Spandam who had me enlisted with Cipher Pol since I was seven. For years, I was trained to learn the Rokushiki while working as a chef for the World Government. During my time with Cipher Pol, I took on missions that not many would be able to take on and I was known to be a force to be reckon with alongside Rob Lucci, another member of Cipher Pol."

"There's others," Kira questioned.

"Yep," Fallon nodded, "I was not the only one who was also part of Cipher Pol, there were others too. One of them I once grew close to was Lucci. But-"

Fallon stopped for a second. 

"But what," Kira questioned.

"But I decided after being with Cipher Pol for nearly sixteen years," Fallon added, "I couldn't see myself staying with them. However, I remembered telling Lucci I decided to leave by faking my own death."

"Why fake your own death," Kira quizzed, "there could have been another way of leaving your past behind."

"It was the only way to escape," Fallon remarked, "besides, as I left, Lucci did give me one grave warning that if I had ever came back, he will find me and hunt me down to be executed."

Kira's eyes widen after hearing the warning that Lucci told Fallon. She began to wonder if the same thing would happen to her if she were to ever leave the Marines along with Lula. Would she be executed for betraying the World Government?

"Between you and me," Kira began, "I'm a Vice Admiral for the Marines living the life as a pirate."

"So you joined an organization for one reason but living a double life as someone that they despise, seems like you're dancing with the reaper if you keep this up," Fallon chuckled, "you truly are a fearless one."

Kira chuckled, "You can say that."

"Why did you join by the way?"

"To find the man who murdered my mother when I was born."

"I see," Fallon hypothesized, "so you joined the Marines to hunt down someone who killed your mother?"

"Yes," Kira nodded, "I will not rest until I find who killed her."

"I hope you find the man," Fallon assured, "will take time but I know you'll find him."

Fallon and Kira continued their conversation about their lives until Kira let out a long yawn. She was getting tired as was Fallon. 

"Wanna call it a night," Fallon asked.

"Yea," Kira replied, "I'm about ready to pass out."

Fallon and Kira went inside the cabin and laid themselves down on their beds then fell asleep. The next day, it was now morning and the Winged Pirates were ready to set sail for Water 7. Kira's outfit was different from the day before. She wore a red camisole crop top, blue shorts and black biker boots. Fallon's outfit consisted of a neon red flowing crop top, navy blue pleated skirt and navy blue boots. As they were making their way to the ship, Kira stopped for a second which confused Fallon for a second see her crew members walk ahead of her. 

"Something wrong Kira," Fallon asked.

"Nah," Kira answered, "I know this might sound sudden to ask you this but, you wanna join my crew? I could use a chef."

Fallon's eyes widen by Kira's request to join her crew. Fallon had always dreamt of going back out to sea in hopes to see the world. 

"I accept," Fallon beamed.

Kira turned her head to Fallon as she nodded with a small smile on her face. Another crew member had joined the Winged Pirates. Her pirate crew was getting bigger which excited Kira. Then something hit her, Fallon's paintings that were left behind back at her cabin in the woods. 

"Reminds me," Kira remembered, "didn't you want to bring any of your paintings with you?"

Fallon shook her head, "I'm fine, besides, I did bring one already."

Fallon presented the painting of Ace to Kira which she immediately started blushing over. Kira snatched the painting from Fallon and began to stare at the painting. It was the same painting she saw when Kira and her crew met Fallon. She looked to Fallon with a suspicious look on her face.

"Why did you bring this with you," Kira questioned.

"Because I know how strong your feelings for Ace are," Fallon smiled.

Kira scoffed over the comment.

"By the way," Fallon added, "I did bring one other painting with me."

"Hm," Kira replied.

Fallon grabbed a black cloth that was beautifully decorated with a jolly roger. The jolly roger was of a skull with two angel wings, hair that covered it's left eyes and two daggers going through it. Kira was in awe of the new symbol for her crew. 

"Did you make this," Kira asked.

"Yup," Fallon nodded, "thought our crew would need something to show when we cross into the New World."

"It's perfect!"

"Hey you two," Lula called out, "what are you two doing? Come on!"

"Kay," Kira called back then looked to Fallon, "time to set sail."

"Yes," Fallon nodded.

Fallon and Kira headed to the ship and boarded on where Diesel, Lula and Mavis were waiting for their captain. Kira sprouted her wings and flew up to the top of the ship and hung the new pirate flag. Lula and the others looked up and were in awe of the new flag as it blew in the wind. 

"This here," Kira announced, "is the symbol of our pirate crew!"

"It's perfect," Lula smiled.

"Makes other pirate crew be weary of us," Diesel agreed.

"What is Fallon doing on the ship with us," Mavis asked appearing behind Fallon

Fallon jumped a bit from Mavis appearing out of nowhere while Kira remained unphased by this. Kira landed on deck as she looked to her crew with a smile on her face.

"Everyone," Kira announced, "Fallon is now a new member of our crew. She will be our chef."

Everyone cheered over the newest member of their crew. Fallon could only smile as she was greeted with cheers over her joining the Winged Pirates as they continued their quest onward to Water 7.


	19. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter contains violence and bloodshed. Viewer discretion is advised!!

A few days past by since the Winged Pirates left Lulusia Kingdom, the cool breeze brushed the sail of the ship through the calming waters of the sea. Kira's outfit consisted of a short orange crop top, black skirt and black high heel sandals, she was lounging on the spirit bow of the ship looking out towards the sea with much on her mind. She began to think about what Akainu told her in the beginning of where to head to and wondered if he would contact her again to keep tabs on her and Lula. Kira did have respect for Akainu but a part of her didn't want to associate with him and rather associate with Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Lula approached Kira standing next to her. Her outfit consisted of a pastel yellow tank top, a long knee length white skirt and white high heel sandals. 

"Anything on your mind Captain," Lula asked.

Kira sighed to herself and sat up, "Eh, been thinking about some stuff recently."

"Like what," Lula questioned.

"I'm starting to think about what our lives would be like if we never became Marines and just say fuck it, let's become pirates," Kira began, "for some reason I feel much happier as a pirate than I do with us being Marines, we'd have more freedom than being on constant watch by the World Government..."

Lula knew what Kira was coming from. She felt the same way but deep down, she only agreed to join the Marines was because it was what Kira wanted five years ago.

"To be honest," Lula admitted, "I feel the same way too."

Kira got up looking towards Lula with her eyes widen. 

"You too," Kira asked.

Lula nodded, "I knew that this was something you wanted to do for years and I wanted to follow you on whatever road you chose."

Kira looked at the ground as she assumed the fetal position. Something inside of Kira felt guilty over this. Did she intentionally dragged her best friend into her life mission without realizing that it would cause conflict in the future?

"Lula," Kira spoke.

"Yes Captain," Lula answered.

"Would you say I'm a horrible friend for dragging you into this?"

Lula's eyes widen after hearing Kira's question. She could tell that she felt immense guilt over it but didn't want her to have it dominate her mind. Lula got up on the spirit bow sitting next to Kira. Suddenly, she gave Kira a hug which surprised her.

"Honestly Kira, you're not a terrible friend," Lula reassured, "what matters to me is that I get to share these memories with you. I still owe you a great debt from when we were children and I won't give up on it, nor will I give up on you."

Kira still had a surprised look on her face when she suddenly felt a weird feeling coming from behind them. Kira could sense the presence of someone or something approaching their ship. Kira's face changed from surprise to seriousness. 

"Lula," Kira spoke.

Lula got up looking to Kira, "Is something wrong Captain?"

"Get the others ready for battle," Kira ordered, "I'm sensing someone coming behind us and from what it looks like, they don't seem friendly."

"What do you me-"

BOOM!

The ship shook from the impact. Kira brushed Lula off of her and quickly got up from the spirit bow. She headed to where Diesel, Fallon and Mavis were on deck looking around to find where the shots were coming from. Mavis noticed a ship a few distances from them and pointed in the direction of where the shots were coming from. There were four pirate ships hundreds of feet away from them as they continued their barrage of cannonballs in their direction. Kira focused her energy and grew giant angel wings shielding their ship from damaged. Fallon looked to Kira with a stunned look in her eyes. What was this power that Kira had? The angel wings vanished as Kira got up.

"Kira," Fallon called out, "what was that?!"

Kira looked to Fallon with a smirk on her face, "I ate the Human Human Fruit Model: Angel so I'm now an angel."

Fallon was still stunned over what she just witnessed. She turned her attention back towards the pirate ships that were attacking their ship. Just then, a group of pirates invaded their ship and a loud scream could be heard behind Kira. It was Lula! Kira turned and noticed a pirate grabbed Lula dragging her with him holding a gun to her temple and a cloth tied to where her mouth was. Lula had a look of fear on her face as the pirate cocked the gun. Kira's eyes turned to anger as she quickly kicked the pirate down. She used her devil fruit power to construct a dagger made of light and slit the pirate's throat causing blood to squirt from the wound. Kira looked over to Lula who looked back at Kira shocked over what she did.

"You okay," Kira asked.

"I'm fine," Lula reassured.

Kira felt this was a mission she would have to do on her own. She had to find the captain who dared to attack the Kira Pirates.

"Lula," Kira ordered, "stay with Fallon and the others and defend the ship. I'm going to take on the captain on my own."

Angel wings protruded from Kira's back as she flew off leaving Lula behind with the others. Kira began to see different color auras in her distance. This was new to her. She never experienced this ability before. She could see a large light red aura in the distance along with two shorter light red auras. This must be the captain along with the subordinates, Kira thought.

A smirk formed on her face as she landed on the invader's ship with a demented smirk on her face. The captain stared at Kira with a look on his face as if he was about to laugh. He was a tall man with messy brown hair, black eyes and fair skin wearing the usual pirate captain attire along with his subordinates who began to laugh.

"So you're the ones who attacked my ship," Kira asked with a smug look on her face.

"And what if we were," one of the subordinates replied chuckling.

Without warning, Kira grabbed ahold of the man's face and began to crush his face with brutal force as a twisted smile grew on Kira's face. She released the man's face and swiftly grabbed him from behind and twisted his arm causing him to scream out in pain. The captain and his second subordinate could only watch in fear seeing how immensely her strength was. Kira placed her foot on the man's head holding him down as she constructed a dagger from light, picked the subordinate by the neck and slit his throat.

The man began to choke on his own blood as he struggled to breath. This was thrilling to Kira. Without a second thought, Kira swiftly decapitated the man in front of his captain and other subordinate. She held the bloody decapitated head towards them with a bit of blood on her face as she continued to maliciously smile.

"Whose next," Kira hissed.

She noticed the captain was backing away but Kira was too quick. She threw her light dagger at him causing him to fall onto the ground. Kira walked over to the captain who looked back at her with a terrified look on his face. Kira grabbed a handful of hair from his head and pulled his head up where his ear was next to her lips.

"Any last words," Kira growled.

"Please let me go," the captain cried, "we didn't mean you any harm! I promise I'll have my crew retreat and we will never harm you again!"

Kira seductively giggled over this. She loved how dominate she was over her prey. It made her feel alive. This bloodthirsty feeling, it felt amazing! Kira threw the man down where he was on his back ready to make his escape. She constructed another dagger from light and began to insert it into the man's arm slowly watching his face writhed in pain.

"That's it," Kira cooed, "scream for me. I wanna hear it!"

The man screamed in agony as the dagger continued to plunge into his arm. Kira constructed another dagger and proceeded to insert it into the captain's other arm which only excited Kira even more. His screams grew louder with the stinging pain of the light constructed daggers in his arm. Kira began to grow bored with her prey and thought it's time to put this asshole out of his misery. She crouched down next to the captain with a sinister smile on her face.

"Don't fuck with the Winged Pirates," Kira growled.

She got up and constructed a light scythe and swiftly slashed the Captain's head clean off. As his head flew into the sky, blood poured into Kira soaking her hair and her face in his blood. Kira felt satisfied with her kill. She turned her attention to the last remaining subordinate who witnessed the whole event who glared at her with fear in his eyes. He quickly ran off board and lunged himself into the sea. Kira's wings protruded from her back as she flew up and noticed the other ships that surrounded hers.

Kira focused her energy into her right arm as a bright holy light began to glow. She pulled her arm back ready to punch until she released it.

"Divine fist!"

A large beam of light shot out from her punch obliterating the enemy ships surrounding her ship causing debris and body parts to fly everywhere. Then she turned her attention to the ship below her and pointed her hand to it.

"Divine blast!"

A ray of holy light crashed into the ship eliminating it from the sea as Kira smirked. She flew back to reunite with her crew who managed to take on the invaders where many bodies were on deck bloody with bullet wounds, sword wounds and piercing blows. Kira could only smile as she looked at her crew who looked at her with confidence on their faces. They dumped the dead bodies of the pirates off board while Lula was able to absorb the blood on deck and on Kira with her spore devil fruit powers and release them into the sea.

This was only the beginning of Kira's journey of becoming a pirate and she loved the thrill. This feeling she had when she took on her enemies was enticing. She loved every minute of it. Kira turned towards the sea with a malicious smirk on her face.

"We continue onward," Kira called out, "to Water 7!"

"Yes ma'm," her crew cried out throwing their fists in the air, ready for their next destination on the path towards the New World.

  
  
  
  
  



	20. Water 7

It had only been a few days the Winged Pirates set sailed out to sea towards Water 7. They had already encountered an ambush of an enemy pirate ship and the crew past through Long Ring Long Island. Kira was sitting on the spirit bow once again looking up at the sky. Her outfit consisted of a royal purple cleavage-revealing cropped blouse with sheer sleeves that hung past her shoulders that reached down to her wrists, black pleated mini-skirt and her black biker boots. She couldn't get the image of her rampage out of her mind a while back. She missed that feeling. She wished she would experience it again. The rush of adrenaline from seeing blood spewing all over the ship, the sounds of agonizing screams from the pain she inflicted onto her enemies which turned her on, and killing them off while running off with their treasure she managed to scrounge up on the enemy ships.

Kira got up from the spirit bow and headed back into her cabin where she fell back onto her bed looking up at her canopy.

_Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru!_

Kira looked to the Den Den Mushi that was on the night table next to her bed. She quickly got up looking towards the snail.

_Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru!_ _Purupurupurupurupurupurupuru!_

Kira began to wonder if she should even reply to the call. She had a strong feeling that Akainu would be on the line and not Sengoku. Kira went over to the Den Den Mushi and picked up the receiver.

Click!

Kira did not reply.

"Kira are you there," a voice asked.

Kira's eyes widen. She recognized that voice; it was no doubt it was Admiral Akainu. 

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"Where are you heading to," Akainu asked.

"I was instructed to head to Water 7 to meet with Spandam back when Lula and I docked at Lulusia Kingdom."

"Good, you will be taking the sea train to Enies Lobie with Lula to meet Spandam to assist in the execution of one of the reported members of the Straw Hat pirates; Nico Robin," Akainu instructed.

Kira had a deep feeling inside that Akainu was contacting her to make sure she does not fall out of line with her duty as a Vice Admiral. This was one of the reasons that was making her reconsider her role as Vice Admiral if this was really the path she wanted to choose. 

"I will leave you and Lula to your task," Akainu added, "and once you're done there, head to Saboady Archipelago."

"Understood sir," Kira replied.

"As you should."

Akainu hung up and Kira dropped the receiver on the ground. She did not like having Akainu constantly on her back. She went over to her bed and fell back looking up at the canopy. For some reason, Kira felt that she was trapped when she was taken under Akainu's wing to train her. She had to find a way to leave the Marines behind and officially begin her new life as a pirate. 

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Milady, is everything ok," a voice chimed in a worried tone.

Kira quickly got up and looked towards the doorway to see Lula standing with a worried look in her neon green eyes. Lula's outfit consisted of a pastel blue tank top with a rose in the middle, white mini skirt and her white high heel sandals. Kira sighed to herself then curled into a fetal position on the side of the bed looking down at the ground. Lula went over to Kira and sat herself down next to her. She could tell something was eating away at Kira.

"What's wrong," Lula asked.

"He called in again," Kira replied.

Lula's eyes widen, "You don't mean-"

Kira nodded, "He wants us to head to the sea train at Water 7 and take it to Enies Lobby to meet with Spandam for Nico Robin's execution."

"What about the others?"

"I'd rather have them not know anything about us being Vice Admirals than have them know anything at all. It's for the best."

Kira got up from her bed and headed over to her closet where her Marines coat was hanging. 

"Lula," Kira spoke.

"Yes milady," Lula replied.

"Take the coats with you once we dock on land," Kira instructed, "make sure no one sees them while we head out to the sea train. Got it?"

Lula nodded in reply. She wasn't sure what Kira had in mind but knew it would be the only way to prevent anyone from knowing. Kira headed on deck and noticed Mavis looking ahead seeing a silhouette of an island in the distance. Kira could see the island of Water 7 but was not phased by this knowing what her mission had to be with Lula. 

"Something troubling you captain," Mavis asked appearing behind Kira out of nowhere.

"Nothing," Kira lied, "just thinking of what to expect when we arrive."

"Interesting," Mavis replied.

The Kira Pirates docked at Water 7 and noticed another ship was there at the dock as well. It was a caravel class ship with a ram's head part of the bow and on the ship was three tangerine trees and a black flag with a jolly roger that had a straw hat on it. Kira looked at the ship and saw the damage that was done to it thinking to herself this vessel has seen better days. Kira began to wonder if her crew would need a better ship to sail into the Grand Line, that could be a great distraction for her crew members while her and Lula went to complete their assignment by Admiral Akainu. Kira looked to her crew members who were in awe of the new island all except for Fallon who was silent and had a blank expression on her face. Kira went over to Fallon to check up on her.

"Fallon," Kira asked, "everything okay?"

Fallon shook a bit from Kira appearing behind her. She turned to Kira with a shocked look on her face then back to a blank expression. 

"I'm fine," Fallon replied, "it's just...this place feels too familiar to me. As if I've been here before."

"Do you remember being here before," Kira asked tilting her head to the side.

"I think so but-"

_Fallon began to have a flashback of her being a member of Cipher Pol when she was a teenager. As a teenager, she wore a short black dress with black thigh high boots with her hair tied in a ponytail with her bangs slightly brushing her seafoam green eyes. She began to remember teaming with her old friend Rob Lucci and her taking out criminals with her blinding speed._

_She remembered Lucci being a tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee, shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail and on his shoulders was a pigeon named Hattori._ _His usual attire consisted of large black top hat with a sepia band, a two-piece black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, complete with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. It was only a few years ago before she left, Fallon began to remember the grim promise that Lucci told her when she decided to leave Cipher Pol._

_"Fallon," Lucci began, "know that if you even dare set foot at Water 7 or Enies Lobby, I will hunt you down and kill you."  
_

Fallon looked down at the ground with the memories of her past flooding her mind. 

"If I ever set foot here or Enies Lobby," Fallon muttered to herself, "he will hunt me down and will kill me."

"Who would kill you," Kira questioned.

Fallon gasped and looked at Kira with a shocked look on her face. Kira looked at Fallon with confusion on her face. 

"Hey there," a voice called out.

Fallon and Kira looked ahead to see a young man heading towards them. He was a tall muscular man with silver hair that was shoulder length, navy blue eyes and fair skin. His outfit consisted of a navy blue jacket that was worn open, black pants and black shoes. Kira looked at the mystery man with a look of suspicion. She approached the man with an intimidating look on her face.

"Who are you," Kira asked.

"Hey take it easy, Senorita," the man exclaimed, "just wanted to welcome you to Water 7. I'm Arrow."

Arrow held his hand out to Kira to shake hands. Kira looked down at his hand then shook his hand in response.

"Kira," Kira answered.

Arrow beamed after they shook hands then noticed Kira's appearance. He began to blush looking at her but mainly his eyes were focused on Kira's cleavage. His face turned beat red as he continued to stare and his mouth started to drool. Kira picked up on this and immediately kicked Arrow in the face knocking him onto the ground. Fallon and the others were in shock over what Kira did.

"Captain," Diesel called out, "what was that for?!"

"He looked at me the wrong way," Kira sneered, "so I knocked some sense into his head."

Arrow got up rubbing the concussion looking to Kira with a fearful look on his face. Kira still had an intimidating look on her face but was mostly out of annoyance. 

"Let's try this again," Kira spoke, "I'm Kira and you are?"

"Arrow," he grunted in pain.

"Would you happen to know of anyone who can build a ship," Mavis asked Arrow appearing behind him.

Arrow jumped and fell onto the ground once again. He looked to Mavis with a look of annoyance on his face. Mavis looked back at him with a gloomy yet blank expression on her face.

"As a matter of fact," Arrow replied, "I happen to be a shipwright who can help you guys with building a new ship."

"Really," Diesel answered, "how long have you been a shipwright for?"

"Since I was only ten," Arrow proclaimed, "can help you build a ship strong enough to handle the high seas while entering the New World."

A smile formed on Kira's face. This was the perfect diversion she was looking for while her and Lula head to Enies Lobby. Kira turned to her crew with a determined smile on her face. 

"Everyone, make sure you stay with Arrow with the construction of our new ship," Kira ordered.

"Yes ma'm," the crew responded in unison.

"What about you captain," Mavis asked.

Kira turned her back to her crew walking past them, "Lula and I got some business to take care of. Just focus on the new ship."

"Understood ma'm," Mavis nodded.

"Alright guys," Arrow instructed, "gonna need all ya'lls help with the new ship."

"Yes," the crew responded in unison.

Just as Kira was about to meet up with Lula, Fallon grabbed ahold of Kira's arm with a worried look on her face.

"I know this is a lot to ask but," Fallon paused for a second then sighed, "would you allow me to join you and Lula to Enies Lobby?"

Kira's eyes widen from Fallon's request. How does she know about Enies Lobby? 

"How do you know about the place," Kira asked.

"Remember when I told you I was a former Cipher Pol agent?"

"Yea?"

"Let me join you so I can settle a score from years ago," Fallon pleaded.

Kira looked away for a second before looking to Lula who looked back at her with a determined look on her face as she nodded. Kira sighed to herself as she turned her attention to Fallon. Kira nodded to Fallon allowing her to join her and Lula. Now this wasn't an assignment for just Lula and Kira but a score to settle for Fallon to confront her past.


	21. Puffing Tom: Destination Enies Lobby

Kira knew this was only part one of her task of abandoning her position as Vice Admiral to become a pirate. Her, Fallon and Lula boarded their ship one last time to get changed before they headed to their destination. Kira's outfit still consisted of her royal purple cleavage-cropped blouse with sheer royal purple sleeves and her black biker boots but decided to switch her black skirt to a pair of black shorts. Lula's outfit consisted of a pastel orange tank top, white pants and white heels. Fallon's outfit consisted of her black mini dress with black thigh high boots and had her hair tied in a ponytail being held up by a black ribbon. 

Lula presented Kira with her Marine coat which she grabbed and draped over her shoulders in the same style as Lula's. Once they got finished dressing, Fallon turned to Kira and Lula and noticed the Marine coats they were wearing. Fallon's eyes widen from knowing that they were with the Marines. She didn't know how to comprehend this into her mind.

"Wait," Fallon began, "you two are part of the Marines?"

Kira and Lula looked to each other with a shocked look on their faces. They knew that sooner or later, one of their crew members would know about their lives as Vice Admirals for the Marines. They couldn't keep it a secret for too long, only one crew member knows now but the worst fear is if the others knew. The duo looked back at Fallon who still looked at them awestruck. 

"We are part of the Marines but," Lula began.

"We decided that this wasn't the path that we wanted to go," Kira interrupted.

"So kinda like me," Fallon questioned.

"Eh," Kira shrugged, "anyways, we should be heading towards Enies Lobby."

"Right," Lula nodded, "can't keep Spandam waiting. But then again, we would need to know how to get to the sea train to take us there."

"I can escort you two to the Puffing Tom," Fallon blurted out.

"Puffing Tom," Lula questioned.

Kira looked towards Fallon, "You know where the sea train is?"

"Yes," Fallon nodded, "the Puffing Tom is the only known working sea train that runs from Water 7 to Enies Lobby and it's perfect since I'm dressed as a Cipher Pol agent; people would think I'm escorting the two of you to Enies Lobby."

"Perfect," Kira smirked, "let's head out."

"Yes ma'm," Fallon and Lula replied in unison. 

Fallon, Kira and Lula exited the ship and looked to it one last time. This was the last time they would ever see this ship again. This ship was with them through their journey but it was time to abandoned the ship and set sail on a new ship. Fallon proceeded ahead of Kira and Lula as they began their trek to the Puffing Tom. Fallon felt something in the air sensing it was about to storm soon. She had to move quick knowing the train would leave early if a storm were to hit Water 7. 

"We're almost to Blue Station," Fallon informed, "should get there quick before the storm hits."

The trio quicken their walk as they finally reached Blue Station where four Cipher Pol agents and a group of Marines with four prisoners with them. The trio began to listen to the conversation and waited for the right time to follow them onto the train. It was hard to hear but they began to follow behind then to board the Puffing Tom. Before they boarded, they were stopped by a man who had big black eyes with 3 eyelashes on top of his eye, and a long rectangular nose similar to , only rectangular in shape. His outfit consisted of a black cap, a black suit jacket with an orange handkerchief in the breast-pocket over a high-collared black shirt, pants and shoes. He looked to Fallon with a suspicious look on his face.

"Who are you," the man asked.

Fallon looked up at the man with a serious look in her eyes. 

"I'm here to escort two Vice Admirals of the Marines to Enies Lobby to meet with Spandam," Fallon informed.

"Let them in," a voice called out.

The man looked at the trio and let them proceed inside. They sat themselves down inside the car CP9 was at. Kira looked at the agents with curiosity but suspiciousness in her eyes. She had a feeling that none of these agents had any good intentions. Kira kept to herself throughout the entirety of the ride to Enies Lobby along with Lula. Fallon looked to the other members of CP9 whom one of them was looking towards her with an intimidating look in his eyes. Fallon's heart dropped at the stare Lucci was giving her. An average sized man, with blonde hair, sideburns and a blonde mustache wearing black Cipher Pol clothes, and has a scar running across the right side of his face. Lula looked at him with a curious look on her face. She leaned to Fallon who was looking at the man.

"Fallon who is that," Lula asked.

"That's Corgi," Fallon whispered, "he's something of a commander amongst the government soldiers. The others in black are Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno and the one with the top hat is Lucci."

"Just so you know," Corgi began, "security here is lined. In the 5th car is the Marine Captain T Bone, in the 4th Wanze of CP7, and finally in the 3rd car is the newest member of CP9, Nero."

While heading to their destination, Kira began to really think on what she wanted to do with her life. Her father's words continued to flood her mind about choosing the path she wanted to follow. Throughout the train ride, Kira noticed an air door opening behind them as a woman with black hair, blue eyes and fair skin wearing a long sleeve black mini dress and black knee high boots. Another person managed to break through the air door was a tall built man with enormous forearms and his biceps were comparably small. His chest was well-toned with large abs and pectoral muscles. He had brightly-colored blue hair, blue star tattoos on his forearms and had three prominent lower Matsuge on each eye. This must be Nico Robin, Kira thought. But who was the man with the huge arms? The two were escorted to the next car where they await their arrival to Enies Lobby.

At last they reached Enie Lobby at Day Station where Franky and Robin were escorted out of their respective car and were taken to the entrance of Enies Lobby. Kira was in awe over the sight of Enies Lobby. She remained silent as they continued forward inside where they met Spandam. He was a pale man of slim stature with wavy, wild lavender hair in a layered style that is roughly shoulder-length and parted in the middle. He had black markings around his eyes, and his narrow nose was a dark red. He wore a brown studded leather mask which covered the bridge of his nose and scars on his moderately high forehead just above his eyebrows. He also wore long brown leather gloves, a black high-collared leather vest with matching pants separated by a studded belt, white shoes with brown tassels extending from their heels, and a long-sleeved light gray shirt decorated with a diagonal squiggle pattern below his vest with the collar turned up. 

Kira and the others were escorted to another part of Enies Lobby where they proceeded ahead of the CP9 members and went inside the Enies Lobby building. They met with the Cipher Pol Agents where Kira and Lula had to stand behind the doors to guard it while Fallon stood behind to hear on the conversation of Spandam and the two criminals in custody.

Kira watched Spandam punched Robin to the ground then proceeded to stomp on her causing Kira's face to grow into shock. To see someone of a high power treat someone this cruelly. Kira wanted to teach the man a lesson but was held back by Lula.

"Captain, don't," Lula warned.

"I can't just just stand here and take this," Kira growled, "this bastard needs a good ass beating!"

"If we attacked then they would have us killed," Lula warned, "the last thing we want is for us to be executed for going against the Marines."

"Even if that were the case, I won't stand for this!"

Kira ran off in a rage as tears streamed down her face. Lula went after her trying to catch up. Fallon could only watch as she looked to see the other CP9 agents leave with Lucci coming up to her. Fallon gulped looking at him. 

"Once I'm done with business with the Straw Hats," Lucci warned whispering, "you're the next to die."

Tears began to stream down her face after hearing what Lucci told her. She watched the CP9 members leave then proceeded to follow where Kira went.

Once outside, Kira began to punch the wall out of anger over this. See was beginning to see what her father meant by the World Government not being what he thought they would be when he became Admiral. She was suddenly beginning to understand the truth. How could Kira be so stupid in joining the Marines? 

"Kira," Lula called out, "we need to head back and see-"

Just then, a bird shaped fireball shot at the World Government flag causing it to burn. Lula had a look of shock over this, who would shoot down the World Government flag? In the distance, on the other building top were five people standing. Kira looked up at the individuals on the top of the building. She recognized them, it was the Straw Hat crew. Seeing them attack the World Government flag somehow brought a smile to Kira's face.

Part of her felt some sort of closure, almost payback for what Spandam has done. Kira got up and knew what she had to do, if she wanted to go against the Marines, she would need to retaliate. A demented smirk grew on Kira's face it was time to release hell on the World Government. 


	22. Retaliation

Kira noticed the Marines at Enies Lobby thinking if they were to escape, they would have to leave by force. Kira looked up and noticed the Straw Hat crew on top of the opposite building as they began their attack to save Nico Robin, this would be a perfect distraction for her, Lula and Fallon to make their getaway. Kira was still shaken up over what she witnessed. She slowly began to despise everything that the Marines were for. 

Kira looked back at her crew members with a plan in mind. 

"This is our chance," Kira began, "if we can make our way through the barrage of Marines and head back to Water 7, we should be able to get out unscathed."

"But how can we if we're in our attire as Vice Admirals," Lula asked, "if we turn our back towards them then-"

"FUCK THE MARINES," Kira yelled.

Fallon and Lula looked at Kira with a shock expression. They were shocked by how Kira reacted to the danger of what she and Lula would face if they went against the Marines. Kira didn't care in anyway if she would die betraying them but if this was one way of her to become a pirate. 

"I don't care if I die for betraying the Marines," Kira growled, "I could care less if I would be the most wanted pirate in the world. If this is what it means for justice to treat others like filth, I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!!!"

Fallon and Lula were silent. Kira began to shed tears of anger. 

"This was what my father told me when I was child," Kira began, "he told me about the horrors he witnessed from the Marines. How they killed innocent lives without mercy...it's...it's...inhumane!"

"So, what's the plan Captain" Fallon asked.

Kira looked to Fallon and Lula with serious neon blue eyes but with a confident smile on her face, "If we're gonna live our lives as pirates, might as well raise hell."

Kira got up sighing to herself out of frustration knowing of what the cost of going against the Marines would result in but at this point, she didn't care anymore. Then she looked up a noticed a group of Marine ships heading to Enies Lobby. 

This couldn't be, Kira thought, did Spandam use the Buster Call?

"Motherfucker," Kira growled.

"What's wrong milady," Lula asked.

Lula and Fallon looked in the direction that Kira was looking at and noticed the group of Marine ships arriving to Enies Lobby. Shots of fire decorated the sky as they landed in the city, ablaze with hell fire. The horrors of what they witnessed in front of their eyes was too much for them to unsee. Lula began to shed tears seeing this. Fallon began to think of Lucci's warning as she began to have a panic attack. This was too much to her, this was what caused her to leave the World Government behind. Fallon got up with tears streaming down her face with a look of determination on her face.

"Kira's right," Fallon began, "we need to leave this place and let hell loose."

"Even if it means we would be considered enemies to the World Government, it doesn't matter anymore," Kira added.

Lula looked down at the ground then at her hands. Could she really turn away from the Marines and truly start her path in becoming a pirate? Lula needed to prove herself that she was strong enough to protect her crew and lay down her life for her captain. Lula clenched her fists then got up with a look of determination on her face. 

"What are we waiting for," Lula spoke, "let's show them how merciless we are."

"Now we're talking," Kira smirked, "let's move out!"

"Yes ma'm," Fallon and Lula replied in unison.

Just when Kira and the others were about to make their escape, the door that connected the courthouse to the Tower of Justice came down. Kira smirked, this was all going according to her plan so far. She grabbed Fallon and Lula holding them close to her as angel wings protruded from her back.

"Hang on tight," Kira ordered.

"Got it," Lula nodded.

The three flew up into the sky high enough to not be recognized by the Marines as they made their out of the Tower of Justice and landed on one of the Marine ships. A group of Marines looked at Kira and the others who were bewildered by her appearance. She approached the Marines with a twisted smile on her face. Without warning she began to attack them with kicks and punches. Twelve Marines fell onto the ground from their injuries. Kira looked to Fallon and Lula with a stern look on her face.

"Don't just stand there," Kira yelled out, "take these bastards down!"

Fallon and Lula nodded as Fallon attacked a Marine Captain with blinding speed as she appeared behind him. 

"Rokuogan," Fallon called out.

A blast of energy emitted from her hands as the Marine captain was blown away and was thrown overboard by Fallon's power. The other Marines looked at Fallon with shock in their eyes. Another Marine Captain noticed Fallon and approached her.

"Well well if it isn't the Blue Flash herself," the man sneered.

Fallon looked at the Captain with a serious look in her eyes. She recognized the captain. He had short light seafoam green hair, hazel eyes and stood at six feet and four inches tall wearing his Marine Captain attire. He smirked as he continue to look at Fallon. 

"It's been a long time, Haku," Fallon replied.

"Going against the Marines I see," Haku chuckled, "not something a former Ciphor Pol agent would do."

"I didn't come back here to reunite with my comrades," Fallon barked.

Fallon suddenly disappeared then appeared behind Haku with her index and middle finger pinched together. 

"Finger pistol," Fallon spoke, "rapid fire triple sting."

Fallon fired a couple blows onto Haku causing him to fall onto the ground. Then Fallon unleashed a power from her legs causing a force of wind to emit from her legs.

"Temptess kick," Fallon called out.

Haku flew forward until he encountered Lula who was holding a pistol towards him. Without warning, she quickly shot him in the head causing him to fall onto the ground bleeding from his wound. Lula gasped over what she had done. She killed someone who was with the Marines. For some reason, something inside Lula began to arise from her subconscious. She felt powerful for some odd reason. She felt in control of this situation. Lula cocked her gun again and aimed it at a group of Marines who stared at Lula with pure horror on their faces. She fired her gun at them killing them one by one with a clean headshot. Kira continued to fight the Marines when she noticed the other ships behind her. She looked to Fallon and Lula who were fighting.

"Guys," Kira called out, "you stay here and take these fuckers, I got the other ships."

"Yes ma'm," Fallon and Lula replied.

Kira grew her wings and flew off to the next Marines ship and landed. She constructed a dagger from light and stared at the Marines along with their captain with a bloodthirsty smirk on her face. She briskly slashed the members of the Marines where blood began to spew all over the ship. Kira smirked as her bloodthirsty lust began to take over her once again. She loved this feeling. She missed it very much. As she continued to kill her prey, more and more of her victims fell, blood began to pour everywhere, Kira was in ecstasy. 

Suddenly, Kira noticed a giant leg destroy a Marine ship. Her eyes turned to shock out of what she witnessed. She squinted her eyes and got a closer look then she noticed, it was Luffy. Kira smiled seeing he took down a Marine ship. 

"It's been awhile, Luffy," Kira said to herself, "you dumbass."

In the sky, she noticed him being attacked by what appeared to be a leopard. A marine came up behind Kira and jabbed her in the back. She cried out in pain as she fell onto the ground. She looked up at the Marine who stabbed her then a psychotic smile returned to her face once again. 

"Divine healing," Kira spoke.

A pale yellowish white light surrounded Kira as her wound healed. She got up from the ground and rapidly kicked the Marine down. 

"Watch out," one of them called out, "she has a devil fruit power!"

A palish yellow light began to surround Kira's right arm as she continued to smirk at the Marines.

"See you all in hell," Kira smirked, "Divine fist!"

A bright light blasted from Kira's arm sending the remainder of the Marines flying and destroyed most of the ship. She continued to fight the Marines and the retaliation which felt that it lasted for hours, all ended when out of the blue, a humanoid leopard burst through the building heavily wounded but was clearly defeated. Kira got up and a smile formed on her face. 

"Luffy did it," Kira nodded, "it's over."

Kira fell onto the ground exhausted from the battle then let out a joyful laugh. She felt liberated. She felt like a new person. A new chapter in her life had opened and it was only the beginning. Kira got up and flew back to Fallon and Lula who managed to take down the Marines on their own as they looked to each other with a look of confidence on their faces. They nodded at one another then looked towards the sea as they headed back to Water 7 to reunite with the other crew members. It was over, but was only the beginning of Kira's freedom.


	23. The Fallen Angel

It had been a few days since Fallon, Kira and Lula left Enies Lobby to return to Water 7. When they finally arrived, they were greeted by the Le Sage twins and Arrow. All three were waving at Kira and the others upon their return. As soon as they docked at Water 7, Arrow ran up to Kira with a huge smile on his face with bits of sweat on his face and bits of dirt on his face. 

"What happened to you," Kira asked with a look of disgust.

"Glad you made it back," Arrow beamed, "where did you and the other two went to?"

"Nothing special," Kira replied.

"Anyways, come see your new ship," Arrow proclaimed.

Arrow led Kira, Fallon and Lula to their new ship and once they arrived, Kira was in awe. It was Barque ship with a 500 ton range capacity. The ship had a Victorian Gothic appearance with the ship being dark midnight black with the figurehead on the front of the ship the shape of a woman who was dressed to look like an angel with flowing hair and where her hands were pressed to her chest, a cannon was hidden inside. On the ship's sides were square openings where a line of cannons were aligned each one able to move in direction of where they marksman wanted to point at. 

Kira was in awe. Her brand new pirate ship that she can proudly sail the seas to make their way to the Red Line. 

"Hey," Arrow called out, "What are you waiting for?"

Kira shook her head and followed her crew members on board their new ship. As the crew went aboard the ship, they followed Arrow to the first level where inside was a library that was filled with an assortment of books containing information from the field of medicine to books about the different creatures on the high seas. Lula was in awe over her new area where she can study medicine and use her practices to create spores for an assortment of advantages in battle. 

The next room they visited on their tour was the training room, perfect for Diesel and Mavis to hone their zoan fruit powers along with enhancing their swordsmanship. There were three dummies in the room used to enhance their fighting prowlness along with a punching bag, weights and targets perfect for Lula's marksman training.

The third room on the first level was Arrow and Diesel's room. Completed with two beds, dressers, night tables and on the left side of the room, presumably belonging to Diesel were a collection of weapons. On the right side of the room, were an assortment of tools and machinery for Arrow to construct weapons and tools for the crew along with a bathroom that was connected to their room equipped with a shower, a bathtub and a sink.

As they descended to the second level, they went into the kitchen that had a beautiful Victorian Gothic touch to the setting along with the dining room. Inside the dining room the walls were a decorative red and black with a black chandelier hanging above. The chairs were a glorious black made from mahogany wood with the table stretching as far as thirty five yards. They went into the kitchen where Fallon was in love. It was a huge kitchen that had three ovens, three stove tops and a huge chandelier that hung in the center of the kitchen. In the cabinets above the counter were cupboards holding silverware, plates and various other utensils and items for Fallon to use. 

Next door to the kitchen and dining area was Fallon's room that had a beautiful vibe in the room. Inside her room was her bed, a desk and an assortment of canvases, paints, pencils and other artist materials that left Fallon in awe. Now she had a place where she can focus on her artwork during her free time. Next door was Mavis's room that had a French Victorian feel to her room. It was completed with a bed, desk, closet, night table and a wall that had an assortment of masks for her to wear while fighting. Lastly there was a bathroom where 

"It's perfect," Mavis beamed.

"Figured," Arrow smiled back, "now to the last level."

The crew descended to the last level of the ship where the first room they went into was Lula's room. Inside were an assortment of books on medicine, a chemistry set, a bed that was a beautiful pastel pink color along with the walls, a closet, her night table and dresser completed with a mirror with different hair ribbons for her to wear. Lula's eyes sparkled at the sight of her new room. It was everything she could ever imagine. 

"Is this my room," Lula asked.

"Why don't you check it out," Arrow smiled.

Lula entered her new room and was in complete awe over how beautiful her room was. She threw herself onto the bed giggling. She had never felt so happy in her life. Kira approached Lula with a small smile on her face. It was nice seeing her best friend happy.

"Like your new room," Kira asked.

"It's perfect," Lula beamed, "reminds me, we haven't seen your room yet."

Kira's eyes widen and were full of curiosity. She was curious about what her room would look like. Lula got up from her bed and headed out of her room along with Kira to follow Arrow and the other to Kira's new room, which was right next to Lula's. Arrow stood aside looking at Kira with a huge smile on his face.

"Saved the best room for last," Arrow presented.

Kira entered her new room and was in love. Her room was a large area that had a Victorian Gothic touch to her new room. There was a large king size bed that had black velvet sheets, pillows and a black canopy that draped over her bed. Next to her bed was a night table with a black lamp next to it. On the right side of her room was a black desk with a mirror along with an assortment of jewelry for her to wear. Next to her desk was a walk in closet that had her clothes inside that brought a smile onto her face. It was absolutely perfect!

"Thoughts Captain," Arrow asked smiling.

Kira turned to Arrow with a genuine smile on her face.

"It's perfect," Kira replied, "by the way, is out of the blue but how would you like to join my crew? Could use someone like you."

Arrow beamed at Kira's request, "I'd love to join!"

Kira nodded and shook hands with Arrow welcoming to her crew. Kira was happy that she now has a pirate ship she proudly can sail the seas on along with recruiting a new member to join her crew. Later that evening, the crew members were getting their signature jolly roger tattoo marked on themselves by Fallon showing their allegiance to the Winged Pirates. It was the same jolly roger that she designed marking the new symbol of their lives as pirates. Everyone got their tattoos done but Kira had something else in mind. Instead of a tattoo on her arm, she came up to Arrow with a request that made him both confused but understood what Kira wanted.

"Hey," Kira spoke, "think you can do something for me Arrow?"

"Sure, what's up," Arrow replied.

"Instead of a tattoo on my arm, I want the symbol of our jolly roger branded on my back," Kira requested.

Arrow's eyes widen from Kira's request. He thought she was insane for the offer.

"Are you serious," Arrow remarked, "do you have any idea how painful that would be?"

"I'm aware but I've faced worse. I want it branded on my back," Kira answered, "think you can make something by tonight to have it branded on me?"

Arrow sighed as he looked at Kira but knew she was serious about it. 

"Alright, I'll do it," Arrow sighed.

A smirk grew on Kira's face as Arrow went to work on making a branding iron for Kira. While waiting Kira went over to the spirit bow and laid herself down looking up at the clouds. She began to remember what her and her crew did back in Enies Lobby and the thought of the carnage they unleashed made her smile. It was only part one of her retaliating against the Marines but it was not enough for her to finally leave them. 

A few hours had gone by as Arrow came upstairs and went over to Kira.

"Finished," Arrow announced, "whenever you're ready."

Kira smiled as she got up and followed Arrow down to his room where he had a branding iron in the fire. Kira gulped knowing of the pain she would endure but she knew this was a way to erase the past of her life as a former slave to now a pirate. Arrow grabbed the branding iron which was red hot with the Winged Pirates jolly roger on it. Kira removed her top and placed herself on the chair in reverse as Arrow proceeded to brand Kira with her new symbol. Kira screamed in pain as she clenched her teeth. Once the branding was done, Kira got up, looking at Arrow who stared at her blushing over her being topless much to her annoyance.

"Wanna get kicked in the face again," Kira taunted.

"N-no ma'm," Arrow replied snapping himself out.

"Good."

Kira left Arrow's room and went into her room to look at the new mark that was on her back. She was still in pain but closed her eyes focusing her energy.

"Heal."

A pale yellowish white aura surrounded Kira as her pain dulled down leaving behind the branding on her back which she looked at in the mirror. She smiled at the results of the new symbol that was now worn proudly on her back. The Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand was finally gone, now replaced with the symbol of the Winged Pirates. Kira slipped her top back on and went over to her desk to look over a couple of maps she had pulled out from her drawer. Now that she got her ship and crew ready, she now had to figure out where to set sail to.

_Purupurupurupurupurupuru!_

Kira looked up from her maps then looked over towards the Den Den Mushi that was on her night table. Thoughts began to flood her mind wondering if it was Admiral Akainu contacting her in regards to her assignment. She did not know how to report back to him. She got up from her chair and went over to the Den Den Mushi. She picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear.

"Yes," Kira answered. 

"Kuroneko," a voice replied.

Kira was right. That voice...it was Akainu.

"I've received reports about the events that happened in Enies Lobby where the Straw Hats got Nico Robin and escaped," Akainu began, "I've also heard reports of three people who took out a few Marine ships along with the members."

Kira's heart dropped. She began to worry that he was referring to her, Fallon and Lula. 

  
"Any clue who the three were," Kira asked.

"No," Akainu replied, "but one thing is for sure, once the culprits who were responsible for it come forth to admit their crimes, death will await them."

Kira gulped, "Death? That severe of a punishment sir?"

"It's absolute justice. Anyone who turns their back on the Marines or dares to hurt them would result in death."

Kira did not like where this was going. Sure she caused a retaliation for going against the Marines but she didn't think it would cause a huge uproar over it. 

"But anyways," Akainu spoke, "your next task with Orenjihebi will be to head to Sabaody Archipelago."

Sabaody Archipelago, that name sounded very familiar to Kira. She paused for a second as she pondered on the name. She shook her head and focused on the task that was given to her.

"What's happening there," Kira questioned.

"I want you and her to get any info you can about the rookie pirates said to be coming to the island," Akainu informed, "besides Straw Hat and Zoro whom you've heard of from the Straw Hat crew, there are nine others who are known as the Supernovas."

"Who are the other nine," Kira asked, "and what are the Supernovas?"

"The Supernovas are a group of rookie pirates with bounties exceeding one hundred million beri," Akainu informed, "besides Straw Hat and Zoro, the other nine are Jewelry Bonney, Capone Gang Bege, Basil Hawkins, Urouge, X Drake, Trafalgar Law, Scratchmen Apoo, Killer and Eustass "Captain" Kid."

"Ok, what do you intend on Lula and I to do while there?"

"Find out any kind of activity that would occur on the island if any. You would encounter the Celestial Dragons however but you would need to focus on the task I assigned you and Lula. Understood?"

Kira's eyes widen when she heard Akainu mentioned the Celestial Dragons. She hadn't heard from them in nearly fourteen years. She began to remember the mark she received, her brutal torture. It was all coming back to her. Kira felt she was about to scream but keep herself clear minded as she sighed to herself. 

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

"As you should," Akainu answered then hung up.

Kira placed the receiver back on the Den Den Mushi and fell back onto her bed. Kira and her crew had to set sail for Sabaody Archipelago, which meant it would be a torturous mental nightmare for her in regards to the Celestial Dragons. Kira knew she couldn't keep the secret of being a pirate any longer. Suddenly a knock was heard outside.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Kira, is everything alright," a voice chirped.

It was Lula. Kira got up quickly looking towards the door, "Yea, come in."

Lula opened the door wearing her pastel pink nightgown and noticed Kira with a pale complexion on her face.

"What's wrong Kira," Lula asked worryingly, "you look like something shocked you."

"It's nothing," Kira answered, "however, Akainu called in."

Lula's eyes widen, "What did he say?"

"He got a report about the attack on the Marines back in Enies Lobby," Kira replied, "he didn't know who it was though which is good news."

"That's a relief," Lula sighed, "but what did he want us to do?"

"He wants us to head to Sabaody Archipelago. Find out more on the Supernovas."

"Supernovas?"

"Pirates who have bounties over one hundred milllion beris."

Lula gasped as she held her hands to her mouth. There are pirates out there with bounties that high, she thought.

"Got no choice now," Kira spoke, "by sunrise, we set sail for Sabaody Archipelago."

Lula's face turned from shock to determination as she nodded. 

"Yes ma'm," Lula replied.

"Should get some rest," Kira yawned, "got a long journey ahead of us."

Lula nodded and headed out of Kira's room closing the door behind her. Kira changed out of her outfit into a black sheer nightgown and got into her new bed and immediately fell asleep. The next day, Kira and her crew were ready to set sail. Saying goodbye to Water 7 and onwards to Sabaody Archipelago. Kira looked onward towards the sea with her crew ready to see the new world and new rivals ahead on their journey.


	24. Sabaody Archipelago

Four days had gone by since the Winged Pirates left Water 7. The crew managed to pass through the holy land of Mary Geoise as they continued their course. Kira continued to look out towards the sea with many thoughts flooding her mind. She began to remember her last conversation with Akainu this morning after calling in four days ago.

_"Besides looking into the Supernovas,"_ _Akainu_ _informed, "I want you and_ _Orenjihebi_ _to look into one of the Auction buildings where the Celestial Dragons would be at. Make sure you and her are on guard for anything that would cause a disruption."_

She wore a red and black shawl over her shoulders that covered the top half of her body on top of a black tank vest belly crop top showing off her cleavage and her navel, a maroon pleated mini skirt and black knotted strapped block heeled sandals. Part of her was in disbelief that she would be visiting the same place where she escaped from Mary Geoise along with meeting the Celestial Dragons, the monsters who enslaved her and put her through her one year of hell. The memories still sting in her mind as she tried to suppress them. 

Kira went downstairs to her cabin when she noticed Lula was creating a new invention. Lula was wearing a pastel blue sheer crop one shoulder blouse, white shorts and white heeled sandals. Curious, Kira went over to Lula who was mixing chemicals and took a dropper absorbing the liquid from the beaker dropping it onto a few spore that she summoned from her hand. Lula added a few drops of the purple liquid onto the spore. The spore began to absorb the liquid turning them from a light yellow color to a ghastly purple with smoke in the shape of skulls and crossbones floated in the air. Lula placed her hand on the spores as they absorbed into her hand. She flinched a bit from the effects of her experiment, looked down at her hands and noticed there were no side effects. Lula giggled over the success of her latest experiment.

"Developed something," Kira questioned.

"Mhmm," Lula nodded smiling, "I just recently developed new skills for my devil fruit powers."

"You don't say," Kira replied staring at the beaker with purple liquid, "what was that stuff you added onto your spores?"

"It's a concoction I made that grants me the ability to poison those who come in contact with my spores," Lula informed, "at first, they would float towards my targets, but when they explode, poisonous gas spread in the selected area poisoning those who inhale it."

A twisted smile grew on Kira's face, "I like how you're thinking. Any others you've done?"

Lula nodded as she got up from her chair and showed Kira three other beakers contain different color liquids; red, yellow, blue, light green and orange. Each beaker had its own label. Lula stood next to the desk presenting them to Kira.

"These are what I've been working on to enhance my Spore Spore abilities," Lula began, "the beaker with the red liquid allows me to unleash a burning sensation onto enemies when in contact or upon explosion. Yellow paralyzes enemies, blue freeze enemies, light green put enemies to sleep and orange causes confusion."

"Interesting," Kira nodded, "have you tried testing it out?"

"I have."

Lula pointed to one of the items that was surrounded by a block of ice. Kira smiled as she turned to Lula.

"Good you're making use to your powers," Kira smiled.

"And you milady," Lula questioned.

"Eh," Kira shrugged.

"I see it," a voice shouted out.

It was Fallon. Kira and Lula ran upstairs to see what the commotion was about. Fallon leaned forward looking in the direction of the island ahead. Her outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, navy blue mini skirt and black boots. In the distance was Sabaody Archipelago, the mangrove that brought memories back into Kira's mind. Lula gasped in amazement of how captivating the mangrove was. She looked to Lula with a smile on her face to see if she was excited as well, but she noticed Kira having a straight face looking out at sea. 

"Is something wrong milady," Lula asked.

"It's nothing," Kira replied.

Kira began to have a flashback of her time on Sabaody Archipelago when she was only five years old and the three years she was with her father. Her memories were starting to come afloat with how she escaped Mary Geiose and reunited with her father. Her eyes widen from the flashbacks of the destruction of Mary Geiose and the brutal past she suffered. 

Once the crew docked at Sabaody Archipelago, they noticed other pirate ships that were docked. Kira flew off of the ship and landed on the ground watching the others follow behind. This was another task that her and Lula had to do on their own but decided to have her crew take part. Kira turned to Fallon, Diesel and Mavis with a serious look on her face.

"There should be an auction house near by," Kira informed, "head there now and Lula and I will meet you there."

"Yes, ma'm," they replied in unison.

The crew split up leaving Kira and Lula by themselves. Kira began to see a silhouette of herself running around the area of Sabaody Archipelago with her father. She could see her six year old self smiling and giggling trying to catch up to her father. A small smile grew on her face from the memories.

"Milady," a voice chimed.

Kira woke up from her daydream and looked to Lula who looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Is everything alright," Lula asked.

"Yea," Kira replied, "it's just...feels like it's been years since I was last here."

Lula's eyes widen from Kira's response.

"You've been here before," Lula questioned.

"Yea," Kira nodded, "almost thirteen years ago. Was only here for three years before my father brought me home."

"What was it like?"

"Hard to say to be honest. Most of it felt like either a dream or part of a nightmare that would haunt me again."

Kira and Lula began their trek exploring Sabaody Archipelago. Most of the place brought back memories for Kira as she continued to look at her surroundings. She noticed bubbles floating in the air with the trees surrounding the mangrove. She began to remember exploring the area with her father during her time with him. The genuine feeling of being free after escaping Mary Geiose. Lula was in awe of how breathtaking the mangrove was. She couldn't stop smiling. 

As Kira and Lula continued their trek, Kira sensed something. She turned her attention to a building adjacent from her and Lula. Kira's eyes became intense as she continued to stare that the building. She could see an aura that was maroon color and on the other side was an aura that was in the shade of yellow. Lula looked to Kira with curiosity.

"Is something wrong milady," Lula asked.

"Something's about to happen over there," Kira pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"Gonna happen starting...now."

A loud explosion erupted as a man back-flipped out of the bar landing outside of the wreck. Bystanders and civilians ran for cover as Kira and Lula watched. Kira remained unaffected by the event but Lula hid behind Kira whimpering. The man had incredibly long arms that possessed two elbow joints instead of one, a broad chest cavity, a lower jaw that was wider than the upper half of his face and his teeth had a resemblance of piano keys.

He wore a set of orange headphones over his ears and hairstyle was styled where the hair on his scalp had been pulled tightly with the roots resembling lightning patterns. He also wore a red Chinese garb with the symbol音 at the center of a large flower-like print splayed across his chest as well as on his back, a yellow scarf around his waist and a green rose sewed on front of his left shoulder.

"Could you really not wait for the other side of the Red Line to fight me," the man yelled out, "Just curious, but do you have _**any**_ clue who I am?"

"All I know is you wouldn't stop staring at me," a voice sneered.

Kira noticed another man walk out of the wreck and tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. He was tall and muscular with light skin, bright red hair resembling that of flames, dark reddish purple colored lips and fingernails, and amber eyes. His attire consisted of a black and yellow lizard-print pants with a red fringe, motorcycle boots, and a blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern in the middle. 

He also wore a slim bandolier, with minuscule bolts that went diagonally over his right shoulder then tied to his waist, on it was a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and a flintlock gun. On both his wrists were gold bangles, a pair of studded, square shaped goggles on his forehead, and a large dark brown fur captain's coat with spikes on its shoulders lined in maroon over his bare muscular torso. His left arm was under the coat but his right arm was in its sleeve. He grabbed for his dagger while giving the man in the red garb a sinister smile.

"You are one creepy looking bastard," he smirked, "why don't you just let me put you out of your misery?"

Kira, with a straight face unexpectedly began to blush looking at the fiery red haired man. Kira felt a tug on her sleeve as she was pulled away by Lula behind a building. Lula was freaking out over what she had just witnessed. Kira peeked back at looked at the redhead then a smirk appeared on her face. There was something about that man that Kira liked but she didn't know what it was.

"Who were those guys," Lula whimpered.

Kira didn't say a word. She continued to look at the fiery red haired pirate with curiosity on her face. 

"Might be one of the Supernovas," Kira replied.

Lula's eyes widen as she peeked around to see them. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she turned back around. Lula didn't say a word. She felt herself shaking over what she witnessed. A loud thud could be heard from behind her and Kira as they turned around. Behind them was another fight that ensued. This time it was two other men; one of them had a face resembling a smiling totem mask, a stitched-up scar just above his left eye, a jet-black scruffy beard with dark side-burns, short, clean-cut hairstyle and black tattoos going down his shoulders that somewhat resemble fire.

His attire consisted of a black robe underneath a khaki robe, which included white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, exposing tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps, gold earrings, black gloves, large red bead necklace and a pair of large wings growing out from the middle of his back. He was swinging a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base at another man whom he was fighting.

The second man had long wild blonde hair reaching down to his thighs wearing a plain, white and light-blue striped full-head helmet with many rows of holes in it with modern headphones on both sides. He also wore a black shirt with white polka-dots and an open collar that showed his chest, with blue riding chaps over his pants and red sash around his waist. In his hands, he carried a pair of hand guards which have very long detachable scythes connected to them. Lula continued to hide behind Kira whimpering as a maniacal smile grew on Kira's face. She liked what she has witnessed so far. 

"This is awesome," Kira chuckled, "come on, let's continue on."

Kira got up and headed out from behind the building and in the direction of one of the auction houses. Lula looked up noticing Kira walking away as she got up running towards her.

"Wait for me," Lula cried out.

As the fight between the winged man and masked man continued, another pirate intervened in the fight. The pirate was a tall, lean, and muscular man wearing a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with his crew's Jolly Roger on the side and a mask over his eyes. Underneath this headgear, he had reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns, on his broad chin he has an "X" and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X".

He wore armor on his legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows. The openings to both the gloves and the boots were also secured by the armor, rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wore leather pants, a leather shirt, a belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle securing his pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist and a black cape, that was crimson-colored on the inside, with a white fur lining around the neck.

Lula witnessed the masked pirate stopping the fight and for some reason, began to blush seeing how valiant he was. She shook her head and continued to follow Kira until they reached the Auction house. Kira looked up at the building as memories began to flood her mind once more. She began to remember her being chained by her neck and forced to follow her masters to see who would buy her. She felt a seething anger from inside remembering those horrid memories. Lula approached Kira standing next to her in front of the Auction building.

"So this is where Akainu wanted us to be," Lula asked.

"Yup," Kira replied.

Without saying another word, Kira and Lula went inside the Auction building to meet up with their crew members, but to Kira it was a challenge with confronting her past.


	25. Memories of Horror

Kira and Lula proceeded inside the Auction building and noticed in the first top row was their crew. Fallon was sitting with Arrow, Diesel and Mavis with Mavis looking towards Kira and Lula. The duo joined their crew noticing spectators staring at them. Few of them whispered towards one another about them while others were too scared to look at them. Kira looked at the spectators with an intimidating look on her face. They turned themselves around shaking in fear. 

The door opened and four pirates entered inside. Kira turned around and noticed the same redhead pirate from earlier along with the masked pirate. Once again, a small blush appeared on her face looking at him. Next to him was a man with long light blue, shaggy hair and thorn tattoos run along his shoulders, arms, and neck. Another man was with him wearing a dark brown headdress like a cloak, a wire shirt, black shorts, and black fishnet stockings.

"The redhead's cute ain't he," a voice chuckled.

Kira jumped a bit then turned to Fallon who looked at Kira with a playful smile on her face. Kira scowled at Fallon for what she said. Fallon could only giggle.

"Not really my type but...,"

"Shut up," Kira growled.

"If you wanna know his name, his name is Eustass "Captain" Kid, and the masked pirate is Killer," Fallon informed.

Kira turned back around to look at Kid. A small blush appeared on her face as she looked at him. Kid looked to Kira with a scowl on his face. Kira jumped then turned back around. She felt her heart skip a beat when Kid looked at her. The same feeling she felt when Ace looked at her but it was different. She didn't know why but it felt the same to her.

"Got a good look at him," Fallon teased.

"Want me to break your skull with my fist," Kira growled.

"Nah, I've done enough torture to you," Fallon chuckled, "however."

"Hm?"

"I did see some other pirates whom are part of the Supernovas."

"Like who?"

Fallon pointed over to an individual who was sitting a few row past them on the left side. Kira noticed a pirate with a white bear sitting behind him. The pirate had a yellow hoodie, with black sleeves and black hood. The hoodie had a Jolly Roger printed on the front of the chest area in dark ink, and the sleeves were rolled up. He wore a northern-style fur hat that had a rim running all around it being white in color, and a black dot pattern along the rim and lower areas of the hat. The man also sported a pair of jeans with odd dots on both the knee and ankle areas, dark, pointed shoes and a pair of small earrings on each ear.

"Who's he," Kira asked.

Fallon looked over towards the man, "That's Trafalgar Law, I don't know too much about him but I've known some rumors about him."

"I see," Kira replied, "so far there's Kid, Killer and Law. There was also a man who wore a mask on his eyes, a long braided man and an angel monk."

"Hmmmm you're referring to X Drake, Urouge and Apoo yes," Fallon questioned.

"How do you know about this," Lula asked.

"At times I like to keep up to date on certain current events," Fallon replied, "unlike a certain captain who is suppose to."

Kira was about to lose her temper, "You looking for a beating?"

"At least I'm informing you about them. Besides if you know who your enemies are, might give you an advantage if going up against them."

Kira stopped for a second and let out a sigh. Fallon was right. She did make a point. Kira calmed down turning her attention to the stage when she noticed the door opening behind them. Kira looked to see who was entering, and her heart dropped. She began to feel a seething rage boiling inside seeing the two Celestial Dragons she remembered years ago. Lula noticed Kira clenching her fists worried then placed her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"What's wrong Kira," Lula asked.

"Celestial Dragons," Kira growled, "a disgrace to the human race."

"Celestial Dragons, slaves, human shops," Kid sneered, "when the people in power act this cruel and greedy it makes common criminals like us look pretty humane by comparison. When scum like that are the ones writing the rules, it creates more scum. They hate pirates but they're the ones who made them. At least we're as endearing as we are mean, right Killer? Seems fair."

"Agreed," Killer replied.

Kira turned her attention to Kid with a small blush apparent on her face. She scoffed then turned her attention back to the stage. Once again a seething rage began to boil inside of her. The memories began to haunt her again. She began to remember when she got the Hoof of the Flying Dragon symbol branded on her back. The amount of pain she had to endure, her screams of agonizing pain. Fallon looked to Kira who noticed this.

"You know of them," Fallon asked.

"I have," Kira replied, "they're Celestial Dragons, a group known to be affiliated with the World Government. They're sick manipulative fucks that don't deserve to walk on the same grounds as Pirates, let alone anyone of that matter. They take anyone and sell them into slavery doing whatever they please. Some would even go as far as to kill them if they are insignificant."

Fallon was silent. She looked down with a grim look on her face. She looked back at Kira who still had rage in her neon blue eyes.

"How would you know," Fallon asked.

"I would know," Kira whispered clutching onto her skirt suppressing her anger, "because I was once a slave for them fourteen years ago."

Fallon's seafoam green eyes went into shock after hearing the truth about Kira. Lula covered her mouth in shock. Diesel and Mavis had shock in their eyes looking to Kira. Arrow's jaw dropped in shock. Kira began to feel a dark aura around her with her confession of being a former slave for the Celestial Dragons. Deep down she wondered if her crew would turn her in or they would betray her. Fallon looked at Kira staring at her with a determined look on her face.

"It was the reason why I asked Arrow to brand my back with our crew's jolly roger," Kira continued, "because I wanted to hide the memories of the year I suffered as a slave..."

"It does not change anything," Fallon replied, "you're still our captain, and if anything, we would not have them take you away from us."

Kira looked up at Fallon with a surprised look in her eyes. Lula gave Kira a confident smile, "We won't let anything happen to our captain. We're your crew, we wouldn't betray you."

Kira nodded wiping a few tears away until the door slammed open and inside came a giant man with chains being forced to carry a Celestial Dragon on his back. Kira turned around and noticed the Celestial Dragon on his back. Suddenly her eyes grew back into rage. She recognized him, it was Saint Charlos! The giant collapsed out of breath and was weak. Saint Charlos' face turned to annoyance when he began beating the man. Kira was at the point of wanting to kill Saint Charlos but was held back by Lula. She looked to Lula with anger in her eyes.

"Milady don't," Lula warned.

Kira couldn't contain her anger any longer. Even if it cost her life, she was willing to kill Saint Charlos. Kira quickly sat down as her anger continued to grow. She wouldn't stand seeing someone who was just like her going through the same horrors. She began to remember being forced to carry one of the Celestial Dragons on her back and was beaten for collapsing. Another memory was when she was sold to someone and was assaulted by them causing her to strike at one of them forcing her back to Mary Geoise to deal with her punishment. More and more memories began to resurface as she continued to look down containing her anger.


	26. Ocarina

Kira continued to look down at the ground holding in her anger after witnessing a slave being beaten. She began to remember herself at four being whipped and kicked repeatedly without even fighting back. The more the memories resurfaced, the angrier Kira became. 

A man with a microphone appeared on stage in front of the curtain which Kira stared at with an intense look in her eyes. He was a thin, eccentric man who had long silver hair, a cleft chin, stubble beard and mustache. His attire consisted of a purple coat, pink scarf, a tall yellow hat with flower patterns around the bottom, and star-shaped glasses. He flashed a smile to the audience as the auction began. The curtains open to reveal a pirate captain with a collar and hand cuffs on his wrists. The pirate captain was a tall man with a brown coat and hat with long black hair and a beard, and has his crew's jolly roger tattooed on his chest. He had a look of horror on his face, something Kira sensed right away just from looking at him. Lula turned to Kira who continued to stare at the pirate captain.

"Something bothering you Milady," Lula asked.

"That man..." Kira whispered, "he's living a nightmare from the look in his eyes..."

Just before the bids were about to begin for the auction, the pirate captain's mouth began to bleed as he collapsed onto the ground. Shocked by this, the auctioneer closed the curtain. Lula covered her mouth in horror from what she witnessed. The Le Sage Twins looked away from what they witnessed as they couldn't stomach what happened along with Arrow. Fallon's eyes turned to shock as she was at a loss of words. Kira began to clench her fists fighting back any tears that were about to stream down her face. To see another pirate auctioned for slavery was irredeemable. Fallon looked over to Kira who noticed she was holding in her anger.

"He...he bit off his tongue," Kira choked, "he'd rather face death than become a slave to these lowlife assholes..."

Fallon was truly at a loss of words from what Kira said. She turned her attention back to the curtain to see what the next bid would be. More memories began to resurface in Kira's mind.

_Kira began to remember being auctioned to St._ _Marcolo_ _for 475,000,000_ _beri_ _and from the moment she was taken in as a slave, she was subjected to beatings and brutal punishments for disobeying her master. Four year old Kira was chained by her neck with an explosive collar with a long metal chain connected to it that St._ _Marcolo_ _used to pull at her if she dared to stop or pass out. Her attire was a worn out red dress that was torn now appearing as a crop top and was wearing black shorts with black shoes. Kira collapsed onto the ground unable to move. St. Marcolo turned his attention to Kira with a look of anger on his face._

_"Did I say anything about you taking a nap," he barked._

_St._ _Marcolo_ _proceeded to stomp on Kira repeatedly as she screamed out in agonizing pain then kicked her rendering her to the point of being unable to fend for herself. Kira coughed up some blood as she slowly got up looking at her master with anger in her eyes. St._ _Marcolo_ _scoffed then tugged on Kira's collar forcing her to move._

Back in the present, Kira clutched onto her head as her memories continued to cloud her mind. Just then, the auctioneer opened the curtain and on the stage was a large goldfish orb and inside was a mermaid with green hair and dark purple eyes. She wore a yellow and pink t-shirt that exposed her stomach and had a pink tail with light fins, and her dorsal fin was white.

The mermaid had a shocked look on her face as with her hands on the glass. The same man with the star shaped glasses had a smile on his face ready to make his announcement. The auction was starting and all Kira could do was watch. She wanted to stop the auction and break the poor mermaid out but didn't want any conflict. The first price was announced for the mermaid by At Charlos. Kira turned her attention to him with rage in her eyes. Mavis noticed Kira was close to wanting to kill the Celestial Dragon. Mavis turned back looking at St. Charlos. Suddenly someone called out a larger price for the mermaid. Mavis noticed a woman with short orange hair and brown eyes wearing an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals.

"Hmmm," Mavis wondered, "someone else wants to buy off the mermaid. I wonder why."

"If I remember correctly," Lula spoke, "she's a member of the Straw Hat Pirates named Nami. She has a bounty of only 16,000,000 beri. So isn't much of a threat unlike Luffy or Zoro."

"What are their bounties," Diesel asked.

"Zoro's bounty is at 120,000,000 beri while Straw Hat Luffy's bounty is at 300,000,000 beri," Lula informed, "there's three other men Fallon mentioned, Kid, Killer and Law; Killer's bounty is at 162,000,000, Kid has a bounty of 315,000,000 while Law has a bounty of 200,000,000."

"How does Kid have a higher bounty," Kira asked leaning back.

"He has the largest bounty due to the number of civilian casualties," Lula added, "in other words, what you and I witnessed, he's someone you don't want to come across."

Kira continued to look up at the ceiling in a state of thought. Would I be part of the supernovas? What would my bounty be if I never joined the Marines? So far I've killed a Celestial Dragon when I was five, I killed off a pirate crew, and caused a retaliation at Enies Lobby so I would assume I would have a ridiculously high bounty of my head for what I've done.

"500,000,000 beri," a voice called out.

Kira snapped out of her train of thought as she looked over to see where the voice was coming from. It was Saint Charlos. She noticed the Straw Hat crew were in shock that the mermaid on the stage would be sold off to Charlos. Kira felt an uncontrollable rage surface again as she got up suddenly deciding not to stay for too long. Lula looked up at her captain with a concern look on her face.

"Milady, what's wrong," Lula asked with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," Kira replied.

Kira walked out from the seats and headed to the exit when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it," Kira barked.

"Oh no, I'm terribly sorry," a voiced apologized.

"Reveal yourself," Kira ordered.

The individual unveiled their cloak and revealed to be a slightly tall beautiful woman with long neon red curly hair reaching past her shoulder with portions of her hair tied in two curly pigtails, light blue eyes and fair skin. Her attire consisted of a sky blue top with white pearls that decorated her top, a neon purple mini skirt and light purple boots.

"Who are you," Kira asked.

"My name is Ocarina," the woman replied, "I'm here to break a friend of mine out."

"What friend?"

"Her name is Camie," Ocarina added, "she's the mermaid whom you might have saw being auctioned for slavery."

Kira looked down with anger on her face over the event. 

"Might I know what your name is," Ocarina asked.

"Kira," she answered.

"It's nice to meet you," Ocarina smiled, "by the way, you looked as if you were about to leave the area in a hurry, what might be the reason?"

"I...I just didn't want to be here any longer is all," Kira sighed.

"What's the reason?"

"I just didn't wanna be there alright?!"

Ocarina flinched back looking at Kira. She could sense she was stressed out.

"Is it because of the memories of you being here I presume," Ocarina asked.

Kira looked up at Ocarina with a shocked look in her eyes. How would someone like her know about her past?

"How did you know about my past," Kira asked.

"I have an ability to sense someone's emotions, even their presence to look briefly into the future," Ocarina informed.

"Wait," Kira spoke, "you have Observation Haki don't you?"

"How do you know about it," she asked curiously.

"I have Observation Haki along with Conqueror's Haki since I was five," Kira answered.

"I see...well still I-"

BANG!

A gunshot was heard from the hall as the two went to see where it came from. On the ground was the body of an octopus fish-man, having six arms and two legs and an octopus-like face. He had pink skin, grey hair styled with five spikes, had a muscular build with suction cups on his six arms. He wore a jacket that covered his four extra arms and a bandage to cover his tattoo on his forehead. He was laying wounded with blood oozing from his gunshot wound. Ocarina covered her mouth in shock as she tried to hold back tears.

"Hatchan," Ocarina cried softly.

"You know him," Kira questioned.

"He was one of the few men who raised me when I was a child," Ocarina sobbed.

Ocarina's tears turned to rage as she tried to run down and take on the Celestial Dragons for harming not only her friend but a close family figure in her life. Kira grabbed Ocarina by her arm stopping her. Ocarina looked to Kira with anger on her eyes. Kira looked down at the ground without moving an inch.

"LET ME GO," Ocarina cried out repeatedly hitting Kira, "I CAN'T JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH MY FRIENDS GETTING HURT OR BEING SOLD INTO SLAVERY! I'VE SUFFERED TOO MUCH FROM MY PAST TO WATCH THOSE I LOVE BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE WHILE HELPING MY LOVED ONES! JUST LET ME GO!"

"That's enough," Kira warned unleashing her Conqueror's Haki.

Ocarina froze as she looked at Kira. She stopped then looked away with frustration in her eyes.

"I know you want to avenge your friends and loved ones," Kira began, "but getting upset and angry over it won't change anything. If you go in head on with nothing but rage, you'll end up dead."

"How would you know? I bet you never lost anyone!"

"I lost my mother seconds after I was born," Kira replied.

Ocarina's eyes turned to shock, "I'm so sorry..."

"I never even knew my mother and I want to avenge her death but knowing what the consequences will be, I understand your pain," Kira answered.

Ocarina sighed as she brushed Kira's hand off as she looked away. Kira was right. Being upset over this wouldn't make any difference.

"Wait Straw Hat don't do this," a voice cried out.

Kira and Ocarina looked to see what the commotion was when they noticed Luffy who was wearing an opened blue best, black shorts and sandals. His fists were clenched tightly as he made his way up in the direction of Saint Charlos.

"Who is that," Ocarina asked.

"Straw Hat Luffy," Kira spoke out, "wait...he's not gonna-"

Before Kira could finish her sentence, Luffy punched Saint Charlos in the face with such force he crashed into the wall injured and unconscious from his injury. Suddenly a twisted smile grew on Kira's after what she witnessed. Ocarina noticed the twisted grin on her face which scared her.

"After what Straw Hat Luffy has done, this is something a Marine Admiral would be summoned for. In other words, there will be hell to pay," Kira chuckled, "come on, we're out of here."

Kira ran to a nearby exit with Ocarina following behind waiting on the arrival of the Marines to unleash hell.


	27. Kizaru

Kira and Ocarina managed to escape the auction house with Ocarina trying to hold back any tears over what had happened to her best friend. Kira looked back at Ocarina.

"Hey," Kira spoke.

Ocarina looked up at Kira with tears filling up her eyes. Kira gave Ocarina a confident smile on her face.

"You don't need to worry about your friend," Kira reassured, "Straw Hat Luffy will save her."

"What makes you say that," Ocarina asked.

"I know the type of person he is. She's in good hands."

Ocarina wiped away her tears as a smile formed on her face. Once Kira and Ocarina managed to escape Kira checked her surroundings to see if the Marines have arrived. Fortunately none have shown up yet. Her Observation Haki kicked in as she sensed the Marines coming along with the Marine Captains which could only mean that a Marine Admiral would be on their way.

Kira grabbed Ocarina by her arm then angel wings protruded from her back. Ocarina looked to Kira with bewilderment in her eyes.

"Did you just grow wings," Ocarina gasped.

"Hang on," Kira advised.

Kira and Ocarina began to float into the sky as Kira flew to the nearest tree not too far from the Human Auction House. They began to see the Marines surround the house with weapons fully loaded waiting on any of the pirates inside to come out. Kira carefully observed them with Ocarina looking down then her Observation Haki activated again.

"Why are we up here," Ocarina asked.

"Waiting," Kira replied.

"On?"

"Look I already told you I'm gonna do it," a voice yelled.

That sounded like Luffy, Kira thought.

"Shut up," a voice barked.

"I'm gonna take care of them!"

"Back off will ya," a third voice replied.

"I said I got it!"

"Beat it you two, leave this to me!"

"Dammit get lost!"

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Didn't you hear me, just go back inside!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Why don't you settle down?"

"Why don't you get out of my face?"

"Somebody should muzzle both of you."

"It's settled."

Kira noticed Luffy, Kid and Law standing outside of the Auction House where the Marines are surrounding the area. Luffy was cracking his knuckles ready to fight.

"Alright, go back inside guys," Luffy ordered.

"Weren't you listening," Kid replied, "I told you two to go back inside first! I got this!"

"Try to boss me around like that again," Law warned, "you'll be the first one I cut down Eustass."

"Who are those three," Ocarina questioned.

"The man in the hat is Trafalgar Law, in the middle is Eustass Kid and on the right is Monkey D. Luffy," Kira informed.

"Fire," a Marine captain yelled.

A barrage of cannons begin to fire at the trio with Luffy expanding to the size of a balloon bouncing the cannon balls back at the group of Marines. A cannon ball was hurling towards Kid but stopped it before it came into contact with him. Kira noticed this phenomenon tilting her head to side. 

"What is this," Kira thought.

"Repel," Kid spoke.

Just then the cannon ball that was stopped was repelled back to the Marines. 

"Now Room," Law said.

Suddenly a light blue bubble began to appear surrounding Law and a Marine. The man looked around wondering what was with the bubble until Law unsheathed his sword and swiped it to the left cutting the man's head off.

"And shambles," Law added.

The Marine's head came hurling towards Law causing the other Marines to freak out as Law tossed the man's head up and down with a grin on his face. Kira was showing hints of fascination watching three Supernovas going against the Marines. For some reason she felt some sort of satisfaction towards what she was watching. As if part two of her retaliation was coming into fruition. Ocarina looked to Kira who had a malicious grin on her face. She was in awe of how strong they were.

"What kind of powers do they possess," Ocarina questioned, "that reminds me, back when you and I flew up onto this tree, what are you exactly?"

"I ate the Human Human Fruit Model: Angel," Kira informed, "in other words, I'm essentially an angel."

"An angel you say," Ocarina asked.

"Yup," Kira answered, "also for the three down there. Luffy's devil fruit powers make his body become rubber, from what I've witnessed Kid do, his devil fruit power must be connected to magnetism. As for Law, for some reason his devil fruit power is connected to him creating a bubble like area and can manipulate objects with his hands."

"Kinda like me being half mermaid," Ocarina smiled.

Kira turned her attention to Ocarina with confusion on her face. In her mind she began to wonder if Ocarina was a mermaid then where was her mermaid tail? 

"Half mermaid you said," Kira questioned in confusion.

Ocarina tilted her head to the side looking at Kira wondering why she had a look of confusion on her face. Then she began to realize she hadn't told Kira the other part of her heritage.

"Oh," Ocarina remembered, "that's right. I forgot to mention I'm also part human. Meaning my mother was a mermaid and my father was a human."

"Interesting," Kira replied, "where are you from exactly?"

"I was from Fishman Island," Ocarina spoke, "however, I'm forbidden from even returning to my home due to my heritage. So for the past couple of years I've lived here on Sabaody Archipelago by myself. Both of my parents were killed by the Celestial Dragons and I wanted to exact revenge for taking everything from me."

"You're not alone," Kira answered.

Ocarina looked to Kira, "How so?"

"My mother was killed moments after I was born and I'm hunting down the person who killed her," Kira added, "and I will stop at nothing until I-"

Kira's Observation Haki was activated once again as she saw an image of a man wearing a yellow suit with a Marines coat draped onto his shoulders appear. It was a Marine Admiral and they would be here any moment. Just then Kira felt her dagger beginning to float as she quickly grabbed it holding onto it with all her strength. Kira looked over to see where this power was coming from and noticed Kid was drawing in weapons creating a giant arm made of metal objects. A twisted smile grew on Kira's face. 

More and more weapons compiled onto Kid's right arm with a sinister grin on his face. Kid delivered a devastating blow onto the Marines along with Luffy who had his arm grown to the size of a giant which once again Kira felt satisfaction over. Kira sighed to herself and didn't want to stay for too long knowing a Marine Admiral would be arriving soon. 

"We should be leaving now and meet up with the others," Kira informed.

"What," Ocarina asked, "but why? Who are the others?"

"My crew."

"Are they still inside?"

"They are but they're strong enough to defend themselves. Now hang on."

Two angel wings protruded from Kira's back with Ocarina climbing onto Kira's back. They flew off to safety and landed at a nearby grove when a shot cannonball came flying landing on the ground causing an explosion. Appearing from the explosion was a man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face, black hair, and a very thin beard. His outfit consisted of a yellow striped suit with a Marine coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, pure white shoes, gold-amber tinted sunglasses, and a dark green shirt with a mauve tie under his yellow suit. On his left wrist was a tiny black Den Den Mushi similar to a wristwatch, underneath the sleeve of his suit and was wearing a relaxed grin on his face. Kira and Ocarina were face to face with a Marine Admiral who looked to them but walked past them without giving them any attention but turned his attention to Kira.

"Kuroneko," he spoke, "when you get the chance, Akainu wants to speak with you."

Kira's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she turned to the tall yellow man who continued to walk away until he came across another man. He was a tall man, with black triangle symbols on his eyebrows, red eyes, and golden hair that reached down to his hips. Along with a black cross tattooed at the base of his throat that was at the front of his neck.

His attire consisted of a pure white coat with a ruffled neckline and sleeves, a purple trousers tucked inside black boots with white laces on them and a dark ornament made of fur circling the lower part of his torso, with a lighter shade in the middle of it. He also had a pink sash tied around his waist, with a piece of jewelry hanging from it, dark gloves, and an armor-like armlet can be seen on his left arm around his left biceps, which also extended to cover his left shoulder. On his right hip he carried a sword with an elaborate pommel that resembled a voodoo doll.

Ocarina looked to the blonde man with curiosity wondering who he was until the yellow man began to attack him. Suddenly the blonde man turned into a giant scarecrow which shocked her but also caught Kira's attention. Another supernova, Kira thought. The duo watched as the scarecrow began to attack the yellow man which Kira saw as an opportunity to regroup with her crew.

"Now's our chance," Kira yelled out.

Kira grabbed ahold of Ocarina's hand and headed in the direction where the Black Diamond was docked. Before they made to her ship, the duo were surrounded by members of the Marines. Kira growled as she knew she had to fight them once again. Her and Ocarina were standing back to back towards each other as they prepared themselves to fight.

"Can you defend yourself," Kira asked Ocarina.

"Don't worry," Ocarina assured, "I'm skilled in Fish-man Karate and Jujutsu."

"Whatever that is, let's take them down!"

"Right!"  
  



	28. Escape Sabaody Archipelago

Kira and Ocarina were surrounded by the Marines and a few Captains ready to attack.

"Fire," a captain ordered.

Kira grew her wings and used them to shield her and Ocarina then projected them back at the Marines. Ocarina jumped from Kira's wings then began to attack.

"Water Shot," Ocarina spoke.

Water drops projected from Ocarina's hands as if they were bullets and tore through a couple members of the Marines. Kira looked to Ocarina with amazement. Kira focused her attention on the Marines as a twisted smile formed on her face. One of the captains noticed Kira and his eyes widen.

"Kuroneko," he asked shocked.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Kira yelled, "Divine Fist!"

A beam of light blasted from Kira's right arm as it struck the captain knocking him thirty feet away. The group looked at what they just witnessed then back at Kira who had an intimidating look on her face. Ocarina looked to Kira with a shocked look.

"That power," Ocarina gasped.

Kira had an intense look on her face while facing off the Marines. Witnessing the Celestial Dragons on Sabaody Archipelago again bringing back the horrible memories fr her past. She snapped. Kira knew she needed to reunite with her crew to escape. Once the path was cleared, Kira and Ocarina began their trek back to the Black Diamond. Kira began to wonder what the yellow admiral mentioned to her about Akainu wanting to see her. Kira and Ocarina continued to run in the direction of the Black Diamond when more Marines began to surround the area blocking their way. Kira growled and constructed a dagger out of light from her palms. 

Kira slashed her way through the group with Ocarina using Water Shot to get through. Kira noticed Lula with the other crew members as they were surrounded by the Marines. They found out about her and Lula's secret of being pirates. Many thoughts began to plague her mind of how the Marines knew about it or who told them about Kira and Lula being pirates. Kira shook her head and noticed light green spores covering the area. Once floating a few feet, they exploded with massive force causing a few of the Marines to fly a couple feet away screaming. Ocarina was shocked by that kind of power that she just witnessed. 

"What was that," Ocarina gasped.

"Lula," Kira smirked.

"Lula?"

"Crew member of mine. A deadeye and developed new techniques for her powers."

Kira and Ocarina ran in the direction of the spores when they came across Lula, the Le Sage Twins, Fallon and Arrow taking on the Marines. Kira growled to herself knowing that the Marines would've known about her pirate crew. Lula looked over to see Kira with Ocarina as she waved to them.

"Over here," Lula cried out.

"How did they find you," Kira asked.

"I don't know," Lula replied, "after seeing Luffy punch a Celestial Dragon and the Marines surrounded the Auction House, we began to escape but a couple of them managed to follow us back here."

"Dammit," Kira scowled, "can't stay here for too long. Alright guys, show them no mercy!"

"Yes ma'm," the Winged Pirates cried out in unison.

Lula looked to the group of Marines and began to release yellow spore from her hands. The Marines looked at the spores with bewilderment and confusion. The spores floated in certain areas of the group until Lula looked to them with a serious look on her face.

"Paralysis spore," Lula spoke.

The spore exploded spreading a powder that caused the Marines to fall onto the ground paralyzed from breathing in the fumes. Mavis slipped on her kabuki mask and hopped onto Diesel's back who was in his sabertooth tiger form and began to attack. Fallon attacked a Marine captain and subordinates with her Rokushiki.

"Finger pistol," Fallon spoke.

Arrow managed to knock out a couple of Marines with his Armament Haki delivering heavy blows sending them flying. More and more Marine subordinates began to surround the crew. Kira needed to think of a way to escape without her crew getting captured. Lula noticed Ocarina who was with Kira then looked to Kira with curiosity in her eyes.

"Who is that," Lula questioned.

"Name's Ocarina," Kira replied, "she's a human/mermaid hybrid. Think she would make use for our crew."

"But we don't even know her," Lula remarked.

"So. She's strong and can hold herself in a fight."

Lula did not want to argue with Kira about Ocarina joining the Kira Pirates. A Marine subordinate approached Lula with his sword ready to attack without Lula noticing.

"Water shot," Ocarina called out.

Water bullets blasted at the subordinate knocking him onto the ground. Lula jumped then turned around to see them on the ground. She turned to Ocarina with shock in her eyes. Ocarina looked to Lula with a smile on her face.

"You okay," Ocarina smiled.

"I'm fine," Lula replied, "thank you."

Ocarina nodded then turned her attention back to the Marines ready to fight. Kira looked to Lula when something struck her mind. 

"I've worked on experiments to enhance my devil fruit powers. From paralysis to sleep," Lula smiled.

A twisted smile formed on Kira's face as she looked to Lula with a look of determination. 

"Lula," Kira called out.

"Yes milady," Lula replied.

"You tried out the sleeping spore on anyone yet," Kira asked.

"No," Lula answered, "I haven't tried it out yet."

"I think now is the time test it out."

Lula nodded then turned to the group of Marines with a serious look on her face. She waved her hands letting green spores disperse from her hands spreading to the subordinates and captains. The subordinates looked in confusion over the spores surrounding them wondering what they were. 

"Sleep spore," Lula spoke, "detonate!"

The spore exploded sending a green powder around them. Slowly, one by one, they began to collapse falling into a deep sleep. Kira smirked over Lula's new power then knew they had time to escape. 

"Move out," Kira yelled, "to the Fallen Angel!"

"Yes ma'm," the crew called out in unison.

One by one the members of the Winged Pirates quickly boarded the Fallen Angel with Kira following behind. Ocarina looked to the sleeping Marines then back to the ship with confusion and concern on her face. Kira stopped then looked behind herself and saw Ocarina looking back at her.

"Why are you standing around," Kira asked, "you're one of us now."

Ocarina looked to Kira with bewilderment in her eyes. She pointed to herself asking if it was true or not. Kira smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!"

Ocarina nodded in response, "Yes ma'm!"

Ocarina quickly got on board then once everyone was aboard, the Winged Pirates departed from Sabaody Archipelago. Kira looked towards the island with memories arising from her past up to the present. Kira couldn't escape the past that she endured but knew she would need to move on to continue on. Kira turned her attention to her crew who looked at Ocarina with confusion on their faces. Kira went over to them to see what the commotion was.

"Captain, who is this person on our ship," Mavis asked appearing behind Kira.

Kira turned to Mavis with a scowl on her face. Mavis cowered in fear and stood next to Diesel. 

"This is our new crew member," Kira proclaimed.

"Interesting," Fallon spoke nodding as she turned her attention to Ocarina, "tell us about yourself if you may."

"Oh right," Ocarina began as she bowed politely, "my name is Ocarina. I'm originally from Fish-Man Island as a human/mermaid hybrid. I hope you accept me as a member of your crew."

"We're glad to have you aboard," Lula smiled.

"Welcome to the Winged Pirates," Mavis smiled appearing behind Ocarina.

Ocarina jumped falling onto the ground looking up at Mavis. Diesel helped Ocarina up from the ground looking at Mavis with annoyance.

"That's my sister Mavis," Diesel scowled, "I'm her twin brother Diesel."

"An honor," Ocarina smiled.

Ocarina shook hands with Diesel with Mavis placing her hand on Ocarina's shoulder.

"Sorry about my rude behavior," Mavis apologized.

"It's ok," Ocarina giggled, "it was a nice wake up call."

Kira smiled warmly to see her crew members being welcoming towards Ocarina. She headed inside to her cabin and fell back onto her bed. Many events happened at Sabaody Archipelago that almost felt like deja vu all over again. She witnessed a few members who were considered Supernovas, one of them was her childhood friend Luffy. Just then, something came into her mind. She began to think of Kid when she first saw him outside of the wreckage of the bar her and Lula witnessed. Kira unconsciously began to blush thinking of Kid and seeing his devil fruit powers on full display when fighting against the Marines. There was something about Kid that Kira was interested in but she didn't know what it was. She shook her head as she began to remember when Ace kissed Kira on Lulusia Kingdom. 

Kira got up from her bed groaning to herself over the many thoughts going through her head. 

Purupurupurupurupurupurupurupuru!

Purupurupurupurupurupurupurupuru!

Kira looked over and noticed the Den Mushi Mushi ringing. Kira's heart dropped to her stomach. It couldn't be Akainu who was keeping tabs on her. If it was, she knew there would be hell to pay for her insubordination. Kira got up from her bed and went over to the Den Mushi Mushi and picked up the receiver holding it up to her ear.

"Kuroneko," a voice replied.

Kira's eyes widen. That voice...It was Admiral Akainu. 

"Yes sir," Kira answered.

"I heard about what you did at Sabaody Archipelago," Akainu began, "start heading to Marineford with Orenjihebi at once."

"Understood."

"Also, just to let you know, Ace is currently at Impel Down awaiting execution. Until then."

Akainu hung up leaving Kira to herself with her eyes widen after hearing the news Akainu told her about Ace. This couldn't be happening to him. Kira's childhood friend she had known for years was captured by the Marines and was to be executed. Kira knew if going to Marineford to face her mentor would lead to disaster then she was ready to make her next move in leaving the Marines for good.


	29. Ultimate Decision

Kira continued to stare at the ground feeling a seething rage overpowering her. This couldn't be happening to her. Her life-long best friend and lover was captured and scheduled for execution by the World Government. She began to have a flashback from ten years ago.

_Kira and her father Lucian were residing at_ _Lorelei's_ _home in Sabaody Archipelago where Lucian was unable to sleep. Kira got up from her bed and went into the living room where she saw her father sitting on a chair looking out at the window in a deep trance of thought. Kira was wearing a long neon orange floral nightgown and her long hair was wore out. Lucian turned around and noticed Kira at the doorway yawning, rubbing her eyes._

_"Dad," Kira yawned._

_"Lassie," Lucian spoke, "what are you doing up?"_

_"Couldn't sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?"_

_"I'm just...not tired. Come."_

_Kira went over to Lucian and was picked up and placed on his lap. Kira looked up at her father with curious but drowsy neon blue eyes. She could tell he was exhausted._

_"Dad," Kira spoke._

_"Yes sweetheart," Lucian replied._

_"Why did you join the Marines?"_

_Lucian sighed to himself knowing Kira would ask him that question. He couldn't hide any secrets from her. She was eight years old and was intelligent enough to understand. He cradled Kira in his arms as he took a deep breath._

_"I joined because I did not know any better," Lucian began, "I was only 17 when I joined and I followed an old former friend of mine that I knew for years. After seeing what he had become I began to feel less and less of wanting to_ _commit_ _myself to the World Government."_

_"Do you regret joining," Kira asked._

_"Yes and no," Lucian answered, "yes because of how foolish I was to join and no because it brought me to your mother and I got to know what true freedom was."_

_Kira looked away when he mentioned Mae. She had never met her mother and would never even see her. Lucian knew him bringing up Mae would effect Kira._ _Lucian held Kira close to him._

_"Lassie," Lucian began, "please don't be sad. Just know that whichever path you take, know that your mother and I will always be proud of you."_

_Kira smiled as she nodded off to sleep in her father's arms._

Kira woke up from her flashback and began to remember what Akainu told her. She felt that they knew about what she had done on Sabaody Archipelago along with Enies Lobby and was inspected by someone from the World Government. She didn't know how to explain it to her crew. Their captain of the Winged Pirates was an undercover Vice Admiral. Kira felt she would betray them and would resent her for it. Kira sighed to herself knowing this would only be the beginning of her leaving the Marines along with Lula. 

Lula came into Kira's cabin with a look of concern on her face. She could tell something was wrong with Kira from the expression on her face.

"Milady," Lula spoke.

"Akainu called in," Kira sighed, "he knows about what happened on Sabaody Archipelago and Enies Lobby."

Lula's eyes turned to shock from what Kira said. She knew that them going against the Marines would cause severe consequences with the high probability of facing Akainu and Sengoku. 

"Not only that," Kira continued, "they got Ace and is scheduled for execution."

Lula covered her mouth in shock. Their childhood friend was captured by the Marines and were to execute him. 

"We have to be in Marineford don't we," Lula asked.

"I do," Kira blurted out.

"But why you?"

"I'm the one who caused this shit to happen! If we never joined the Marines we wouldn't be in this shithole to begin with! First the World Government found out about what we did and now our best friend and the man I love is to be killed!"

Lula started to shed tears. Seeing that her lifelong friend wanted to face them on her own was too much for her. She didn't want to lose another friend. Kira got up from her bed and went over to Lula who continued to cry. Kira hugged Lula in her arms.

"Hurts me to see you upset Lula," Kira spoke, "I'm sorry but, this a battle that I should handle on my own so that I could finally become a pirate and leave the past behind."

"If you are going to face the World Government and denounce your status as Vice Admiral," Lula sniffled, "then I should come along too."

"Lula-"

"No," Lula protested, "I am tired of being on the sidelines, watching my friends fight my battles. I made a vow to become a strong pirate to my captain years ago and I'm not living up to that promise. I want to be strong enough to live up to my promise. To protect my friends, to protect my captain!"

Kira could sense the determination in Lula's voice. She was serious about what she said. Kira couldn't say no to her. Kira acknowledged Lula's wishes then placed her hand on Lula's shoulder.

"Alright then" Kira nodded, "you and I will head out to Marineford by nightfall."

"But what would we tell our friends," Lula questioned.

"Just give me until tonight," Kira responded, "I'll figure something out."

Lula nodded and headed out to join with the other crew members. Kira knew this would be a battle that would result in a slim chance of survival. She had to think of something that would have them understand the situation at hand. But what? That night, Kira got changed into a semi modest outfit to met with Akainu and Sengoku. She wore a black crop top revealing her cleavage, black shorts and black biker boots with her Marines coat draped on her shoulders. Lula came into Kira's cabin with her outfit which consisted of a pale orange corset top, white pants and white heels with her Marine coat draped on her shoulder. Kira looked to Lula and gave her a single nod.

Kira and Lula left the cabin and met up with their crew members who looked over to them and their faces went from confusion to shock. 

"Captain," Diesel questioned, "what are you wearing?"

Kira sighed to herself before collecting her thoughts. She was afraid of what her crew mates would say. Lula placed her hand on Kira's shoulder causing Kira to turn her head towards her. Lula gave her a single nod with a look of confidence on her face. Kira looked back to her crew mates with a somber but determined look on her face.

"I'm truly sorry for keeping this secret for too long," Kira began, "but to speak the truth, Lula and I are Vice Admirals undercover due to finding the person who murdered my mother. Throughout our journey as we continued to sail the sea, I began to see the true nature of the World Government, from there, we decided to face them and leave them behind at the cost of being enemies. My father was once an Admiral for the Marines until he joined the Revolutionary Army. I now know the true nature of the Marines my father told me years ago, I do regret joining but at the same time, I know what should be done to leave it all behind. I hope you would forgive me for keeping this for so long and wouldn't think less of me."

Suddenly, everyone came in and gave Kira and Lula a group hug. Kira's eyes widen from the unexpected response. She could feel tears streaming from her eyes to see how much her and Lula meant to them.

"We don't think any less of you nor Lula," Diesel smiled warmly.

"Even after what I said," Kira asked.

"Doesn't matter," Mavis shook her head, "you'll always be our captain."

"Although I haven't been with you guys for a while," Ocarina smiled, "I'm proud to call myself a proud member of the Winged Pirates!"

"I agree with Ocarina," Arrow replied, "I'm a member of the Winged Pirates until the day I die!"

"We'll always have your back until the end," Fallon smiled, "like we said back on Sabaody Archipelago, we'll never think less of you because of what you have done for us. If we had never met you, we would have never experienced true freedom."

Kira smiled over the loyalty that her crew members had for her and Lula. She hugged them back with tears still in her eyes. After the group hug, everyone was in a circle waiting to hear what their captain had to say next.

"Lula and I are heading out to Marineford and there is no telling of what the outcome is," Kira began, "but I have faith you will be waiting for our return once everything clears. We meet outside of Marineford and begin our new lives and our journey into the New World!"

Kira placed her fist in the middle with the others joining in. Kira looked to her crew members with a determined smile on her face as they all threw their fists in the air.

"YEAH!"

Kira grabbed ahold of Lula's hand as her wings protruded from her back. The duo flew off to their next destination to face their biggest challenge yet ready to leave their pasts behind, to be reborn once again as pirates.


	30. Marineford II

Kira and Lula reached Marineford where they landed at the entrance and were welcomed in by two guards. When they proceeded inside, they got looks from most of the Marines. Kira had a feeling that they would not take kindly to her nor Lula but continued forward. When they got inside, they were greeted by the same man who wore all yellow. Kira remembered him from Sabaody Archipelago. He maintained a calm demeanor as approached her.

"You're here," the yellow man spoke, "follow me."

Kira and Lula followed behind as more of the Marines turned to look at them with suspicious looks on their faces. They were starting to get on Kira's nerves. Kira turned to Lula who looked down at the ground with a depressed look on her face. As they continued to walk towards Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office, many thoughts began to flood Kira's mind. She began to wonder if she would be able to see her crew again along with Lula. Would she be able to leave the Marines once and for all unscathed? Kira shook her head and focused on her attention towards what was to come when she would come face-to-face with her mentor and fleet admiral. 

Once the trio arrived, Akainu and Sengoku were there waiting for Kira and Lula's arrival along with another Admiral who was with them. He was an incredibly tall, slim, yet muscular man with black, curly hair cut to chin length, tanned skin, and supported a lean, long build. His outfit consisted of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white pants and black dress shoes accompanied by a matching white suit jacket. He also wore a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a green and purple sleep mask on his forehead. He looked to Kira and Lula with a calm but serious look on his face. Lula looked up then noticed them looking at her causing her to look back down feeling ashamed while Kira was not phased.

Kira looked up at Akainu and she could tell that he had a look on his face that he was not pleased. Lula kept looking down at the ground refusing to give eye contact. Sengoku had a look of anger and disappointment when Kira and Lula arrived. 

"Thank you Kizaru," Sengoku spoke looking at the yellow man.

Kizaru nodded and left the office closing the door behind him. Kira could hear her heart beating out of her chest. But deep down, she was ready for whatever was to be thrown at her and Lula. Sengoku stood up looking towards the duo.

"I'm guessing you received Akainu's message about Portgas D. Ace," Sengoku asked.

Kira looked up with a shocked expression on her face. When he mentioned his name, she felt a seething anger from within over the Marines planning to execute Ace. Akainu noticed the look on Kira's face when Ace's name was mentioned.

"You're familiar with him," Akainu asked.

"Yes," Kira replied, "he's...my best friend and my true love...and he shouldn't die if he did nothing wrong!"

Akainu and Sengoku looked to Kira with a look of bewilderment over what Kira said. Kira couldn't hold onto her anger anymore. Lula looked to Kira with a concerned look fearing over what would come next for Kira being defiant towards Akainu and Sengoku. 

"Ace is the son of the infamous pirate king Gol D. Roger," Sengoku began, "due to the actions done by him and that he has the blood of Roger. His execution will be-"

"I won't allow it," Kira interrupted.

Sengoku looked to Kira with a look of confusion over Kira's response. Kira clenched her fists trying to hold in her anger. She wouldn't allow anyone to harm Ace in anyway. 

"I refuse for the execution to even take place! Ace is not a criminal and he should not even die for what his father did many years ago! Let him live and release him! What happened years ago should not be a burden for Ace to carry!"

Akainu approached Kira with an intimidating look on his face. Kira looked up at him with a menacing glare as he picked her up by the collar of her top holding her up in the air. Kira struggled to break free but Akainu continued to look at her as he hoisted her down and stared into her eyes. 

"Put me down," Kira ordered.

A burst of energy blasted from her as she unleashed her Conqueror's Haki. Akainu shook a bit from the intensity of her Haki but was able to withstand it. Sengoku noticed this phenomenon and was stunned by what he witnessed.

_"Kuroneko has Conqueror's Haki,"_ Sengoku thought. 

Lula looked towards Akainu and Kira running to Kira's aid trying to get him to put her down. 

"Sir," Lula cried, "Please put her down!"

Akainu turned his attention to Lula and pushed her away. Lula fell onto the ground looking back up at him with a startled expression on her face. Kira witnessed this and tried to kick him. Akainu blocked Kira's kick and threw Kira onto the ground causing her to fall with heavy force. Lula watched in horror seeing Kira going against Akainu. Kira got up looking towards Akainu with anger in her eyes as she tried to land a punch on him, only to be stopped and thrown against the wall. Kira slumped onto the ground slightly injured from Akainu's assault. Lula turned to Kira with tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing her captain being punished for her disobedience. She turned her attention to Sengoku and the man in blue with a worried look on her face. They both looked to Lula but turned away not saying a single word. 

Kira slumped onto the ground slightly injured but stood up shaking from the impact.

"I won't...let you kill the man I love," Kira shouted.

Kira went over to Akainu looking him dead in the eyes, "If you even dare hurt Ace, I promise you this, I will kill you and I will enjoy every. second. of. it."

Akainu looked into Kira's eyes and noticed there was something about that glare that reminded him of someone. Someone he once knew many years ago. 

_He began to have a short flashback of his years as a Vice Admiral with Lucian as an Admiral who gave Akainu the same look when they spared with each other. The way Lucian looked at him, he felt a sense of fear whenever Lucian glared at him for his insubordination._

"Your eyes," Akainu spoke, "they remind me of him..."

"Him," Kira wondered.

Akainu sighed to himself as he left the room leaving Kira, Lula, Sengoku and the man in blue. Kira looked to Sengoku with anger still in her eyes but knew there wasn't anything that could be done to suade the Marines from executing Ace. However, she wanted to see Ace at least one last time or maybe again so she and him could leave Marineford forever.

"Sir," Kira spoke, "with all due respect, let me see Ace before you end his life. It's all I'm asking for."

Sengoku sighed to himself then nodded, "Very well. Garp will accompany you to Impel Down to see him but you are given limited time before he is ready to be executed. In case you want to know what level he is located, it's level 6, known as Eternal Hell."

"Understood."

Kira and Lula let Sengoku's office only to be met by Akainu who was waiting outside. Kira looked to Akainu with a distasteful look in her eyes. She turned back forward and continued onward to Impel Down. Once they made it outside of Marineford, they were met by Monkey D. Garp who was waiting on the duo. Kira noticed him and looked at him without saying a word. Kira went boarded the ship with Lula trying to join but stopped her. 

"This is only between Ace and I," Kira spoke, "I'm sorry."

Lula looked away sadly but nodded understanding of how much Ace meant to Kira. 

"I'll be waiting for you at the infirmary," Lula stated.

"Got it," Kira nodded, "I won't be long."

Kira boarded the ship with Garp and set sailed for Impel Down. Kira continued to look out towards the sea with a somber look on her face. It had been a while since she last saw Ace and missed him dearly. Kira began to remember when Ace kissed her back at Lulusia Kingdom and began to blush. Garp looked to Kira and noticed her blushing.

"Something on your mind," Garp asked.

"It's nothing," Kira replied shaking her head, "tell me something, if I decided to just live my life as a pirate and went along with Ace. Would you still hunt me down and have me killed?"

Garp looked away for a second trying to think of what to say to Kira. He had known her for years and understood how she felt about her decision to follow in her father's footsteps.

"Yes I would but at the same time no," Garp replied.

"Why's that," Kira asked looking up at him.

"For one thing, if I even dare try to kill you, your father Lucian would do what it would take to attack Marineford for killing his only child. Second, with you leaving your days as a Vice Admiral behind and becoming a pirate, yes the Marines will hunt you down but I see you as part of the family to where I wouldn't harm you."

Kira looked down for a second before looking back at Garp with a somber look. 

"Of all people, why does the Marines have to execute Ace," Kira demanded.

Garp sighed to himself as he looked back towards the sea without saying a word. Once they arrived at Impel Down, Kira was escorted down to Level 6 by a Marine captain and the moment she saw Ace, Kira felt tears welding up in her eyes as she ran towards his cell. Ace was chained to the wall with his hands against the wall, was bruised and covered in dirt and was not wearing his signature hat. 

"Ace," Kira called out.

Ace slowly looked up to hear where that voice was coming from until his eyes widen. He saw Kira kneeling in front of his cell looking at him holding back tears. He noticed her wearing a Marines coat on her shoulders and was confused about why she was wearing it.

"Kira," Ace replied, "why are you wearing that on your shoulders?"

Kira looked at her coat then back at Ace, "It's a very long story."

Kira blushed as she looked at Ace. She was happy to see him again but was upset over him being sentenced to death. Kira looked back down trying to hold back her tears but it was pointless. Tears freely began to stream down her face which Ace noticed. He hated seeing Kira cry.

"I haven't seen you cry since we were kid," Ace spoke.

"It's just...I...," Kira wept, "how could I have been so stupid! I should have never joined the Marines and just left with you as pirates! This is all my fault!"

"It was never your fault Kira. Please don't beat yourself up over it."

Kira looked back up at Ace with tears in her eyes. As much as she wanted to agree with Ace, she couldn't. It was too much for her. Kira would do anything to break Ace out even if it meant her sacrificing his life for the safety of not only him but her crew members. Kira placed her hand on the cell bars looking to Ace with anger in her eyes still filled with tears.

"Ace," Kira spoke, "I promise you this. I will do whatever it takes to break you out."

"Kira don't-"

"I'm not going to watch you die!"

Ace looked to Kira with a shocked expression. He could tell the tone in Kira's voice was serious. 

"Kira, there isn't anything that can be done," Ace replied, "I'm sorry."

Kira got up and looked to Ace with a warm smile as she wiped her tears away. 

"Mark my words," Kira remarked, "you will get out of here, then you and I can start a new life together."

A small smile grew on Ace's face after hearing what Kira had to say. It reminded him of how determined Kira was when they were kids. 

"I'm only allowed a short amount of time to see you," Kira sighed, "I'll see you again soon, but luckily, I will get you out."

Kira left leaving Ace behind once again. Kira got to the top of Impel Down where she was met with Garp and they sailed back to Marineford to meet up with Lula to devise a plan to break Ace out and leave their lives behind as Marine Vice Admirals.


	31. Tulip

Kira returned to Marineford where she met with Lula in the infirmary. Inside of the infirmary, another person was talking with Lula whom Kira was curious about. Kira went over to them and noticed the woman was different from other people she has met. The woman was a tall humanoid wolf with snow white fur, shoulder length thistle hair, wolf ears, a wolf-like snout, and a large bushy tail. Her outfit consisted of a light blue dress that went down to the middle of her thigh with a red medical cross on the left side of her chest, a small light blue nurse hat, and a pair of matching shoes.

"Oh, you must be Kira," the wolf woman smiled.

"How do you know my name," Kira questioned. 

"Lula told me about you. By the way, my name is Tulip."

Tulip grabbed ahold of Kira's hand and shook it up and down smiling at her. Kira was still confused about who Tulip was.

"Ummm what are you," Kira asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tulip apologized, "I'm a wolf mink."

"Wolf...mink?"

"Mhmm," Tulip nodded.

"Any reason why someone like her is here?"

"Tulip is from an island called Zou," Lula informed.

"Zou," Kira questioned puzzled.

"Yes," Tulip nodded, "it's an island in the New World that is inhabited by minks like myself."

"I see," Kira nodded in response.

The thought of seeing Ace chained up in his cell was still fresh in Kira's mind after talking with him. She was still angered that his execution would still take place.

Lula looked to Kira and noticed the anger in her eyes.

"How were things with you and Ace," Lula asked.

Kira clenched her fists tightly trying not to let her anger get the best of her. After trying everything to stop the execution, it was pointless. There had to be a way for Kira to break Ace out with her and her crew. Tulip looked to Kira tilting her head to the side and a small whimper escaped her mouth sensing her anger.

"Kira?"

"This is all my fault...," Kira muttered, "if we never joined the Marines we wouldn't be where we are now..."

Tulip looked to Kira with confusion but sensed she felt frustrated.

"Why did you join the Marines in the first place if I may ask," Tulip questioned.

"I thought that if I joined them while undercover I could find finally find the man who murdered my mother," Kira growled, "but all I've witnessed since being a Vice Admiral was everything my father told me and why he abandoned them. If I never enlisted in the Marines, I would've left with Ace and started my life as a pirate with him instead!"

Tulip looked away visibly upset but began to sympathise with Kira.

"I know how you feel," Tulip spoke.

"How," Kira questioned looking up at Tulip.

"Many years ago, I use to live on the island of Zou with my family until I was separated from them," Tulip began, "and spent most of my life trying to get back home. I joined as a nurse so they wouldn't harm me or my family."

"Are you happy here," Lula asked curiously.

"Not really," Tulip frowned, "I don't mind helping those in need but at the same time, I don't want to associate with the Marines any longer."

"You're not alone," Kira replied.

Tulip looked to Kira.

"At this rate, I don't want to associate myself with the Marines for even a second," Kira continued, "I want to leave this hell behind and live my life as a pirate."

"Kira," Lula spoke.

"We should head out and meet with the others to be present for Ace's execution," Kira remarked.

Lula nodded as her and Kira headed out of the infirmary with Tulip following behind. Kira turned around to see Tulip behind them who looked back at her.

"Why are you following us," Kira questioned.

"If what you say is true about being a pirate," Tulip answered, "then is it possible I would join your crew?"

"I can't recruit new members just out of the blue," Kira shook her head, "you gotta show me that you're worthy to join."

"How so?"

"Can you fend for yourself?"

"Yes," Tulip nodded smiling.

"Then you gotta show me," Kira replied.

"Kira, where are we going," Lula asked.

"What does it look like Lula," Kira responded, "we're gonna break Ace out and cause hell on Marineford."

Lula's eyes turned to shock when she heard what Kira had in mind. She was unsure how this would be played out and feared what would become of them if they continued to be defiant. 

"If anything," Kira continued, "it'd take a miracle or anything to bring hell onto Marineford."

"If I may ask," Tulip wondered, "how do you know Portgas D. Ace?"

Kira stopped for a moment until she gathered her thoughts together.

"He's someone very close to me that I grew up with when we were kids," Kira sighed.

"You have strong feelings for Ace don't you?"

Kira's eyes widened as her face turned red turning her attention to Tulip. Tulip tilted her head to the side letting out a slight whimper in curiosity.

"Am I correct Kira?"

"You...can say that," Kira admitted.

Tulip nodded with a small on her face, "Understood."

Kira, Lula and Tulip continued to make their way through the hallway to meet with the Vice Admirals for Ace's execution. Many thoughts were coursing through Kira's mind on how she was going to break Ace out. Kira began to remember the memories she shared with Ace when they were growing up as they made their way to the gallows.

_Kira who was 12 at the time was with Ace who was 14 years old. Kira had her hair in the same style currently but was wearing a cerulean one shoulder crop top, black pleated skirt and black knee length boots. Ace was wearing his trademark orange hat, a yellow top that was unbuttoned, black shorts and his black boots. They just finished their day of training and decided to take some time to themselves without Luffy around. The duo were sitting on top of a cliff watching the sea. Kira liked being alone with Ace, for some reason, it made her feel secure. Happy in a content way. Kira looked to Ace who looked back her smiling. She turned away blushing from his smile._

_"Ace," Kira asked._

_"Yea," Ace responded._

_"Have you ever thought about where you'd want to visit first when you head out to sea?"_

_Ace looked up at the sky to think for a second. He didn't put much thought into it knowing of where the sea would take him when he would leave to start his journey as a pirate. Ace looked back to Kira with a warm smile on his face._

_"Hasn't really come into mind to be honest," Ace smiled, "I'm eager to set sail anywhere, doesn't matter where I go just as long as I become a great pirate."_

_Kira blushed from Ace's response as she turned away smiling. Hearing Ace's dream would always put a smile on Kira's face._

_"What about you," Ace inquired._

_"Hm," Kira answered._

_"Where do you think you'd want to set sail to first on your journey?"_

_"I'm not sure either but like you, where ever the wind takes me, I'm up for anything the sea has to throw at me. Then again."_

_"Hm?"_

_"I begin to think of what's out there for me to see, the people I'll meet and who I would encounter. Just thinking about it makes me excited to set sail! I'm ready for anything!"_

_Ace chuckled a bit as he looked to Kira. He blushed slightly from Kira looking towards him smiling. He liked seeing Kira smile, it felt nice._

_"Ace," Kira asked._

_"Yea," Ace responded._

_"Even if we set sailed at different times, would we ever see each other again out at sea?"_

_"I think so."_

_Kira looked to Ace with a blush on her face and her eyes widen from Ace's answer. She felt her heart skip a beat just from hearing his answer._

_"If we do," Ace spoke, "we'll become great pirates."_

_"Good," Kira smiled._

_The two smiled at one another blushing as they continued to look towards the sea with their minds set on their dreams of becoming pirates._

Back to the present, Kira, Lula and Tulip made it outside of Marineford where they were met with two Vice Admirals who escorted the trio to where they were to view Ace's execution. Kira stood by the gallows when she noticed two Marines escorting Ace. Ace looked down at the ground as Kira looked to him trying to hold herself back from causing any trouble. 

"How long until the execution," Kira asked Lula.

"Three hours," Lula answered.

Three hours, that should be plenty enough time to think of a plan to break Ace out, Kira thought. The question only remained, how can she orchestrate a plan to do so without her, Lula and Tulip getting injured or end up dead. The last thing on Kira's mind was death, but if it was to ensure the safety of rescuing Ace and to start her new life abandoning the Marines, then that was a risk she was willing to take.


	32. Paramount War

Kira watched as Ace was taken up to the gallows where he was to be executed by Sengoku. She wanted to stop the execution and save Ace so they could start a new life. Lula and Tulip looked to Kira with worry in their eyes as Kira tried not to interfere. Once Ace made it to the gallows, he knelt down, hands chained behind his back, looking at the ground as Sengoku appeared behind him with a Den Den Mushi in hand ready for the broadcast.

"I have something you all need to hear," Sengoku began, "this man is Portgas D. Ace, and the significance of his impending demise is more profound than you realize."

Kira looked up at the top of gallows staring at Ace as she fought back any tears.

"Ace," Sengoku continued, "I would like you to tell them the name of your father."

Ace looked up and turned his head slightly towards Sengoku then looked away, "The name of my father is Whitebeard."

"Not true," Sengoku remarked.

"Yes it is! Whitebeard is my father! My only father!"

"We launched a painstaking and exhausting search for you around the time of your birth," Sengoku spoke, "when we heard rumors that your father had a child, we took them very seriously! Hence as I report, small but reliable amount of information was presented to us. Based on this, we checked all newborns as well as preborn children. We spoke to many mothers but no matter how far and wide we searched, we couldn't find you. No surprise though, especially when you considered the lengths your mother went through to hide you. She performed a miracle that can only come from the love of a mother."

Kira clenched her fists as she continued to listen to Sengoku's broadcast. Lula's eyes were turned to shock when she discovered part of the truth about Ace. Tulip could only watch as she tried not to show too much emotion.

"As a result, she mislead the navy," Sengoku proceeded, "no she managed to mislead the world! You come from an island in the South Blue called Baterilla Island, and your mother's name, Portgas D. Rouge."

Ace's eyes turned to shock when Sengoku revealed the name of his mother.

"Baterilla Island," Kira wondered, "but that's..."

Kira began to remember when she was a child and was left by her father to be raised by Tia. Kira was in disbelief, he was originally from the South Blue this whole time.

"She pulled off a feat that completely defied the laws of nature all to protect her child," Sengoku proclaimed, "she kept her baby inside her womb for an entire twenty months. And once she finally gave birth to you, she lost all of her strength and passed away right then and there. And thus a year and three months after the death of his father, a child was born with the blood of the world's most odious villain in his days. That child was _you_ ; surely you must know the truth. Your true father is Gol D. Roger, _the_ king of the Pirates!"

All was silent when Sengoku revealed the truth about Ace. Most had looks of horror on their faces, others were not phased by this revelation. Kira's eyes turned to dismay after hearing the truth about Ace's upbringing. He was the son of the late Pirate King! Lula was in disbelief as she gasped covering her mouth. Tulip stared up at Ace with an astonished look in her eyes and was at a loss of words.

"Ace," Kira whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They...interrogated and killed innocent mothers all for a unborn child," Tulip gasped.

"It can't be," Lula denied.

"Bastards," Kira growled.

"Two years ago you took your mother's maiden name as your own," Sengoku announced, "and with you exquited speed and strength, you quickly gained notoriety throughout the world as the unrelenting captain of the Spade Pirates, and that's when we put the pieces together. There was no doubt, that Roger's blood in him had been passed on. But Whitebeard came to the same realization that got to him before we did. In order to secure your mantel as the next king of the pirates, he wholey accepted the son of his own rival aboard his ship."

"That not true," Ace snapped, "I joined my father's crew in order to make him the next king!"

"Nobody believe that," Sengoku remarked, "why do you think it took so long to catch you? You were under Whitebeard's protection. So today, we know that if you want to go free, use your abilities to become the next king. The only recourse we have, to avoid this inevitable risk is to execute you! Even if it means we face the prospect of war with Whitebeard!"

Kira's Observation Haki activated as she turned around and noticed something. The gate was opened and everyone began to panic.

"Something's about to happen," Kira spoke.

"What do you mean," Lula questioned.

"Tsunami," Tulip cried out.

"Come on," Kira ordered, "gotta get to high ground! Grab onto me both of you!"

"Yes milady," Lula nodded.

Lula and Tulip grabbed ahold of Kira as she protruded her wings and flew onto higher ground. From the high point, the trio watched the battle ensue. Just before the tsunami hit the base, Aokiji got up from his seat and appeared before the tsunami.

"Ice Age," Aojiki spoke.

With his powers, Aojiki froze the wave before they crashed onto base. He proceeded to attack a man of tall stature with a white prominent crescent-shaped mustache, who wore his coat on his shoulders, a bandana on his head, light, loose pants tucked inside his black boots, and a dark pirate sash around his waist. The pirate captain was quick to stop the attack with an airquake, hitting Aokiji in the process shattering him. He reformed himself at the edge of the bay and used his powers freezing it as well.

An onslew of pirates and marines were battling each other, each with the same mission, to free Ace. As the battle continued, Kira noticed Akainu getting up from his chair as a block of ice was hurling towards him. Akainu unleashed a powerful punch with his arm and fist covered in a molten rock. 

"Great eruption," Akainu yelled out.

Kira had never seen this power from him during her time with the Marines. Kira looked up and noticed lava meteors falling from the sky from Akainu's attack as she swiftly dodged them. She noticed one of the ships catching fire once hit by the meteors. Kira noticed Whitebeard stopping Akainu's attacks with his naginata throwing the rock off.

In the distance, Kira noticed a giant figure attack the marine ships. He slashed away at the ships as the pirates began to cheer.

"Brother Ace," the giant screamed.

The giant was abnormally large giant with large forearms and hands, small lower body and barrel-like gut. His skin was yellow-green with long orange hair that reached down to his legs, large fangs and horns pointing upward, black triangle-like marks above his eyes, and some stubble on his chin. He wore three skulls on a beaded necklace, a gigantic hat, a black, open indument, samurai-like armor plates protecting his chest and back linked together by chains, and a loincloth with a mimetic pattern that was held up by a fur-lined belt. He carried a gigantic sword with a large blade and a long hilt using it to slice down the ships in his path.

Kira saw the Warlords watching the giant approaching Marineford as the other Marines were shocked of the sight of the giant while others were waiting on orders to attack.

"Little Oars," Ace called out.

"Ace is a nice guy, he's my friend," Little Oars spoke, "I'm not gonna let you hurt him! He won't die!"

Kira noticed Little Oars units heading towards the pirates unleashing their attacks and head off towards Little Oars. He picked up a Marine ship hoisting it into the air and hurled it towards the giants unit. Kira noticed the battle unfolding before her eyes. The site of blood spilling across Marineford a demented smile appeared across Kira's face. Part of her was in shock of the sight of the battle but a part of her was enjoying it like a movie watching those die before her.

Kira noticed a woman down below producing a giant pink heart. The woman was very tall and slender with long black hair extending past her waist with locks of hair that framed her face down to her chin showing her high forehead, dark blue eyes with long, voluminous eyelashes, a narrow waist, large breasts and pale skin. She wore a purple dress with designs on it and purple high heel pumps. The woman looked familiar to her but she couldn't figure out who she was.

"Slave arrow," the woman spoke.

A barrage of pink heart shaped arrows flew towards the group of pirates turning each of them into stone. She lunged herself onto the field attacking the pirates and Marines. 

"Hancock," Kira wondered.

Kira saw Little Oars coming closer to Ace until a tall man leaned back preparing to unleash his attack. The man's hat had an appearance to which resembled a bear, eyes were of a clear-mirrored lenses, and had long curly black hair. He wore a hat which had a pair of rounded ears along with the dark blue fabric of his pants that were covered in brown spots. His jacket contained a large white design that resembled either a target cross-hair, white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat, long protruding chin and bore a tattoo "PX-0" on the left side of the base of his throat. He produced a large clear bubble that resembled a paw ready to lunge towards Little Oars. 

He unleashed a small clear paw print towards Little Oar. Once it touched his stomach, it exploded causing a huge eruption on Marineford blowing most of the pirates and Marines away. Kira was able withstand the impact as she looked down and noticed Lula and Tulip holding trying to withstand the impact. Kira turned her attention to Ace who was in shock trying to prevent Little Oars from reaching him. Suddenly, Little Oars was bruised and bloody collapsing onto the ground trying to reach towards Ace. 

He proceeded to attack one of the Warlords but quickly dodged him. In the process, the man in the pink feathery coat stood behind him laughing as he sliced off Oar's right leg. Kira was in shock from watch Oars, who was gravely wounded trying to reach for Ace. Lula tried to hold back tears from watching as Tulip tried to comfort her. Oars collapsed before he could grab Ace with tears streaming down his face.

"OAAAAARS," Ace yelled out.

Kira tried to hold back tears from what she witnessed. Seeing many pirates fighting to save Ace, Kira felt tears streaming down her cheeks. More memories came into her mind of her time with Ace when they were kids. It was too much for her to handle. Instantly, Kira heard cries fall from the sky. That voice, Kira thought. She looked up and saw Luffy with a group of pirates falling behind him. 

"I'm here Ace," Luffy cried out.

A small smile formed on Kira's face with tears still falling from her eyes, "Luffy, you dumbass."

Below, Lula noticed a man with a yellow hook going after Whitebeard. Wait, Crocodile, Lula thought. Lula covered her mouth in shock. Tulip continued to watch the battle unfold in a deep sense of though thinking of which side she would be on. Immediately, Luffy jumped from the ship heading in the direction towards Ace. As Kira was still airbourne, she noticed Lula cowering in fear with Tulip trying to comfort her. Kira knew that if leaving the Marines meant fighting against them, then she would face it head on.

Kira flew back down to Lula and Tulip with a look of determination on her face.

"You know what we gotta do," Kira spoke.

"You don't mean-" Lula shuddered.

"Gotta fight them. If we want to leave this life behind, we gotta fight."

"But how are we-"

Just then, a light speeding kick appeared from from the sky as Kizaru landed onto the ground.

"Dammit," Kira growled, "Kizaru..."

"This battle is getting out of hand," Lula cried, "at this rate, we won't made it out of here alive!"

"Lula, snap out of it," Kira shouted.

Lula looked at Kira with a shocked expression on her face. 

"If you continue to cry and cowering over this then we'll never escape," Kira yelled, "right now I need you to focus on not only saving Ace but to fight to ensure our freedom!"

Lula's eyes began to tear up from Kira's words. She was right. Lula needed to toughen up and she fight. Lula clenched her fists gripping onto her pants trying to fight back more tears. 

"Dammit," Lula wept softly to herself, "God dammit...God fucking dammit!"

Kira looked to Lula with shock in her eyes. Lula lifted her head up to Kira with determination on her face but tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're right," Lula sobbed, ""I am tired of being on the sidelines. Watching my friends fight my battles. I made a vow to become a strong pirate to my captain years ago and I'm not living up to that promise. I want to be strong enough to live up to my promise. To protect my friends, to protect my captain!"

Kira smiled as she nodded in response, "Then live up to it, right here. Right now," Kira assured.

"Get ready men," Sengoku spoke, "now do it."

Kira's eyes turned to horror watching the executioners slicing their swords down ready to execute Ace. Lula and Tulip were in horror watching Ace about to executed. Instantaneously, they got struck and fell back off of the gallows. Kira noticed Crocodile down below who killed them.

"Crocodile," Kira questioned. 

Kira sighed to herself as she got up and looked down at Marineford watching Luffy continuing his path towards Ace. 

"We should head down," Kira ordered, "show the Marines no mercy! We fight for Luffy! For Ace!"

"Yes Ma'm," Lula and Tulip nodded in response.

The trio dropped down and proceeded to attack the Marines. Kira had a twisted smile on her face as she drew a dagger from her hands and lunged her attack on the Marines. A few were stunned from Kira's attack on them.

"Kuroneko," one of the Marines cried out, "what are you doing?"

"I don't go by that name anymore," Kira yelled.

She swiftly went through the group slitting their throats in the process. Blood flew in the sky as they began to drop one by one. Meanwhile, Lula was surrounded by a group of Marines ready with weapons. She held her hands up towards them looking to them with intensity in her eyes.

"Fire Spore," Lula called out.

Red spore sprouted from her hands as they surrounded them. Confusion filled the air as they looked at the red spores surrounding them.

"Detonate!"

The spores exploded causing a firey explosion leaving burns on the Marines as they fell onto the ground. Tulip took out a group of Marines with her physical prowlness which shocked the Marines who looked at Tulip with anguish in their eyes. As the trio continued their attack, they noticed Akainu going up against Whitebeard to which Kira proceeded towards him. One of the Marine admirals came up to Kira and proceeded to attack her. Kira jumped out of his way dodging his move delivering a devastating drop kick. She noticed Whitebeard who was badly wounded was still standing as blood dripped onto the ground.

"He's still standing," Kira questioned.

Kira looked up and noticed Luffy making his way to the scaffhold to break Ace out. A smile grew on Kira's face once more relieved that Ace was to be freed by Luffy. Sengoku, enraged, turned into a giant gold like statue. A beam of light blasted from out of nowhere as the key was destroyed. Luffy turned into a giant balloon blocking Sengoku's attack protecting Ace and another man who shielded them. As Ace, Luffy and the 3 haired man fell from the sky, finally he was able to make a new key and Luffy unshackled Ace from his chains. 

Kira smiled over Ace's freedom as she watched the battle ensue with Ace and Luffy against the Marines, Kira noticed a presence behind her as Kizaru appeared behind her.

"What a pity," Kizaru spoke, "someone who was seen as a prodigy, is now turning against the Marines."

Kira turned to Kizaru as he delivered a devastating blow to Kira that struck her in arm. Kira gritted her teeth in pain from the attack. She pounced at Kizaru about to deliver a kick to him but was stopped and was thrown onto the ground. Kira coughed up blood from the impact to the ground. She got up looking to him with a twisted smile on her face.

"It's not the fact that I'm turning against them," Kira chuckled, "but the fact even if these were my last days here, I'm taking Marineford to hell with me."

Kira summoned a dagger from her hands as she continued to attack. She managed to cut Kizaru slightly but was knocked down once again hitting the ground hard upon impact. 

"Tell me," Kizaru questioned, "you wouldn't happen to be the child of Tigress D. Lucian now would you?"

"Heh, what gave it away," Kira snickered cynically.

"The look in your eyes and you have the same hardheaded personality like him."

"Then I guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

Kira and Kizaru continued to fight with a few hits managing to hit Kizaru while Kira was given injuries from Kizaru's attack. Kira grunted in pain from her injuries but did not have any plans to give up. She stumbled back onto her feet as a palish yellow light surrounded her body as she began to heal herself. Just when she finished healing, Kizaru kicked Kira severely in the gut sending her flying into a wall. Kira fell off of the wall onto the ground as Kizaru approached her. Kira coughed up more blood from the impact.

"Dammit he's a strong bastard," Kira muttered.

Kira turned her attention to Ace and Luffy who continued their escape when Akainu lunged a magma covered arm delivering a heavy punch. 

"Pay attention Kuroneko," Kizaru taunted.

Kizaru punched Kira a few time knocking her back into the wall. She stumbled back onto her feet shaking from her injuries. She had wounded on her arms, legs, and on her chest but she was still standing. She fell onto the ground as she closed her eyes from her injuries. Kizaru left Kira believing that she had succumbed to her wounds but Kira overheard Akainu taunting Ace which brought up an impending rage within. Ace approached Akainu with rage in his eyes and fire surrounding his body as he attacked Akainu. Ace was knocked onto the ground by Akainu whose face was dripping with magma. Luffy tried to assist Ace until he fell onto the ground and noticed his Vivre card floating away.

Luffy crawled over to grab the Vivre Card from the ground when Akainu saw a perfect chance to kill him. 

"Wait, Luffy," Ace cried out.

All of the sudden, Luffy looked up and his eyes turned to shock to see Ace protecting him while Akainu's molten fist pierced Ace's torso. Kira's eyes turned to anguish as she noticed Ace's sacrifice for Luffy.

"No," Kira whispered.

Lula and Tulip turned their attention to Ace who was severely injured as gasped in horror. Meanwhile, Luffy caught Ace in his arms who was in disbelief of what had happened to his brother. 

"Please," Luffy begged.

One of the pirates wearing a hat with blonde hair along with a coat and green scarf ran over to Ace and Luffy to examine how bad his injuries were. He looked away and knew that this was the end for him.

"I'm sorry," the man whispered in sorrow.

"Sorry, what do you mean sorry," Luffy questioned, "You're a doctor aren't you?"

Kira tried to hold back tears from witnessing Ace's time was about to come to an end. She continued to hear Luffy's cries for help saving Ace from his wounds. 

"AAAAACE," Luffy cried out.

Kira tried to get up but collapsed onto the ground feeling her injuries getting to her but had to keep going. She looked to the brothers with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it. Ace was going to live. He's a strong man, he'll live, Kira thought in denial. Luffy held Ace in his arms as he continued to look down onto the ground knowing his time was up.

"Pops, my family, and you, Luffy," Ace spoke weakly, "thank you for caring for someone like me whose good for nothing this world never wanted a man with such bad blood in his veins. Thank you, for loving me..."

After Ace said his final words, he collapsed onto the ground and passed away with a smile on his face. Kira's eyes turned to shock as tears ran down her face. 

"Ace...no," Kira wept softly.

Luffy began to weep as he loudly cried over the death of his brother Portgas D. Ace.


	33. Kira's Rage

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACE," Kira cried out in tears.

All was quiet when Ace died. The sounds of Luffy crying echoed. He was in a state of shock after the loss of his brother, he was paralyzed. All began to mourn for Ace as cried filled the air. Kira felt her world was destroyed. The man she loved was now dead and was in utter shock. Suddenly, something inside of Kira cracked. Kira felt an uncontrollable rage bursting from within after seeing Ace passing away from protecting his brother Luffy. Kira flew over to Akainu and proceeded to attack him but was blocked by Kizaru and Aokiji. Kira roared in anger as she thrusted her hands towards them focusing her energy.

"Divine fist!"

A beam of pale yellow light blasted towards them nearly hitting them as Kira continued to attack. Kira was in a blinding rampage with anger in her eyes. She noticed Akainu and was about to kill Luffy until he was attacked by Whitebeard.

As Kira continued her assault, she managed to land a couple of blows on the yellow and blue Admirals.

"Get the fuck outta my way," Kira shouted.

Aokiji landed a hit on Kira's stomach knocking her onto the ground. The pain was great but stood back up coughing up blood fueled by rage to even feel the pain. Kizaru appeared behind Kira about to kick her back onto the ground. Kira used her Observation Haki and managed to dodge his kick delivering a heavy kick to his face knocking him teen feet away.

"I won't...let you bastards stand in my way...," Kira growled.

Kira coughed up more blood as she stumbled. Aokiji looked at Kira and was intrigued by her willpower.

"Tell me Kuroneko," Aojiki wondered, "what drives you to continue fighting? Are you not afraid of death? Or are you just a fool who is targeting the wrong people?"

"You can say," Kira coughed, "I'm a bit of both. However, death is not someone I fear because I've been face to face with death for years...it means nothing to me. Heal."

A pale yellowish white light appeared around her body as her wounds began to heal.

"By the way," Kira smirked, "I don't go by that name anymore. You can call me Tigress D. Kira the Angel of Death."

Once healed, Kira lunged at Aokiji giving massive punches to him causing him to fall into the ground. Kira was too fast for Aokiji to keep up with. Kira's rage continue to coarse through her veins. Aokiji got back up but Kira knocked him down inflicting punches onto him as she roared.

Kizaru zoomed behind Kira kicking her down. Kira got up turning her attention to Kizaru as she lunged at him inflicting a devastating kick in his gut.

Kira noticed Akainu flying through the air after being hit by Whitebeard. This was her opportunity to finally get her revenge on him. Aokiji and Kizaru was out of her hair and she flew to where Akainu landed. Kira floated down onto the ground as she approached Akainu growling. Akainu slowly got up and noticed Kira heading towards him. A smirk curved on his lips knowing there was another person he could kill off.

"Finally got you where I want you," Kira snarled.

"You're asking for a death wish," Akainu sneered.

"Even if that is the case," Kira growled, "you're coming along with me.

Kira delivered a punch towards Akainu but was quick to dodge and inflicted a magma punch onto Kira's chest. She grunted in pain but felt nothing. Kira continued to attack her once mentor with a few injuries inflicted onto her by Akainu. Kira fought against the man whom she once looked to and with anger in her eyes.

"I've told you I'd have you kill if you hurt Ace," Kira growled, "now you'll pay with your life!"

Akainu tried to deliver a couple of punches towards Kira but she was able to activate her Observation Haki dodging them with ease. Kira managed to land a few hits on him much to his surprise. Her fighting style...it was too familiar to him. He stopped and looked at Kira with a serious look on his face.

"Tell me," Akainu spoke, "you're not familiar with Lucian are you?"

Kira's reaction to her father's name did not phase her as she continued to glare at him.

"And what if I am," Kira snarled.

"You have that same look Lucian would give if anyone was against his ideals. He was nothing but a failure and a disgrace to the Marines for leaving them behind to join the Revolutionary Army due to that whore he fell in love with."

Kira's eyes widen from him insulting her mother. She took a second to think then began to realize he was the man who killed her mother, Lily D. Mae when she was only a newborn.

"What if I told you I'm the long lost child of theirs," Kira asked, "If that's the case, then I'm proud to be the child of a former Marine Admiral, Tigress D. Lucian, and Lily D. Mae, the late member of the Revolutionary Army!"

Akainu's lips curved into a smirk knowing he was correct. 

"Years ago, you told me you wanted to join the Marines to find the bastard who murdered your mother," Akainu spoke, "you're looking at him right now. I remember eighteen years ago, I found your mother, weaken from childbirth, holding you close as I approached her. When I got a hold of that whore, her neck snapped like a branch."

All of the sudden, Kira snapped. She looked to Akainu with an animalistic look on her face as an impending rage began to arise. Akainu looked to her stunned over what was happening to her. Kira felt an immeasurable rage rising from within consuming her. She roared out of anger as four angel wings protruded from her back along with a Halo appearing above her head. Her eyes began to glow in a neon blue hue as she breathed heavily looking to Akainu.

"I'll kill you for everything you took from me," Kira roared.

Kira swooped down and began to deliver a barrage of punches towards Akainu, a few managed to hit Akainu while a few he was able to dodge. Akainu punched Kira in the stomach then kneed her in the head. Kira healed herself growling at Akainu. She was filled with rage, all cognitive function was gone. Kira turned into a monster. 

"I'll fucking kill you," Kira growled.

"Just like your father," Akainu sneered, "a dumbass."

"Don't talk ill of my father," Kira yelled.

She lunged towards Akainu about to punch him when she deflected her attack and beat her onto the ground with his magma fist. Fortunately, Kira was able to shield herself with her wings. Impressed, Akainu attempted to land a couple of punches onto Kira, each one she was able to shield herself from except for the last one; the last punch inflicted onto Kira crushed her chest and abdomen. Kira coughed up blood as she tried to get back up but Akainu was too quick as he kicked her against the wall. The impact injured her back as she slipped onto the ground. Kira stumbled back onto her feet grunting in pain. Blood began to trickle down her head as she gave Akainu a predatory stare.

"I don't care what you do to me," Kira coughed, "I'll take you to hell with me!"

Akainu looked to Kira with an impressed expression on his face. Kira wiped the blood from her lips panting as she stared at Akainu. Kira landed a couple of kicks on Akainu each on slightly injuring him. He unleashed his Armament Haki and punched Kira in the chest knocking her back into the wall. He landed a few more kicks onto Kira causing her to spit up blood with each kick. She slumped onto the ground heavily wounded as Akainu turned his back to her leaving her to die.

Just when Akainu left, Kira slowly got back up and flew down to the battlefield and was once again confronted by Aojiki and Kizaru among a few other Vice Admirals. Blood dropped down from her head as she smirked towards them. One Vice Admiral came at her with a sword but was able to dodge with her Observation Haki. Another one attacked Kira from behind causing her to yell out in pain. Kira continued her assault knocking out three Vice Admirals while confronting Aokiji and Kizaru.

Kizaru used his devil fruit power to inflict damage onto Kira hitting her arms, abdomen and legs. Aokiji froze Kira on the spot as Kizaru landed a few more kicks onto her. Kira struggled to break free until something inside her began to arise. She unleashed a force causing the ice around her feet to break and she flew into the sky.

Below her was a man who appeared about to battle Whitebeard. The man was an extremely tall man with a massive but round build with relatively thin limbs. He wore an evil smile on his face that showed has a several broken or missing teeth, crooked nose, very large and hairy chest and torso, long, thick, woolly black hair that fell down the back of his neck, and a small scruffy black beard. He wore a large black and gold captain's coat over his attire that was worn like a cape. Underneath, his outfit consisted of a red shirt, along with white beads on each wrist as bracelets and rings with gemstones on all of the fingers of both his hands, a pair of necklaces of red as well as golden-yellow and blue beads to his dark yellow sash, a traditional black tricorne hat over his grey bandana, and carried three flintlocks with a flask tied to his sash around his waist.

"Who is that," Kira wondered, "is that Blackbeard?"

A black aura surrounded Blackbeard coming out of his body as he unleashed it underneath Whitebeard. Intrigued, Kira continued to watch the fight ensue between Blackbeard and Whitebeard.

"You know there's a pattern," Blackbeard spoke, "First, Thatch kicks the bucket and now Ace has followed suit. All of your top underlings seem to be dropping like flies and you're too old to do a damn thing about it. Good thing I'm no longer under your thumb. If I haven't gotten out when I did, who knows where I would've ended up. And I'll have you know, I spared him at Banaro Island when I could have killed him."

Kira's eyes widen from Blackbeard's remark. The same anger she had for Akainu arose once again. Kira was locked on a new target in sight and flew towards him but was stopped by Kizaru's light beam knocking her down on the ground. Aojiki stomped on Kira repeatedly until she started spitting up blood. Kira was going through an excruciating amount of pain from her injuries. Her four wings began to disappear as Kira got up breathing heavily. Her rage had depleted and was slowly coming to her senses. She looked towards the battle between Whitebeard and Blackbeard. She saw blood dripping onto the ground from the damage he endured during the battle but was still standing. Kira unleashed her Conqueror's Haki knocking Aojiki and Kizaru out of her sight. Watching Blackbeard and his crew taking down Whitebeard, Kira's eyes turned to horror. Gun shots echoed in the air as they continued firing at Whitebeard with Blackbeard laughing.

"That's right," Blackbeard yelled, "keep shooting until he's dead!"

Once the fireshots have died down, all were shocked that Whitebeard was still standing.

"No way," Blackbeard gasped, "he's still alive!"

"The man that Gol D. Roger was waiting for," Whitebeard spoke, "It's not you Teach. Not a damn chance. Just as there are people out there who inherited Roger's will. Soon enough, someone will carry on in Ace's name as well. You may try to destroy their spirit, but you will never extinguish their flame. So it is been and so it should continue to be from now to the very end of time, and one day in the future, when we're all dead and gone. Someone will arise carrying generations upon generations of our history on his shoulders and he'll throw down the gauntlet in front of the entire world. Sengoku, you and the government know what's coming! A war that will embroil the seas far and wide that's why you're so afraid. Though nothing you'll do will stop it! I've no interest in it myself but someday that treasure will turn this world upside down. You know what I'm talking about. And I'm sure someone will find it whether you like it or not that day will come soon."

Whitebeard stopped for a second looking at Sengoku who looked back at him growling.

"THE ONE PIECE," Whitebeard shouted, "THE ONE PIECE IS REAL!!"

Kira's eyes widen from Whitebeard's words. The treasure that pirates set sailed for was real. The sounds of cries echoed in the air crying out for Whitebeard.

"Forgive me my sons," Whitebeard continued, "I raised a fool, and I couldn't take responsibility but you boys gave me everything I could've have wanted out of life. I've reached the end of my voyage. It's been a long and fulfilling journey. I couldn't have asked for more...I am deeply grateful...goodbye...my sons."

In an instance, Whitebeard had passed away while still standing. Kira fell onto her knees, two great pirates were now dead. Ace and now Whitebeard. 

"I can't believe it," Kira whispered to herself, "he's gone too..."

Suddenly, Kira noticed the ocean and the ground trembling. Kira began to remember Lula and Tulip. Where were they, Kira thought. She swiftly got up as her willpower kicked in and headed in the direction where Lula and Tulip were. 

"Lula," Kira called out, "Tulip!"

"Kira," a voice called out.

Kira turned her attention to where the voice was coming from. She saw Lula and Tulip were safe and headed over to them. They witnessed Akainu ready to attack someone when a man appeared before him stopping the attack.

The man was relatively tall, well-built, tan-complexioned, slightly long red hair that was a bit wavy and slicked back, except for some few strands he lets fall down the sides of his face, pushed farther sideward. On his face was a triple set of vertically parallel, linear scars that pass at an angle over his left eye, and a circle beard. His outfit consisted of a sweeping long, sleeveless black cape with a high collar, underneath was a simple, white shirt half-buttoned up, exposing the middle of his chest and some of his abs, brown pants that were and brown sandals, with soles gray-studded.

"The whole Red-Haired crew showed up," a voice yelled.

All of Marineford was in a standstill and in shock that the red-haired pirate arrived at Marineford. Kira looked to the red-haired pirate wondering who he was.

"Who is that guy," Kira asked.

"That's Red-Haired Shanks," Lula answered.

"Shanks?"

"He's an infamous pirate who is part of a group where the four emperors rule the new world."

"So he's that powerful," Tulip wondered.

Sengoku, who was in the form of a giant gold buddha, shrunk down to his original form, looking towards Shanks who looked back at him.

"Except your losses," Shanks spoke, "honor the fallen, withdraw from battle with your dignity intact."

All was silent. The bloodshed was done. The war was won. Tears were shed on this day, as those who had fallen were honored while those were to be mended. Some have found freedom, others fear a new era will arise.

"As for Whitebeard and Ace," Shanks continued, "I'm sure you won't object to their friends taking care of the burial. The battle was already broadcast to the entire world. I won't allow you to make a further spectacle of their deaths parading their corpses around like trophies."

"And why shouldn't we," a Voice Admiral called out,"they wanted a proper burial so badly that perhaps, they shouldn't have defied the Navy.

"We have every right to string the bastards up," another Marine called out.

"Why should we listen to a pirate anyway?!" 

"It's out victory! We earned it!"

"That's enough," Sengoku spoke

"But sir-"

"I'll allow it Shanks," Sengoku continued, "just this once."

"But why," one of the Vice Admirals asked.

"Let me take responsibility."

"Thank you," Shanks replied.

"Now go treat the injured before it's too late," Sengoku ordered, "The war is over! The Navy has won!"

And like that, the Paramount war had finally come to an end. The World Government cheered that Whitebeard was dead and they won. Although lives were lost it was only the beginning of a new life for Kira. 


	34. Reborn II

The war was over, Ace was gone and so was Whitebeard. All was quiet. Kira continued to mourn for the loss of Ace as tears flooded her eyes. Lula went over to comfort Kira while Tulip looked to the duo with sorrow in her eyes.

"Milady," Lula asked, "why are you crying?"

"He's gone," Kira wept, "Ace is gone."

Lula was distraught by the news as tears streamed down her cheek. Kira laid her head on Lula's shoulder crying. The loss of her first love was too much for Kira to handle. She felt that nothing was worth anything anymore. Everything that Ace and her promised one another was destroyed. It would never happen. Lula noticed Kira's grave wounds and grew concerned for her captain. 

"Kira, your injuries," Lula gasped.

"It's fine," Kira assured, "I can manage."

"But Kira, if you continue like this then-"

"It's alright. I have enough willpower to continue on in this condition. You don't need to worry about me."

Lula looked away upset over what Kira said. Kira got up from the ground then looked in the direction towards the sea. The war was over. It was beginning of her freedom, but there was something that she had to do.

"Lula," Kira spoke.

"Yes Milady," Lula replied.

"I want you and Tulip to head out of here and meet up with the crew," Kira instructed, "they shouldn't be too far from Marineford."

"Understood," Lula nodded, "but what will you do in the meantime?"

"I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Go on ahead."

Lula got up from the ground and looked to Tulip nodding to her with Tulip nodding back. Before they made their way towards their destination, Kira turned her back towards them to head inside the main building of Marineford, but there was something that she wanted to relay to Lula and Tulip.

"Lula," Kira called out.

"Yes milady," Lula replied turning towards Kira.

"Let the others know that I will catch up once I'm done with what I need to do," Kira instructed, "but if in case I don't make it back or unable to return, I want you guys to continue without me. Your captain is able to survive on her own and will meet again one day in the New World if we're lucky. Until then, continue to get stronger, if setting course for the New World, be prepared for what's to come. I trust you will."

Lula looked away trying not to shed any tears. Tulip went to comfort her. 

"Also," Kira continued, "if in case I don't return back to the Fallen Angell with you guys, I want you to guide our crew into the New World as Vice Captain."

Lula's eyes widen in surprise. Her as Vice Captain, she didn't have the strength nor the courage to lead them into the New World.

"Me," Lula gasped, "I can't...I'm not even that-I can't..."

"Lula," Kira reassured, "I trust you can, what happened today showed the kind of person you are now than you were back when we first formed the Kira Pirates, I'm confident you have what it takes. Also take Tulip with you, she'll be perfect for our crew as well as a good apprentice for you."

"You mean," Lula questioned.

Kira gave Lula a confident smile nodding. The Winged Pirates have a new crew member. Now with eight members, they would be a force to be reckoned with. Lula smiled back at her with confidence in her eyes. She looked to Tulip who looked back at the duo wondering what their next plan was.

"Tulip, we head back to the Fallen Angel," Lula ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," Tulip smiled.

"Until we meet again," Lula spoke.

"Yes," Kira nodded.

Kira left and headed inside the main building of Marineford as Lula and Tulip headed off to meet with their crew. As she headed inside, she noticed the sounds of cannons and confetti flying as cheers and yells filled the air celebrating the death of Whitebeard. To Kira, this was disgusting to her.

"Idiots," Kira muttered to herself.

Once she made it inside, the members of the Marines looked to Kira with a distasteful look which didn't bother Kira that much but was happy that it was all over. As she reached Sengoku's office, she looked to him with a determined smile on her face.

"It's all over now isn't it," Kira spoke.

"I suppose," Sengoku replied, "but do know for what you've caused during the war, our men will be hunting you and your friends down."

"That's fine by me," Kira smiled, "besides, I'm happier living my life as a pirate than to live my life with the Marines, like my father before me."

"You're just like Lucian, there's no doubt about it."

"Hehe you can say that. But tell me this much, would you consider my father an idiot for leaving the Marines behind?"

Sengoku sighed to himself, "Yes and no. Yes because he was highly praised as a great Admiral and was someone whom many respected and no, because I don't blame him...but knowing you are Lucian's child, makes it hard to decided if your life should be spared or we would continue to hunt you down."

"Well, even if that's the case, this is where we part ways and are now sworn enemies. Until then, Sengoku."

Kira turned around and headed out. Sengoku noticed the injuries Kira suffered and tried to stop her but decided to let her go. Kira proceeded to walk out of Marineford, still gravely wounded but managed to hold onto the pain. She looked up at the sky noticing it was turning gray. She had enough time to make it out before it started to rain. Just then, Kira noticed Garp was there and turned to him.

"You're not gonna let the medics take care of ya," Garp questioned.

"I'm fine," Kira assured, "have enough energy to make it out of here."

"You do realize that with you officially being a pirate, the Marines will be coming after you."

"I'm aware," Kira remarked, "by the way, I haven't told Sengoku this but I'm telling you. Fourteen years ago, I was once a slave to the Celestial Dragons."

Garp looked to Kira with a horrified look in his eyes. 

"And it doesn't end there," Kira continued, "I killed one when I was five and since then I've been on the run and when I was a Vice Admiral, I sailed across the sea as a pirate living my dream, and to be honest, I don't regret it. Oh, before I forget, if you see Akainu again, let him know, if he even dares to come after me, I will kill him."

"Hmph, I doubt it."

Kira smirked from Garp's remark then grew her wings and flew off to reunite with her crew. While airborne, Kira looked down at the aftermath of the Paramount War looking at the nurses and medics tending to their wounds, while other carried the injured on stretchers to be taken to the infirmary.

Kira noticed that Lula and Tulip were nowhere to be found. Looks like they were able to escape and make it out to sea to meet with the others, Kira thought. She flew off towards the direction of where her crew members would be until she turned back towards Marineford one last time. 

This was it, it was all over. She had finally found her freedom. Kira felt she was reborn once again. It was an amazing feeling. A sharp pain shot up through her body as Kira grunted from the shock. Kira placed her hand on her stomach and noticed blood was dripping out. She had overused her willpower and it was starting to dwindle.

"Dammit," Kira grunted, "can't stay here for too long...need to get back to the Fallen Angel."

Kira turned back around and flew north towards her destination. As she was flying, she noticed the sky getting darker. It was about to rain at any moment. Kira began to feel a sharp pain throughout her body once again causing her to slowly descend towards the sea. She held onto the pain from her severe wounds for far too long. She looked down to find her ship but began to slowly drift off from the excruciating amount of pain. Kira couldn't continue to keep airborne for too long. Rain started pouring as she slowly began to fall from the sky.

"No," Kira muttered to herself, "not now."

Kira began to plummet from the sky onto a pirate ship she believed was her own. She used a bit of her power to have her wings shield her from the fall. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed from the pain of her wounds. Her wings began to slowly disappear as she tried to use her devil fruit powers to heal herself. 

"Too weak...," Kira groaned in pain, "to even...heal myself..."

Kira used up her energy to the point she was unable to heal herself and was slowly drifting into unconsciousness once again. Kira began to faintly hear the sounds of footsteps approaching her. In her blurred vision, she noticed as what appeared to be a person with long light blue hair.

"Fallon," Kira wondered weakly.

"Hey boss," a voice called out, "someone's landed on deck."

Two other blurred people in her vision could be heard approaching Kira. They looked familiar to her but she was too weak to even wrap her mind around who they were. Who are these guys, Kira thought.

"Stand aside," a voice ordered.

Kira looked up with weak eyes and noticed the same man she saw in Sabaody Archipelago. It was Eustass Kid! Kira's vision became disoriented as he approached her. Before she knew it, her world turned black.

Kira could still hear various voices talking among each other but was hard to understand. She felt someone or something trying to grab her, unconsciously she used her Conqueror's Haki. Kid was able to withstand it as he went over to pick her up. Kira slightly opened her eyes to see Kid carrying her. She couldn't speak as the pain was too much.

_This is it_ she thought, _I'm going to die. Oh well, at least I'll be reuniting with Ace soon. I'm sorry guys..._

Kira closed her eyes again and suddenly slipped into unconsciousness.


	35. The Promise

**_"Maybe in another life, I could find you there, Pulled away before your time, I can't deal it's so unfair, And it feels, And it feels like, Heaven's so far away, And it feels, And it feels like, The world has grown cold, Now that you've gone away..."_ **

**_-Gone Away by Noctura_ **

Kira opened her eyes and saw she was back in Foosha Village. She looked around her surroundings of her childhood home until in her sight was Ace. Tears began to stream down Kira's cheeks as she ran to Ace smiling.

"Ace," Kira called out.

Ace turned to Kira then smiled as she ran up to him giving him a huge hug. Ace held Kira tightly in his arms as Kira rubbed her head against his feeling his hands stroking her hair. Kira missed this, she missed being with Ace.

"I missed you so much," Kira wept.

"I'm sorry I had to leave," Ace apologized, "I never meant to hurt you in any way."

"It's okay now. I'm here now. We can finally be together forever."

"Kira...it's not time."

Kira looked up at Ace with confusion on her face.

"What do you mean, it's not time," Kira asked.

"I mean, your time is not up," Ace replied.

"But...but...I'm dead now," Kira denied, "I shouldn't be alive..."

"You should be."

Kira was in denial. She shook her head as more tears streamed down her face. She didn't want to continue living. She wanted to be with Ace. Kira buried her face in Ace's bare chest.

"It's not fair," Kira cried, "I have no reason to continue living anymore. My place should be here! Ace, I don't want to be alive anymore! Please!"

"But you need to be alive," a voice chimed.

Kira's eyes widen in surprise from the sound of that voice. She looked behind her and in her sight was a beautiful young woman who stood at a taller height than Kira with light sand brown hair, neon blue eyes and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a white flowing dress, white shoes and a white rose was in her hair. The woman looked at Kira with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"My beautiful baby girl," the woman silently wept.

Kira released her grip off of Ace as she slowly walked over to the woman in white with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you," Kira questioned.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman Kira," the woman warmly smiled.

Kira looked at the woman in white for a brief moment until it hit her. Kira's eyes turned to surprise when she recognized who the woman was.

"Wait, you're the woman dad told me of," Kira remarked, "her name was Lily D. Mae...wait...Mom?"

"Yes my darling," Mae nodded smiling.

Kira hugged Mae tightly as tears ran freely from her eyes hugging her mother. She couldn't believe it, she finally was able to meet with her mother! She looked at Mae who looked back at her with tears filling up her eyes. Mae leaned forward planting a kiss on Kira's forehead. Kira smiled from this feeling. So this must be what it feels like to know the love of a mother, Kira thought.

"Mom," Kira spoke, "there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who is it," Mae asked.

"Mom, this is Ace, my lifelong friend and love."

"An honor," Mae curtsied.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am," Ace smiled.

Kira couldn't stop smiling. She was in paradise with both her love and mother. Everything was perfect.

"Kira, with what I said," Mae began, "you need to remain alive."

"But why," Kira questioned, "after Ace passed away, I feel like I have nothing left to live for..."

Kira looked away trying not to shed any tears.

"You have your crew don't you," Mae asked.

Kira looked back up at Mae. She was right, her crew are somewhere in Paradise and knew without her, the Kira Pirates would be no more.

"There's also Luffy," Ace remarked.

Kira looked to Ace with a confused look on her face, "Luffy?"

"You do view him as a little brother don't you?"

"At times yea, why?"

"He'll need you someday down the line."

"But what can I do to assist him?"

"You'll know when you reunite with him one day out at sea."

Kira sighed to herself then looked to her mother who smiled warmly at her. Kira began to remember some of the questions she wanted to ask her mother for years and was finally able to have the chance.

"Mom," Kira began.

"Yes," Mae replied.

"Do you think you can tell me a bit about how you and Dad met?"

"Of course," Mae giggled.

Ace, Kira and Mae sat down as they looked to Mae with her about to tell her story.

"I met your father twenty years ago when I was with the Revolutionary Army," Mae began, "from what I can recall, your father washed up on the shores somewhere in the North Blue when I came across him."

_Twenty years ago, somewhere in the North Blue, Mae, who was 23 at the time, wearing a white one shoulder crop top, white skirt and white boots was on an expedition when she came across Lucian who was lying on the ground. She looked to him curious to check his pulse to see if he was still alive. Mae breathed a sign of relief when she found that the man was still alive. She noticed the jacket the man was wearing and noticed he was part of the World Government. Lucian looked up staggered as he laid eyes on Mae._

_"What a beautiful angel," Lucian spoke._

_Mae blushed from_ _Lucian's_ _remark as she backed away flustered. She noticed that Lucian was injured and needed medical attention. She grabbed a hold of Lucian and carried him to safety to meet with the others. Once she had arrived,_ _Ivankov_ _, Fletch and two other members turned around and their reactions turned to fear when they noticed who Mae was carrying._

_"Mae,"_ _Ivankov_ _stuttered, "who is that?"_

_"He's badly wounded and needs medical attention," Mae pleaded._

_"You are aware he is a Marine Admiral right?"_

_"Marine Admiral or not, he needs help!"_

_Ivankov_ _looked away for a second then turned his attention back to Mae who looked towards him with pleading neon blue eyes. He couldn't say no to Mae._

_"Fine," Ivankov sighed, "but you would need to tell Dragon about this."_

_"Understood," Mae nodded._

_Mae handed Lucian to Ivankov as they headed to one of the abandoned villages to tend to Lucian's wounds. Once inside one of the buildings, Mae got to work on tending to his wounds. A few days went by as Lucian began to regain consciousness. He checked his surroundings trying to figure out where he was at. He was inside a dimly lit room and on his bedside was Mae who was resting her head on the bed sleeping. He looked to Mae then back at his wounded wondering to himself. Did she tend to my wounds, Lucian thought._

_Mae groaned a bit as she yawned. She looked to Lucian with sleepy neon blue eyes and a sleepy smile on her face._

_"Oh, you're awake," Mae smiled._

_"Where am I," Lucian questioned._

_"You washed up on the shores of an abandoned village in the North Blue," Mae informed, "I found you in critical condition and tended to your wounds. I feared you would've died from your injuries."_

_Lucian tried to sit himself up groaning slightly from the pain. Mae put her hands out stopping him from getting up._

_"Don't," Mae warned, "you haven't healed fully recovered from your wounds."_

_"I'm fine," Lucian reassured,"I've faced worse."_

_Mae retracted her hands away from Lucian looking to him with worry in her eyes. A small blush appeared on her cheeks looking to Lucian._

_"What is your name," Mae asked._

_"I'm Tigress D. Lucian," Lucian answered,"What's yours?"_

_"I'm Lily D. Mae," Mae smiled in reply._

_"Mae? That's a beautiful name."_

_"You think so?"_

_Mae looked away blushing over Lucian's compliment. She felt a tugging feeling in her chest. She couldn't figure out what it was but she didn't want it to stop. She and Lucian looked at each other for a moment as they smiled at one another._

Back in heaven, Mae began to blush thinking of how her and Lucian met making Kira smile. Mae looked to Kira for a bit. Her own daughter grew into a beautiful young woman. Kira turned to Ace who looked back at her smiling warmly to which she smiled back. Kira looked down at the ground with a blank sulking expression on her face. 

"That reminds me," Kira wondered, "with what you said to me, with everything that I went through in the eighteen years on this earth, do I even deserve to be alive at this point?"

"Yes," Ace replied.

Kira looked to Ace with curious neon blue eyes, "Why's that?"

"This isn't your time to be here yet," Ace assured, "with what I told you earlier, you still have much to accomplish before then."

"But with these series of unfortunate events, what's the point of even living if all I do is cause destruction and misfortune to follow me?"

"Sometimes it's those that makes you become a stronger person," Mae replied, "you have the same fighting spirit as Lucian along with my perseverance, there shouldn't be any reason to give up."

Kira took a moment to think to herself over what Ace and her mother told her. They were right, even if she knew that after losing Ace and being separated from her crew was misfortune, she had to continue on her journey. Just then, Kira felt a jolt. She quickly got up with a determined smile on her face. Ace and Mae got up along with her.

"You're right," Kira smiled, "I can't let my crew down nor give up on them. I did promise we'd meet again out at sea. Until then, whatever is thrown at me, I'm ready to face it head on."

Mae smiled over Kira's response then began to slowly fade away. Kira looked to Mae with surprise in her eyes. 

"Mom, you're fading," Kira spoke.

"I know my child," Mae nodded, "it's my time to pass on. I now know my daughter is alive and is able to take care of herself on her journey as a pirate. I can finally rest in peace."

"Please don't go," Kira wept softly.

"Goodbye Kira," Mae smiled as she faded away into the sky.

Ace smiled until he began to slowly fade away after Mae vanished. Kira's eyes widen from witnessing this. Tears began to fill up her eyes watching Ace fade out. Kira jumped towards Ace, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Wait, don't go," Kira cried, "don't leave me too!"

"Kira," Ace warmly smiled, "you know it hurts me to see you cry. I may not be with you anymore but please remember that I'm always with you and Luffy. You remember the promise we made when we were kids?"

Kira looked up at Ace with tears in her eyes, "Promise?"

"We made a promise that we'd meet again at sea when we became pirates," Ace replied, "and we did, and I'm glad I met you."

"I am too," Kira nodded.

"Kira, look after Luffy for me and assist him in anyway you can when you two meet again."

"I promise. I love you Ace."

"And I you."

Ace and Kira looked into each others' eyes lovingly as they kissed one last time before Ace completely faded away leaving Kira by herself. Back in the real world, Kira was laying in bed still unconscious as a single tear formed in her right eye and streamed down her cheek after saying her finally goodbyes to her mother and to her first love Ace.


	36. Eustass "Captain" Kid

"You wanna throw down the gauntlet Straw Hat that's fine," Kid yelled, "but don't cry when I come for you CAUSE IT WON'T BE PRETTY! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kira gasped as she woke up. She looked around her surroundings. Where I am, Kira thought, this looks nothing like my cabin. She looked down and noticed her body was bandaged including her stomach, arms, and chest. She began to wonder who tended to her wounds when she passed out. Kira sighed to herself as she took a deep breath.

"Divine healing," Kira spoke.

A pale yellowish white light surrounded Kira as her wounds began to heal. Once healed, she checked to see if she was able to move her limbs. Kira nodded to herself then got up and began to investigate. Inside the cabin was a large bed that she was on. On the far left was a desk with an assortment of maps scattered everywhere and various tools. She also noticed the room had various tools and gadgets laying around the room. She tilted her head to the side curious, where was she?

Kira stepped out of the cabin looking around. This looked nothing like her ship. It looked completely different. As she continued looking around, she went upstairs onto the deck. Kira's wings protruded from her back as she took flight to get a better look at the ship.

"This isn't my ship," Kira murmured to herself.

The ship was orange with a dinosaur-themed design, large yellow skull as the figurehead, dinosaur ribs along its underside, and two masts. The front mast has a large black sail with a grinning skull having a fiery red hairstyle and wearing square shaped goggles on its forehead. On the background were the traditional cross-bone pattern plus two knives forming a cross. Each sides of the skull were flame-like patterns and there was a smaller orange sail above it. The front mast also had a lookout and a jolly roger flag at the top. As Kira flew to the backside of the ship, she noticed there was a smaller orange sail.

Kira was trying to piece together what had happened to her. She remembered collapsing onto a ship and saw four people approaching her. One of them had red hair. Kira's eyes widen as it hit her. She was on Eustass Kid's ship!

"Fuck," Kira muttered to herself.

Kira descended onto the deck and went back inside then sunk onto the ground clutching her head. Suddenly, Kira began to remember what Lula told her back on Sabaody Archipelago.

_"There's three other men Fallon mentioned, Kid, Killer and Law; Killer's bounty is at 162,000,000, Kid has a bounty of 315,000,000 while Law has a bounty of 200,000,000."_

_"How does Kid have a higher bounty," Kira asked leaning back._

_"He has the largest bounty due to the number of civilian casualties," Lula added, "in other words, what you and I witnessed, he's someone you don't want to come across."_

This couldn't be happening to her. Of all the ships she would've collapsed onto, it had to be the Kid Pirates. She wasn't sure of the type of pirate Kid would be. Part of her feared she would be subjected to torture while another part of her thought she would be killed immediately. Many thoughts flooded her mind with endless scenarios of what her fate would be in the hands of the Kid Pirates.

Kira began to hear footsteps coming in her direction. She quickly got up and went back into the cabin and laid back down on the bed. Kira could hear her heart beating out of her chest as sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked up to see Kid entering his cabin not noticing Kira was up. She was confused about how he wasn't phased by her presence that she was awake.

"Looks like your awake, sleeping beauty," Kid sneered.

Kira looked away from the nickname Kid gave her blushing a bit. She looked back at him who was sitting at his desk looking over a few maps.

"How long was I out for," Kira asked.

"Few weeks give or take."

Kira's eyes widen from Kid's response. She was unconscious for that long?

"How would you know if you're not looking at me," Kira questioned.

"Don't need to."

"Wow, I'm touched," Kira replied cynically.

A twisted grin grew on Kid's face as he looked over to Kira who looked back at him with a straight face.

"You don't scare me you know," Kira spoke unfazed.

"That's what you think," Kid smirked.

Kid's smirk disappeared as he continue to look towards Kira. There was something about her that made him think for a bit. Then it hit him.

"Wait a minute," Kid remembered, "I remembered you. You're that girl I saw back on Sabaody Archipelago."

Kira cocked her eyebrow looking at Kid. She began to recall seeing him at the Human Auction house when she looked towards him only to be given an intimidating scowl at her. Subconsciously, Kira began to blush wearing a straight face. She looked away for a second then looked back at him.

"By the way," Kid continued, "when you landed on our deck, I noticed you were wearing this."

Kid grabbed Kira's Marines coat showing it to her. Kira's eyes widen as she quickly got up trying to snag it from him.

"Give it back," Kira demanded.

"And why should I," Kid snickered holding the coat higher in the air.

"Give. it. back. Now!"

Kira delivered a kick towards Kid's head but was stopped. Kid's grin turned into a scowl as he looked at Kira.

"Give it to me now," Kira barked.

Kid tossed Kira's Marines coat aside then lifted her off the ground by the collar of her top looking into her eyes. There was something about his stare that made her heart skip a beat, in a way similar to when she saw him again at the Human Auction house on Sabaody Archipelago. Kira began to flail about from being held up by Kid. Instantaneously, Kid's scowl turned into a twisted grin which made Kira slightly confused as she stopped moving. For some reason, it was a bit unsettling spending shivers down her spine. She didn't understand why. 

"I like that attitude you got," Kid remarked, "might be of some use to me."

"Use," Kira questioned, "what use?"

"Let's just say, continue with that behavior and you'll see what happens."

"And if I do," Kira urged.

"You really wanna know? Heh, it's for me to know and you to find out."

Kira growled over Kid's answer. Kira flailed from being held up by Kid. Once he dropped her down, Kira looked to Kid with anger in her eyes. Kid knelt down placing his hand under Kira's chin lifting her head up.

"Tell me," Kid inquired, "how is it a girl like you landed on my ship?"

Kira brushed Kid's hand away from her face growling.

"I didn't land intentionally."

"If I wanted to, I would've thrown you overboard or at least torture you until you died a slow and painful death."

The thought of that made Kira shudder. She couldn't even fathom of the kind of torture he would put her through. 

"Now, care to tell me more about that coat of yours," Kid questioned.

Kira sighed as she looked towards her coat then back towards the ground.

"I use to be a Vice Admiral but I was undercover the whole time," Kira admitted, "I want nothing to do with them anymore. Burn it, shred it, do whatever you want to it, I don't even care."

Kid looked at the Marine coat then back at Kira.

"I thought that if I joined I'd find the bastard who murdered my mother," Kira continued, "turns out that bastard was part of the Marines the whole and I didn't even know it."

"Huh, stupid of you to even be the World Government's bitch," Kid sneered.

Kira gritted her teeth together trying to hold in her anger looking at Kid.

"As. I. said," Kira growled, "I was a Vice Admiral UNDERCOVER! I want NOTHING to do with the World Government! Not them, not the Celestial Dragons! No one affiliated with them!"

Kira looked over to her Marines coat with anger in her eyes. She didn't want to see something that reminded of her past of the mistake she made. She wanted it gone.

"I left the Marines to continue my journey as a pirate," Kira continued with a sigh, "right now I'm on their hit list with all the other pirates out there who probably made it into the New World."

Kira got up looking to Kid with a cocky smile on her face, "I do know for a fact you're one of the eleven Supernovas who currently has the highest bounty from what I can recall due to the number of civilian casualties in your wake."

"Looks like someone already knows who I am," Kid smirked.

"And why wouldn't I? Again, you don't scare me. Now if you could excuse me."

Kira walked past Kid heading over to her Marine coat picking it up from the ground. She looked at it thinking of the five wasted years she endured when she enlisted. Kira gripped tightly onto it as she began to remember the memories of the Paramount War and the catastrophe that took place.

"Where are you going," Kid called out.

Kira did not reply and headed out of the cabin and onto the deck where Killer was sitting on the spirit bow when he noticed Kira standing holding out her Marines coat. Kira threw her coat up in the air then aimed her left hand towards it focusing her energy.

"Divine blast," Kira spoke.

A pale yellowish white light shot out from her hand towards her Marines coat disintegrating it. Kira had an unfazed look on her face as she watched her coat burn into ash. Kira looked to Killer with a confused look on her face but with a scowl.

"What," Kira sneered, "just needed to get rid of something."

"Hm," Killer muttered.

Kira turned to head back inside where she was met with Kid once again. Kira looked up at him, arms crossed still maintaining her scowl.

"Did what I need to do, now outta my way," Kira ordered.

Kira brushed past Kid in a slightly aggressive manner as she headed back into Kid's cabin laying back down on the bed in a fetal position. A piece of her past was now gone, now all that was left to think on was how she was gonna get out of here and find her crew.


	37. Submit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! The following chapter contains a snippet of lemon! If unprepared for this, shield your eyes and look away children! Reader discretion is advised. Don't say I warned ya!

Some time passed since Kira was with the Kid Pirates. She refused to associate with any of the crew members and remained a recluse. Most days she would be sitting on the bed with her back against the wall in a fetal position with her focus being on the ground refusing to speak with Kid except for a few grunts or one word answers. She didn't even care if Kid was in her presence or not, she didn't want to associate with anyone who isn't her crew. 

Much was going on in Kira's mind while in a state of thought. Did her crew make it into the New World? Are they still in Paradise? Will she ever see them again?

Then it hit her. Maybe she could temporarily stay with the Kid Pirates for a while before she headed out to reunite with her crew. The question is how?

Kid was tinkering with something as Kira continued to sit in a fetal position looking at the floor. Kira had been quiet towards him for too long and it was starting to annoy him.

"How long are you gonna keep quiet," Kid called out.

Kira looked up at Kid with a scowl on her face for a second then looked back down at the ground in a fetal position. Kira only let out an unresponsive grunt which began to get on Kid's nerves.

"Speak damn it!"

Kira turned herself around facing her back towards Kid refusing to say a word. Kid growled in annoyance over Kira's stubborness. 

"HEY," Kid yelled, "when I'm talking to you, you answer!"

Kira turned her back slightly looking towards him then with a straight face, she gave Kid the middle finger then turned herself back around. Kid growled at Kira's response as he got up from his desk and went over to Kira. She sensed he was behind her but didn't move an inch.

"You're starting to get on my nerves," Kid snarled.

"Good," Kira replied still with her back towards Kid, "while you still have my attention, I have an offer for you; let me be a part of your crew."

Kid looked at Kira with a confused look staring at her over her request.

"You? Join my crew," Kid questioned, "yet you refuse to even associate with either me or my men, why should I?"

"I don't know where my crew is at," Kira spoke, "I don't know if they're still in Paradise or if they made it into the New World. Until then, I'm stuck here."

Kira got up looking at Kid who looked back at her with a scowl.

"I'll give you time," Kira continued, "until then, out of my way redhead."

Kira brushed aside Kid once again in an aggressive manner which caused him to smirk holding in his anger. Once Kira was on deck, she sat herself down on the spirit bow looking towards the sea.

"Well it's said and done," Kira muttered to herself, "not sure how Kid will take it but whatever. At least it's until I hear from my crew."

Kira began to hear footsteps approaching from behind. Maybe Kid might had an answer for her. She turned around and noticed Killer came up behind her. Kira's face turned to suspiciousness looking at the masked pirate.

"Oh it's you," Kira muttered.

"I can say the same about you," Killer replied.

Kira sighed to herself as she turned herself back around looking towards the sea. 

"What do you want, Massacre Soldier," Kira questioned.

"Heard from Kid about your offer," Killer answered.

"Kid told you?"

"He did. I can agree with him that I don't trust you as much as he does but he thinks you'd be of use, just don't know how."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Kira growled.

Kira scoffed to herself as she got up from the spirit bow and looked to Killer. There was something about him that made her distrustful towards him. Just another member of the Kid Pirates I can't trust, Kira thought to herself.

"Either way," Kira spoke, "If I do become part of the crew for the time being, might as well get use to you, the crew and your "Captain" Kid."

Kira made her way back inside the ship as she went back into Kid's cabin. Kid was nowhere to be found. This was a first but at the same time, she was glad he was not around.

"Finally, some peace and quiet from that redhead," Kira smiled to herself.

Kira looked over at Kid's desk and tilted her head to the side out of curiosity. She went over to his desk and looked at the various items scattered on the table top. There were maps, tools and other miscellaneous items. Kira gently placed her hands on some of the tools on the desk. One of them was a screwdriver, the other next to it was a wrench among other various tools. There were a couple of maps scattered about, few of them were marked others weren't. Kira picked up one and studied it. The charting on the map looked familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint it out.

The sound of footsteps could be heard behind Kira as she was too occupied with looking over the maps. Unexpectedly, someone's hand grabbed Kira by her mouth covering it along with her nose using a cloth that had a strong smell to it. Kira couldn't pick up on what it was but began to feel herself faint. She looked over to see who it was and saw a blurry image of Kid who looked back at her with a sinister grin as she passed out.

Kira slowly opened her eyes as she checked her surroundings. Part of her hair was covering both of her neon blue eyes as she tried to remember what happened before she passed out. She felt dizzy and lightheaded from what had happened it was hard for her to think. She tried getting up but noticed a slight tug on her wrists. She turned around and noticed her wrists were shackled along with her ankles.

"What the hell," Kira spoke.

She tugged once more, "What the hell?!"

Kira started to get angry. She woke up chained unable to move. Her hands were cuffed behind her back unable to move her arms. She continued to shake the chains hoping to break out but to no avail. She screamed out in frustration. She couldn't use her devil fruit powers to break herself out if she wanted to. Kira stopped then looked up to see Kid sitting in his chair giving her a sinister look as if he was waiting for her to wake up. Kid got up form his chair and walked over to Kira her with a smirk on his face. Kira looked down moving her angry gaze towards the ground.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty" Kid sneered.

Kira looked up at Kid with rage in her eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to me," Kira barked.

Kid knelt down placing his right hand underneath Kira's chin lifting her head up. Kira growled over this. Kid clicked his tongue shaking his head.

"Now now," Kid replied, "is that anyone of talking to your captain?"

"Captain," Kira growled, "since when?"

"Forgetful aren't we? Remember what you said to me earlier? You offered to be a part of my crew. I'll allow it but under one condition."

"Which is?"

"You will submit to me and only me and if you dare disobey...let's just say you'll regret it."

"Fuck you," Kira growled.

Kira quickly bit Kid's hand causing him to retract his hand hissing in pain. He gave Kira an intense glare as she glared back at him. He got up and grabbed Kira by her hair pulling her up. Kira tried not to scream in pain as she looked up at the red haired pirate with an intense look in her eyes. Kid looked into her eyes and noticed she didn't flinch from his glare.

Something was different about her from others he encountered. She didn't shatter over his glare. Kid dropped Kira onto the ground. She looked up at him with a mocking smirk.

"Not so scary are you," Kira jeered.

"Shut up," Kid growled.

"What's the matter? You don't have the balls to hurt a beautiful girl like me? Pussy."

Kid snapped and grabbed Kira by her arm. Kira could only smirk as she looked into Kid's intimidating amber eyes.

"Go on," Kira dared, "beat me, hit me, do what you want to me, won't mean anything."

Kid stared at Kira who continued to stare at him with a sarcastic look on her face. This was getting on his nerves. He felt Kira should be taught a brutal lesson but decided it was not for the best. He let out a sigh and dropped Kira onto the ground. Kira looked up at him with a mocking grin much to Kid's annoyance.

"I knew it," Kira chuckled, "you got no balls."

Kid turned to Kira who began to mockingly laugh at him. He began to realize Kira was no ordinary woman he had met before. She showed no fear towards him and only responded to him by sarcastic taunts. Suddenly a malicious grin grew on Kid's face. Kira noticed the look on his face which surprised her a bit. She tilted her head to the side as he turned his attention to Kira. He approached her and knelt down placing his left hand under her chin once again. Kira gave Kid a suspicious look, she wasn't sure what he was up to.

"You know," Kid spoke, "since you agreed to be a part of my crew, you know that I can do whatever I want to you."

"You wouldn't even dare," Kira taunted.

Just then, he dragged his fingers down her body to her breasts. Kira began to blush seeing this then his thumb and index finger slipped into her top and began to twist her nipple. Kira jumped a bit from the sensation. She couldn't fight back due to her wrists being chained. She didn't know what was going on. Kira struggled to break out of the chains but Kid grabbed her wrists holding them in place as he continued his torturous teasing.

"Ah ah ah," Kid taunted, "don't move."

Kid slowly moved his hand slowly down her body letting his finger glide down her skin sending chills throughout her body from his touch. Kira tried not to show any sign of ecstasy but it was too much for her to handle. Kid looked at Kira with a creepy smile on his face as he moved his hand to her inner thigh. His hand stopped causing Kira to look at him with sweat dripping down her face as she panted heavily.

"Quite the sensitive one aren't we," Kid huskily teased, "you gonna moan for your captain?"

Kira shook her head rapidly as Kid proceeded to rub her inner thigh. This feeling Kira was going through, she could only react in a way she wanted it to stop but was on a high like no other. This feeling...it was sensational! It was too much for her to handle. Kid chuckled under his breath to see Kira slowly becoming vulnerable. Kid moved his hand back onto Kira's top, pushing it over her head letting her breasts out as he leaned in licking her left nipple in a circular motion. Kira kept trying to fight it off resisting this feeling until Kid latched onto her. She could feel Kid sucking on her nipple while biting hard on it. Kira felt a moan trying to escape her throat but she held on trying not to crack. Kid slowly released her nipple looking up at her. He gave Kira a menacing look on his face as he moved Kira's top back on. Kira panted from what she had just experienced. It was an adrenaline rush. It felt amazing! 

"Let's just say this is part one of what's to come for you," Kid warned, "but only if you're a good girl."

Kira looked at Kid with a shocked look in her eyes.

"You're not gonna leave me like this are you," Kira questioned.

"I can if I want to but tell me you want to be unchained, and I'll do so," Kid taunted.

"And how do I go about doing so?"

"Will you submit yourself to me as your captain?"

"If I say no?"

"Then I'll leave you like this."

Kira looked away growling then back at Kid with fury in her eyes, "Fine, I submit myself to you...Captain."

Kid smiled in a baleful manner as he unshackled Kira's wrists and ankles. Kira got up from the ground rubbing her wrists from the strain on them. She looked to Kid with annoyance as she knew this was only part of the beginning of her being part of the Kid Pirates.


	38. Defiance

It had been a month since Kira was with the Kid Pirates. She had gotten along with most of the crew members but was on a bit of a standstill with Kid. There were days that even though he didn't look like he was in any mood, he didn't acknowledge her whenever he came back on board with his crew. Then there were days if something didn't go as plan or anything of that nature, Kira could only watch him without saying a word. 

Kira was wearing a neon blue cropped tank top, black shorts and black boots sat up against the wall looking towards Kid who was at his desk tinkering with something. Part of her didn't want anything to do with Kid while another part was curious about him but decided, why bother. 

"Say something," Kid spoke.

Kira looked up at Kid her face turned into a scowl, "Something."

Kid growled from Kira's response, "You wanna do this the hard way?"

"Like what? You chaining me up like you did before? Try again," Kira replied cynically.

"You're starting to get on my nerves, beauty..."

"How? Because I don't fall to your whim like your crew does? Because I don't obey your every command like a dog who is submissive to their master? Fuck off."

A twisted smirk appeared on Kid's face as he was suppressing his anger. Kid got up from his desk and walked over to Kira. Kira's face remained unphased as he approached her. 

"Finally got the balls to face me this time," Kira interrogated, "let's see how long this lasts."

"Take what you said back," Kid demanded.

"No."

Kira got up and walked past Kid as he grabbed her by the arm. Kira turned to Kid with a shocked expression in her eyes. Kira tugged at Kid's grip forcing to release her but he continued to tighten his grip. Kira growled in frustration as she tried to land a punch on him.

"You're starting to piss me off redhead," Kira snarled.

"Take back what you said girl," Kid urged, "or I'll put you through hell."

"It's Kira!"

"Watch the tone...I'll release you if you take what you said back."

"Fuck you!"

Kira kicked Kid in the gut causing him to fall back a bit. Kid clutched onto his gut glaring at Kira who glared back at him with bloodlust in her eyes. 

"You think someone like you can actually take me down," Kira sneered, "I'm done with your shit. Hell? Heh, you don't know the slightest idea of what hell fucking is. I've beaten, tortured, assaulted, you name it, I've been through it all. You can do whatever you want to me to break me down but I can show you what hell truly is if you decide to cross that line."

Kid stared at Kira with anger in his eyes. Kira had been defiant for too long. 

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into," Kid hissed.

"You don't even fucking know what I got into," Kira yelled.

Kid's eyes widen as he looked to Kira.

"What do you even know about?! Have you ever been forced into slavery by Celestial Dragons who put me through hell at four fucking years old? Have you ever been beaten and tortured by those manipulative fucks who do whatever twisted shit they want? If you even know a single thing about me, say it to my face right now! Go on! OUT WITH IT!"

Kira scoffed knowing Kid didn't have anything to say, "I knew it. I'm outta here."

Kira turned her back to Kid and headed out of his cabin. 

"Just know you will take what you said back," Kid yelled.

Kira flipped Kid off as she left leaving Kid to himself. Once Kira made it to the spirit bow of the ship, she looked out towards see with anger still coursing through her body. Kid was getting on her nerves, from him chaining her up to him trying to break her mind, Kira had enough. Killer approached Kira standing next to her.

"Tell me Killer," Kira spoke, "how do you handle a short tempered bastard like him?"

"You'd be surprised," Killer replied, "although, he's not like this all the time."

"Are you kidding me?! He's nothing but a prick!"

"I heard the argument between you and Kid."

Kira looked to Killer with a shocked expression in her eyes.

"We were that loud," Kira questioned.

"Anyways, unless you want to make amends with him," Killer spoke, "admit you were wrong."

"That would only make me look like a fucking idiot," Kira yelled, "fuck this...I'm outta here."

Kira grew her wings and flew up to the lookout where she landed on top and looked towards the sea still with seething rage. She had it up to here with Kid and his behavior. He was a short-tempered maniacal psychopath and was pissing her off. Kira decided not to associate with Kid yet there was a tugging feeling in her heart with how she saw a different side to him. The side that was fearless, assertive and twisted, she didn't know why but she began to blush thinking about it. 

"Of all places to collapse onto," Kira muttered to herself, "it had to be with the Kid Pirates..."

Kira pulled her legs to her chest as she continued to look towards the sea. At this rate, she would just leave them behind and just venture out to find her crew but didn't want to risk it. She had no choice.

_Urrrrrrrrrrrrr_ _...._

Kira clutched onto her stomach groaning. Great, Kira thought, now I'm hungry and I have to see **him** again. Kira continued to sit in a fetal position looking down at the deck. Her stomach had other ideas. After a few moments, Kira's stomach won and decided to head down to eat something. Kira got up and spread her wings landing back down on deck. She looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Hm, looks like Killer's not around," Kira mumbled to herself.

Kira headed inside and went into the dining area where the other crew members where having drinks and eating. Kira scoffed to herself as she went to get her food. Once she got her meal, she sat herself down and began to eat. She felt a presence approaching her but wasn't phased. Next to her was Kid, Kira looked to the redhead pirate with annoyance on her face.

"If you're looking for me to admit I'm wrong, you're sadly mistaken," Kira spoke.

Kid didn't say a word. Instead an unsettling smirk grew on his face. Why was he smirking? Kira brushed off that thought and continued eating. Just then, she began to feel weird. A sort of sensation she had never experience before. It was almost similar to the same sensation she felt when Kid tortured her a while back. Sweat began to drip down Kira's face as she looked up at Kid who continued smirking. Seriously, why was he smirking, Kira thought. Her face began blushing red looking at Kid. She couldn't stay here for long. Kira got up suddenly then made her way out onto the deck. She wasn't sure what it was that Kid had planned but she knew it wouldn't end well one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done a thing and let me forewarn, my drawing skills suck! But I drew this a year or so ago for what's to come so hope you like! Also, be prepared for the next chapter! 😉


	39. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING! The following chapter contains nudity as well as strong sexual content aka it's a lemon! If you do not wish to continue on, please skip to the next chapter, shield your eyes or skip the sex scene period! For those who want a little lemon, get your tissues and whatever is you use for relieving tension for this chapter! Reader discretion is advised!

_**"I'm 'on take, Sex from love, I'm 'on take, Human bone, I'm 'on break, You alone, Free your soul."** _

_**-Deep** _ _**by Danzig** _

Kira was sitting outside on the spirit bow looking out at sea trying to grasp her mind around of how she ended up with the Kid Pirates. Sure, she decided to temporarily be a part of the crew but there was something about Kid that both annoyed her but made her interested in him. She knew he was a man who was short tempered but she was interested in him due to his strength and his personality.

Just then, random thoughts came into Kira's mind. She began to remember when Kid tortured her when she was shackled. His finger gliding down on her skin that sent chills down her spine to him playing with her breasts. Kira tried to brush those thoughts out of her mind but it was pointless. She heard footsteps from behind and noticed Kid approached her with a smirk on his face. As Kid walked towards her, Kira hopped off of the spirit bow and began to back up until her back was against the wall.

Kid looked to Kira with a look of lust, placing his hands above her head. She was trapped and couldn't escape. Kid leaned in licking her neck slowly sending shivers up her spine. He placed his hand on Kira's thigh rubbing it slightly causing Kira to squirm from the sensation.

"Want this to end," Kid hissed, "take it all back and tell me I'm right."

Kira began to feel her face turning red and felt a hot sensation between her legs. What was in the food she just had? Kira began to realize that Kid added an Aphrodisiac in her food making her feel this way. Kira struggled to break out of her trance as she quickly escaped and ran off.

Kira stumbled inside Kid's cabin as she clutched her head trying to keep her sanity. How could this be happening to her? Why does she continue to suppress these new feelings that came afloat? Kira tried not to scream out of frustration as she sank onto the ground breathing heavily. Could this be happening to her? Is she falling for Captain Kid? She couldn't be. After all these years she was once in love with Ace, but now that he was gone, it seemed as if Kid took Ace's place. Kira didn't like this at all.

"No...NO," Kira muttered, "I can't be falling for that psycho! Anyone but him! I love Ace! I want no one else!"

In her mind, Kira began to see a silhouette of Ace as she was running towards him trying to catch up until he disappeared. Kira stopped and noticed the image of Eustass Kid appearing in her mind laughing maniacally. Kira couldn't go on in denial. Ace was gone, he was never coming back.

Kira didn't want anything to do with Kid, yes she may have a crush on him but she could never EVER see herself loving someone sadistic as Captain Kid. Kira collapsed onto the ground clutching her head as more and more explicit thoughts clouded her mind.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps could be heard outside of the cabin as her neon blue eyes widen. The drug was coursing through her body into her mind filling it with erotic bliss. Kira didn't like this feeling but at the same time, it was overpowering.

Kira began to feel something stir in her subconscious, this feeling she was going through earlier when Kid teased her, it was exhilarating. It was addicting. She wanted more...no, she needed more. Kira noticed Kid towering over her as he pulled up her from the ground onto the bed and placed his hand onto her wrists holding them above her head.

Kira struggled to move but his strength was overwhelming hers. She was trapped. She couldn't move, she looked up at Kid's amber eyes and was paralyzed from his gaze. Kira tried to scream as she squirmed to break free. Kid covered Kira's mouth with his right hand.

"Now now beauty," Kid hissed, "is that anyway of treating your captain?"

Kira thrashed her head moving Kid's hand off of her mouth as she glared at him.

"Fuck you," Kira barked as she spat at his face.

Kid grunted from Kira spitting at him. He growled looking at her as she stared back at him with a menacing glare. This didn't affect him but instead, he liked what he was getting himself into. He applied more force onto Kira's wrists holding her down. Kira tried to break free once again but couldn't fight it any longer, she couldn't go on resisting him.

Kid could only smirk maliciously as he began to tease her. His left hand wandered down her body to her breast slipping it into her top grabbing a hold of one of them. Kira kept her mouth shut as the torture began. Kid forced his mouth onto Kira's shoving his tongue down her throat as he kissed her roughly. This was a battle she could not win against Kid. The drug was polluting her mind, he was too powerful.

Kid released Kira from the kiss then grabbed Kira's top, rolling it over her head revealing her breasts. Kira blushed heavily that she was partially exposed to Kid. Kid licked his lips hungrily as he looked down at Kira who was partially naked. She couldn't move her arms to cover herself due to Kid holding her wrists above her head.

"No use fighting back, beauty" Kid smirked, "the more you fight, the more tortuous it would be for you."

Kira felt Kid's breath on the nape of her neck as his fingers began to pinch her nipple tugging on it. Kira tried not to show any sign of pain but part of her wanted to scream in pleasure. Kira continued to turn her head away forcing herself not to watch Kid continue his torturous escapade.

"Come on," Kid cooed, "it's no fun when you don't watch."

Kira refused to say a word as she continued to look away.

"Suit yourself," Kid shrugged.

Kid forced Kira's head forward then moved his lips back onto Kira's forcibly tongue kissing her then moved to her breasts. He licked Kira's left breast, teasingly licking her nipple to the point of aching hardness.

A small moan escaped Kira's mouth much to her shock until he latched onto her. Kira moaned as his teeth began to bite down slightly tugging her nipple in his mouth as he focused his intense amber eyes onto Kira's seduced neon blue eyes. Kid could see Kira was almost at her breaking point. He released her left nipple then gave her right breast the same attention forcing another small moan to escape Kira's mouth.

This was music to Kid's ears. Once he released Kira's right breast, he allowed his left hand to wander down Kira's lower body to her crotch as he slipped his hand into her shorts, into her panties and onto her pussy. He proceeded to rub it slowly, not too rough but just enough to make her wet. Kira moaned softly to this feeling. For some reason, this feeling was irresistible.

"Ready to admit it yet," Kid huskily probed.

"Nuu...no," Kira moaned.

She could not fight it anymore. She wanted Kid, no she NEEDED him. Her feelings for him was slowly rising as the torture continued. A thirst to pleasure Kid...to give into this lascivious phenomenon. Kid slipped his index finger into Kira feeling around as he proceeded to finger her. Kira let out a loud gasp arching her back as her soft moans became louder while he continued to finger her harder slipping his middle and ring finger into her.

"Mmmm that's it beauty," Kid huskily purred, "moan for your captain. Let it out."

Kira continued to moan as she struggled to break free to lay her hands on Kid's muscular marble torso.

"Kid...," Kira moaned, "I wanna..."

Kid stopped fingering Kira then looked deep in her eyes with his piercing amber eyes, "No."

Kira felt a tight knot in her stomach the way Kid said no to her. It was an adrenaline rush. She loved it. Kid proceeded to finger Kira viciously as he leaned in to where his lips were near her ear.

"I'm not done with you yet," Kid growled.

This was turning Kid on greatly watching Kira moaning uncontrollably. He began to feel a tightening sensation in his pants as he was getting harder. Kid groaned under his breath while he continued fingering Kira making her moan louder.

"Oh," Kid cooed, "you were about to cum weren't you?"

Kid clicked his tongue looking at Kira who looked back at him her face blushing red and was panting.

"Naughty slut."

Kid slipped his fingers out of Kira then stared at her as he licked her juices off his fingers one by one in a seductive manner making sure her gaze didn't leave his. He removed Kira's shorts and panties, tossing them aside, releasing his grip from Kira's wrists as he got up and removed what remained of his clothes. Kira looked up and noticed his hard cock. Her heart dropped to her stomach from looking at it but deep down, she wanted this. The way Kid called Kira "beauty" and how he teased her was making her feel hot. It sent shivers up her spine filling her mind with erotic bliss. She didn't want it to end.

Kid approached Kira then grabbed onto her hair pulling her up with her head facing his hard shaft. Kid stood at the edge of the bed looking down at Kira who began to blush from the sight of it, her mind was in ecstasy from Kid fingering her.

"Suck now," Kid ordered.

Kira sat up taking a hold of Kid's cock then took it into her mouth. Kid leaned his head back slowly shutting his eyes releasing a couple of soft groans. Hearing Kid groan for some reason was very arousing to Kira. She liked hearing it, she didn't know why but it felt right. Kira looked up at Kid as she continued to bob her head back and forth tightening her lips around his member. She watched as Kid breathed deeply with each suck. Watching his toned muscular body move, it was enticing her, she felt herself getting wet again seeing Kid in euphoria.

Kid looked down at Kira as she continued looking up at him. He placed his hand on her head forcing her to deep throat him. Kira's eyes widen from this sensation as she began to deep throat all of Kid's length causing him to buck slightly grabbing a hold of Kira's head thrusting inside her mouth. Kid leaned his head back again shutting his eyes while he continued to thrust in Kira's mouth. Kid was in ecstasy, more groans continued to escape his mouth.

"Good girl," Kid groaned, "take it all in."

Kid was near to the point of orgasm but was nowhere near close to finishing. He opened his eyes and looked down at Kira who continued to suck him. Kira stopped then looked up at him with confusion in her eyes wondering why he stopped groaning.

"Re-ready to admit beauty," Kid grunted slightly.

Kira shook her head in response, she wasn't ready to give into Kid that easily. Kid swiftly grabbed a hold of Kira's legs lifting her lower body up with her legs hanging on his shoulders as he began to tease her clitoris.

Kira started to moan in ecstasy as he continued to lick deeper inside her pussy and roughly teasing her clitoris in the process. This was all new to Kira. She never felt like this before. She wanted to pleasure Kid, she wanted to please him. She desired him. It was inevitable. Kira was near the point of finding her release. She couldn't hang onto it anymore.

"Kid...," Kira moaned, "I'm about to..."

"Don't cum until I tell you to," Kid growled his face still near her entrance.

Kid continued to tease Kira's clitoris flicking his tongue causing her to become a moaning mess. Kid found her weak spot which made him smirk. He knew one last thing to do to end this. She'd been a good girl so far, think it's time to reward her, he thought. Kid stopped teasing her clit then dropped the bottom half of her body on the bed then aligned his shaft next to Kira's soaked pussy lips looking at her with a twisted grin. Kira looked back up at Kid, her eyes looked exhausted from fighting back but knew, there was no going back.

"My beautiful virgin whore," Kid cooed, "desperate to be fucked by her captain."

Kira couldn't even say a word. At this point, she could only reply by panting as sweat decorated her red blushing face.

"You want it, don't you," Kid huskily purred, "Tell me how badly you want it."

Kira was still at a loss of words. Only pants were released from her mouth.

"Beg for it," Kid ordered.

"I...I want it," Kira moaned.

Kid leaned down where his lips were near Kira's ear.

"Not good enough," Kid growled, "if you want to be a good girl, say it louder."

"I want it," Kira moaned louder.

"You want what," Kid teased rubbing his shaft against Kira's entrance.

"I want you to fuck the shit outta me Captain Kid," Kira yelled out in ecstasy.

Kid smirked and without warning, slammed himself into Kira causing a loud moan to escape her mouth. Kid began to thrust in and out of her as he placed his hands on her hips. Kid was in bliss, the tightness inside of Kira surrounding his cock was driving him mad as he continued to heavily pump his member inside of Kira.

"Fuuuuck," Kid groaned as he continued to thrust inside of Kira, "you didn't tell me you were this tight!"

Kira moved her arms up and ran her fingers through Kid's fiery bright red hair as her body continued to roughly rock back and forth. Kid began to apply more force onto his thrusts causing Kira to bleed from this feeling. It hurt but she did not want it to stop.

"You like how I fuck you," Kid huskily whispered.

Kira couldn't speak. Her words were only moans as she nodded in response. Kid pulled Kira up holding her tightly against his muscular marble body as he forced his tongue into Kira's mouth picking up the pace and continued to roughly thrust inside of Kira. Kira held onto Kid as she dug her fingernails into Kid's flesh. Kid released Kira from the kiss then moved his head to the side of Kira's head. His lips near her ear as his pants flooded her mind.

"Good girl," Kid grunted, "take your captain's cock."

Kira gripped tightly onto Kid's body as he pulverized her to the point of her became a moaning mess once more. This was what Kid wanted, he wanted to be in control of her. He liked being dominant towards Kira.

"Now tell me my little whore," Kid snarled, "Who do you belong to?"

"I...I...," Kira moaned unable to finish due to the heavy thrusts given to her by Kid.

"Who. Do. You. Be. Long. To," Kid growled louder with each syllable was a heavy thrust.

"I belong to Captain Kid," Kira loudly moaned out.

"I didn't hear that," Kid teased thrusting heavily, "Who do you fucking belong to?"

"I FUCKING BELONG TO CAPTAIN KID," Kira screamed in euphoria.

"Mmmmmmm that's a good girl," Kid purred in ravishment.

Kid looked deep into Kira's eyes as he pinned her back down on the bed by her wrists and with all of his strength he had in him; Kid began to thrust massively picking up the speed to the point of grunting with each thrust. Kira screamed with pleasure from the sensation as he continued to slam inside her. Kid bit down hard onto Kira's neck as he felt himself getting close. Blood began to stream down her neck as Kid licked up her blood, then looked into Kira's eyes who looked back at him panting and her face still red.

"Cum with me," Kid ordered.

Kira moaned loudly as she was finally able to find her release. Her juices along with her blood dripped down his cock onto his balls. This made Kid finally achieve orgasm.

"Kira," Kid groaned loudly as he came inside of Kira.

Kira moaned in ecstasy as she felt Kid cum inside her. She felt fulfilled, satisfied, pleasured. She was in heaven. Kid was catching his breath looking down at Kira as she looked back up at him with exhausted eyes, her face still blushing. Kira felt Kid slip himself out of her causing her to let out one last moan. Kira breathed heavily as she continued to look up at the ceiling, her vision blurred as she saw a blurry vision of Kid looming over her.

"Think you can stand," he sneered.

Kira slowly got up and felt her legs shake from the intensity of what Kid did to her. As she planted her feet on the ground, she began to take a few steps but collapsed. She couldn't walk. She looked towards Kid who glared back at her. Kira couldn't get back up. She was stuck on the ground unable to move. She dragged her body to the bed trying to get up but collapsed once again. Kira's mind was all over the place. She had just lost her virginity to Eustass Kid. She was in utter disbelief. A malicious grin grew upon Kid's face watching Kira trying to stand up. This was entertaining to him. Kira looked towards Kid with a scowl on her face but was blushing red.

"What did you do to me," Kira barked.

Kid's smile quickly turned into a scowl as he approached Kira and picked her up by the arm. Kira didn't want to look towards him fearing what would happen.

"Look at me little girl," Kid growled.

Kira did not reply continuing to look away. Part of her mind was still scrambled after what had happened a couple of minutes ago, while part of her mind was trying to wake her up from the level of ecstasy she was going through.

"I said look at me," Kid ordered.

Kira looked towards Kid then felt her heart drop. He was giving her the same intimidating look the first time she had angered him. Kira didn't like seeing Kid in this state. She tried looking away only to have Kid grab Kira by her chin and forcibly face it towards him.

"Change that tone of yours," Kid warned, "or else you want me to chain you back up again."

Kira began to shudder from Kid's threats. Never in her life was she afraid of anything but there was something about Kid that sent shivers down her spine just from looking at him dead in the eyes.

"You going to behave," Kid sneered.

Kira looked down at the ground in defeat. At this rate, she couldn't stand up to Kid if she wanted to in this state.

"Yes," Kira replied weakly.

Kid pulled Kira's hair pulling her head towards his dark colored lips. Kira could feel his warm breath on her ear. She was getting turned on by this even after having sex with Kid earlier.

"Yes what," Kid growled into Kira's ear.

"Yes Captain Kid," Kira replied louder.

Kid smirked as he picked Kira up and cradled her into the bathroom. Kira was clearly in a defeated state as she was surrounded by Kid's marble muscles. Once inside, Kid placed Kira onto the ground as he started the water. Kira continued to look down at the ground. Many thoughts were flooding her mind. How could she have lost to someone like Kid? Was she really that weak? What happened to her crew? Are they doing ok?

Kira's eyes turned stale as she continued to stare at the ground. Kid went over to Kira and picked her up carrying her into the shower. Once he placed her down, Kira continued to look down at the ground which began to annoy Kid as he forcibly arched her head up looking into her eyes. Kira looked into Kid's eyes without saying a word. She didn't know what to say to him.

"You're not gonna be silent the rest of the night are you," Kid asked.

Kira shook her head as she turned herself around. The water was hitting her back but was still motionless from the sensation. Kid noticed Kira's Jolly Roger brand on her back, He placed his hand on her back looking at it causing Kira to jump a bit. His right hand traced the branding on her back sending chills down her spine. The mark on her back made Kid curious.

"What's this," Kid questioned.

Kira couldn't keep quiet for too long. She had to speak to Kid without any trouble.

"My crew's Jolly Roger," Kira began, "a symbol of my new self. It was once a different brand."

"What was it prior to that?"

"It was once the Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand I got when I was four years old. In other words, I use to be a slave for the Celestial Dragons."

Kid continued to look at Kira. He didn't know someone as strong as her was once a slave. Kid continued to guide his fingers on her back looking at the brand on her back.

"I wanted to remove that symbol to replace it with a new identity for myself," Kira added, "at the age of five, I killed a Celestial Dragon who forced me into slavery. To be honest, I'm not proud of what I did to escape but, I don't regret it."

Kira turned herself around looking up at Kid. The water was now hitting her shoulder length jet black hair. She still felt a bit of Kid's cum along with her blood dripping down her legs but it subdued after a while. In Kira's mind, deep down there was something about Kid that made Kira feel, closure in some sort of way. She hadn't told anyone of her past except for her crew, but to spill out everything to him, was something unintentional on her part but had to unless she wanted to be chained up again. She wasn't sure if she was finally coming through to Kid to earn his respect but she didn't question it.

"I take it back," Kira whispered.

"Hm," Kid questioned.

"I said I take it back," Kira replied louder.

"Good girl," Kid smirked.

Kira placed her head on Kid's chest and began to slowly drifting in and out of sleep. After what happened tonight, she was drained. Kira felt someone carrying her but was too exhausted to see. She sleepily looked up at Kid who carried her back to his cabin. A small smile formed on her face as she laid her head back onto his muscular torso. Kid looked down at Kira who soundly slept in his arms. There was something about Kira that was different. Like a new side of Kira he'd never seen before. He shook his head getting those thoughts out of his mind as he gently placed Kira down on his bed. Kid grabbed his pants slipping them back on then laid himself down next to Kira and immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later, Kira woke up and noticed Kid's face was very close to hers and his right arm draped onto her hip pulling her closer to him as he continued to sleep. Kira's face turned red seeing that his face was inches away from hers. Kira cleared her mind and instead smiled watching Kid sleep, she slowly closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	40. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The following chapter contains a revenge lemon from the last chapter! There will also include elements of BDSM! If this is too sensitive then please I advise not to read this chapter and look away! I repeat, This will be very VERY explicit! If you are brave enough to go through it, I salute to you! *salutes* If not, shield your eyes children! But for everyone else who is a lemon veteran, enjoy and hope you can survive ;) Reader discretion is advised!

**_"I can be your whore, I am the dirt you created, I am your sinner and your whore. But let me tell you something baby, you love me for everything you hate me for."_ **

**-In This Moment**

A soft cool breeze blew through Kira's hair as she looked up at the night sky. Much had happened last night that continued to plague Kira's mind. At this point, she couldn't leave behind the Kid Pirates if she wanted to. She owed Kid a huge debt for saving her life when she would've been left for dead. Her outfit consisted of a blood red cropped tank with the Kid Pirates jolly roger on the front revealing her navel, black skirt and black heeled boots. Kira heard footsteps approaching behind her and noticed Kid appearing next to her. Kira wasn't phased by Kid's presence as she continued to look up at the night sky.

"You're quiet," Kid remarked, "why aren't you with the others?"

"I'm sorry," Kira replied, "just had many things to ponder on."

"Like what?"

"For starters, why did you save me? If anything you would have thrown me overboard or simply end my life right then and there but you didn't. Why?"

"Does it even matter right now?"

"To me it does."

Kid scoffed to himself refusing to answer. He didn't want Kira to know the truth of why he decided to have his crew care for her when she collapsed on deck. Kira looked over to Kid with a curious look in her neon blue eyes tilting her head to the side.

"No answer then? Or is it because you didn't want a beautiful girl like me out for dead?"

Kid's eyes widen from Kira's question. He looked to her with anger in his eyes feeling annoyed. 

"It's not because of that," Kid yelled.

"Calm down," Kira chuckled, "I'm not saying it like that but seeing the look on your face says it all, ya big lug"

Kid growled at Kira when she started to chuckle. Kira was beginning to get on his nerves. Kid sighed to himself then looked back over to Kira without saying a word.

"Reminds me, didn't you said you got a crew of your own," Kid questioned.

"Yea," Kira nodded, "unfortunately, I got separated from my crew after the events of the Paramount War. Don't know where they're at currently. I don't know if they made it into the New World or if they're still in Paradise."

"Why don't you come back with me and join the others?"

"I'm fine, I'll join later."

Kid only grunted in response as he went back inside leaving Kira by herself. Kira still had a bit hatred towards Kid after what he did to her the day before. There had to be a way to get back at Kid. The question was how? She could do the same thing to Kid but again how? Kira went back inside to the dining hall where she saw the Kid Pirates celebrating with drinks. She looked around to see where Kid went off to. She walked over to Heat who was with Wire and the other crew members with a look of suspiciousness.

"Hey, you know where Kid went," Kira asked.

Heat turned around looking towards Kira with a mug in his hand, "Not sure, he was down here a while ago."

"Probably went back to his cabin," Wire replied.

Kira nodded then proceeded out of the dining hall and went to Kid's cabin where she noticed he was laying down fast asleep. Suddenly a twisted smile grew on Kira's face. This was her chance. She could finally get revenge! Kira looked around the cabin to find anything to restrain him. She noticed handcuffs next to his desk and cautiously grabbed them without waking the redheaded pirate who was still asleep. Kira went over to Kid and carefully restrained his wrists and ankles locking them shut. Kira chuckled to herself as she went over to Kid's desk taking a seat waiting for Kid to awake up.

A few hours went by, Kid groaned slightly as he began to wake up. He checked his surroundings still groggy from earlier. He felt something right around his wrists as he began to pull. He looked down and saw his ankles were shackled as well.

"Fucking...," Kid muttered.

Kid began to thrash a bit trying to wrap his mind around how he got into this predicament. Kid began growl angrily as he continued to thrash. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching hoping it was one of his crew members but saw Kira in his sight who looked to him with a evil smirk.

"Finally awake redhead," Kira smirked.

"Why the fuck am I shackled," Kid growled.

Kira went over to Kid sitting next to his bare torso.

"Let's just say this is revenge from last night," Kira spoke, "because for me, I always get the last laugh."

"You really have no idea who you're fucking with," Kid snarled.

"Am I," Kira chuckled tilting her head to the side, "maybe I do, maybe I don't but who knows...I could leave you like this."

"YOU FUCKING WOULDN'T," Kid yelled.

Kira placed her finger on his dark red lips silencing him.

"Shhhhhhhh," Kira shushed, "keep still if you want me to release you."

Kira sat up and got on top of Kid looking at him smirking. Kid still maintained his scowl on his face over what Kira did. As she continued looking down at Kid, she gently tracing her fingers down his bare torso. Kira was blushing slightly but continued her torturous revenge. Kid tried not to show any sign of elation with Kira gliding her finger gently down his torso.

"Feels nice doesn't it," Kira purred, "I know you're hiding it."

Kid could only grunt in response. Kira leaned forward towards Kid's neck as she began kissing it. Kid thrust his head away trying to fight it off. Kira smiled on his skin seeing that he was about to crack anytime soon. Kira stopped then sat back up, her hands on his chest looking down at him.

"I can see you're filled with rage," Kira taunted, "yet there's also a sense of euphoria bursting to come out."

Kira placed a trail of light kisses down his body towards his crotch. Kid grunted from the sensation until she stopped looking at him. Kid was panting from fighting back trying to break out of his shackles.

A wicked smirk grew on Kira's face as she began to tamper with Kid's pants. Kid's eyes widen over what Kira was going to do next. Kira noticed Kid's hard cock bulging from his pants as she pulled it down a bit. A groan of relief escaped his mouth from the sensation.

"You like that don't ya," Kira cooed.

Kid looked down at Kira as he tried to break out. Kira grabbed a hold of Kid's monstrous length as she began to teasingly lick his shaft. Kid was about to say something to Kira but a low "fuck" only escaped his mouth as she continued licking him. Kira released his cock letting it hit his torso as she leaned forward placing a flutter of kisses up his length. Kid began to groan under his breath as he thrust his head back. Kira slowly slipped Kid's cock into her mouth bobbing her head up and down. Kid began to buck his hips as Kira continued to go faster on his length. Kid clenched his fists as he slowly shut his eyes. His mind was in euphoria feeling Kira's wet mouth going up and down on him.

"Yo-you're gonna...p-p-pay for thisss," Kid groaned.

"Am I," Kira giggled seductively, "cause this is something I remembered you did to me."

Kira continued to suck harder on Kid with her tongue teasingly licking his shaft. Kira stopped then got back on top of Kid sitting on his crotch where his now wet cock was underneath her. Torturing Kid for this long was starting to make Kira wet. She liked being in control of him. For once, it felt rejuvenating. Kira began to grind teasingly on his length seductively giggling looking at him. Kid began to buck his hips once more, a twisted grin spread on his face looking up at her.

"You know," Kira spoke, "I could leave you like this like you did me. Then again I can release you but who knows."

"You fucked up big time," Kid growled still emerged with pleasure.

Kira got up then planted her feet on the ground. She headed over to Kid's desk looking for the key. Once she found it, she went over to Kid swinging the key in her finger smiling evilly. Kid began to thrash once more trying to break out but to no avail.

"If you want me to release you," Kira cooed, "tell me so and I'll do it."

Kid could only growl in response looking at Kira with anger in his eyes. His muscular torso was exposed and his lower half showed his hard cock and his pants slightly down. Kid was panting heavily from what Kira did to him. Think he learned his lesson, Kira thought, I'll release him.

"Think I've tortured you long enough," Kira continued, "can see you're seething with rage over this. I can say this much, now we're even."

Kira went over to unshackle Kid's wrists and ankles then watched him slowly emerged from the bed. Kid glared at Kira with a predatory stare pulling his pants up causing Kira to slightly blush as she slowly backed away. The way Kid stared at her; she could feel a dark aura coming from him. She almost froze from his stare. It was intimidating. Kid went over to Kira as she continued to back away until her back hit the wall. There was no where for Kira to go; she looked up at Kid who looked at her with a demonic grin on his face. Kira knew what she was in for. Kid grabbed Kira by her arm pulling her against him.

"You. Fucked. Up. Beauty," Kid growled into Kira's ear.

Kid lifted Kira off of the ground hoisting her on his shoulder. He went over to the bed and dropped Kira down. Kid swiftly placed his hands on Kira's wrists holding her down. 

"Think you could disobey your captain," Kid snarled, "I hope you have enough fight left in ya after what you did."

Kid grabbed Kira's top forcibly removing it from her body onto the ground along with her lingerie. He then grabbed for Kira's skirt and panties roughly removing them along with her boots. Kira was now unclad once again before Kid. Kid licked his lips looking at Kira's exposed body as he felt his member getting hard once again. Before Kira could do anything, Kid quickly latched onto Kira's left breast. Kira began to moan as Kid bit down hard on her nipple. This time it was excruciatingly painful with how much force he put into biting her. Kid released her left breast then leaned down where his dark colored lips were next to Kira's ear.

"I must say," Kid huskily cooed, "I miss that body of yours, and how I fucked you last night. Your screams were amazing...hope you can recreate it."

Kid removed his clothes letting his hard cock out once more. Kid groaned in relief over removing his pants. He went over to Kira who laid on the bed looking towards him blushing. Before she could do anything, Kid grabbed Kira by her wrists once again holding her down as he moved his lips onto Kira's forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kira's mind was racing, she didn't want to stop at this point, she wanted this again. Kid released Kira from the kiss then his left hand wandered to her pussy slipping his fingers inside her. Kira began to moan as she felt herself getting wetter from Kid feeling around.

"Wet this entire time," Kid huskily purred, "such a slut..."

Kira looked up at Kid blushing heavily as he continued to finger her. She was still sore from the night before but it didn't matter now. She knew that with her getting retaliation for what Kid did to her, it would back fire on her. Kid slipped his finger out of Kira licking her juices off then looked down at Kira pumping his cock.

"I still can't get over last night," Kid smirked, "your moans and screams were intoxicating."

Kira looked towards Kid's length blushing as he continued to stroke himself harder. Kira wanted this again. She wanted to relive the moment once more. It was too much for her to handle. Kid picked Kira up forcing her on her hands and knees facing away from him. He began to rub his wet shaft along Kira's wet pussy lips teasingly rubbing up and down. Kira could feel herself getting wet again.

"Now you listen to me my dirty little slut," Kid growled, "after what you did to me, you need to be taught another lesson to not disobey your captain. And let's just say, I'm not going easy on you this time."

Kira turned her head slightly looking up at Kid still blushing beat red. Kid forcibly thrusted his cock into Kira's pussy without warning and began to thrust inside of her. Kira began to moan as she felt Kid's hands wandering her body grabbing a hold of her breasts. Kira let out another moan as Kid gripped tightly on her while pumping his cock inside her.

"You like being fucked like a whore," Kid grunted, "I'll treat you like one."

Kid continued to thrust harder as he gripped onto Kira's hips. Kira began to moan uncontrollably feeling Kid's length sliding in and out of her pussy. Kid pulled Kira up to his torso grabbing her by the neck as he began to pant into Kira's ear.

"You're not screaming," Kid grunted, "I'll make you scream."

Kid began to go harder grunting with each thrusts. Kira's moans turned to screams of pleasure as he continued plowing into Kira. She began to feel the pain again from the night before but she didn't want it to stop. She knew what she was getting herself into. Kid slipped himself out of Kira causing her to moan in ecstasy as she looked up at Kid wondering why he stopped. 

"Are you gonna disobey me again beauty," Kid huskily questioned looking down at her.

Kira's mind was still in a state of euphoria. She shook her head no in response. Kid leaned into Kira; she could feel his breath on her neck. He reached around her and cupped her breasts; his fingers playfully teasing her nipples in his grasp. Feeling his hands grasping her tender breasts caused Kira to shudder with pleasure. 

"Whose tits are these?" he purred softly in her ear.

Kira shivered a bit, cringing away from Kid's mouth.

"Yours, Captain," she answered moaning slightly.

Kid noticed her movement, but left it for the time being. His hand slipped to her pussy. This he also cupped as he slowly began to rub it.

"Whose pussy is this?"

"Yours, Captain." 

Kid slid a finger into Kira's pussy once again. He brought his index finger to her nose and then to her mouth, chuckling under his breath. She sucked his finger clean, blushing heavily. He stepped back and ran his hand over the curve of her backside. Kira couldn't understand this phenomenon. She was never one to be submissive towards anyone but with Kid, there was something about him that would force her to submit to him subconsciously. 

Kid suddenly grabbed Kira by her wrists pinning her down onto the bed facing up; looking into her eyes with a twisted smile as he aligned his shaft against Kira's wet pussy lips once again. 

"How badly does my whore want to be punished," Kid hissed.

"Badly," Kira replied panting.

Kid slid the head of his cock into her pussy. Kira moaned. He slid a little deeper, holding his body upright so he could watch himself penetrate Kira. Then with one long, deep thrust he entered her to the hilt. Kira cried out, and this was Kid's undoing. He began to fuck her hard with deep and rapid strokes. In and out of her pussy, driving Kira insane! Pushing deep and harder! Bodies coming together with a slapping sound. Moaning and grunting from them both.

"Tell me you like it," Kid huskily growled, "tell me that you want more of it, that you don't ever want me to stop. Admit it to me that even though you tried to deny me, you love the feeling of my cock buried inside you. Say it you bitch!"

"I love it Captain," Kira moaned out, "please give it to me hard and deep! Don't ever stop thrusting in me!"

As Kid continued thrusting inside of Kira, he leaned down biting down on her neck. Kira's moans were a mix of pain and pleasure at this point. His heavy thrusts caused Kira's eyes to roll back into her head as she was still pinned down. She struggled to break free to lay her hands on Kid's torso but he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Did I tell you to move," Kid snarled, "keep it up, I'll make it longer and more painful."

Kira's face turned beat red looking up at Kid who looked back at him with piercing amber eyes. This feeling, it was addicting. At this point, it was inevitable, she wanted...no, she **needed** Kid.

Kid growled as he pounded Kira with all his strength. Kira screamed out in pleasure feeling his cock thrusting in and out of her. She gripped onto Kid holding onto him with his head near her ear grunting.

"Tell me whose slut you are," Kid cooed.

"I'm Kid's slut..," Kira moaned out.

Kid gripped onto Kira by her waist tightly pulling her against his body.

"Louder," Kid ordered.

"I'm Captain Kid's slut," Kira moaned louder.

"Not loud enough, whose slut are you," Kid growled into Kira's ear.

"I'M CAPTAIN KID'S SLUT," Kira screamed out.

"Good girl," Kid huskily purred.

Kid let out one last groan as he tightly held Kira against his torso, "Kira...Kira...KIRA!"

Kira moaned as Kid came inside her. She felt limp falling on top of Kid. She looked down at him who was still panting looking back at her. Kira traced her fingers down Kid's torso exhausted from the experience. Kid was catching his breath holding Kira against his body looking up at her. Kira was still in a trance with ecstasy still plaguing her mind. Kira looked at Kid who looked back at her then felt her eyes slowly began to droop and her world turn to black.

Kira woke up and noticed she was laying in bed with Kid next to her. 

"What just happened," Kira asked in a groggy voice.

"You passed out," Kid replied, "fuck, this was exhausting."

"No shit..."

Kira laid her head on Kid's chest. For some reason, it felt relaxing. Kid stroked a bit of Kira's hair as he leaned in a bit towards her ear.

"You are mine from this moment on beauty," Kid huskily whispered, "no other man will ever touch you in any way except me. You will belong to me and only me. Understand?"

"Yes Captain," Kira replied softly.

"Good girl."


	41. Amends?

Although some time had passed since Kira ventured into the New World with the Kids Pirates. She had a few ups and downs with Captain Kid but she knew if she had to be on his good side throughout the majority of her stay with his crew, she would need to make amends with the captain and continue on with the crew until she were to hear back from hers. Kira rustled a bit waking up noticing that Kid was not next to her. She looked around wondering where Kid went.

She still felt a bit weary if she was still on bad terms with Kid or not. She clutched onto her head of the two nights of what has happened to her trying not to lose her sanity for one and two not to blush uncontrollably. She got up from the bed slipping her outfit on then proceeded to Kid's desk to look around to see if there was anything showing where him and his crew were at. Nothing. Kira sighed to herself as she looked at his desk looking at the various maps. She noticed one that caught her attention.

Kira grabbed one of the maps and began to read it. She noticed the markings on the map and it was intriguing to her. She noticed it looked like a hidden territory for a certain crew. She didn't knew who it was but it was marked for a specific crew. 

"Wonder who they're going after," Kira wondered.

Kira thought about wanting to fly off to find the hidden territory to know where they would be sailing off to but didn't want to arouse suspicion from anyone especially from Kid. So, why bother? Kira placed the map down then began to hear the sounds of footsteps coming towards the cabin. She looked over to see Kid walk in noticing Kira sitting at his desk. 

"You're up," Kid remarked.

"That surprising to you," Kira replied.

"Eh."

"By the way, I did notice a map of a charted territory on your desk. Care to explain about it if you may?"

Kid looked over at the map that was next to Kira with a scowl on his face then back to Kira. He was a bit annoyed that she was messing with his belongings but at the same time, he couldn't be upset with her.

"It's to lead us to one of the four emperor's that of the New World we're heading to," Kid answered.

"Four emperors," Kira questioned.

"In the New World, there were four emperors who ran the New World," Kid spoke, "there was Whitebeard, Kaido, Big Mom and Shanks. However, as you should already know, since Whitebeard is dead, Blackbeard's gonna turn everything upside down after what happened during the Paramount War."

"So in other words, it's a hidden territory of one of the four emperors of the New World? Don't you think this is going a bit too far with going against someone whom as you've mentioned is powerful?"

A smirk grew on Kid's face, "Doesn't matter, if going against an emperor would prove in becoming strong enough for the New World in becoming the Pirate King, then I'm up for anything that comes in my way."

Kira blushed a bit from Kid's remark. Deep down, there was something about Kid that made Kira's heart skip a beat for some reason. She didn't know why but it felt the same way as it did when she was once in love with Ace. Part of Kira wanted to suppress this feeling but another part of her didn't want to but she had to. However, with Kid's remark, it almost reminded her of Luffy with his dream of becoming the Pirate King which brought a smile on her face. Kira chuckled to herself in response to Kid. Kid looked over to Kira with a scowl on his face.

"Something funny," Kid scowled.

"Nah," Kira shook her head, "it's just what you just said reminded me of someone was all. Not gonna say who but you just remind me of someone."

Kira got up from Kid's chair and went back over to the bed sitting herself down. She began to question a bit about who Kid and his crew were set sailing towards but then she began to remember when she told Kid about her mark on her back that was re-branded. Sooner or later, she would need to make amends with Kid. Kid went over to Kira and sat himself down next to Kira looking to her noticing her branding once again. 

"Mind tell me a bit more," Kid questioned.

"What about," Kira replied.

"This."

Kid placed his hand on Kira's back tracing his fingers on her branding. This sensation sent shivers up her spine. She quickly shook it off trying to clear her thoughts. She began to remember telling him a bit about her brand she received when she was only four but not about the one year of her time with the Celestial Dragons. Kira buried her face in her hands sighing to herself then looked down at the ground.

"When I was four years old I was kidnapped and forced into slavery by the Celestial Dragons," Kira began, "for one year I was forced to endure every waking nightmare no child could ever face. From being forcibly branded with the Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand on my back to being mercilessly beaten for even making the simplest mistakes. From every waking moment to the moment of passing out from exhaustion from my wounds, it was how I lived out my days."

_Kira began to remember being dragged by one of the grunts by her neck when she was four years old. Her shaggy medium length black hair was slightly messy with some of her bangs slightly covering her neon blue eyes with her red dress was covered with dirt and along with her black shoes. They were met by St. Shalria with a Hoof of the Flying Dragon brand that was taken out from the fire and she wore a demonic grin on her face._

_Kira's eyes widen and tried to make a run for it but was stopped and was forcibly dragged to St. Shalria who was waiting for Kira. The grunt held Kira down ripping part of Kira's dress revealing her bare back as St. Shalria branded Kira's back. Kira let out a blood curdling scream from the pain._

Back in the present, Kira was silent. The memories were still fresh in her mind even though it had only occurred fourteen years ago. It still felt like it happened yesterday. Kira looked up from the ground her glance was now at the wall not noticing Kid looking at her. Kid was silent as well. He didn't had much to say from what Kira said. He didn't even know what to even say come to think of it.

"After going through one year of hell," Kira continued, "something inside me just snapped. I knew that no one would come for me if I waited for someone to break me out so it was either die or fight. So, I fought. Killed the Celestial Dragon who forced me into slavery and tortured me for one year and I still remember the feeling."

Just then, a grisly smile slowly grew on Kira's face. Kid noticed this on Kira. This was a bit weird for him to see on her.

_Kira began to remember when she was taken out of her cage by Saint Marcolo and unleashed her Conqueror's Haki for the very first time on him then quickly stabbed him in the chest knocking him onto the ground. Kira got on top of him and repeatedly stabbed Marcolo thirty-seven times in the neck and in the chest while giving off a bloodthirsty smile. Blood splattered all over the place and onto her face as she started to laugh. Once she was sure St. Marcolo was dead, Kira looked down at him watching him bleed out satisfied over what she had done._

Back in the present, that grisly smile never left Kira's face but small chuckles escaped her mouth which turned to giggles which turned to a psychotic laugh. The look on her face was manic, the memories of her first kill at the age of five, it brought her back to when she first felt blood on her skin of her first victim. It felt rejuvenating. She felt free for the first time in her life looking back. Kid's eyes widen from Kira's laugh, it didn't phase him as much but it was another side of Kira that he hadn't seen before. 

"When I was only five years old," Kira chuckled in a low tone, "I killed a Celestial Dragon who bought me into slavery and put me through fucking hell! The sight of his blood everywhere, seeing the life escape from his eyes, the fear on his face...I felt so...so..."

"Alive," Kid replied.

Kira looked to Kid who looked back at her. Kira thought for a second of how Kid answered her statement. She shook of that thought out of her mind then looked away for a second. That bloodlust feeling she had earlier had depleted. She sighed to herself as she collected her thoughts. 

"Hey, tell me something," Kira spoke.

"Hm," Kid replied.

"With someone like yourself currently in the New World and you don't even know of the dangers you'll encounter, at times, you think you got a death wish?"

Kid looking down for a second then turned his attention to the wall.

"No," Kid answered bluntly.

Kira tilted her head to the side looking to Kid. A small smile formed on her face. There was just something about Kid that she liked about him but she just didn't know what it was. Kira got up and headed for the exit then stopped for a second. She turned to Kid looking to him.

"You know," Kira began, "you're not such an asshole, I like you."

Kid looked over to Kira growling at her, "What's that suppose to mean?!"

"That's for me to know and you to find out big Kid," Kira giggled.

Kira left Kid's cabin and made her way onto the deck. Once on deck, she grew her wings and flew onto the lookout. She began to go into a state of thought wondering of what's to come on her journey with the Kid Pirates. Although she still had her goal in mind to reunite with her crew, she would have to stay with Kid and his crew and take part on their journey until she would hear from them. When would she hear from them? Only time would tell.


	42. Red-Hair Pirates

Kira looked in the direction towards the sea and in the distance was an island that was surrounded by fog. It was a bit hard for her to see what was up ahead so she grew her wings and flew back down on deck near the spirit bow to get a better look. It was still a bit too hard for her to make out what was ahead but saw Kid approaching next to her. He planted his foot on the spirit bow with a twisted grin on his face. Kira didn't know what he was smiling about but was curious nonetheless.

"What are you smiling about," Kira questioned.

"We're finally here," Kid replied.

"Where at?"

"If what I know is correct this is one of the protected territories of Red Haired Shanks."

Shanks....why did that name sound familiar to her? Then it hit her. Red Hair Shanks was the pirate she saw at Marineford that stopped the Paramount War. Could this really be one of the protected territories that belong to the Red Hair Pirates, Kira thought.

Once the Kid Pirates docked on shore, they boarded off the ship and ventured onto the island where they were met with a small town. There was many wooden buildings, some were homes, saloons, bars, and restaurants. The island almost reminded Kira of Foosha Village in a way, quaint and small however, a few of the civilians looked to her and the Kid Pirates with a look of fear on their faces. She could sense that word of them spread in the New World since they first crossed the Red Line.

While the Kid Pirates were exploring the area, Kira noticed a man looking towards her with a wanted paper in his hands trembling in fear. He whimpered in fear looking at the poster then back at Kira. She looked at him tilting her head to the side wondering why he was uneasy. The man began to back away shaking uncontrollably as he began to run off appearing to warn the others of Kira's arrival until Kira appeared in front of him throwing him off guard. The man stopped and tried the run the other way but Kira grabbed him by the knee holding him in a choke hold.

Kira grabbed the wanted poster and noticed her face on it. It was a picture of her that appeared to be taken of her during the Paramount War. On the bottom of the poster read her bounty: Wanted Dead or Alive 600,000,000 beri. Kira's eyes widen from reading her bounty. She had no idea that she had that much notoriety to her name. From her killing a Celestial Dragon from the age of five to her betraying the Marines with taking the Admirals during the Paramount War, a twisted smile grew on her face that was filled with pride. She looked back at the man who looked back at her with fear in his eyes.

"Please...let me...go," the man choked.

"And why should I," Kira questioned, "you look like the type of person who'd snitch on someone."

"I swear! I won't tell anyone! I'll pretend I didn't even bump into you!"

A grisly smile began to creep on Kira's face as she began to breath heavily on the man's neck giggling in a seductive manner, "And how do I know you're not lying?"

"I swear on my life! Please let me go!"

"On your life you say? Please do go on."

Kira began to tighten her grip on the man's neck creating more pressure on his neck. The man began to choke trying to break free. The more the man struggled, the tighter Kira's grip became.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! I BEG YOU!"

"Let me think for a second..."

Kira tilted her head to the side as she began to ponder if she should let the man live or not. Nah, he'd snitch on her regardless.

"Divine construct," Kira spoke, "dagger."

With one deep breath, Kira used her powers to summon a dagger made from light and held it to the man's neck. Something inside Kira began to break out and take over her as she took her dagger and slit the man's throat in a swift manner watching the man collapse onto the ground wearing a sinister smile on her face. She looked up and noticed Kid looking to her with wide eyes from what he'd witnessed. Kira still had a sinister smile on her face as her dagger disappear in thin air.

"Something bothering you," Kira questioned, "I cut a snitch."

Kid didn't say a word. Kira scrounged the wanted poster from the dead man's body and went back over to Kid and the others. She looked at the poster again. She was still in disbelief that she now has a bounty. Kid looked at the bounty poster noticing Kira's bounty was much higher than his.

"Looks like you got a name for yourself," Kid sneered.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," Kira remarked.

"Did I say it like that?"

"I won't even ask."

"Now then, since we're here. Might as well cause hell and show this town who we are."

A devious grin grew on Kid's face as he looked to the town. A small chuckle escape his mouth followed by a laugh which began a unsettling laugh. Moments later, the sounds of screams echoed the town as the Kid Pirates began their reign over the island. Burning down homes, torturing civilians, everything that almost made Kira sick to her stomach but she had no choice but to take part in it. She used her devil fruit powers to destroy a few homes by orders of Kid forcibly. Kira didn't know how to handle this having to harm civilians for the sake of drawing the attention of one of the four emperor's, if that was to be the case, why this? Kira brushed it off and continued following Kid's orders.

What felt like minutes went to hours as now the protected island was in ruins. All was ash. The Kid Pirates had caused destruction and chaos. Kira witnessed some of the civilians perishing in the flames from the fires started by the crew. Some were too hard for Kira to watch, other times she had to watch to see first hand how Kid and his crew would go through each destination they encounter on their path for Kid to become the Pirate King. Kira had to partake in the destruction of the protected territory, even if she was against it at first, she didn't want to refuse Kid's demands for any reason or else she would have to face any type of punishment he would have in store for her. With the destruction that they had caused, word from what the Kid Pirates had done must had spread to the Red Haired Pirates at this point.

Kira looked over to Kid who wore a malicious grin on his face. He was prideful for what him and his crew had done. Now all that was left to do was wait for Red Haired Shanks to arrive and take him and his crew down. Deep down, Kira had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Somehow she felt that this was not a good idea to begin with but she did not want to question his intention by the least bit. Kira honestly did not want to confront Shanks in the long run knowing the type of pirate he was. She did remember seeing him in Marineford when he stopped the Paramount War but had never seen his potential when fighting. She was both curious but cautious at the same time.

_Part of her began to remember when Kira was a child when she was looking after Luffy when Ace and Sabo had to head out on a quest for a short while. Much to her annoyance, she had to look after Luffy, decided to do it for Ace. Her and Luffy were sitting up in a tree when she was looking at his straw hat on his head. She was slightly curious about his hat wondering where he got it from and why he was so attached to it._

_"Hey Luffy," Kira questioned._

_"Hm," Luffy mumbled._

_"Who gave you that straw hat?"_

_"Oh, this?"_

_Luffy took off his straw hat and looked at it with a smile on his face, "This was given to me by my friend named Red Hair Shanks, he's a pirate captain. I made a promise I would give it back to him someday when I become a strong pirate."_

_A small smile formed on Kira's face. Despite knowing how annoying Luffy was, she really admired his spirit of wanting become a pirate._

_"Why do you look up to him so much," Kira wondered._

_"He saved my life and he's the reason I want to become a pirate," Luffy smiled._

_Kira placed her hand on_ _Luffy's_ _head tousling his hair, "Maybe one day when I meet him, I'd like to see how strong he truly is."_

_"If you do, tell him I'll be meeting him again out at sea real soon!"_

Back in the present Kira remembered what Luffy told her about Shanks. He was that important in Luffy's life huh, she thought.

Kid and his crew were sitting back waiting for Red Hair Shanks and his crew to arrive. Kid sat on the porch drinking a jug of booze with Kira standing just a foot away from him to the left. She was still in a trance of thought over the chaos they had caused just to get their attention to battle them to obtain the title of becoming an emperor of the New World.

Just then, Kira's Observation Haki began to activate as she looked over towards the shore. She saw what appeared to be a ship coming in their direction about to dock. Could it be Red Hair Shanks? Kira thought. Kid looked over to Kira who continued to look towards the shore.

"You're quiet," Kid remarked.

"Someone's about to come towards shore," Kira replied, "could be Shanks."

A smirk grew on Kid's face. Everything was coming to plan. A ship appeared on the dock with a noticeable jolly roger on the sail; having a realistic looking skull with a pair of crossed sabres behind it and two red stripes with black outlines that cross diagonally across the skull's left eye socket, representing scars that the captain has. Shanks boarded off of the ship stepping onto the island looking around with a calm look on his face. He didn't say much. He checked his surroundings to see what had happened to the island. He noticed much of the town was burnt to the ground and all was ash. He kicked a rock into the ruins and a puff of ash danced into the sky. He then turned his attention to Kid who was sitting on the porch with a jug of booze in his hand with a malicious smile on his face.

"So you're the infamous emperor Red-Hair Shanks," Kid remarked, "you can see for yourself the carnage we've caused here. Now that you're here, we're here to take your title of being the emperor of the New World."

Shanks didn't say a word but continued to stare at Kid. He looked over to Kira who was shook by his stare. She remembered when he first appeared in Marineford and abruptly stopped the Paramount War. How is it that someone like Shanks is feared as one of the four emperors of the New World, Kira thought to herself. Shanks turned his attention back to Kid who got up and gave him a mocking grin.

"They say you're one of the strongest pirates in the New World but I want to see that for myself," Kid mocked, "then again, I beg to differ! I bet you're not even worthy of being an emperor. To lose your arm to the Lord of the Coast in the East Blue, that's a fucking laugh!"

Before he knew it, Kid felt a weird numb feeling in his left arm. He looked down and noticed his left arm was severed from his body. His eyes widen from the level of pain as he screamed out in pain. Kira's eyes widen as she gasped from seeing Kid in pain.

"Captain," the Kid Pirates called out.

They looked to Shanks who looked back to them with an intimidating look in his eyes. Behind him was his own pirate crew who followed suit.

"Take them down," Kid ordered.

"But Boss you're-," Heat replied.

"I don't care! Attack NOW!"

Without question, the Kid Pirates headed into battle with the Red Hair Pirates except for Kira. Kira stayed back watching the battle ensue. She didn't know what to do. Did she want to battle one of the four emperors or did she want to keep Luffy's promise and no pursue him? Kira clutched onto her head as she watched the battle continue sinking onto the ground. She could hear her heart beating out of her chest as she was slowly beginning to lose her sanity. She felt herself slipping away.

Meanwhile, Kid managed to fight using his devil fruit powers to fight a few crew members but his injuries proved too much. While facing them, he received multiple wounds on his face, arms and chest leaving him heavily wounded. Kid collapsed onto the ground yelling out in pain. Kid's screams snapped Kira backed into reality as her eyes widen from seeing Kid in an excruciating amount of pain. She tried to run over to him but was stopped by one of Shanks' crew members.

He was a tall man standing at 206 cm. His hair was gray and cut short carrying his rifle and had a cigarette in his mouth. He also had a large, X-shaped scar on his left temple. His outfit consisted of a black, v-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves, loose pants with numerous pockets tucked inside his buckled boots, a yellow sash around his waist and spiral-patterned cloak.

"Let me through," Kira commanded.

"You're one of them aren't you," the man questioned as he swung his rifle at her.

"In a way but besides the point, let me get to my captain now! I don't want to fight you or your crew!"

"You and your crew desecrated this island so why should I let you?"

He swung his rifle at Kira but she stopped it midway with her left hand looking up at him with a stern look.

"If I went up against you and your captain, I'd be breaking Luffy's promise."

The man dropped his rifle down and looked at Kira with wide eyes. The name sounded familiar to him. Luffy...then it hit him.

"You know Luffy," the man asked.

"Yes," Kira answered, "I grew up with him. Again, I don't want any trouble, let me through."

Kira looked over seeing the battle continuing as she saw members of the Kid Pirates falling one by one, they were in a defeated state. Kid was left heavily wounded from his injuries including the loss of his left arm and was bleeding out. He continued to bleed out screaming in pain. Unfortunately, they were no match towards the Red Hair Pirates. Kira couldn't even bring herself to even go against them even if she wanted to. If she did, she felt she'd went against Luffy's promise.

"RETREAT!"

The members of the Kid Pirates were forced to retreat from the island with their injured captain leaving Kira with the Red-Hair Pirates. She looked over to her crew then back the the Red-Hair Pirates. Shanks looked to Kira then approached her. Kira began to tremble slightly from Shanks approaching her. She felt he was going to kill her for her taking part in destroying the protected territory or even worse. However, the man in gray went over to Shanks and whispered into Shanks' ear for a brief second. His eyes widen as he looked back to Kira who looked to him with a confused but worried look on her face.

"If you're going to end my life I'm will to take it," Kira accepted bowing her head.

"What do you mean," Shanks questioned, "Beckman told me you knew Luffy."

Kira got up looking to Shanks, "Ye-yes I know Luffy. He told me about you."

"Glad to know he's doing well," Shanks smiled, "by the way, that crew back there you're with them?"

"It's a long story but I don't plan to stay with them nor did I intend to take part in it."

"I'd figured," Beckman nodded.

Kira looked back in the direction of where the Kid Pirates headed then back to Shanks and his crew. She needed to head back and set sail with the crew.

"I can say one thing," Kira gave a small smile, "it's really an honor to meet Luffy's hero and hope to see you again in the near future but next time, maybe have a better introduction."

"Until then," Shanks nodded.

Kira took a deep breath as two angel wings protruded from her back and floated off from the ground heading off in the direction of the Kid Pirates ship. She turned back to look at the island seeing the state it was it in now. Seeing that it was in ruins, she tried not to let that sink into her as she flew back to the ship and landed back on deck with the rest of the crew as they set sail to their next destination wounded from their fight with the Red Hair Pirates but the one who endured the most was Kid whom was in need of the most medical care. Deep down, Kira had a sinking feeling inside, she felt this was her own fault but in a way, did she do the right thing or did she go against Kid for the sake of Luffy whom deep down she saw as a younger brother?


	43. Even

A short time had gone by since the Kid Pirates were forced to retreat from the protected territory of the Red Haired Pirates. Kira was sitting up against the wall on deck looking down at the ground in a fetal position. In her mind she felt this was all her fault, she couldn't do anything to take part in the battle against the Red Haired Pirates. She wanted to partake in the battle with Kid but at the same time did not want to go against him and fight someone who influenced Luffy. Deep down, she was happy she kept Luffy's promise not to go up against Shanks and another part of her was thrilled she met one of the four emperors of the New World.

Kira snapped herself back into reality and began to remember Kid and his injuries. She couldn't stop thinking about Kid being in an excruciating amount of pain. She wanted to help in anyway possible. This could be her chance. Kira got up and went inside to check on him when she was stopped by the doctor who was guarding the door. He was a relatively average height man with short midnight blue hair in a slick mohawk, green eyes wearing a medical suit. His arms were held out guarding the door.

"Let me in," Kira ordered, "I want to help him!"

"I can't let you in," the doctor persisted,

"Please! I can heal him! Just let me in!"

"Let her in," Kid called out in pain.

The doctor looked away for a second then sighed looking back at Kira nodding at her to let her inside. He opened the door to let her in the closed the door behind her. Kira looked to Kid who was still in a excruciating amount of pain. His left arm was bandaged and his bloody scars were still visible on his body. Kira tried not to look away with the reoccurring thoughts plaguing her mind on a constant loop telling her that she couldn't save Kid, she was worthless, and the list went on and on. She clutched onto her head as she continued looking down at Kid who continued to groan in pain. More reoccurring voices kept flooding her mind making her feel that she was not even worthy of anything. Her existence was futile. 

She wasn't fast enough to tend to him when he was wounded. Kira still felt she was to blame for not fighting against the Red Hair Pirates. Part of her felt she was weak but didn't know how Kid would feel about her not stepping in and taking the crew on. She began to remember when she wasn't able to save Ace...but then she thought of what she went through with Kid and how this would be her opportunity to end Kid's life. She focused her energy to construct a weapon but then, something stopped her. She thought of the day when she woke up on the Kid Pirates' ship, when her wounds were tended to. They could've killed her off if they'd wanted to but they didn't...the least she could do was return the favor.

Kira snapped herself back into reality by the sound of Kid groaning in pain. She looked down at him and made up her mind. She cleared her mind and focused on her objective. She took a deep breath as she cleared her thoughts trying to focus on her task. Kira went over to Kid's bedside and sat down on the floor looking at Kid who continued to wince in pain. The sight was unbearable. Kira continued to stare at Kid; part of her was in disbelief over him and his crew going after the Red Hair Pirates with how powerful they were. Yet, another part of her still blamed herself for not doing anything to step in to defend Kid.

However, deep down, she didn't want to do anything to help Kid after what he did to her prior but knew if she didn't do anything he might not survive. Kira sighed to herself then crawled onto the bed kneeling at Kid's side. Kid was not phased by Kira's presence as pain continued to course through his mind. Kira looked away blushing then looked back at him.

"Hey Kid," Kira whispered, "listen, I'm going to help you with your wounds but you'll have to trust me on this. It may hurt a bit but it won't be long."

Kid could only groan in response. He struggled to stay still as Kira placed her hands on Kid's muscular torso. Kira closed her eyes and focused her energy.

"Divine healing," Kira whispered.

Kira's hands glowed a pale yellowish white color as it spread throughout Kid's body healing his wounds. Kid winced a bit from Kira's healing powers but let out a sigh as he allowed her to continue. Kira watched Kid's wounds heal leaving behind a large scar that dragged from the left side of his forehead, going down his neck and another smaller one that went through his left eye. The wound where his left arm was cut at was healed leaving little bit of blood that evaporated from her healing powers. There was also two parallel scars on his lower right arm, scars on his right forearm, left pectoral, and on the left side of his abdomen. 

Kira slowly became exhausted from using her energy to heal Kid as the pale yellowish white aura depleted. Kira panted softly as she looked to Kid. He was fast asleep. Kira smiled a bit looking at Kid as she got up from the bed walking towards Kid's desk. Kira looked back to Kid with a disgruntled look on her face at first but disappeared as she sighed.

"I will admit," Kira sighed, "you had me worried Kid. I don't know. I'm not one to be the expressive type but when I witnessed you and your crew facing off against Red-Hair Shanks, at first I didn't think you'd even had the balls to go after him. But then, when I saw you heavily wounded, I'll admit, you had me worried, ya dumbass."

Kira turned back to Kid walking towards his bed. She looked down at him who was still sleeping. A small blush appeared on her face as she watched Kid sleep. For some reason, seeing him sleep, it made Kira's heart skip a beat. 

"I can say this much," Kira continued, "you maybe a stubborn ass redhead who makes me want to stab you in the neck but...you've already heard this, I like you. No...lo-"

Kira stopped herself blushing profusely. She didn't want to admit her feelings too soon. It would be best to bottle it up.

"Nevermind...," Kira sighed to herself.

Kira yawned as she knelt down next to Kid's bed watching him sleep. Kira tried not to fall asleep as she watched him sleep. It was inevitable trying to fight it off. Her eyes slowly began to droop as she slowly drifted to sleep.

A few hours had gone by as Kid jolted up breathing heavily. He checked his surroundings then looked down noticing his wounds were healed. He looked to his left and saw Kira sleeping on the side of the bed with her head resting on the edge supported by her arms. He looked at his scars then back at Kira. Did she really heal him? Kid checked to see if he was able to move freely or not and noticed he was able to much to his surprise.

Once Kid had gotten up, he went over to Kira, slowly picked her up cradling her in his right arm and gently placed her down on the bed then went to his side laying back down. Kid looked at Kira once again watching her sleep. Why would she go out of her way to help me, Kid thought. He shook his head brushing any thoughts out of his mind as he fell back asleep.

Kira slowly opened her eyes to see Kid's face a few inches away from hers. She blushed heavily and noticed her body was against Kid's. She wanted to scream but didn't want to wake Kid up. Kid groaned a bit in his sleep as he pulled Kira closer to his body. Kira's face continued to turn red as she was encircled by his right arm, her body against his. Kid was warm. She liked this feeling. Kira looked up at Kid who was asleep then smiled as she closed her eyes.

It was now morning as Kira opened her eyes and noticed Kid staring at her. Kira's face turned red with him glaring at her.

"Can I help you with something," Kira wondered.

"Why," Kid queried.

"Why what?"

"Why did you heal me?"

"The same reason why you had your men tend to my wounds when I collapsed onto your ship."

Kira sat up turning her legs to the floor, her back facing towards Kid.

"Now we're even."

Kira continued to look away from Kid. She continued to think about what she almost said to him last night after she had healed him. Was she really starting to fall for Kid? If it were to be the case then why confess at this time? Kira looked over to Kid who looked back at her with a disgruntled look on his face.

"By the way," Kira added, "since I used my powers to heal you, you should be able to move around freely like normal. Then again, I don't know if you figured that out or not."

"Kinda did when I noticed you were asleep on the edge of the bed," Kid replied, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Why is this so important to you all of the sudden?"

Kira got up and walked over to Kid's desk crossing her arms wearing a scowl on her face. She was trying very hard not to break in regards of telling Kid the truth of the real reason why she went out of her way to heal him. However, deep down, with being a couple of months Kira decided to be with the Kid Pirates, her crush she had for Kid somehow began to manifest into love. She couldn't understand why but she felt that it was similar to when she was once in love with Ace but...it was remarkably the same. 

Kid got up and went over to Kira with a twisted smirk on his face. Kira turned around noticing Kid approaching her as she backed away with her eyes widening. She continued to back away until her back touched the wall. Although his left arm was missing and was bandaged, his right arm along with his body trapped Kira leaving her unable to escape. He leaned forward where his lips to at the nape of her neck.

"Are you being defiant with your captain beauty," Kid snarled.

Kira began to shudder from Kid's growling, "N-no, Captain."

"Then answer my question, once again; **why** did you heal me?"

Kira looked up at Kid who looked back at her with piercing amber eyes. She sighed looking away for a second then looked back at him.

"Because I owe you my life for saving mine," Kira replied in a cynical manner, "there I said it. Happy?"

Kid grabbed Kira's wrists and held them up above her head hoisting her up slightly on the ground. He didn't like how she responded to him. Kira struggled to break free but Kid's strength held her in place with his right arm. His dark colored lips leaned into her ear.

"Remember what I said to you when I allowed you to join my crew," Kid growled, "I can do whatever I want to you, WHENEVER I want to."

Hearing Kid growling in her ear made Kira shudder. She had to fix her behavior towards Kid to stay on his good side. She tried not to break as her face began to blush. 

"Change. That. Tone. **NOW** ," Kid growled.

"I'm sorry Captain," Kira apologized looking down.

Kid released his grip from Kira's wrists dropping onto the ground. She rubbed her wrists looking at Kid who looked at her with a scowl on his face. She looked at his bandaged appendage beginning to wonder what he was going to do now. It was now clear he had lost his left arm, so now, what was next for Kid?

"If I care to ask," Kira spoke, "what do you plan on doing now that you only have one arm?"

"I already know what I plan to do," Kid answered.

"Which is?"

"You'll find out soon enough, which reminds me."

"Hm."

"Your healing powers you used, what are you?"

"A pirate who ate a devil fruit; now I'm an angel more or less," Kira shrugged.

"How long have you had them for?"

"Since I was five, it's second nature to me at this point."

There was a brief silence between the two. Kira looked away for a second then looked back at Kid. There was something about him that she was interested in but she just didn't know what it was. She brushed those thoughts out of her mind as she headed out for fresh air. 

"Hey," Kid called out.

Kira stopped then looked back at Kid with a confused look on her face, "Hm?"

"Thanks...for healing me."

"Think nothing of it," Kira replied, "like I said, now we're even. Now I think you mentioned something about making something for your arm. I'll leave you to your work Captain."

Kira left Kid to himself as she made her way on deck to leave Kid to his work.


	44. Timeskip

It had been two years now since entering the New World. Despite having a crew of her own, Kira was already considered a member of the Kid Pirates and was now respected by Eustass Kid. Kira's appearance had changed since her journey and had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was now much taller with semi messy jet black hair that reached past her shoulders touching her mid back with parts of her hair hanging over her shoulders. She maintained a slender but had a more curvaceous figure. Kira's outfit now consisted of a cropped black jacket that she wore open with flowing long sleeves, black mini skirt with skulls hanging from the hems that reach to her mid thigh, and black knee length black boots.

In the two years she was with the crew, she had some ups and downs with Kid getting into arguments from time to time but as time went on it began to lessen. Now they began to have more respect for one another and Kira's feelings for Kid had deepened to an extent to the point where she was irrevocably in love with Kid. She had been on many adventures with the Kid Pirates that she felt deep down she grew not only as a person but as a pirate. For some reason, she felt that landing on the Kid Pirates' ship instead of it being a bad omen, she saw it as a good omen. Maybe she was meant to be with them for a reason.

However, there was still a part of Kira that was still waiting to hear back from her own crew. She still wondered where her crew was out at sea. Were they still in Paradise or were they successful enough to enter the New World? Her crew members were still on their mind every day and hadn't forgotten about it. She could never forget about her crew nor would she ever abandon them after her promise she made to Lula back two years ago at Marineford. Regardless, until she were to hear back from her crewmates, she would have to remain with Kid and his crew for the time being. 

Kira looked up at the sky feeling the wind blowing through her long hair. It felt rejuvenating. She sensed a presence coming from behind noticing Kid coming up from behind standing next to her. A small blush appeared on her face when he stood next to her. His appearance had changed in the last two years since entering the New World as well. Kid had slightly longer hair that appeared to be pushed back and was shown to have become more muscular. His left arm was replaced with a mechanical one that was somehow connected to his nervous system with several metallic wires embedded directly into his skin. His attire consisted of his trademark spotted pants, a black opened vest that was held down by a belted war kilt, a long dark red coat worn over his shoulders and no longer wore any impractical jewelry.

"What brings you up here," Kira questioned.

"Nothing," Kid replied.

"I can tell something's on your mind. Still having that grudge from two years ago?"

Kira hit a nail. Kid clenched his fists as he looked away remembering when he went against the Red Haired Pirates and when he lost his left arm to Red Hair Shanks. That memory was still fresh in his mind as if it happened not too long ago. Kid was a man who would hold grudges over those who'd wrong him or defeated him. He wanted to exact revenge but now was not the time to think on that. He had something else in mind. 

"Kid?"

Kid looked down at Kira who looked back at him with curious neon blue eyes, "You okay?"

"It's nothing," Kid lied, "What's on yours?"

Kira shrugged, "Was thinking of checking out new areas around the sea, see if there was anything interesting but I don't know. Would that be an issue?"

Kid didn't say a word as he continued to look towards the sea. Kira could sense that there was something on his mind but she didn't want to pester him. Two angel wings protruded from her back as she flew up into the sky. She looked around to see if there were any islands anywhere nearby. It felt good being up in the air. During her time with the Kid Pirates, she wasn't granted much freedom to do what she wanted to do but since gaining Kid's respect and trust, she was free to do what she wanted. It was a nice feeling. 

While up in the air, Kira had a sudden thought that appeared in her mind. It had been years since she had last saw her father. What would be the chances that she would ever see him again in the New World? The last time she saw him was when she was only eight years old when he dropped her off to with her aunt Tia. A small smile appeared on Kira's face as the memories she spent with her father popped into her mind. 

She snapped out of her daydream and looked down to see if Kid was still on deck or not. She noticed Killer was with him. He still wore his trademark mask and long spiky blonde hair that was shorter than it was two years ago, but his attire consisted of a blue t shirt with a customized jolly roger on it. Kira was slightly curious about what him and Kid were talking about. She tilted her head to the side watching them from above. What were they talking about, Kira thought. Many thoughts popped into Kira's mind wondering what Kid and Killer were discussing amongst one another. It could've been anything. Part of her wanted to fly back down to hear on the conversation but she decided not to and just watch from afar. She noticed Kid left the deck and headed in leaving Killer to himself. Now Kira was getting highly curious. 

Kira flew down onto deck landing in front of Killer. Her wings disappeared looking at the masked pirate with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"What were you and Kid talking about," Kira questioned.

"Why do you want to know," Killer answered.

"I noticed you and him were talking about something. What was it about?"

"It has nothing to do with you. If you wanna know what him and I were talking about, go talk to him yourself."

A scowl formed on Kira's face. She did not like Killer's answer. She can handle Killer every now and again but how he could be towards her would sometimes get on her nerves but at this point, why even bother. Kira headed inside to check on Kid but stopped for a second looking back at Killer.

"Really are something Massacre Soldier," Kira called out.

Kira went inside and noticed Kid was in his cabin working on something at his desk. Seeing this, with the two years she was with the Kid Pirates, Kira began to remember that whenever Kid was at his desk working on something whether it be on a modification for his arm, looking at maps or anything of that matter, she knew not to mess with him and leave him alone unless otherwise. 

Kira turned herself around and headed back on deck. She looked up the bird's eyeview and shrugged deciding to fly up there and stay for the time being. She grew her wings and flew up to the bird's eyeview and laid herself down. Laying down like this reminded her of when she would lounge about on her ship. It wasn't necessarily her ship but still felt nice to lounge about again. 

As Kira looked up at the outcast sky, she began to feel herself getting drowsy. A habit that she had not grown out of since she had first set sailed as a pirate. Kira yawned as she slowly shut her eyes and began to fall asleep.


	45. Disobedience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! The following chapter contains lemon! 🍋 Lemon I say! with a touch of BDSM(Ooooo spicy) Shield your eyes if you are squeamish! If not, process forward into the darkness! Again, I do not approve this message for what I have written from the depths of the deep web which is my mind! Mwahahaha! Reader discretion is advised!

_**"I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside, I want to fuck you like an animal, My whole existence is flawed, You get me closer to god."** _

**_-Closer by Nine Inch Nails_ **

As Kira was resting on top of the bird's eyeview, she began to dream about Kid for some reason. She dreamt of the first time she met him and when she first developed a crush on him. It almost felt like yesterday. A small blush appeared on her face as the memories continued to float in her mind. The sounds of the waves and seagulls calling were all relaxing to Kira. She could stay up there for hours if she wanted to.

"Kira," a voice called out.

Kira's eyelid flew open as she got up looking around wondering who was calling out for her. Was it Kid? She looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. She looked down and saw Kid on deck. Kira got on her feet and leapt down floating down in front of Kid. Kira tilted her head to the side looking up at Kid curiously.

"You called," Kira spoke.

"Killer told me you wanted to speak with me," Kid replied.

"Didn't want to disturb you so."

Kira was curious in knowing where Kid and his crew were heading to. It was still fresh in her mind of what him and Killer were talking about. Part of her wanted to keep quiet about it but another part of her wanted to ask him about it without having that inane question pestering her.

"I wanted to ask what you and Killer were talking about," Kira continued.

"Doesn't concern you," Kid answered.

Kira scowled from Kid's answer. She knew there was something going on between him and Killer. She could sense some unease in Kid. Could it be over the loss of his arm still from their encounter from Red Haired Shanks or was it something else?

"There's just some things that doesn't change about you," Kira sighed, "I'll never get an answer from you will I big lug?"

Kid scoffed looking away for a second. He didn't want Kira to know about what Killer and him were talking about. It wasn't the time to talk about it to Kira, not now at least.

"By the way," Kira remembered, "noticed you were at your desk tinkering with something, what were you up to?"

"Was looking at where we're to set course to," Kid answered, "I'm in search of something."

"And that would be?"

"Doesn't concern you."

Kira was starting to get annoyed. Sure, she was use to his disgruntled personality every now and again but this was ridiculous. A scowl grew on her face as she glared at Kid.

"You know, maybe if you take whatever got shoved up your ass and removed it, you wouldn't be in this shitty mood you're in right now...," Kira sneered.

Kid was silent. He turned to Kira wearing an intimidating scowl on his face. He didn't like what Kira said to him. Kira looked up at him unphased by Kid's stance.

"Apologize now beauty," Kid growled.

"Change your attitude and maybe I will."

Without warning, Kid grabbed Kira by her arm hoisting her over his shoulder. Kira began to flail as he took Kira back to his cabin and went over to the bedside chaining Kira's wrists behind her back and her ankles onto the ground. Kira struggled to break out but was unsuccessful. She looked up at Kid with anger in her eyes.

"Oh because I struck a nerve you're gonna chain me up like last time," Kira asked in a taunting manner, "real mature Kid."

"Until you change **your **attitude, I'll unchain you. Until then, you're stuck like this."

Kira could only growl in response. She watched Kid walk out of his cabin leaving her by herself chained up. Kira struggled to break out but it was fruitless. It was a rarity for Kira to be chained by Kid for disobeying him yet she wasn't ready to apologize to him anytime soon.

A couple days had gone by, Kira was still chained up and was feeling a little weak and exhausted. She was starting to fall in and out of sleep from time to time and was awaken by Kid whenever he came into his cabin. She looked up with tired neon blue eyes seeing Kid approach her with a twisted smile on his face. He knelt down placing his fingers in her chin arching her head up.

"Say it," Kid spoke.

"Fuck you," Kira replied in a weak tone.

"After you say it."

"I'd rather face whatever you have towards me before I break, I've been through worse..."

Kid leaned forward where his lips met with Kira's ear. His warm breath caused Kira to tremble.

"If I wanted to," Kid huskily whispered, "I could fuck you right now while you're still restrained..."

Kira's face began to turn red. She bit her tongue trying to repress it. Inside her mind, Kira was screaming on the top of her lungs. She was trying not to lose her mind. Kid knew how to make her break, he just needed to torture her nice and slow. Kid began to slowly lick Kira's neck while his right hand glided down her body to her stomach. Kira began to shake from Kid's touch. It was like a drug to her. She couldn't let Kid see that she was going to break that easily. Kira was use to being shackled, somehow deep down, it was almost second nature to her, she didn't know why but, she had handled worse. 

Kid arched Kira's head up with his metal hand wearing a baleful smile on his face. Kira tried to look away but Kid tighten his grip forcing Kira to look towards him. Kira's eyes widen from looking into Kid's eyes. She couldn't move as if Kid was staring directly into her soul. 

"Did I tell you to look away little girl," Kid growled.

Kira did not reply. She felt herself about to break, ready to subconsciously submit to Kid. 

"Answer now!"

Kira remained silent. Kid growled in response to Kira's defiance. He knew that she wasn't going to obey him this easily. After days of torture and mentally breaking her, she would crack at any moment. Just then, an evil smirk grew on Kid's face. Kira looked at Kid with a confused look on her face wondering what Kid was planning to do with her. 

"Since you want to be defiant towards your captain," Kid smirked, "we'll do this the hard way."

Kid pinned Kira down onto the ground and began to forcibly remove Kira's top revealing her breasts with his right hand. Kira struggled to break free but Kid applied his weight onto her rendering her unable to escape. Kid placed his hand on her right breast twisting her nipple using his thumb and index finger. Kira bit down on her tongue once more forcing herself to repress any sexual tension, but deep down, it was too much...it was overpowering her mind.

"I know you're fighting it beauty," Kid teased, "you know I can break you. Give in to your captain..."

Kira felt a moan bursting to break out from her throat. Once again, she repressed it. Kid could see, she was about to crack. He moved his dark colored lips to her breasts licking her nipple teasingly causing Kira to squirm from the sensation. Kid held Kira's legs still from moving as he latched onto her breast. A small moan escaped her mouth as he bit down on her nipple forcing her to moan louder. Kid smirked releasing her breast as he moved his right hand down her body to her crotch slipping his hand into her skirt, into her panties placing it on her pussy proceeding to tease her clit. 

Kira moaned from feeling his fingers teasing her clit. Kira was losing this battle. She was starting to crack. Kid slipped his index finger into her pussy fingering her while his thumb continued to tease her clit. Kira moaned uncontrollably, she couldn't take it anymore. Kira was starting to get wet, her juices were being to drip onto Kid's fingers as he continued to vigorously finger her. Kid leaned down to the side of Kira's head to her ear.

"I can tell you cracked beauty," Kid huskily purred, "you're getting wet like the whore you are."

Kira's heart began to skip a beat. He was right; she did crack. She was now completely submissive towards Kid and was under his demand. Kid slipped his finger out of Kira's pussy. While looking at her, he licked her juices smirking. Kid removed Kira's skirt and panties then got up and removed his clothes. Kira saw Kid's hard member and felt her lower body gyrating subconsciously; she wanted Kid inside of her again. Kid went over to Kira then grabbed Kira by her hair forcing her to sit up on her knees with her arms still behind her back her face looking towards his hard cock.

"Suck, you slut," Kid ordered.

Kira leaned forward and began to suck on Kid's length. Kid placed his metal hand on her head forcing Kira to deep throat him as he slowly shut his eyes letting out a few groans. Kid bucked his hips as Kira bobbed her head faster with Kid thrusting his cock down her throat. Kira felt herself retching but for some reason, it was making her wetter. Kira licked his shaft as she continued to devour his cock in her mouth.

"Take it you whore," Kid groaned, "make your captain cum."

Kira continued to suck faster on his length. Behind her back, she clenched her fists, she was dying to be unchained. Kid slid his cock out of Kira's mouth then pushed Kira back down aligning his wet cock up against Kira's wet pussy lips. He rubbed his shaft teasing up and down her entrance with a twisted grin on his face looking down at Kira. Kira looked back up with exhausted neon blue eyes.

"Wanna know something beauty," Kid whispered into Kira's ear, "seeing you vulnerable like this, makes it so much easier to fuck you..."

Kid thrust himself into Kira in a forcible manner looking down at her. Kira moaned out in ecstasy as he picked up the pace. In Kira's mind, she was dying to place her hands on Kid's body, to be unchained and feel his muscles and scars on him. She couldn't take it anymore. Kid began to thrust harder causing Kira to scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His hands both metal and flesh bore into her skin as he fucked Kira harder.

"Pl-please..." Kira begged softly.

Kid stopped for a second then looked down at Kira who looked back up at him panting. Her face was blushing beat red and was decorated with sweat. 

"Kid...I...Please...," Kira panted, "Forgive me...Captain..."

"Not good enough," Kid growled in Kira's ear, "try again beauty."

"Captain Kid, forgive me please," Kira screamed out in ecstasy, "fuck me until I learn my lesson!"

"Good girl," Kid smirked, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Kira didn't say a word as she looked up at Kid with her seduced neon blue eyes. 

"Does my little whore want to be unchained," Kid cooed in a teasing manner.

"Yes Captain," Kira answered panting.

Kira felt Kid slip himself out of her as she watched Kid get up and went over to his desk and grabbed for the keys then went back over to her to unshackle her. Once unshackled, Kira looked up at Kid rubbing her wrists. 

"Turn around on hands and knees now," Kid ordered.

Kira obeyed and did just that. She turned her head around looking up at Kid wondering what he was going to do next. Kid gripped onto Kira's ass with his metal hand as his right hand began to wander down her body from her shoulders to her pussy. Kira felt a shiver go up her spine from the feeling. Kid thrust his cock into Kira's pussy; a loud moan escaped her mouth. He massively pumped his cock in and out of her pussy as his placed both his hands on Kira's breasts gripping them tight. Kira moaned out loudly while hearing Kid grunt with each thrust with his head resting on the side of hers.

"Whose whore are you," Kid snarled in Kira's ear.

"I'm your whore," Kira moaned.

"Louder!"

"I'm Captain Kid's whore!"

"Good girl, by the way, I'm nowhere near done with you..."

Kira felt herself getting wet once more. It was inevitable. She wanted to please Kid in anyway she could. She couldn't stay upset with him for too long. It was pointless. Kid slid himself out of Kira making her look up at him wondering why he stopped. Kid hoisted Kira onto his shoulder then dropped her onto the bed then stood there looking at her. Kira, unclad, looked up at him with confused neon blue eyes wondering why he was just looking at her. 

"Kid wh-"

"Shut up," Kid interrupted, "I didn't ask you to speak."

Kira remained silent as she continued to look up at him. Kid was in a state of thought, he continued to look down at her. He couldn't stay upset with her for too long. She did heal him awhile back so he owed her vis versa. Kid shook those thoughts out of his mind then, a malicious smirk grew on his face as his right hand began to stroke his member. Kira could only watch as she began to blush.

"I'll admit one thing," Kid spoke, "the past couple of days you were shackled, I thought of all the things I could do to you. This was the last resort and to be honest, I prefer this than the others I had in mind."

"Which would be," Kira wondered.

"You don't need to know."

Kid got on top of Kira then immediately slid his cock back into Kira's pussy. Kira moaned as he jabbed his cock in and out of her. Kira wrapped her arms around Kid's neck as he leaned down shoving his tongue into Kira's mouth. Kid drove his cock deeper in Kira as he released Kira from the kiss placing his hands onto Kira's hips once more. Kira's mind was in another world. Her mind was polluted with erotic bliss it was unfathomable. 

"You like how your Captain treats you," Kid huskily purred.

"Yes Captain," Kira moaned in reply.

Kid pulled Kira up holding her close to him as he continued to ram his cock in and out of Kira as he shoved his tongue into Kira's mouth once more. He was getting close as was Kira. Kid released Kira from the kiss then looked into Kira's eyes with her looking back at him.

"Cum now," Kid ordered.

Kira arched her head back and found her orgasm. She came hard onto Kid's cock causing his member to throb inside of Kira.

"Kira," Kid groaned in Kira's ear.

Kid came inside Kira which to her felt refreshing. Kira felt herself falling back from exhaustion, after being shackled for days and after what her and Kid did, she was about to pass out. Kira felt Kid slide his cock out of her causing her to let out one last moan as she fell onto the bed. She was trying to fight it. She didn't want to pass out yet. Kid groaned as he got up then Kira's world turned to black. 

It was now nightfall, Kira woke up and noticed Kid was laying right next to her asleep. A small smile grew on her face watching Kid sleep. Kira felt her legs shake but got up. She managed to take a few steps and much to her surprise, she was able to walk. Kira grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to clean herself after what her and Kid did. While washing herself, many thoughts began to pop into her mind. 

In the two years now she was with the Kid Pirates, she never thought she would ever fall in love with Eustass Kid, even if in eons. However, she knew that deep down, there was something about him that drew her to him but what was it? His looks? His personality? His dream of becoming the Pirate King? Whatever the case maybe, she was in love with Kid, there was no question about it. Kira allowed the warm water rinse her long jet black hair as she finished washing herself. 

Once she was done bathing, Kira got dressed then went to Kid's cabin to check if he was still asleep. Much to her luck, he still was. Unfortunately, Kira was unable to sleep. She didn't know why. She decided to head out on deck to get some fresh air. On deck, she looked up at the night sky and was mesmerized by how beautiful the night sky looked. The stars decorated the sky sparkling before her causing her neon blue eyes to twinkle. Kira heard footsteps coming from behind and didn't bother to see who it was but had a feeling she knew who it was. 

"What are you doing out here," a voice wondered.

Kira turned around and noticed Kid approached her, "Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did."

"You didn't, but still what are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd stand out here for a bit."

Kid stood next to Kira looking up at the night sky along with her. Kira's heart began to skip a beat with him standing next to her. A warm smile appeared on her face. She had gotten use to being in Kid's presence that it was comforting to her in a way. Throughout part of the night, Kira and Kid talked about everything with one another from the experiences with other pirates to their encounters they've faced while in Paradise. In a way, Kira felt she was growing closer with Kid, which she was deeply happy about. Afterwards, the two headed back to Kid's cabin where Kid laid back down to fall asleep when Kira laid her head on Kid's chest.

"Kid, you mind if I stay like this until I fall asleep," Kira asked, "for some reason, when I'm like this, I feel safe knowing that I'm with someone I fully trust."

Kid didn't say a word. He groaned as he wrapped his metal arm around Kira's waist holding her close to his body. He was warm. Kira placed her hand on his chest letting her fingers gently glide down his torso. Just then, Kira felt her eyes began to droop then immediately she fell asleep in Kid's arms.


	46. Realization

It was now morning, Kira rustled herself awake as she noticed Kid was not next to her. She wondered to herself where Kid might have gone. Maybe he went out to gather some things before their next destination? Kira stretched herself out then got up rubbing her head slightly. Her wrists still hurt from being shackled; she shut her eyes focusing her energy.

"Divine healing," Kira spoke.

A pale yellowish white light formed around Kira's wrists as her wounds from her wrists healed. Kira sighed to herself as she got up wondering to herself where Kid and his crew would have gone off to. Kira straightened her hair out as she got up from Kid's bed. She headed out of Kid's cabin to get some fresh air to see where Kid and the others went off to. Kira tilted her head to the side in a state of thought wondering where they could've gone. Se noticed the ship was docked at an island where Kira believed they might have gone but decided to wait until their return. 

Kira grew her wings and flew up onto the bird's eyeview to relax a bit until Kid and his crew returned. Part of her mind was still wondering how her crew were out in the New World with Lula as their Vice Captain. Lula was known to be a very shy individual who would usually keep to herself unless she was around Kira most of the time but to assign her the task of being Vice Captain was a huge weight placed on her shoulders. It was huge responsibility to entrust onto Lula but Kira was confident enough to believe Lula had enough courage to lead the Kira Pirates into the New World. 

With the thought of thinking of her crew was still clear on her mind, she began to wonder when she would ever hear back from her crew. She would at least hear back from Lula or any of her crew members anytime soon, but then again, part of her did not want to leave Kid behind knowing her feelings for him. Suddenly, Kira began to remember when she almost confessed her feelings for Kid. She started to blush from thinking of it. It was humiliating. What if he caught onto it? Kira shook her head trying to brush that thought out of her mind. 

Kira's Observation Haki activated as she sensed Kid and his crew returning. She got up and dropped back down on deck only to be greeted by Kid who looked to Kira with a calm expression on his face.

"Something you want to talk about," Kira wondered.

Kid didn't say a word as he went back into his cabin with Kira following behind. She was still curious about where Kid and his crew were sailing to. Then again, she began to remember what happened last time. She didn't care what would the outcome would be at this point. 

"Kid," Kira called out.

Kid looked to Kira.

"You've gone quiet all of the sudden, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kid replied.

Kira didn't like seeing Kid in this mood. For some reason, deep down, it was hurting her seeing Kid in this state. Kira was getting a feeling that this was still having to deal with their encounter with the Red-Hair Pirates two years ago when Kid lost his arm to Red-Hair Shanks. She didn't want to bring the topic up to Kid knowing that it would either make him lose his temper or something much worse. So it would've been best to keep quiet about it. 

"Beauty," Kid spoke.

Kira snapped out of her train of thought for a second then looked up at Kid, "Yes?"

"Tell me something," Kid paused for a second, "how did someone like yourself betray the Marines but at the same time live a double life as a pirate? For one thing, it's like you're living between reality and a lie."

Kira's eyes widen from Kid's remark. Somehow, from what Kid said, it was true. Seven years ago, she truly believed that if she were to join the Marines, she would find and kill that person who murdered her mother but the person who mentored her and was their pupil the entire time was right under her nose. Kid's question did make her think for a moment. Why? Why did Kira go so far to betray the Marines? Her father's reason for betraying the Marines was because of her mother Mae; to join the Revolutionary Army. That was his reason to abandoning the Marines. But what was her? 

Kira looked back for a second sighing to herself, "I was naive seven years ago when I joined the Marines when I didn't even know what I would truly gain out of it. I was an idiot..."

Kid was silent for a moment. He continued looking at Kira who continued looking away from him. 

"But during my journey as a pirate," Kira continued, "I began to see the Marines for who they truly were. Even meeting the Celestial Dragons again, the fuckbags who kidnapped me sixteen years ago...so, you can say, the reason I left the Marines is because it wasn't the life I wanted. Sometimes there were days while I was out at sea with my crew I thought of ending it all and abandoning my crew to survive on their own or see if they can survive without a captain hoping they don't end up dead or in the hands of the World Government or even worse, but I'm still alive and kicking, death isn't ready to accept me yet."

Kira looked to Kid who looked back at her still. Kid went over to Kira which made her confused over what he was about to do with her. He used his left hand placing it under her chin lifting her head up. Kid looked into Kira's eyes for a second with her looking back wondering what he was going to do next. Then, a smirk grew on Kid's face. Kira was confused once again.

"You truly are one stubborn little girl aren't ya beauty," Kid snickered.

"Why is that something to laugh at," Kira questioned, "Is it wrong for me to be alive?"

"No but remember when I said you'd be of use for me?"

"Yea...why?"

Kid could only chuckle as he continued to smirk at Kira looking into her eyes. Just looking into his amber eyes made Kira shudder from within but it made her blush. Kira felt herself beginning to crack again as she started to blush.

"Aren't you gonna answer or not," Kira questioned.

"I'd rather have you figure that out on your own," Kid smirked.

"As always," Kira sighed, "I can never get an answer out of you, can I redhead?"

Kira brushed Kid's hand away looking away for a second then back at him, "By the way, where are we heading?"

"We're-"

"I see it," a voice called out.

That sounded like Heat, Kira thought. Kira looked over at the exit then went out of Kid's cabin onto the deck to see what the commotion was about. She looked over to see what he was talking about. In the distance, Kira saw what appeared to be an archipelago of various islands, one of the islands was decorated with sweets. The island showed frosted cakes buildings, massive poles shaped like candles, making it appear to look like a birthday cake. From what Kira could see, most buildings appear to be covered in what appeared to be icing. The sight made Kira cringe a bit. She didn't like girly things and the island was the clear definition of it.

"Ugh the island it's too frilly," Kira groaned in disgust, "where the hell are we?"

Kira noticed Kira approaching next to her with a devious smirk apparent on his face.

"Totto Land," Kid answered, "but here this is one of the islands where Big Mom is supposed to be."

Kira still had a confused disgruntled look on her face. Who the hell is this Big Mom person, Kira thought, could she be another one of the four emperors' of the New World besides Shanks? Noneoftheless, Kira began to wonder still why they would be coming here in the first place to begin with? Did Kid want to pick a fight with Big Mom to take her title as an emperor of the New World like he almost attempted to do with Shanks? If that were to be the case, why go about doing so again? It was already clear that if he went against another emperor of the New World, he would either be injured once again or he would end up dead. Then again, maybe Kid and his crew only wanted to come to Totto Land for something but what? Just when Kira continued to be in a state of thought...

"Here comes Big Mom's Allies!"


	47. Whole Cake Island

BOOM! BOOM!

Upon the Kid Pirates arrival on Whole Cake Island, they were greeted by a barrage of cannonballs. Kira could see two allied ships approaching their ship with cannons aiming towards them. Kira noticed one of the ships had a captain that appeared to be one of the allies of the Big Mom Pirates. Kid turned to his crew members without hesitation ready to give out an order.

"Aim at one of the allied ships," Kid ordered.

All cannons were locked aimed and locked ready to ignite.

"FIRE," Kid ordered.

BOOM!

A barrage of cannonballs flew towards one of the ships clashing into it. The ship exploded before Kid and Kira's eyes as it sunk before them. One of Big Mom's allies' ships were taken down. A malicious smile grew on Kid's face seeing one of the ships sink into the sea. Kira watched the carnage unfold noticing another ship appearing before the wreckage. Kira noticed a line of cannonballs aiming at the ship. She had to act. Kira squatted down onto the ground looking towards the cannonballs with an intense look in her eyes focusing her energy.

"Divine Protection," Kira called out.

Appearing before the crew, two large angel wings protruded from Kira's back deflected the cannonballs from their ship stopping the attack. The wings faded away as Kira got back up panting a bit from the amount of energy she used. Kid looked to Kira with bewilderment in his eyes for a second then focused back on his crew ready to give out another order. 

"FIRE!"

A line of cannonballs shot towards the second allied ship colliding with it as it exploded before them. Two allied ships were destroyed. This was their chance now. Kid was about to head out with the rest of the crew when Kira grabbed a hold of his right arm stopping him still partially out of breath.

"I'm coming with you," Kira panted.

"Not this time," Kid answered without looking at her, "not after what you just did."

"I'm fine, let me join you and the others!"

Kid didn't answer. He brushed Kira's grip off his arm then lept off ship with the rest of his crew and headed off leaving Kira to herself. This was great. Kira was by herself. There had to be someway she could help. Anything! Kira began to wonder what it was Kid was talking about earlier about getting here from Big Mom. Was it something that important he didn't want to tell her anything about? 

As time went by, Kira began to wonder where Kid and the crew were at now. She wanted to help him and make up for her being unable to assist him during their battle with the Red Haired Pirates two year ago. That memory was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't sit around anymore, she **had** to do something. 

"Fuck what Kid has to say," Kira growled, "I'm going in!"

Kira jumped ship and went off to find Kid. She stopped for a second and looked around trying to think where Kid and his crew could have went. While trying to figure out which way to go, the sight of the island made Kira cringe. The island mostly had the resemblance that looked like a dessert utopia. Kira groaned in disgust as she headed north. Just then, she encountered someone who stood in her away slashing at her. 

In front of her was a tall, very slim woman with extremely pale with long, light blue hair that curled at the end large lips, sullen light green eyes, and a small, almost flat nose. What stuck out to Kira looking at her was the fact she has an unusually long neck which had a tattoo of a stripe and two hearts on it. Her face was obscured by a hat with an extremely wide brim that was about three times her size but revealing her face, she wore a cold and melancholic expression with a lit cigarette in corner of her mouth. Her attire consisted of a pair of hooped earrings, a light blue dress with vertical stripes, and a red sash around her waist. 

Kira scowled at the long necked woman standing in her way. She was not in the mood to fight with anyone at the moment. Her main goal was to get to Kid. 

"Outta my way," Kira growled.

"Not without your head," the long-necked woman replied in a cold tone.

The woman swung her sword at Kira but she managed to dodge it in time looking at her as she continue to strike at her. Kira continued to dodge her attacks trying to think of a strategy. There had to be something to immobilize her. Anything. Then, an idea came into her mind. Kira jumped back giving herself enough space between her and the long necked woman while she looked at her with a smirk on her face.

"Divine construct: Battle Mace," Kira spoke.

With her devil fruit powers, she constructed a battle mace from her hands out of light then was in position ready to fight. Just when the long-necked woman was about to strike down on Kira, she blocked the attack and knocked the sword out of her hands, jumped into the air then swung her mace at the woman knocking her out in one swing. Kira went over to her making sure she was knocked out then a satisfying smile grew on her face. Kira grunted to herself then kept moving forward. 

Kira proceeded forward when she was stopped by a blast of energy that she managed to dodge. Great, another one Kira thought. She looked up to see where the blast was coming from and saw a woman in her direction pointing a sword at her ready with her aim blasting another line of energy towards her. Kira held her right hand out looking towards the woman with a serious look on her face.

"Divine Shield," Kira spoke. 

Using her devil fruit powers, Kira unleashed a palish yellow holy dome around her deflecting the attack. Once the shield faded away Kira looked to see who her new opponent was that was now in her way. The woman before her was a statuesque woman standing at approximately 15'3", with tan skin, blue eyes, prominent lips with lavender lipstick, somewhat rather large hands and long and wavy white hair covering her right eye that stretched down to her back. Her attire consisted of a pink striped leotard, a large yellow scarf that touched nearly to the ground, sleeves around her elbows, a huge floppy cap resembling an oversized beret, and a pair of long dark boots, which reach up to her knees, with decorative adornments at the top. She also had a tattoo of a rose on her upper right leg.

"Not a bad power," Kira remarked with a smirk, "but you're just another distraction..."

The long legged woman unsheathed her sword looking at Kira with an intense stare locked onto her target as she quickly headed towards Kira ready to attack. Kira quickly dodged it landing a kick on the woman's face which she managed to block. As they continued to battle, Kira began to remember when she first awakened her devil fruit power, she began to wonder, could she awaken it again? The only question that popped into her mind was how? The last time she first awakened her devil fruit power the first time was when she was fighting against Akainu back in Marineford after Ace was killed. She was in a state of rage. She was filled with bloodlust. She wanted to kill. 

That was the problem. Kira feared that her awakened devil fruit power could only be activated if she was only in a state of rage. But...could she activate it if she was in a state of zen? Or...if something or SOMEONE were to be the drive to activate it? Kira took a deep breath as she shut her eyes focusing her energy. She began to think of something that would provoke her devil fruit like she did before in Marineford. Then it hit her. She began to think of Kid. Two years ago, the battle against the Red-Hair Pirates. How she was weak and helpless in not being able to fight against them. A burst of energy appeared around Kira as four angel wings protruded from Kira's back along with a halo appearing above her head. She opened her eyes looking to the long legged woman with a calm yet intense look in her eyes.

"Haven't used this form in a while," Kira spoke, "but I guess second time is the charm...Holy Awakening: Cherubim!"

The long legged woman looked at Kira with a shocked expression on her face. She had never seen a power as extraordinary as hers. Suddenly, Kira disappeared catching the woman off guard then reappeared behind her swiftly kicking her in the hip knocking her onto the ground with heavy force. Kira looked to the woman who was injured from the massive blow then turned her attention to finding Kid. She floated into the sky and took flight to find Kid and his crew. As Kira continued her search, she noticed someone lying on the ground injured. She flew down to investigate to get a closer look. The commander on the ground groaned in pain from their injuries as Kira got back on her feet looking in the direction she believed Kid went. 

_He's not too far_ , Kira thought.

Kira ascended into the sky and flew off continuing her trek. As she continued to fly towards where Kid would be located, one of the main objectives on her mind she was fixated on was taking on anyone who dared cross paths with her while trying to catch up with him. At this rate, she was willing to do anything to lay down her life for Kid, even if it mean sacrificing her life for the safety of his. Whatever the circumstance would be, she was ready for anything. Ready to finally show her worth not only for herself but for Kid.


	48. Escape Totto Land

While airborne in Cherubim form, Kira encountered another figure who tried to strike her down from the ground. Of the strikes from the ground, one somehow managed to graze Kira. She winced a bit in pain from the feeling and checked to see what it was. It felt like a bullet. Kira descended from the ground to see who it was that tried to attack her. Once she was on the ground, in front of her was a tall, thin, woman who possessed a long neck a peculiarly a square head and long, wavy blue hair. On her torso she only wore an open dark purple jacket, which ended halfway down her chest, as well as a bandolier across her chest, dark purple vertically striped pants, dark purple bowler hat, as well as an ammunition belt around her waist.

A wicked smirk grew on Kira's face looking at the long necked woman. 

"You kinda looked like someone I ran into not too long ago," Kira smirked, "too bad she wasn't much of a match towards me."

The long neck gunswoman aimed her gun at Kira cocking her gun. Then pulled the trigger. Kira retracted her head to the right looking away appearing as if she was shot. The woman chuckled thinking she landed her mark but noticed Kira chuckling. Kira turned to the long necked woman with the bullet caught in her teeth wearing a sinister smirk on her lips.

"Ya missed bitch," Kira snickered.

Kira spat the bullet back in the direction of the woman who glared at her with large eyes that she was able to stop the bullet with her teeth. She cocked her guns once more and began shooting at her. Kira glared at the long necked woman with a sinister smile on her face as her Observation Haki was activated and dodged each bullet aimed towards her with ease. Just then, she disappeared into thin air catching the woman off guard surveying her surroundings to see where Kira had gone. Kira reappeared behind her then struck her with a powerful roundhouse kick to the spine knocking her onto the ground. 

Kira approached the long necked woman, now her Cherubim form had disappeared, who laid on the ground unable to move after the heavy blow to the back. She looked to raven haired pirate with a look of shock of how she was able to defeat her with blinding speed.

"What are you," the long neck woman questioned.

"Just a pirate is all," Kira replied, "now, mind telling me where I can find someone in particular here?"

"And why should I," the woman hissed.

Kira placed the heel of her boot onto the woman's stomach applying pressure causing her to scream out in pain.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," Kira sneered, "let's try this again, I'm looking for someone here, mind telling me where he is?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," the woman coughed.

"Tall, muscular man with bright red hair, goggles on his head, mechanical arm," Kira described.

"Him and his crew went up north last time I saw them before I was able to stop them..."

Kira released her foot from the woman's stomach then looked down at her with a mocking smile on her face.

"That wasn't so hard now was it," Kira smirked, "by the way, tell anyone about my encounter with you, and you're dead."

Kira gave the long neck woman a menacing glare causing her to become sick to her stomach as she gulped. Kira turned her attention back north as she sprouted her angel wings and flew into the sky. Before Kira was about to make her way north, she could see a group of people running in the other direction in a way that they were retreating, forced to flee. Kira tilted her head to the side wondering why they were forced to flee. She squinted her eyes to see Kid and his crew fleeing from the island. Kira flew down to catch up with the others. 

"Kid," Kira called out.

Kid surveyed the area wondering who was calling out to him when he noticed Kira flying next to him. Kid's eyes widen from noticing her that she wasn't on the ship. How the hell did she get all the way here, he thought. Initially he was pissed that she went behind his back and disobeyed him once again but at the same time, he was relieved that nothing happened to her for the most part.

"What the hell are you doing here," Kid demanded.

"You honestly think I was gonna stay on ship and wait on your ass," Kira remarked, "I'm not your typical damsel in distress ya know."

Kid smirked at Kira's remark as they continued to make their way back to the Punk Victoria. Kira was still wondering about what it was Kid and his crew went to Whole Cake Island for. It must have been something important. She held onto the question for now. It wasn't the time to bring it up at the moment. 

Once they made it back onto the ship, the crew readied the sails and set sailed from Totto Land leaving behind Whole Cake Island and The Big Mom Pirates. Kira looked from a distance at Totto Land with many thoughts floating through her mind. She began to wonder about whom Big Mom was. What was she like? How powerful was she? Were the pirates she fought against on Whole Cake Island just an example of what was to come if she were to face against her? And if she was what Kid had mentioned being one of the Yonko what has she done to obtain the title?

Kira turned back wondering where Kid was. Part of her wondered if he was upset with her going against him or not. She didn't want to risk anything and just hoped that it would resolve soon. She turned her attention back out to sea letting the breeze flow through her hair as she looked up at the sky. It was outcast skies with a bit of sun but wasn't bad weather. Kira heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She had a strong feeling it was Kid from sensing his presence. Kid stood next to Kira looking out towards the sea along with her.

"You're quiet," Kid remarked.

Kira looked away blushing slightly trying to deny it but it was inevitable. She didn't what to say after Kid's remark.

"Why did you jump ship to come after me," Kid questioned. 

Kira jolted a bit from Kid's question as she slowly turned her head towards him. She noticed he was looking at her but saw there was a different look in his eyes. They were serious...yet calming in a way that Kira hadn't seen before with him. Once again, Kira blushed as she looked away then looked back at him trying to find the words to say to him without saying the wrong thing to him.

"You honestly think I was gonna sit around and wait on you," Kira replied.

"You didn't answer my question Kira."

"What did you want me to say then? That I was worried about you and I didn't want to fuck up like I did two years ago?"

Kira's eyes widen from what just came out of her just now. Kid's expression did not change. Did she just partially admit some of her feelings to Kid? She couldn't have...There was no way in hell she could have. Kira turned away to hide her face as she started to blush once more.

"I did it because I didn't want to be helpless like I was when we went against the Red Haired Pirates," Kira admitted, "so I decided to go after you, take down a few commanders and track you down but I noticed you and the others were forcibly fleeing so-"

Before Kira could finish her sentence, she felt something heavy on top of her head. She turned around looking up noticing Kid's mechanical hand on her head. Kid stroked her raven black hair a bit looking down at Kira.

"You really are something beauty," Kid smirked, "never cease to amaze me."

Kira's lips curved into a smile as she looked up at Kid knowing that despite her efforts on Whole Cake Island and with going against him, she was still on good terms with him she couldn't help but smile. 


	49. Intoxicated Desire

_**WARNING!!! Here's another lemon! LEMON I SAY! This means a lot of strong sexual content, nudity, and all the good stuff that you'd expect in a lemon if I do say so myself! If you are ready for what's to come, continue forward, if not, skip ahead! Reader discretion is advised!** _

_**"You and me we can find some sweet relief from the chaos of a broken world, You don't have to love me baby if you show me, Heaven for just one moment more, Where are the perverts and freaks, Show me your fantasies, I want you down on your knees, I am a S S Sinner..."** _

_**Sinner by Davey Suicide** _

A couple of days had passed since the Kid Pirates left Totto Land and were back out at sea once more. Kira was relaxing on bird's eyeview enjoying the warm breeze. She was in a deep sense of thought. After venturing into the New World onto two protected territories of two of the four emperors of the New World, she began to wonder what other places they would venture to. However, deep down, there was an inane feeling that kept on reappearing over and over again that she couldn't eradicate from her mind: If she was in love with Kid, why couldn't see admit her feelings to him? After everything she did for him, was it all for nothing or was it because she wanted to fill the void of what she had missed out when she was originally in love with Ace?

Kira sighed to herself as she continued to look towards sea pulling her legs to her chest watching the sunset. The wind blew through her hair as she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. The breeze felt refreshing. Felt nice being up on the bird's eyeview. Kira's eyes sudden shot open as she remembered about Kid. A small smile grew on her face as she descended down on deck then went inside to his cabin. She noticed he was tinkering with an invention as per usual. She didn't want to bother him and decided to leave him to his work. 

She went into the dining hall where the other crew members including Heat and Wire were eating and drinking having a great time. Kira didn't mind being the only woman in the crew. She was use to growing up in a world where she was the only girl. It was nothing new. Kira took a mug along with some food, sat herself down and started to help herself. The booze tasted a bit strong to her but it didn't bother her much. But for some reason, she was starting to feel a bit of a buzz. She wanted more. Kira swung her arm towards one of the bartenders with a huge grin on her face.

"Hit me with another one," Kira grinned.

About an hour later, Kira already had seven drinks and was starting to feel a bit light-headed. A drunk smile grew on her face and it was starting to turn red. She began to giggle as she took another swig hiccuping slightly. She looked around wondering where Kid went then noticed him with Killer talking with a group of their crew members. Though she was partially drunk, her heart skipped a beat looking at him. She couldn't help but looking at him. He looked really hot to her. She bit her lip trying to control herself as she giggled to herself looking at the redheaded pirate. Kid looked over to Kira causing her to jump slightly as she slightly tipped over with her jug still clutched in her hand.

"Oi," Kira yelled out in a drunken Irish accent, "Youuuuuu..."

Kira took another swig of the booze looking at Kid with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I see ur havin' a great time," Kira slurred slightly, "I wanna see how big of a man you is if you have the balls to face me ghehehehehehe."

"Is that a challenge," Kid smirked.

"Hehehehehe am I asking you? Yes I am challenging ya!"

Kid went over to Kira sitting himself down looking towards her. Most of the crew members began to look over towards the two wondering what was going on. 

"Just so ya know redhead," Kira smirked, "I'mma bitch that can handle er booze."

"We'll just see about that beauty," Kid snickered.

Kid continued to look at Kira with a smirk on his face while Kira only looked back at him with a drunk smile on hers. One of the crew members quickly handed Kid and Kira their mugs of booze as they took it into their hands and chugged it down without stopping. 

"Hit me" Kid and Kira ordered.

Two mugs slid down towards them as they grabbed them and chugged their booze. Once done they tossed the empty mugs aside looking at each other without breaking their gaze.

"Hit me," they called out in unison.

Instead of two mugs, eight mugs, four for each of them rolled towards them as each of them chugged them down one by one. As time flew by, more and more mugs began to pile seeing not one of the pirates were ready to call it quits. Kid was starting to feel a bit of a buzz being that he was at his fifteenth mug but was not as drunk as Kira was. Kira began to sway from the amount of booze she drank. She was incredibly drunk. 

"Had enough beauty," Kid chuckled in a taunted manner. 

"Lie I eva ill(Like I ever will)," Kira slurred.

Kira looked over at one of the crew members with a drunken smirk on her face. She knew just what to do to prove how well she can handle her alcohol.

"Oi, you," she pointed, "bring that barrel ere' lemme' show redhead ere' how a real lady chug er booze. M'ere!"

The crew member nodded quickly running over to grab the barrel in the back then hoisted it into the air bringing it over to Kira. She grabbed the barrel glaring at Kid with a mocking drunk grin then without warning chug the entire barrel with no break. Kid's eyes widen as a smirk appeared on his face. Everyone's mouth was hanging open over Kira chugging the entire barrel. She chuckled looked at Kid as she crushed the empty barrel with her arms.

"What now Kiddo," Kira drunkenly snickered.

"You're insane," Kid remarked.

"Who the real man now," Kira slurred, "I tink I won ere Imma step ousi an get air mkay ok."

Kira got up and started to head out of the dining room to the deck where she began to sway feeling herself getting dizzy. Surprisingly she didn't felt the need to puke but she wanted to passed out but now was not the right time. Kira's legs began to tremble from how drunk she was and was on the verge of collapsing but held it together until she was able to sit a solid wall to lay her back against. Once against the wall, she leaned back and slumped down collapsing onto the ground.

Kira began to wonder about what she almost said to Kid when he was sleeping from his injuries. Could he be wondering what he'd think I said to him, she thought. Kira shook the thought out of her mind as she looked up at the night sky in a drunken stupor. She was happy that things were going well with her and Kid, they got along greatly and seem to enjoy each others company for the past two years so far. 

Kira heard footsteps from behind her as she looked over to see who it was and noticed Kid coming outside. Kira's heart skipped a beat when he looked over to her causing her to hop off the ground. He approached her standing next to her looking down.

"What are you doing out here," Kid questioned.

"Jus ou ere' iz all," Kira replied still in a slurred tone.

"Any reason why?"

"To-to-too many questions on mind, jus needed suhme fresh air mkay?"

Kid scoffed as he walked off leaving Kira to herself as she slumped back down onto the ground as she began to sway from the booze overtaking her body. 

"I'm sooooo fucking stooooopid for challengin Kid to a drink off," Kira griped.

Kira sighed to herself as she laid herself back against the wall breathing slowly trying to get herself up. Once up on her feet, she stumbled inside and went to Kid's cabin to find him laying down asleep. She smiled in a drunken matter as she quietly crept over to Kid crawling on top of him making sure not to wake him. She cautiously slid the covers down his crotch slowly removing his kilt and sliding his pants down a bit until she was able to see his shaft. Kira blushed slightly at the sight of his cock. Her mouth began to drool, her loins began to drip, the amount of booze she drank was controlling her mind at this point. She was getting turned on. Kira gently took ahold of his cock licking it ever so carefully not to wake up Kid.

She could feel his cock getting hard as she took it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and began to bob her head up and down on his length. Kid began to groan slightly in his sleep which startled Kira a bit causing her to stop for a second but once he stopped moving, she continued on. Kira began to lick his shaft in a circular motion causing more groans to escape Kid's mouth. She missed hearing Kid in his euphoric state, it was an addictive rush that she couldn't get enough of. Kira looked up slightly to see if Kid was still asleep; much to her luck he still was. She bobbed her head much faster making Kid groan even more in his sleep.

Kira stopped for a second then felt a hand on her head stroking her hair. Her eyes widen as she looked up to see Kid looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Kira's face turned red looking into his amber eyes.

"Does my drunk girl want my cock," Kid cooed.

"Yes Captain," Kira moaned softly.

"Get up here."

Kira sat herself up and crawled on top of Kid looking down at him. Her face was still blushing red from the booze but was still somewhat aware of what she was in for. Her seduced neon blue eyes looked down at Kid who glared back at her. Kira waited patiently for Kid's commands.

"Before I let you have it, I want you to do a few things for me, beauty"

Beauty, that pet name that was given to Kira the first time when she landed on the Kid Pirates' ship. A name she once despised but now held with pride. Kira's heart started to race. She looked at Kid waiting to hear his next demand.

"Take your top off," Kid demanded in a hushed tone.

Kira started to remove her top when Kid grabbed her arm with his mechanical arm stopping her. Kira looked down at Kid with a confused look on her face. Kid leaned up with his lips near her ear.

"I did not get a response," Kid growled.

Kira shuddered from Kid growling. She could feel herself getting wetter. She loved this feeling, it was a huge adrenaline rush.

"One more time," Kid repeated, "take your top off."

"Yes Captain," Kira answered.

"That's a good girl," Kid smirked.

Kid released his grip from Kira's arm allowing her to remove her top tossing it aside. She was now partially unclad before Kid. She was blushing slightly looking down at Kid waiting for what he had to say next to her. Kid sat himself up letting his right hand grip onto Kira's left breast. He licked her left nipple then took it into his mouth. Kira let out a moan as he bit down on her nipple while sucking on it. Kira could feel the juices from her pussy oozing out soaking herself. He released Kira's left breast then switched over to her right breast causing Kira's mind to go insane. Kid looked up at Kira smirking knowing the little things to turn her on.

Kid released Kira's right breast then with his metal arm he began to grab onto Kira's skirt, ripping it off along with her panties. Once Kira was nude before Kid, he began to slightly drool from the sight of her body licking his lips. He laid himself down next to her letting his right hand roam over her naked body. Kira instinctively began to part her legs as his hand pushed between them, his fingers rolled her labia, tugging and pinching with slowly increasing pressure while his metal hand caressed her hair. A moan escaped Kira's lips as Kid worked her pussy methodically as her legs spread further to allow him better access. Her pelvis gyrating in time with his fingers. He leaned down and sharply bit her earlobe as two fingers pushed into her. She was already so wet they slid in without much resistance. 

"Someone's wet for me," Kid cooed.

Another moan escaped as he bit his way down her neck. His metal hand wrapped tightly in her hair pulling her head back as his lips reached the nape of her neck. The two fingers in her pushed deep in and back as they worked side to side. His kisses trailed down to her breast as he bit small circles around her tits all the while his fingers worked faster and harder adding a third fucking her with all but his fourth finger and thumb. Each push from his thumb would connect with her clitoris as he continued tormenting her breast. His bites left red teeth marks as her pussy was being slowly stretched to accommodate his fingers. Kira was in heaven. She was moaning out in euphoria as he continued fingering vigorously as her juices began to drip out of her.

As Kid continued to finger Kira, he started getting hard groaning under his breath. Kid's mechanical hand groped her breasts as his fingers continued to explore inside her soaked pussy. Kira arched her back moaning louder as she looked up at him. Kid slipped his finger out of Kira's pussy looking at her intently licking up her juices in a seductive manner. Without warning, Kid picked Kira up placing her against the wall. He pinned his hands on the wall trapping Kira against him as he looked down at her with a smirk on his face. Kira looked up at him as he leaned forward slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

His right hand began to move down Kira's body from her face to her legs where he began to slowly rubbed her thigh slightly. Kira squirmed slightly but Kid managed to hold her still as he continued to slowly move his hand up and down her thigh in a teasing manner. Kid chuckled under his breath watching Kira release breathy moans as he continued his torturous escapade. Kid stopped for a brief second then stepped back removing his clothes. Without warning, he lifted Kira up off the ground holding her against his body with her back still touching the wall. He rubbed his shaft against Kira's wet pussy lips looking deep into Kira's seduced neon blue eyes with a sadistic grin.

"How badly does my beauty want my cock," Kid huskily purred.

"At this point Kid," Kira purred in a slightly slurred tone, "I don't care what ya do to me. I wan ya to tear me apart."

Kid smirked looking at Kira. He liked what Kira said to him.

"Is that was my little girl wants?"

"Yes Captain Kid."

Kid groaned with pleasure over Kira's answer as he moved his lips close to her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'd only want my cock alone," Kid huskily whispered.

Kid slid his cock into her pussy then began to thrust into her in deep hard thrusts. Kira started moaning as she held onto Kid wrapping her arms around his neck with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Harder Kid," Kira cried out, "Harder!"

Kid picked up the pace and applied more force into his thrusts as he locked his lips with Kira's shoving his tongue down her throat. Kira could feel Kid's cock ramming into her pussy sending shockwaves up her body with each thrust causing her to moan louder. Kira felt an orgasm building up while her body began to contract. The walls of her pussy tighten up around Kid's cock while he plunged himself in deeper and faster. This wasn't enough, she wanted more. She wanted to feel every bit of strength Kid had in him.

"FUUUUUCK! HARDER CAPTAIN KID! FUCK ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!"

Kid smirked as his lips met with Kira's ear panting, "You're really asking for this aren't ya beauty?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking," Kira moaned loudly.

Kid stopped for a second slipping his cock out of Kira then carried her to the bed dropping her down. He quickly got on top of Kira in missionary position and spread her legs with his knee pinning her down by her wrists with his mechanical hand while his right hand was teasingly stroking the shaft of his soaked cock up and down along Kira's wet pussy lips looking at Kira with a sinister smirk. Kira's seduced neon blue eyes stared at Kid as her face was still blush red from the booze but her drunk seduced smile never left her face.

"Like I said Big Kid," Kira seductively purred, "show me your strength and tear me apart."

"Just remember beauty," Kid growled, "you asked for it."

Kid rammed his cock back into Kira's soaked pussy nice and deep, in and out. Kira moaned looking up at Kid as he hit her pussy hard, going harder with every thrust, her tits were bouncing up and down as her body shook vigorously at the pace of him fucking her pussy. Kid placed his hands on Kira's hips as he applied more force in his thrusts as he grunted with each thrust causing Kira to scream out in pleasure once more. Kid was in euphoria. Seeing Kira moaning out for him was driving him insane. 

"Harder Kid," Kira cried out, "Don't stop!"

He leaned down and bit her nipple, causing her to jump beneath him. He pinched and pulled at her other breast as he viciously fucked her. Kira ruffled her fingers in his fiery red hair, pulling at it as he went harder, pushing her limits. He released his mouth from her nipple and lowered his lips to hers in a kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth. Once Kid broke off the kiss, he moved his lips to Kira's ear panting thrusting even harder and faster.

"You really love making your captain happy don't you beauty," Kid huskily purred.

"Yes Captain," Kira moaned out in ecstasy.

Kid continued to pound Kira's pussy as he bit down on her neck thrusting harder. At this point, the beast within Kid was taking over him as he continued to fuck Kira hearing her a moaning mess calling out his name. He was getting close, he looked down at Kira who looked back up at him clawing at his back. Her body began to shudder from the intensity of his thrusts...in and out...in and out. Kira looked up at Kid panting placing her hand on his face.

"Kid," Kira moaned panting, "I'm about to..."

"Cum beauty," Kid huskily cooed.

Kira arched her back up as she finally achieved orgasm. She felt alive one again. Kid felt her juices surrounding his cock and like her, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Kira," Kid groaned holding Kira tightly against his body.

Kid came inside of Kira as moaned out collapsing onto him laying her head on his shoulder. Kira was out of breath. She was being to feel herself sobering up. She felt her eyelids getting heavy as she felt something warm on her ear.

"Wake up beauty," Kid purred, "now's not the time to pass out."

Kira got up looking up at Kid with a sleepy expression on her face shaking her head. 

"Good girl."

Kid slipped himself out of Kira causing her to let out one last moan. Kid groaned as he got up then picked Kira up carrying her in his arms into the bathroom. For some reason, this was bringing her back to when she first had sex with Kid. It was all coming back to her. It was deja vu all over again. Kid placed Kira down in the bath as he turned the water on. Kira suddenly woke up from the warm water hitting her. That was another wake up call to sober her up. She looked up at Kid who looked down at her. She noticed something different with the look in his eyes. They looked serious, it was making her blush. She had never seen Kid look at her like that before. 

"Something on your mind," Kira wondered.

Kid quickly snapped out of it shaking his head, "It's nothing."

Kira traced her fingers along his scars looking up at him with curious neon blue eyes. She didn't like that Kid was hiding something from her. It was annoying her but with how exhausting she was, she didn't want to bring it up. Kid wrapped his right arm around Kira's waist then pulled her body against his. Kira was profusely blushing over this but for some reason, it was relaxing, she could hear Kid's heart beating.

"Kid," Kira spoke in a soothing tone, "there's things about you I'll never know about you huh?"

"What do you mean by that," Kid questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Kira smiled softly.

Once they finished bathing one another, the duo headed back to the cabin where they laid next to one another. Kid immediately fell asleep before Kira did. She looked at Kid who slept as she smiled watching him sleep. She felt his right arm drape over her pulling her body up to his as he continued to sleep. At this point, she had gotten use to it that it didn't bother her. Kira slowly closed her eyes as she finally drifted off to sleep along with Kid.


	50. Kid Pirates Hideout

It was now morning as Kira was still asleep. She slightly opened her eyes looking up to find Kid was not next to her. At this point, she had gotten use to waking up with Kid not by her side. She looked around wondering where he would've gone off to. Probably when to consult with Killer or something. Kira yawned stretching herself out as she looked down at the sheets for a second in a deep trance of thought. She began to recall having a reoccurring nightmare last night of her being captured by the World Government and being executed for her crimes...but instead after hearing she was dubbed the Angel of Death by the Celestial Dragons, they decided to send her back to Mary Geoise forcing her back into slavery again. Kira clutched onto her head trying to suppress the memories from sixteen years ago. She didn't want to relive it again. 

Once Kira was back in reality and in clear zen, she sighed to herself then looked to Kid's desk wondering where he might have gone. Kira rolled her legs over to the side of the bed then grabbed her clothes getting herself dressed. Once clothed, Kira headed up towards deck to see where Kid went to. Once on deck, she began to notice in the distance an island a yards away. Kira tilted her head to the side wondering where they were heading to. 

"We're finally here," a voice spoke.

Kira recognized that voice instantly. It was Kid. He approached next to her with a scowl on his face looking towards the island. 

"What is it," Kira wondered.

"Our hideout," Kid replied.

"Hideout?"

"Where our crew will occupy for the time being."

"Any reason why?"

"Doesn't concern you."

Kira scowled over Kid's answer. She could sense that there was something on Kid's mind but she didn't want to bring it up to him. Is he still holding a grudge over Shanks, Kira thought, it's been two years. She brushed it off focusing on the island that was ahead hoping it would clear her mind.

Once the Kid Pirates docked on shore, Kira turned her attention to the island looking towards it with curiosity. It was a small mountainous island with huge trees. For some reason, something inside of Kira wanted to explore the island and see what was there. She had always been the type of girl who loved to explore new areas, didn't matter what obstacles, people or anything she would encounter. Kira focused her energy as two angel wings protruded from her back. 

"I'm gonna check the island out," Kira spoke.

Kid didn't say a word leaving Kira to believe he didn't mind letting her explore. Kira flew from the deck into the air towards the island to survey the island. While in the air, Kira was in awe over how enthralling the island was. She swooped down into the woods to get a look at the forest. For some reason, the woods almost looked similar to the woods that she remembered when she was a little girl back in the East Blue in Foosha Village with Ace, Luffy, Lula and Sabo. A sense of nostalgia began stir within her as a smile grew on her face. She landed on one of the branches then sat herself down laying her back against the bark of the tree looking up at the sky. While she was relaxing, she looked down and noticed some wildlife down below but it didn't phase her as much however, it brought her back to her childhood days.

_Kira began to remember when she was eight years old along with Ace, Luffy, Lula and Sabo. They came across a village that was inhabited by a group of rogue pirates in which they discovered was treasure hidden in one of the abandoned buildings. Ace turned to Lula giving her the signal._ _Lula pulled out her pistol with a shaken expression then pulled the trigger._

_BANG!_

_After Lula pulled the trigger, she quickly hid in the bushes as one of the guards went over to investigate giving Kira and the others a chance to head into the building to get the treasure. Luffy and Sabo were left behind to deal with a group of pirates that were dispatched to the location Lula was at with Kira and Ace retrieving the treasure. The duo opened the chest and got a look at the treasure inside._

_Their eyes widen from looking inside. There was an assortment of gold, jewels, and beris inside that caused Ace and Kira to beam from ear to ear. They looked to each other with determined looks on their faces as they nodded at one another._

_"Let's go," Ace instructed._

_"Right," Kira nodded._

_The duo picked up the treasure making a get away as they headed out of the building with the chest meeting up with Lula, Luffy and Sabo. They were stopped by a group of pirates they were able to take down without any issue. After the confrontation, they headed back to_ _Foosha_ _Village victorious with their treasure back to their tree house._

Back in the present, the memory felt like it was yesterday as Kira continued to smile. After an hour went by, Kira got up and hopped down from the tree then proceeded forwards. As she continued to walk, she encountered a mountain which on top she saw what appeared to look like a castle on the top. She tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she at the castle. She focused her energy as her angel wings protruded from her back. She ascended from the ground and flew in the direction towards the castle. Looking down, the scenery of the island looked beautiful. Part of her mind wondered what Kid was up to, but she brushed it off and focused on getting to the castle to look around.

Once she made it to the top, Kira looked up and was in awe of the castle that stood before her. It was black and had a medieval like appearance that seem to draw Kira in. She entered the castle looking around at how grim and captivating it was. Much to Kira's joy. Inside, the walls had candles that decorated the walls and stone walls with red carpet like material on the ground before her. She came across one of the rooms where she opened the door to see an empty lair. Kira stepped slowly inside to have a look around. Inside the room, there wasn't much but a stone table with four stone tables. Didn't have much to it except the red carpet to accommodate it. 

Kira went over to one of the chairs and took a seat getting a feel of the new setting around her. It felt eerie but at the same time she loved how it felt. She began to wonder why Kid and his crew wanted to hideout here of all places. Could it be to to hide from Big Mom and her crew? Or to was it for something else? Whatever the reason maybe, Kira liked how for some reason, it felt like home to her. Kira tilted her head back and noticed Kid was behind her. She began to blush from him looking at her. 

"So, how long have you been here for," Kira questioned.

"Been here before you even wondered in here," Kid replied.

Kira turned herself around looking towards Kid. 

"So," Kira began, "care to tell me what your reason for coming here as your crew's hideout?" 

"Why does it matter to you," Kid questioned.

"Is this how we're going to play now? Pity."

Kira got up from her seat looking at Kid still but this time she wore an annoyed look. She hated how Kid always hid most things from her. Was it because he didn't want her to be involved with what him and his crew were planning on? Or, could there be something more to it? All those questions began to flood into her mind about what Kid was hiding from her. It was driving her mad! Kira looked away letting out a sigh.

"Forget it," Kira sighed.

Kira walked out of the lair and headed out of the castle. She didn't want to do anything that she would regret to Kid or at least anger him. He was not worth her energy even if her feelings for him were strong, it was not worth. 


	51. Confession

** WARNING! ** **This will be the last lemon 🍋 in the Kid Pirates Arc for Angel of Death but trust me, it is worth it! So if you are up for one more lemon then I suggest you keep reading but if not then you know the gist. So get your items used for pleasure and get ready because it's probably the longest and most passionate inducing lemon written! Reader discretion is advised!**

_**"All the broken pieces I bring everywhere I go, My fear and joy have become regret I want you to know, I'm taking steps to fix this mess I can't change where we've been, All the messages left on read, it's all now sinking in..."** _

_**-I Need You by Davey Suicide** _

Kira stood outside of the castle on the ledge of the mountain looking out towards the sea in a state of thought. Part of her was still upset over Kid being stubborn of not telling of her why they set sailed to the island to begin with nor the reason it doesn't concern her. He had no reason to hide anything from her. Kira sighed as she brushed it off, although, with everything that had happened so far, it opened her eyes in every way that it opened a new chapter in her life had opened in front of her. 

In the beginning, she was with the Revolutionary Army with her father in the first four years of her life, then spent one grueling year as a slave under the Celestial Dragons, trained with Ace, Luffy and Sabo for five years, became a Vice Admiral undercover while starting her journey as a pirate and now with her being with the Kid Pirates for two years, she felt, she was meant to be with them for some reason. At first, she felt it was a curse she was with them but slowly she felt it was a good omen. If she'd ever thought of continuing to find her crew with the injuries she suffered let alone leave behind the Kid Pirates to find her crew, who knows what would've happen to her.

In the distance, Kira noticed a small palish yellow white dot floating towards her. She squinted her eyes trying to get a closer look but was hard to make out. It was getting closer then her eyes widen. That dot looked familiar. Then it hit her. It was a spore! It could only mean...Lula! The spore approached Kira stopping before her. The spore dispersed in front of her as two bottles dropped into the ground. Kira knelt down to grab them then opened the first bottle. Inside was a note that was written by Lula, in the letter wrote:

"𝑀𝒾𝓁𝒶𝒹𝓎,

𝐼𝒻 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓁𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒𝓇, 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓁𝑒𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝒾𝓉 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒩𝑒𝓌 𝒲𝑜𝓇𝓁𝒹 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝒾𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒶𝓇𝓇𝒾𝓋𝒶𝓁 𝒾𝓃 𝒟𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓈𝓇𝑜𝓈𝒶. 𝒰𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓃.

𝐿𝓊𝓁𝒶

𝒫.𝒮.

𝒲𝑒 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝓃𝓉𝓁𝓎 𝓇𝑒𝒸𝑒𝒾𝓋𝑒𝒹 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒷𝑜𝓊𝓃𝓉𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑒𝒹 𝓉𝑜 𝓈𝒽𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂 𝓌𝒾𝓉𝒽 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝒸𝒶𝓅𝓉𝒶𝒾𝓃!"

A smile grew on Kira's face. She knew that Lula was able to have the strength to lead their crew into the New World. Kira placed the letter back in the bottle then grabbed the other bottle on the ground. She opened it and saw seven bounty posters inside. She pulled them out and took a look at them one by one.

The first one she saw was Lula, nicknamed Lula the Deadeye, her bounty was at 280,000,000 beris. Kira chuckled at how high her bounty was. It was not as high as Kira's but she highly respected how much Lula had grown in the past couple of years.

She looked at the second bounty poster and saw Mavis'. Her nickname was Silent Skunk, her bounty was 225,000,000 beris. The next one was of her twin brother Diesel, nickname Sabertooth Swordsman, his bounty was 160,000,000 beris. Kira found it kinda of ironic that someone who had a much bigger built and was intimidating had a small bounty than his sister. Kira shrugged it off then turned her attention to Fallon's bounty.

Kira cocked her eyebrow looking at Fallon's bounty, her nickname was the Blue Flash, of course, her bounty was sitting at 135,000,000 beris. Someone who once was affiliated with CP9 and the World Government, now a pirate, no surprise there. Kira chuckled to herself once more.

The next bounty poster was of Arrow, his bounty was sitting at 75,000,000. Kira shrugged to herself, not bad, she thought. Kira looked at the next poster to see Ocarina, nicknamed, the hybrid, her bounty was at 115,000,000 beris.

"Not bad for a human mermaid hybrid," Kira murmured to herself.

The last poster she saw was of Tulip, her nickname was the Wolf of Death, her bounty was at 95,000,000 beris. She was seemingly impressed that a wolf mink was able to make a name for herself for having a bounty this high.

Kira's Observation Haki activated as she noticed Kid approaching her. He stood next to her wondering what she was up to.

"Can I help you," Kira asked.

"You just left," Kid replied, "didn't say where."

"Am I suppose tell you where I'm going at all time?"

Kid scoffed as Kira continued looking at the bounty posters still mesmerized by how far her crew came in the New World. Part of her was curious of the places Lula and her crew ventured to. Kid noticed the bounty posters and started getting curious about them himself.

"What are you looking at," Kid questioned.

"Lula sent me a letter along with their bounties," Kira answered, "in other words, my crew are in the New World."

"Whose Lula?"

"My second in command just like you have Killer; she looks like a shy person but she's deadly when you give her any firearm. They call her Lula the Deadeye."

"She's that deadly huh?"

"When someone she cares about is hurt yes. Her and I grew up together and well, she's been with me for years going through hell and back."

Kid was silent still. He looked down at Kira for a second. There was something about her that made him feel...calm, in a way that he felt a sort of comfort whenever he was alone with her. Kira looked up at Kid wondering why he was looking at her. The way he was looking at her was making her feel uneasy at first but then a small blush began to appear on her face. Kid had never looked at her like that before. It felt weird but at the same time, it felt...comforting.

"Something wrong Kid," Kira questioned.

Kid woke up from his trance shaking his head. He turned himself around then headed back into the castle without saying a word. Kira was puzzled over why he was looking at her the way he did earlier. She was curious now. There had to be a reason. Overall, Kira was very content that her crew made it into the New World, now she would be able to reunite with her crew very soon. 

Later that night after exploring more of the island and some hunting on her own, Kira made her way back into the castle to continue looking around. There were still rooms that she hadn't seen yet and was curious to see. She saw a couple of abandoned rooms that caught her interest. At the same time, she wondered where Kid went off to. There had to be a room where Kid would be residing at. Finally, she reached a door that looked different from the other rooms she visited and cautiously opened the door. 

Once opened, she took a look inside the room and noticed it had a medieval like appearance to it. To the left was a large bed with black and red sheets with black hand carved canopy, to the right was a black night table with miscellaneous items scattered about. As she continued inside, she noticed Kid at his desk tinkering with something. She was a bit curious to see what he was working on so she decided to check up on him. Kira approached behind Kid watching him work tilting her head to the side.

"Kid," Kira asked in a soft tone.

Kid didn't reply to her. He wasn't even phased by her presence to even look away from his task. Kira was beginning to remember when Kid looked at her weird earlier and wanted to know why. 

"Kid," Kira spoke, "I want to know something..."

Once again. No reply from Kid.

"Be honest with me, earlier when you were looking at me what was going through your mind?"

Kid stopped. He sat up for a second, "Why do you want to know?"

"You been giving me the same look ever since I healed you after our encounter with the Red Hair Pirates two years ago; just tell me what's on your mind Kid..."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You're doing it again..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I bring this topic up, you keep avoiding it, why?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Because it has been for the past two years."

There was a long silence between the two. Kira was tired of not getting a valid answer from Kid. He had to fess up sooner or later. Kid wanted to know why Kira wanted to know what was on his mind to begin with. Kid got up from his desk then turned to Kira looking at her. Kira looked at him tilting her head to the side wondering what he was going to do with her. 

"Alright then beauty," Kid began, "answer me this, since joining my crew, you could've had every opportunity to abandon ship and go out to find your crew but you chose not to...why was that?"

"Why are you avoiding my question," Kira growled.

"Why are you," Kid replied.

Kira was silent. She could sense that Kid turned the tables towards her.

"Because I owed you my life," Kira replied.

Kid walked towards Kira causing her to walk back seeing him form a twisted smirk on his face. 

"Not a good enough answer," Kid smirked, "what's the real reason?"

Kira began to blush looking up at Kid. She didn't want to tell Kid the truth the real reason she stayed with them for two years...she couldn't, fearing of what his reaction would be. She wanted to keep it bottled up. Kira shook her head refusing to answer looking away from Kid. Kid looked down at Kira placing his mechanical hand underneath her chin arching her head up making eye contact with one another.

"Don't lie to me beauty," Kid hissed, "tell me the truth if you don't want to do this the hard way."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute," Kira called out, "What happened to you explaining your reason?"

"Ladies first," Kid snickered.

"Why should I explain?!"

"Out with it beauty..."

"I have no reason to," Kira denied.

"Say it," Kid ordered.

"I said no!"

"NOW!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Kira's eyes widen from spilling the truth out to Kid. She looked up at Kid who leaned back looking at her with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say. Kira looked back blushing profusely then looked back at Kid.

"In the beginning, yes I used to hate you," Kira began, "but ever since I joined and ventured into the New World with you and your crew, I began to feel at home. I felt...happy. When I healed you after our encounter with the Red Hair Pirates, yes, I did it because I owed you my life for taking care of my wounds. Even to this day, I owe my life to you for saving mine and I'm forever loyal to you and your crew for the past two years. That's why I chose to stay...because I fell in love with you..."

Kira looked down for a second. She didn't know how Kid would react fearing the worst. She looked up at Kid and noticed something...different about Kid. Kid had a serious look in his eyes looking down at her. Kira tilted her head to the side wondering why he was looking at her like that. Kira began to blush looking into his amber eyes.

Without warning, Kid swooped Kira off the ground carrying her in his arms dropping Kira down onto the bed then got on top of her looking down at her. She looked back up at him with curious neon blue eyes wondering what Kid was going to do with her. Immediately, Kid did not hesitate as he tore Kira's top off tossing it to the floor revealing her breasts to him. Kid paused momentarily staring at Kira's nearly naked body, treasuring every perfect detail slightly groaning with approval. Being partly unclad before Kid, Kira looked drop dead beautiful. Her top partially hid her full breasts and delicate curves. Her milky brown skin glowed with excitement. 

Kid fiercely leaned down; his lips moving all over her neck, her shoulders, then moved down to her breasts hungrily suckling her left nipple roughly nipping it between his teeth. Kira moaned out in ecstasy feeling Kid biting down ever so slightly on her as his right hand cupped Kira's right breast kneading it causing her nipple to erect in his grasp. Kira didn't understand what was happening but her mind was being polluted with erotic bliss. Kid released her left nipple then switched to her right one groaning under his breath feeling himself getting hard in his pants. This was turning him on greatly. Hearing Kira moan for him, it was addicting! 

Kid released Kira's nipple then with his right hand, he allowed his fingers to slowly glide down her exposed torso. It sent shivers throughout Kira's body as small moans blurted out from her mouth. Kid chuckled under his breath knowing how sensitive she was to his touch. His hand reached her thigh then stopped. Kira subconsciously opened her legs for Kid allowing him access for what was to come. He began to slowly rub her right inner thigh looking at her causing Kira to buck slightly moaning under her breath.

"Still sensitive as always aren't we beauty," Kid huskily cooed.

"Kid," Kira moaned softly blushing.

Kid moved his hand up to her crotch then slipped into her skirt and panties onto her pussy. He positioned his thumb on her clitoris slowly but teasingly rubbing it. Kira moaned as she arched her back. Kid smirked as he watched Kira moaned while he continued playing with her clitoris then slipped his index and middle finger into her pussy.

A small yelp escaped her mouth. Kid vigorously fingered Kira making her a moaning mess as she gripped onto the sheets forcing herself not to release herself. She didn't want to find her release just yet. Not now. Kid stopped fingering Kira slowly slipping his fingers out of her pussy one by one licking the juices off his fingers and his palm in a seductive manner.

Kid got up and removed the rest of Kira's clothes along with his until they were both naked before one another. Kid got back on top of Kira then he stopped. He looked down at Kira for a second. Kira began to blush as he stared at her. The same thoughts he had previously came back once more. He began to think of when she healed his wounds and how she came to his aid during their battle with the Big Mom Pirates and their allies.

There was something about Kira that sparked an interest much greater than he could even imagine. Could it be, he was falling in love with Kira? No, any woman who would go out of their way to help someone wouldn't go as far as what Kira had done. With how many times Kira was defiant towards Kid, she could have left the crew...but she chose not to. She stayed with them. In the end, she remained loyal to Kid because she owed him her life and vise versa.

"Kid," a voice echoed.

Kid snapped out of his train of thought then looked down at Kira who looked back up at him tilting her head to the side. She reached out to Kid placing her right hand on Kid's face looking up at him.

"You look like you have something on your mind," Kira continued, "what's wrong?"

Kid groaned to himself then shut his eyes for a second brushing off the thoughts out of his mind. Kira sat herself up looking into Kid's eyes wondering what was stopping him. It had to be something that was preventing him from going forward.

"Kid please tell me what going on your mind."

Kid looked away for a second trying to eradicate the thoughts from his mind. He turned his attention back to Kira giving her a deep kiss as he leaned forward with his muscular torso compressed ontop of hers. The weight of Kid's body on top of hers was making Kira's face blushing complete red once more. Kid released Kira from the kiss then moved his dark colored lips near Kira's ear.

"Spread them beauty," Kid growled.

Instinctively, Kira opened her legs for Kid allowing him to thrust his member into her soaked pussy with one fluid motion. When he was fully inside her, Kid gyrated his hips thrusting his cock in and out of Kira, coated from the wetness inside her soaked pussy, the tightness surrounding his cock, he almost wanted to lose all control. Kira's moans were music to his ears. Her nails were scratching Kid's back moaning uncontrollably. His hands both metal and flesh were playfully teasing her nipples as he bit on Kira's neck. Kid released his grip from Kira's neck then looked into her eyes as she looked back into his.

"Mmmmm you're still just as tight when I first fucked you beauty," Kid huskily purred.

In and out.

In and out.

Kid easily lost himself in the sensation of Kira. She was warm, wet and tight. He pulled out slowly before pushing back again forcibly. Her pussy pulsated around him begging him to go deeper. He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, he had plenty enough time on his hands. Kid began to thrust the full length of his cock in and out of her rapidly again.

While he plunged into her, he began to run his right hand over her body desperately, allowing beast within him take over. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, and began to pound Kira with ferocity that caused her to scream out in a mixture of both pain and pleasure. His hands gripped onto her ass all the while impaling the beauteous woman beneath him.

Kira's moaning and panting were getting louder. She looked up at Kid who looked at her with an feral lust in his eyes but again, it was different. There was something else in those eyes. Almost as there was another emotion in them. Love...desire...it felt genuine in a way. Kira had already came to accept that she was in love with Kid but did he return the feelings to her? As he continued to pummel Kira's pussy the thoughts came into his mind once again.

Kid looked deep into Kira's neon blue eyes. There was something about the look in her eyes, whether she was happy, angry, in a state of lust, those eyes...they seem to always draw him in...deep down he could be falling for Kira but he wanted to keep it to himself thinking it was not the time to tell her. The only inane question was when? It would be true he was in love with Kira but at the moment he chose not to admit it but to show it in a way the two are engaging in, would it count?

Kid shook the thoughts out of his mind and focused his attention back on Kira. He dug his mechanical hand and flesh hand underneath Kira pulling her up to his muscular torso as he continued to drill into Kira panting into her ear. Kira's face was blushing hard looking at Kid as he roughly kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kira wrapped her fingers in Kid's hair as she kissed him. As the two kissed, Kid's right hand pulled Kira's head closer shoving his tongue deeper into Kira's mouth. Kid held her body tightly against him as he continued to pound into her pussy hearing her moans driving him insane. 

Kid slowed his thrusts but made each one unbearably hard when his cock entered her pussy. Kid looked down at Kira who looked back at him moaning and panting; sweat decorated her face along with blush. Kid broke off the kiss as he leaned his head onto Kira's shoulder panting in her ear grunting with each thrust.

"Kira...," Kid groaned.

Kira looked to Kid blushing stroking his hair laying her head on his shoulder moaning. 

"Why?"

Kira's eyes widen a bit as she looked at him once more, "Why what?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I don't understand."

Kid picked up the pace stabbing Kira faster causing her to scream out in pleasure. She lifted her head up looking to Kid who looked back at her with serious amber eyes.

"Why do you drive me insane?"

Kira's only answer was a mixture of screams and moans at this point. She gripped onto Kid, clawing onto his back. Kid slowed himself down thrusting in a steady pace, Kira lifted her head back up looking into Kid's eyes blushing heavily. 

"Kid," Kira panted.

Kid looked at Kira as she placed her left hand on his face.

"I can ask the same to you...but then again, it's inevitable at this point that we both drive each other insane..."

Kid smirked as he leaned forward kissing Kira deeply then fell back letting Kira on top. Kira looked down at Kid wondering why she was on top of him as he looked up at her. 

"You know what to do beauty," Kid huskily purred.

Kira began to rock her hips back and forth moaning feeling Kid's hard member throb inside as she moaned. Kid placed his hands on Kira's breasts teasing her nipples as she began to ride on his cock. She could feel her juices running down her inner thigh as she continued to go faster as Kid teased her breasts. It was an adrenaline rush! The sensation of both flesh and metal on her skin were sending chills up her spine as she continued riding him. Kid grunted as he continued teasing Kira's tits then leaned up taking one of them into his mouth biting down slightly on her nipple. Kira began to tremble from this feeling, she wanted to fall on top of Kid but she kept going as he continue his torturous escapade on her tender breasts. 

Kira thrusted her head back as she rode harder moaning in euphoria. She was close to finding her release. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Kid released her nipple teasingly licking it as he turned his attention to Kira whose hands were on his torso running over his muscles and scars.

"Tell me beauty," Kid cooed, "am I the only one you want?"

"Yes Kid," Kira moaned in replied.

Kid sat himself up as he began to thrust himself into Kira's pussy holding her close to his torso. 

"Remind me again who do you belong to," Kid huskily teased.

"I belong to Captain Kid," Kira moaned in ecstasy, "no one else is worthy of me but Kid!"

"Mmmmmmm that's my beauty," Kid purred.

Kid pulled Kira in for a deep kiss forcing his tongue into her mouth. He was finally close to achieving orgasm. He couldn't hold it any longer. Kid broke off the kiss then moved his dark colored lips next to Kira's ear.

"Cum with me Kira," Kid whispered.

Kira thrusted her head back moaning as she finally found her release. 

"Kira," Kid groaned loudly.

Kid came inside of Kira holding her close to his torso. Kira laid her head on Kid's shoulder panting then looked up at him with exhausted neon blue eyes. She fell on top of Kid panting softly while she felt Kid slip himself out of her pussy. Kira laid her body next to Kid still catching her breath looking at him who looked back at her. Kira's heart skipped a beat from Kid looking at her. Just then, he pulled Kira close to him. Even after having sex with him, he was still warm. Kira always loved that feeling. She placed her head on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. A soft smile formed on her face. Kid looked down at her noticing her smile. For some reason, he liked her smile. It felt comforting.

"What are you smiling about," Kid questioned.

"Your heart's racing still even after what we did," Kira smiled warmly, "it feels soothing in a way."

For some reason, there was one main question Kid had on his mind that he wanted to ask in the beginning that he didn't want to ask Kira. However, he felt he wanted to know now while other questions he had for her he wanted to wait on.

"Beauty," Kid spoke.

"Hm," Kira replied.

"Be honest with me," Kid continued but then there was a brief pause.

He didn't know how to ask her or how she would reply to his question. He took a minute to clear his thoughts then looked back down at Kira.

"Within the first few days you were with my crew, did you ever thought of me as a demon or a sick individual?"

Kira's eyes widen a bit then looked up at Kid. She began to remember the first few months she and Kid didn't get along with one another which led to them getting into constant arguments. Now, the arguments have lessen and with where they were now, it was inevitable. 

"No," Kira answered, "meeting you, it was almost like meeting with a mirror image of myself in a way except with different backgrounds. Hell, I was called a demon at one point growing up as a child and currently I'm dubbed the Angel of Death for what I've done in the time I've been out sailing the sea so I don't let that stop me from nothing. But in all honesty, I don't see you as that."

Kid stroked Kira's hair as she felt her eyes slowly shut. She was starting to fall asleep. Kid could see Kira was starting to doze off. Kid arched Kira's head up as he leaned in kissing Kira's lips deeply holding her close. After they kissed Kid moved his lips next to Kira's ear.

"Sleep beauty," Kid whispered.

Kira only replied with a small moan as she laid her head back down on Kid's left pec as she drifted off to sleep. As she slept her left hand ran down his abs humming in approval as a smile grew on her face. Kid looked down at Kira watching her soundly sleep on his chest as he gently stroked a bit of her hair away from her face. Kira rustled a bit in her sleep as she smiled sleepily.

"Kid...," Kira spoke in a sleepily tone, "I love you..."

Kid wrapped his mechanical arm around Kira holding her close to his body as he looked down at her watching her peacefully sleep.

"You intoxicate me, Kira," Kid replied.

Kid laid his head down on top Kira's as his eyes slowly closed drifting off to sleep with his now lover in his arms.

_****"You lift me up my fallen angel, you make it so I don't feel anymore..."**   
****** _

_****-Paralyzed by Davey Suicide** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this lemon, one of my best and longest masterpieces if I may add 😊 Hope this was worth the wait and was a special treat for the delay! Thank you all for the love and support! Much love and many thanks! Cheers!


End file.
